Lily's son
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: Harry was raised by his mother and step-father, Seveus. How will this effect him fufilling the prophecy? Who will his friends be? Can his enemy become like a brother to him? AU-LE/SS, NM/OC and HP/HG. ON HIATUS FOR EDITING!
1. Chapter 1 Year One A good Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes strictly to JKR.**

**This is a continuations of my Story Lily's Heart so if you haven't, you might want to check it out first.**

**I want to give a special thanks to my two wonderful BETA's **_**Harry's Girl**_** and **_**Half-Bprincess.**_

**Also please read the A/N and the bottom of the chapter. Thank you.**

_Lily's Son_

_Chapter One: A Good Start_

Harry laughed as he watched his brothers come to the realization that their hair was now bright pink. Deciding he did not want to watch his sister get in trouble for the deed, he closed the window shade and sat down in his seat. He soon found himself joined by his best friend, Neville Longbottom, and his pet toad, Trevor.

"Hey, Neville," Harry said, smiling at his slightly chubby friend.

"Hey, Harry. Did you see your brother's hair?" he asked with a grin.

"Yep," Harry chuckled.

"It was your sister wasn't it?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'P'.

"Figures," Neville placed Trevor into a small plastic box which had a couple of inches of water and a lily-pad in it.

"I still can't believe you bought a toad," Harry looked at the slimy frog in disgust. Frogs had been out of fashion for years, didn't he know that?

"Hey, it's not my fault! I wanted an owl, my Gran made me get Trevor," Harry just shook his head. "What was I supposed to do? You know I can't tell Gran no…"

"You scare way too easily," he said shaking his head.

"I know…" Neville looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"Will you stop that?" Harry looked annoyed at his friend's weakness. "God mate, the older kids are going to walk all over you if you keep acting like that. I've told you for years, grow a bloody back bone!" Neville said nothing but watched as his toad attempted pointlessly to escape its containment.

Just as Harry had pulled out one of his textbooks to get ahead on some reading, the compartment door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair stepped in.

"I'm sorry, do you mind if I sit here? I was rudely pushed out of the compartment I was in by some blond boy and a couple of his goonish friends." Harry had a pretty good idea who she was talking about, but he decided to say nothing.

"Sure, why not?" The girl sat down besides Harry and pulled out a book of her own to read. Suddenly the train lurched forward and began to head down the tracks.

"I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking the girl's hand. "And that's Neville." Neville gave a small smile.

"So you're Harry Potter? I read about you in a couple of my books..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm bloody famous," Harry rolled his eyes before turning back to the book in his hands. Hermione let out a snort, Harry looked up at her. "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on, out with it!" he persisted.

"Well, Harry, personally I doubt a one-year-old could have personally stopped You-Know-Who completely by himself. I mean, I'm somewhat new to magic and all, but _really_?"

"What? You doubt my power?" he glared at her.

"No. I doubt that you purposely attempted to stop him. I'm sure it was accidental."

"Oh. So you're not denying my power then? Good."

"Are you really that full of yourself?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"No," Neville spoke up with a snorted laugh. "He's not; he's just trying to impress you."

"Shut up Neville, or I'll blow up your toad," Harry huffed.

"Be my guest. I hate this stupid thing." he said rolling his eyes at the slimy amphibian.

"You know there was this red-headed boy a couple of compartments down complaining he didn't have a pet, why don't you give it to him." Hermione suggested.

"My Gran would have a fit."

"For Merlin's sake, Neville, just tell her he hopped off, or something."

"Fine. I will!" Neville picked up the plastic container that contained his frog and headed out of the compartment.

"Afraid of his Grandmother is he?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"He's afraid of everything," Harry sighed.

"So." she asked. "What House do you think you'll be in?"

"Probably Gryffindor, that's the House my mum and dad were in."

Hermione raised an eyebrow a look of curiosity filled her chocolate brown eyes.

"Is that the House you want to be in?" She asked, having noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess that's where I belong, that or Ravenclaw, possibly. My mum was head of her class but I don't know..."

"That's where I want to go. Hey, maybe we'll be in Ravenclaw together!"

"That would be cool. I know Neville won't be there." Harry laughed.

"Not that bright?"

"He can be, but he doesn't have any self confidence so he never really does superb at anything; unless it has to do with plants anyway."

"Plants?"

"I don't get his fascination with them, but he has this exotic garden, well I really couldn't do the explanation justice, you should ask him."

"Sounds uh… interesting." Just then Neville came back, toad-less.

"Got rid of him huh?" Harry asked.

"Yep, some kid named Ron said he'd take him; traded me a chocolate frog for it.

"Fitting," Harry said with laugh.

"So Neville, we were just talking about Houses. What House do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know", he shrugged, "maybe Hufflepuff."

"You're just saying that because you're Grandmother did. Besides you have to be a people person to be a 'Puffie and you, Neville, are not a people person."

"Just because I'm not _Harry Bloody Potter_ doesn't mean I can't make friends."

"I didn't say that Neville."

"Yeah, whatever," Neville crossed his arms and starred out the window.

Suddenly the compartment door flung open and there stood a tall blond boy and his two beefy friends.

"Ugh… not you again." Hermione said rolling her eyes at the boy.

"Shut up, you filthy Mudblood!" Within a second both Neville and Harry were standing wands raised.

"I dare you to say that again, Malfoy." Harry fumed.

"You think I'm scared of you, Potty?"

"You should be." Harry said. Neville quickly nodded in agreement.

"I'll get you one day Potter, mark my words."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond before saying, "Malfoy, you can cram you words up your spoiled little ass."

Hermione and Neville both laughed, Malfoy simply narrowed his eyes, calling Harry a foul name before storming out of the compartment.

"What a ponce." Neville huffed while plopping back down on the seat.

"You two know him I take it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, yes." Neville sighed.

Harry's fists suddenly clenched, his brow furrowed into a scowl.

"His dad was tossed in Azkaban for kidnapping my mum and step-dad."

"What?"

"My step-dad was at one time a Death Eater but turned spy for the light. He fell in love with my mum and Malfoy's father, who is a Death Eater, found out. When my mum was eight months pregnant with my brothers, Malfoy kidnapped and preformed the Cruciatus Curse on them both."

"Oh my God!" Hermione's hand was now clasped over her mouth.

"They escaped, thanks to my step-dad, who then alerted the Auror's, who in turn arrested Malfoy along with some other Death Eaters."

"Wow, that's unbelievable."

"My dad is very brave, well, both my parents are." Harry stated proudly.

During the rest of the trip the three friends talked about their families, their homes, and, of course, Hogwarts. Hermione being Muggle-born didn't know that much about the Wizarding World, only what she had read in books. Harry and Neville happily filled her in on questions she had. Harry let Hermione know that his mother was the Potions teacher at Hogwarts and that his step-father owned an Apothecary shop in Hogsmeade. Neville just mention that he lived with his overbearing grandmother, but he didn't elaborate as to why. Of course Harry already knew why. Hermione mentioned that her parents were dentists and were shocked, but excited when she got her letter.

After hours of conversation, a trip to find the sweet cart, and going to the loo to change into their new school robes, the train finally came to a halt.

All the students exited from the train, the first years were instructed to follow a half giant Hagrid, to the boats. Harry had known Hagrid since he was one; he'd always thought of him as that crazy cousin no one really understood, but everyone liked.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid announced. Harry, Neville and Hermione jumped into one of the small wooden boats. Neville spotted Ron and waved at him to join their boat.

"Ron, this is Hermione and Harry." Neville introduced them.

"Hi," was all the red-head said clutching to his chest the plastic container Trevor resided in.

When the castle came into view everyone was in awe at the grand sight, everyone that was except Harry who had not only had been to the castle on more than one occasion because his mum worked there but also because he had lived there for three years of his life. They exited the boats once they reached the shore and were escorted into the castle. A tall black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and she looked as though she was not someone to be crossed. Harry knew this to be true. Minerva McGonagall had been a friend of the family since before he was born, and although she was strict, he also knew she was fair and usually kind.

Professor McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall and led the students to the front of the room to be sorted. Most of the students gazed up at the ceiling in wonderment as it was not covered with stone, wood and mortar but looked as was the image of the star filled night sky.

Harry could see his mum sitting a few chairs over from Dumbledore at the front of the room with all the other professors. Lily Snape smiled and nodded at her son, he smiled back. McGonagall began to call the names of the students one by one. First was Hannah Abbott. She practically ran up to the stool before jumping on it. The hat was placed on her head and within seconds the hat called out "_Hufflepuff!"_

Next was Susan Bones who also went to _Hufflepuff_. Terry Boot went to_ Ravenclaw_, Millicent went to _Slytherin,_ and several more were sorted before Harry's new friend Hermione was called.

"_Ah, well, we have a very brilliant young witch here don't we? Courageous as well, but loyal to a fault, but your thirst for knowledge clearly stands above all the rest. _Ravenclaw_!" _Harry hoped he was sorted into Ravenclaw now more than ever so he could be with his new friend_._

When Neville went up the hat took a rather long time to decide where to put him, but eventually put him in Gryffindor. His grandmother would be happy.

"Next; Potter, Harry." As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. The next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. _"Hum," _said a small voice in his ear. _"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. There's talent, and a thirst to prove yourself. You are indeed cunning. You step-father has certainly rubbed off on you. Yes I know where you should go…Slytherin."_

The entire hall gasped, including his mother. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was sorted into Slytherin. Was this even possible? He looked at Hermione who seemed to look surprised but not objective to his sorting. Neville looked shocked, his eyes all but doubled in size. Harry turned to his mum who was, after an initial look of surprise, now smiling. She motioned for him to go sit at the Slytherin table, and he did. Many at the table of snakes seemed interested in having Harry in their house, including Millicent Bulstrode, another first year. She even scooted over so Harry would have a place to sit.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand glared at Harry as if he had just called him the foulest name known to mankind, but Harry was used to that sort of thing from Malfoy and could care less. He just gave the git a wide smile, knowing it would just piss him off further, before turning his eyes back to the sorting.

**XXX**

**A/N: This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been BETAed. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2 Dungeon Sweet Dungeon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP Universe**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed; **__**I want to give a special thanks to my two wonderful BETA's Harry's Girl and Half-Bprincess.**_

_**Also please read the A/N and the bottom of the chapter. Thank you.**_

_Chapter Two_

_Dungeon, Sweet Dungeon_

Once the sorting was complete and a few start of term notices had been announced, the feast began. Harry glanced around the Great Hall, his eyes searching for his friends. There was Hermione, she was talking more than eating; probably the excitement. He had to admit he was a little saddened about not being in the same house as her, but that didn't mean they couldn't still be friends. At the Gryffindor table, Neville was picking at his food, but that Ron kid was shoveling food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in months. His gaze then turned to his Mother at the Head table where she was talking quietly to Professor Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't understand why he had been sorted into Slytherin, not that he minded, he supposed he could be like his step-father at times, but he had always thought of himself to be more like his mother. He really didn't know much about his biological dad; James. He admired him of course, he gave his life defending Harry and Lily from Voldemort, but apart from the stories he knew so little of him. He looked like him, yes, but that really didn't mean much, did it? He knew Sirius would be disappointed; he wasn't shy about his dislike of all things Slytherin.

His mom had called him stubborn, Severus had called him… well he had called him a lot of things, but it boiled down to ignorance, pretty much.

The feast lasted about another hour before the students were escorted to their dorms. Harry and the other Slytherin first years were introduced to the prefects and their Head of House, Professor Vector, who also taught, Arithmancy Harry liked the dungeon setting. It was dark and quiet and was perfect for both relaxing and studying.

**X X X**

Lily Snape flooed home to find her husband pacing anxiously in the living room in front of the couch.

"So," he asked, just seconds after she emerged from the fireplace.

"Merlin, Sev, I just got home," she said as she began to unbutton her outer robe, draping it over the couch.

"Sorry," he was quiet for a total of three seconds before he spoke again. "So how did it go?" Lily shook her head as she headed towards their bedroom.

"It went fine."

"Are you purposely being vague just to drive me crazy?"

"Maybe…" She laughed as they entered their room.

"That's cruel, Lily."

Lily gave another small laugh as she began to undress.

"You want to take a guess?"

"Okay, Gryffindor?" Lily shook her head as she tossed her clothes in the hamper.

"How about Ravenclaw?" Again she shook her head, opening her dresser drawer and pulling out her night clothes.

"He couldn't be in Hufflepuff, could he?" Again she shook her head as she headed over to her bed and climbed in.

Severus grew a wide grin. He put his hands on his wife's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Please tell me you are being serious; please tell me this isn't a joke."

"I'm not joking, Sev, the sorting hat put him in Slytherin."

"I - I'm so proud." He said wiping a fake tear of joy form under his eye. Lily couldn't help but burst out laughing at her husband's antics, so few saw this side of him. Severus kissed his wife on the lips, before saying, "He will do well in Slytherin."

"Yes, I think he will." Lily agreed, giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to get him a gift." Severus declared suddenly.

Lily laughed and shook her head.

"No, Sev!"

"Maybe a new broom," he continued.

"They can't even have brooms their first year."

"Oh, right. Well I'll get him something nice."

"No, Sev. You can't get him something just because he's in Slytherin, that's not fair."

"Why not? He's my son and he's in my old house, I think that deserves something."

"Sev, please don't argue with me about this. You know you'll lose."

"I don't lose." He said, sounding rather full of himself, a smirk pulling his lips.

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Good night, Sev." She then flicked her wand and the lights went off.

**X X X**

The next morning at breakfast Harry looked over his schedule. He noticed that he had some classes with both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw that day. He would have to talk to Hermione, Neville, and even that Ron boy and make sure they sat next to each other… Maybe they could even form a study group. Harry had to admit he liked his green and silver uniform; the green brought out his eyes, and took focus away from his wild hair, which he could never get to sit flat. Harry pushed his silver framed glasses up on the bridge of his nose, as he continued to examine his schedule.

"So, are you excited Harry?" Millicent asked as she took a bite of bacon.

"Very. I can't wait to be able to use magic without having to take my dad's wand and hide in the loo to practice spells." Millicent gave a hearty laugh then taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Well, I've got to get going. I have a few people I need to talk to before class."

"Okay, see you in class, Harry."

"See you, Millicent."

"You can call me Millie." She told him, a sight bit of color rising to her cheeks. Harry being a clueless eleven-year-old didn't notice.

"Okay, Millie." Harry got up from the Slytherin table and first headed over to Neville at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Neville." He said as he stood to his friend's right.

"Oh, Hi Harry."

"So I noticed we have a few classes together."

"I noticed that too".

"So I think whoever gets to those classes first should save seats so we can sit together."

"That's sounds good."

"You can join us too, Ron." Harry said to the red head who was sitting to Neville's right. Ron didn't answer, just shrugged.

"What's his problem?" Harry whispered.

"I don't know, but he said something about slimy Slytherins last night."

"Oh, he's like that is he? Well we'll just have to change his mind, won't we?." Harry smirked, looking quite like his step-father at the moment.

Neville just shook his head.

" If you say so, Harry."

Harry then headed over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Well hello, Harry." Hermione said, smiling.

"Hi. I was just talking to Neville and we agreed to save seats for each other in the classes we have together."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. Maybe we could set up study groups too."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Excuse me Mr. Potter." Harry turned to see his mum standing behind him.

"Oh, hi mum." Lilly gave him a disapproving look. "Sorry, Professor."

"Could I have a word with you in private for a moment please?"

"Sure, see you later, Hermione." Harry followed his mum outside the Great Hall and into an empty classroom.

"So, how are you doing?" She asked, still grinning.

"Good. I've already made a couple of friends."

"Good, any friends in Slytherin?"

"One so far, Millie, but I'm sure I'll make more soon."

"You were always so good at making friends." Harry gave a small smile at his mum's words. Harry was good at making friends, he always had been. His dad, James, had been the same, apparently.

"You're not upset I'm in Slytherin, are you?" He asked his eyes suddenly filled with worry. He always cared what his parents thought. Their approval was very important to him.

"Of course not, sweetheart." She said putting her hand under his chin and lifting his head up so she could look him in the eyes. "The Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin because that's where you belong."

"I guess…"

"You don't like your house?"

"I do, it's just part of me wanted to be in Gryffindor because of… well, dad… I mean, James."

"Oh, I see." Lily paused for a moment. "Harry. Your father would be proud of you no matter what House you were in, just as I am."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely, you know you should have seen Severus when I told him." Harry smiled he knew his step-dad would be elated about him being in his old house.

"I can imagine he was excited."

"That son is an understatement. He wanted me to give you this." She said pulling out a letter from her robe pocket.

"What does it say?" He asked taking the letter.

"I don't know, he asked me not to read it. Now, before I go I want a picture." She said while taking out a camera from her pocket.

"Mum, no, please!"

"Come on now, no one's in here."

"….Fine." Harry sighed, and reluctantly and let his mum take a couple of pictures of him.

"You know, you really do look nice in those colors."

"Thank you".

"I remember Sev in them. I never would have admitted it to him at the time but I thought Slytherin colors were sexy."

"Muuum, ewww. That's gross."

"Sorry Harry. I better let you get to class before you're late." Lily gave her son a quick hug and let him go. Harry decided to hold off on reading the letter until his free period right after lunch.

**X X X**

Severus was busy stacking shelves at his Apothecary shop, and at the same time trying to supervise his three children as they worked on their class work in the back room.

"Dad, is this right?" Adeus asked Severus showing him the bit of parchment he did his work on. Severus looked over the work quickly and nodded approvingly. "Can I go to Zonko's now?"

"Did you finish your arithmetic as well?"

"Um, not yet, but I can do it after lunch."

"No, you can do it now."

"Fine." Adeus huffed and headed towards the back room. Severus went back to stocking the shelves. Just as he put up a new jar of cremated dragon liver on a top shelf, the chimes on the entrance door rang.

"I will be right with you." Severus walked to the front of the store to see the back of a tall, slender blond woman. "Can I help you?" The woman turned around and smiled.

"You always could Severus." His eyes widened with surprise, he knew her. In fact he knew her very well indeed, but had not talked to her in over a year. Not since the _incident_ anyway.

"Narsissa, what a pleasant surprise." His voice was flat and emotionless.

"Hello, Severus. You look well."

"As do you." There were a few moments of silence before Severus spoke again. "Did you need something?

"Newt's eyes, a pound."

"Of course." Severus headed down the third isle, Narsissa following behind him.

"I thought you went to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley, normally."

"I do. They were out."

"Oh." Severus stopped reached to the tallest shelf for the Newt's eyes and then headed back to the counter.

"So, what made you decide to open up your own shop, anyway?" Narsissa asked. "I never did understand your sudden urge for a career change."

"I was tired of teaching Neanderthal-like, pubescent adolescents. Most of who didn't know a cauldron from a Hippogriff. Plus, Lily really wanted to go back to teaching, so I opened up the shop." He replied, his eyes focused on the process of weighing the newt's eyes the entire time.

"Oh, I see. How is the mud... um Lily?" She asked looking as if she had just tasted something nasty.

Severus ignored the blond's expression and near use of the bigoted term and simply replied.

"She is well, thank you."

"And the children how are they?"

"Good as well."

"My son wrote me that the Potter boy is in Slytherin."

"Yes, Harry is in Slytherin." He said handing the pound of Newt eyes to Narcissa.

"That must have really shocked his mother."

"She was surprised, but not shocked. She loves Harry, as do I and it doesn't matter what House he is in to us, as long as he is happy." There was a brief pause where Severus took a long deep breath. "How is Draco?"

"He is good."

"He does not return my owls."

"Yes, I am afraid your godson does not like visiting your home."

"Nor do we want him there; but I would still like to have involvement in his life in some matter. But I suppose having his head filled with Pureblood nonsense all his life has something to do with his reluctance."

Narcissa smirked.

"Oh, Severus, marrying Mudblood has truly caused you brain damage."

Severus took a long calming breath, ignoring his urge to reach for his wand in his front pocket.

"I think it's time you left, Narcissa." He said plainly.

"Yes, it is." She paid him the money for the Newt eyes and left without another word.

What Severus didn't realize until after she had left been that his daughter had overheard the entire conversation.

_**A/N: This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been BETAed. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The incident

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe.**_

**Thank to my Reviews:**

**Morgaine 00000016: I am glad you like the stories. And the last part of your question about pairings, good guess, but can you figure out who will be with Neville, Ron, and Millie?**

**Tabbycat1220: Here's more!**

**Keaneplay: I love leaving my readers hanging. The fall out will be coming up shortly.**

**_I want to give special thanks to my two wonderful BETA's Harry's Girl and Half-BPrincess._**

**Also please read the A/N and the bottom of the chapter. Thank you.**

_Chapter Three_

_The Incident_

"Mum asked you not to talk to her anymore dad," Ginny scolded her father, her hands firmly on her hips which very much reminded him of Lily when she got upset, and _that _was never a good sign.

"Genevieve, I didn't see you there."

"Why were you talking to Draco's mum?"

"She came into the store, as a customer."

"You should have told her to leave the moment she walked in!" She glared at her father.

"Sweetheart she-"

"Don't_ sweetheart_ me, dad. She called mum a Mudblood, just like Draco did the last time he visited."

"I'm not excusing her actions."

"I'm telling Mum."

"No, you won't."

"I-"

Severus put his hand up to silence his daughter.

"I will tell her about Narcissa's visit."

**X X X**

Harry arrived at Charms early, so he decided to read the letter from his dad before he went into the classroom. Leaning against the stone wall just outside of the classroom, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. Opening the envelope he unfolded it and began to read.

_Harry,_

_I am so proud of you. That's not to say that I wouldn't have been if you were in any other house, but you can imagine why I am partial. Slytherin is a great house, but be careful, there are those who will have leanings towards the Dark Lord, and knowing who you are they may be resentful. I am sure you will do great things for you house, school and family. I love you son._

_Love,_

_Dad._

_P.S. Against your mother's advice I have gotten you a little something. I'll get it to you as soon as I can._

Harry smiled as he put the letter in his bag and entered his Charms class and as discussed Hermione had saved him a seat.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello," he grinned sitting down in the empty seat beside her.

"I know this may seem silly, but I am so excited. I feel like a kid in a candy store." Hermione said with a giggle. Harry laughed at her exuberance.

"I don't think that's silly, it's wonderful. To tell you the truth I'm pretty excited too."

"It's good to know I'm not the only one. So what did your mum want, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, no it's fine; she just wanted to give me a letter from my dad."

"Hello, first years," a small voice squeaked. "I am Professor Flitwick".

"He's our Head of House." Hermione told Harry. Harry of course already knew this.

"Now we are going to start with a simple levitation spell. You all have a feather on your desk. Now, watch me first and then repeat the process on your own feather; _Wingardium Leviosa!" _He said as he flicked his wrist. The feather instantly levitated off the desk and into the air. The class then tried to repeat the process. Hermione was the only one able to do it; Harry was impressed.

The next class Harry had was Potions, with Neville. He quickly sat next to his best mate; an anxious-looking Ron sat on the other side of Neville.

"Good morning all". Lily began, smiling sweetly at her new students, "I am Professor Snape your potions teacher. First off, I want you all to know that Potions can be extremely volatile, and accidents do happen. Safety is a must. I don't want to have to be rushing someone off to the hospital wing every other day. If the directions say to wear your dragon hide gloves wear them. If they state to wear goggles, wear them."

Lily had a sweet demeanour that the students felt comfortable around, however at the same time she wasn't afraid to tell you if your work was 'T' material. She had them start off with a simple boil cure potion. Three people in the class got it perfect. Harry, Neville (because he was standing right beside Harry and copying his every move) and Draco.

"So, that's ten points to Slytherin, and five to Gryffindor. Well done boys!"

**X X X**

Lily arrived home to the smell of lasagna cooking in the oven.

"My favourite," she smiled breathing a long intake of the wonderful aroma emitting from the kitchen.

"Mum, you're home!" Tobias said, hugging his mother.

"Hey, Toby, where's everyone?" she asked taking off her cloak and draping it over the couch.

"Kitchen." Lily and her son headed to the kitchen where everyone was seated and waiting for her.

"I'm sorry I'm late; we had a staff meeting." As she sat in her normal seat at the table she quickly noticed that the room was silent, which was, in her household, an oddity. "What's going on?" Lily asked. Ginny looked at her mother and then glared at her father.

"Severus?" Lily questioned him. Ginny worshiped her father and to see her mad at him was not a good sign.

"I will talk to you about it after dinner, in private."

"Okay." The entire meal was eaten in near silence. Finally, after the dishes were cleared from the table and magically washing themselves, Severus escorted his wife into their bedroom.

"Please sit down." Lily sat on the edge of their bed as Severus paced around the room trying to figure out how to approach the issue.

"Just spit it out, Sev." Lily sighed.

Severus sat down next to his wife but didn't look at her.

"Narcissa came into the shop today," he admitted quietly.

Lily's brow furrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"She wanted Newt Eyes."

Lily knew it wasn't that simple. Her daughter wouldn't be angry over him simply selling something to her.

"And?"

"We began a conversation."

"About what exactly?"

"Family."

Lily sighed once again.

"What did she say?"

Severus, finally looking up at his wife, his dark eye pleading her not to be angry.

"Her exact words were '_Oh Severus, marrying a mudblood has caused you brain damage_'." Severus could see his wife's face redden; if he didn't know better he would have expected to see steam coming out of her ears at any second, like on those cartoons the twins loved to watch so much. "The moment she uttered the phrase I told her to leave. Genevieve overheard the entire conversation and was angry because I had promised you I would no longer speak to her."

"I see..."

"I apologize, Lily. I should have told her to leave the moment she walked in the front door."

"I don't know why I would have expected you to listen to me when it concerns Narcissa anyway." Lily huffed rising from the bed. "It's obvious you still have some feelings for her."

"Lily," He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I have told you a million times I never had feelings for her."

"But you still slept with her."

"You weren't speaking to me at the time, Lily. You had just married Pot… James and she was having problems with Lucius. It was just a comfort thing, for both of this." Severus explained, "I've told you this before."

"I know..."

"But you still do not believe me?"

"It's just hard to Sev. She's a beautiful woman and I-"

Severus would not let his wife finish her sentence. He couldn't stand it when she insulted anything about herself. His Lily was perfect; much more so then Narcissa Malfoy. Severus took his wife's hands in his. She looked up at him.

"Lily, don't you dare! She is nothing compared to you! Nothing! Okay?" Lily nodded, but Severus continued. "Lily, you know very well how long I have been in love with you. Since we were kids. Nothing has ever changed that. Not you marrying James Potter, not me sleeping with Narcissa, nothing. I still love you, and I always will."

"I know Sev. It's just after how Draco treated our family that one evening… and she… well you told me she saw nothing wrong with it. I… sometimes I wish she was in Azkaban with her disgusting husband!"

Severus wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head.

"I know Lily, I know."

Severus had spent time with his godson on occasion, since he was a baby; as Narcissa had wanted him to have a male role model in his life. He would take him to Diagon Alley, or flying and other such wizarding activities. Draco would talk to his Godfather about all the things he didn't feel he could tell his Mother, and Severus would listen, and offer advice when he could. He had decided to invite Draco over to have dinner with his family one evening; needless to say it didn't go well. He was rude and obnoxious the entire time. It was horrible needless to say. Lily told her husband he thought it better if he kept Draco outside of their home, and he did for a while. Severus really wanted Draco to be accepted by his wife and children, and vice versa so he convinced Lily to give Draco one more chance.

_*Flashback*_

"_Harry you come out of your room right now!" Lily Potter demanded while she stood outside her ten-year-old son's door yelling. She could have easily unlocked it and entered anyway but she wanted to give him the chance to come out on his own first._

"_No way, Draco's an ass!"_

"_He's your father's godson."_

"_I don't care!"_

"_Now, or no flying for a month!"_

"_What?" Harry flung open his door and stared at his mother in complete resentment. "First you force me to be in the same house with him, next you threaten to take away flying if I don't. This stinks!"_

"_I'm not arguing with you anymore. Go, now!" Harry grumbled under his breath as he headed into the kitchen. He reluctantly sat next to Draco, who looked about as happy to be there as Harry did. The twins were both glaring at Malfoy as well, having full knowledge of what his father did to their Mum and Dad. Ginny, on the other hand, pretended as if she didn't care, although she did._

"_So,_ _Draco, how have you been?" Severus asked as they all picked at their tuna casserole; no one really seemed to have an appetite._

"_Fine." He mumbled._

"_Your mother tells me you've become quite the flyer." Severus said._

"_I am," he smirked. "I'm far better than all my friends." _

_Harry scoffed._

"_What?" Draco glared at him._

"_Please. I've seen you fly. I'm way better then you are."_

"_Please, Potty. You couldn't fly if you had gotten lessons from Merlin himself."_

_Harry jumped out of his seat, his chair falling back to the ground._

_"I dare you to insult me again."_

"_Harry, Draco, that's enough." Lily said. Draco turned and glared at Lily._

"_No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!" The entire family gasped._

"_What did you say?" Harry said his teeth and fists clenched._

"_You heard me; your mother is a-filthy-mudblood." With that Harry pulled back his fist and then let it go, right into Draco's nose. Draco instantly fell to the floor. Harry was about to start kicking Draco while he was down, his brother's all to ready to cheer him on. However before he could Harry found himself frozen. His mother has cast a freezing charm on him. He could not move a muscle. Severus picked up Draco by the collar._

"_You are no longer welcome in my home." He then apparated with Draco directly to Malfoy Manor._

"_You should have let Harry finish beating him." Ginny said. Her brothers nodded in agreement._

"_We don't solve our problems with violence, if possible." Lily reprimanded her children, but on the inside she was not at all angry at her son for defending her honour, just as Severus had years ago. So she chose not to punish him. Meanwhile, Severus was now telling Narcissa what Draco had said. Narcissa, however, didn't seem to see a problem._

"_Really, Severus, he just told the truth."_

"_He insulted my wife."_

"_And he should not have done such a thing to her face. He knows his manners. Draco, go clean yourself up."_

"_Yes, Mother." Draco headed up the stairs, and Severus was about to leave. Narcissa put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Sit for a minute." Severus didn't exactly know why he listened to her, but he did. She sat down next to him on the sofa._

"_Narcissa, there was no reason for him to act such a way. He's my godson and I love him but-"_

"_When it comes to your wife you are very protective. I know, Severus." The blond sighed her gaze dropped for a moment before once again rising to meet the wizard across from him, "You know if you had stayed with me, Draco would truly be your son and you wouldn't have to worry about defending my honour against such things." Narcissa then delicately placed her hand on top of Severus' "You know I wanted to be with you. In many ways I still do."_

"_You were married to Lucius, and you still are."_

"_Technically, yes, but the man has been in prison for almost nine years, and I just can't go that long without passion in my life." She slowly moved her hand up his arm past his shoulder and to his face. She rubbed her hand softly against his cheek and looked at him longingly._

"_Narcissa, please don't." Severus took her hand and put it back in her own lap. "You know I would never do anything to hurt Lily."_

"_Well..." She said leaning into him. Her body now only inches from his. "What Lily doesn't know, can't hurt her." Narcissa then leaned in and kissed Severus Snape. And regrettably he let her, for a moment._

"_I can't do this." Severus jumped from the couch, ran out of the room, out the front door and apparated back home. Severus never told Lily what had happened when he took Draco home._

_*End flashback*_

**X X X**

The next week quickly went by and Harry and his friends had their first study session in the Library. Harry and Hermione were the first to arrive, followed shortly by Neville.

I thought Ron was coming, "Harry asked, Neville.

"He, um, changed his mind." Neville said sitting across from Harry.

"That's okay. Millie's coming, but she said she would be a little late." Harry explained.

"So, I was thinking we could go over our Transfiguration homework first, maybe read each other's essays and see if anyone else had suggestion?" Hermione offered.

"Good idea." Harry added. Hermione gave her essay to Neville, Neville to Harry and Harry to Hermione. Just as they handed back the essays with suggestions, Millie entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late," she said sitting next to Hermione.

"Its okay, Millie." Harry said.

"We'll look at what we have here." A foul voice came from behind. "The famous Harry Potter and his band of dorks. The brain, the nitwit and the fat cow." Millie looked how at the floor, Harry could tell she was on the edge of tears. He was just about to say something back when a slightly familiar voice spoke from behind.

"You're the last person that should be talking about dorky friends, Malfoy." The red-headed boy said glaring at Crabbe and Goyle who were on either side of Draco. "Crabbe here is three times the size of Millie and much uglier."

"Look, it's a Weasley." Draco laughed. "The poorest wizards in England." Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"I'd rather be poor than a pompous bully and a spoiled brat." Draco moved his hand towards the inside of his robe, but before he could grab his wand, Madam Prince was grabbing him by the ear escorting him out of the library.

"How dare you try and duel in my library? You are not allowed back here for a month, Mr. Malfoy" Harry and his friends laughed so loud a Hufflepuff at the next table gave them a disapproving glare.

"Can I join you?" Ron asked.

"Oh course," Harry grinned, anyone that can put down Malfoy in one sentence is happily welcome to join our group.

Ron laughed as he sat next to Millie, who smiled up at him and thanked him for standing up for her.

"No problem. Malfoy's an arse."

**A/N: This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been BETAed. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Apoligies and Flying Nevilles

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter. Oh well perhaps in another life.**_

_**Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed.**_

_**During one of the scenes I took some of the phrases word for word from the Philosophers Stone (so if you think it sounds familiar that's why).**_

**I want to give a special thanks to my two wonderful BETA's **_**Harry's Girl**_** and **_**Half-Bprincess.**_

**Also please read the A/N and the bottom of the chapter. Thank you.**

_Chapter 4_

_Apologies and Flying Neville's_

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy," the ministry official told her as he sat in her sitting room, sipping on a cup of earl grey. "But the Wizengamont has denied your petition to have you husband spend his remaining days at home."

"Well then, l would like to file an appeal." She said, taking a sip of her own tea.

"You have every right to do so, however as you know the process is lengthy and-"

"Mr. Harvest, let me explain something to you," Narcissa interrupted. "The only reason I petitioned to have him come home was at his request and if I did not request an appeal he would certainly blame me. I do not wish his last days to be filled with anger and resentment toward me. Lucius somehow caught a disease while in prison, I do not know how, nor do I wish to. I just want him to believe that I am making the strides to bring him home, regardless of whether it is true or not."

"I see." It was obvious to Mr. Harvest that Mrs. Malfoy cared for her husband about as much as the rest of the wizarding community did, and simply wanted this to be over with.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Harvest. I will let my husband know that his request has been denied."

X X X

"So are you excited about flying lessons?" Millie asked Harry over dinner that evening.

"I am happy that I get to fly, but I really don't need the lessons."

"You're that good, huh?"

"My dad and godfather taught me. I've been flying since I was one, how about you?"

"I'm okay."

"I think I'd like to be a seeker like James."

"Who's James?"

"James is my biological dad."

"Is he the one who died fending off you-know-who?" Millie asked curiously. Harry nodded.

"My dad's dead too." She said looking down at her plate of chicken.

"Really? I thought you said he worked in the department of Mysteries."

"That's my step-dad. He's okay, and all, but I miss my real dad. He died when I was six."

"At least you remember him." Harry sighed.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"Hey, Harry!" a voice came a few feet down the table. It was Blaise Zabini.

"Yes."

"I heard you almost got in a duel with Malfoy in the library yesterday." He said with a smirk.

"Well, sort of I guess."

"I wished you had the chance, Draco's a prick. Always gloating about how rich he is, having his goons fight his battles. He's pathetic."

"I'm glad you see that. Everyone else seems to think he's some sort of Slytherin god."

Blaise laughed and shook his head.

"Well I certainly don't."

"Actually," Harry said. "Ron was the one who was about to duel him. Draco started insulting Millie and Ron stood up for her."

"Ron, as in Ron Weasley?" Harry nodded. "Yes, well running to everyone's rescue is a Gryffindork trait, but for him to stand up for a Slytherin, that's not something you see every day."

X X X

Severus had just finished ringing up a customer when a tiny blue house elf walked up to the counter.

"Yes?" He said, looking down at the elf. Sometimes more prominent families sent their house elves to do their shopping.

"This is for you." The elf squeaked, handing Severus a letter. He quickly opened and read it.

_Severus,_

_I wanted to apologize for my comment the other day about your wife. It was uncalled for._

_I__know__she__makes__you__happy__and__I__suppose__that__was__what__made__me__a__tad__resentful.__I__would__like__to__apologize__in__person.__I__am__outside__of__your__shop,__however__if__you__do__not__wish__to__see__me__simply_ _tell__Dobby__and__I__will__leave._

_Narcissa_

Severus sighed.

"Thomas." He called to his apprentice, who was in the back room.

"Yes, Mr. Snape?"

"Please cover the front while I make a visit to a customer's home."

"Yes sir." The brown haired boy, of no more than twenty came out of the back and began to help customers up front. Severus walked outside the store, but did not see Narcissa.

"Psst." Severus turned to see a woman wearing a black cloak with her hood up. "Narcissa?" He whispered. She nodded and then led him around corner of his shop. She then took off her hood.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation." She smiled.

"I just wanted to hear you apologize." He crossed his arms and Narcissa smirked.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved the other day. I should not have said that about your wife."

"No you should not have."

"You do realize that I am jealous don't you?" She smiled in a flirtatious manner. "She got you, a sweet, kind and caring man, and I got Lucius who cares for nothing or no one but himself."

"That was your choice."

"No, it was my father' choice. And being the good little Pureblood that I was I went along with it."

"We all have regrets Narcissa."

"That is true. Anyway, once again I apologize."

"Thank you." Narcissa then put her hood back on and walked off in the opposite direction, Severus walked back to his store.

X X X

Sweat began to form across Neville's brow as he stood next to the school broom waiting for directions from Madam Hooch.

"Relax Neville." Said Harry who was standing beside him said.

"I can't relax, you know I can't fly."

"You're okay, at least when no one's watching anyway."

"Okay, I want everyone to stand to the left of your broomstick, stretch out your hand over the handle and yell up."

"Up." Harry commanded. The broom flew right into his hand, as he knew it would. Draco, Millie and Ron's also shoot up into their hands on first command. It took Neville seven tries. Harry felt bad for him. He knew it wasn't his skill, but his nerves that prevented him from achieving things.

"Good. Now," Madam Hooch began. "I want you to lift up on the broom slightly, hover for a second and then set back down. On my count, 1-2-"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam, Hooch's lips.

"Come back here boy!" She shouted, but Neville shot straight up higher and higher and at this point had no control of his broom, before anyone could help him he came crashing down to the ground - hard. Madam Hooch was now bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Oh boy, a broken wrist." She muttered.

"Everyone stay on the ground while I take Neville to the hospital wing, if I find anyone in the air you will be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch."

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Laughed Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron snapped.

"No! Oh look here," Malfoy darted forward grabbing something off the grass. "The idiot dropped his rememberall. Maybe if he had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

"Don't you dare insult my best mate!" Harry sneered. Malfoy smiled nastily. "Now give me back his rememberall."

"If you want it," Malfoy said mounting his broom. "Come and get it!" He took off in the air.

Harry mounted his broom.

"Harry no," shouted Millie, it's not worth it!"

"He's my best friend, Millie, I have to." Harry rose up into the air. "Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom."

"Fine, have it your way then." Draco threw the ball as hard as he could, and Harry went flying after it. Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down-next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball-wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching-he stretched out his hand- a foot from the ground, and caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and toppled gently onto the grass with the rememberall clutched safely in his hands.

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry turned to see, of all people, his mother come marching towards him.

Malfoy laughed.

"Aww, Potty's mummy is mad at him. Boo hoo."

"Shut it Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape snapped at him. "I saw what both of you did, come with me, now!" Draco and Harry reluctantly followed Lily to her office.

"I cannot believe you two would pull such a stunt. You were specifically told to stay on the ground while Madam Hooch took Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing."

"I know but - wait, how, we-were you watching me." Harry asked his mother.

"That is neither here nor there Mr. Potter. You will _both_ be receiving a week's detention for your actions."

They both moaned.

"And twenty points off Slytherin. Each."

"What!" Harry began.

"Don't even start Mr. Potter."

"Excuse me." A voice came from behind. It was their head of house Professor Vector. "I hate to interrupt but may I have a word, Professor?" She asked, she and Marcus Flint, a Slytherin prefect stood in the doorway.

"Don't move." She told the two boys. She then headed out to the hall with the men.

"This is all your fault, Malfoy."

"Shut up, Potty."

"You know you have been calling me that since I was seven and it's starting to get old."

"I-"

"Mr. Malfoy. You may go." Professor Snape told him as she entered the room. "You will meet Mr. Filch in the trophy room at seven tonight for detention."

"Yes, Professor." He said through his gritted teeth, quickly fleeing the room.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Vector and Mr. Flint would like a word."

"Yes Harry, I happened to see your little escapade on the broom, as well as Mr. Flint."

"Are you two going to punish me too?"

"No." Flint said. "I want to offer you a position as seeker."

Harry's jaw dropped. Did he hear correctly? Was he truly being offered a position on the Quidditch team?

"Wh-what, but I'm a first year."

"Yes, well that can be amended, with parental permission, of course."

Harry looked at his mother, who with a small smile nodded in approval.

**A/N: This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been BETAed. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5 A dying Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes strictly to JKR.**

**This is a continuations of my Story Lily's Heart so if you haven't, you might want to check it out first.**

**I want to give a special thanks to my wonderful BETA **_**Harry's Girl.**_

**Also please read the A/N and the bottom of the chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 5**

**A Dying Malfoy**

Later that evening Lily Snape came home to a quiet house. "Hello, anyone home?" She called out, draping her cloak over the couch.

"I'm in the library." Her husband said.

Lily headed into the library to find her husband sitting in the recliner reading a book on blood potions. "Where are the kids?" She asked.

"They are staying at the Jenkins this weekend; you know the muggle family across the street."

"Oh, right. So we're all alone." She grinned. Severus smiled and closed his book. Lily went and sat on her husband's lap. "Excellent." She then leaned in and kissed him. "Want to hear something interesting?" She asked reaching her arms around his neck as she looked into his dark eyes.

"Okay."

"Harry has been asked to play on the Slytherin Quidditch team as Seeker."

"Seriously?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lily nodded, grinning.

"Wow, I knew the kid was good, but to be an exception to the rule, that's wonderful."

"He was pretty excited, but you know what I'm excited about?"

"What?"

"Having you to myself for the whole weekend." Lily leaned in and kissed her husband once again, which he happily reciprocated. They stayed locked in the library for over an hour—not reading.

**XXX**

Narcissa Malfoy stood just inside the gates of Azkaban prison. She bit into a piece of chocolate and brought forth her happiest memory, the birth of her son. She had tried for almost five years to have a baby with Lucius before she became pregnant with Draco. Her son meant more to her then anything.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please follow me." A tall, muscular prison Auror wearing burgundy robes summoned her. She followed him past the cells on the first floor. Trying to ignore the cries, and occasionally a wolf-whistle of the incarcerated; she took another bite of chocolate. At the end of the hall were double doors a metal sign above them reading: **Infirmary**.

The room was as white as could be, clean and sanitary, a palace compare to the rest of the prison. She was shown to the third bed on the right where her husband lay. Drool running down his cheek, his eyes rolled up to his wife and he smiled.

"C-cissy." He had a hard time saying much of anything those days.

"Hello Lou." She sat down in a chair besides his bed. "I'm sorry dear, but they denied your petition. I have requested an appeal." She said trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"It-its o-okay." More drool ran down his face. Narcissa took a cloth from the side table and wiped it.

"Oh Lucius, what have you done to yourself?" She shook her head feeling truly sorry for his condition.

"I-I-it was a mistake. I-I'm s-sorry Ci-ssy."

"It's okay Lou. I brought a letter from Draco; you want me to read it?"

He simply nodded in response.

Narcissa pulled the letter from her robe and began to read.

_Father,_

_I__hope__you__are__well.__I__love__Hogwarts__and__of__course__I__am__in__Slytherin._ _I__think__I__will__try__out__for__Quidditch__next__year__as__seeker,__or__maybe__as__a__chaser,__I'm__still__trying__to__decide.__I_ _am__doing__well__in__my__classes__and__I__am__already__the__most__popular__student__at__school;__of__course._ _I__wish__I__could__see__you__father,__but__mother__said__Azkaban__is__no__place__for__children.__I__am__not__a__child,__I__am__almost__twelve.__Well__I__have__to__get__to__class.__Take__care__father."_

_-Draco._

Lucius smiled as wide as he could before it started to hurt.

"He I-is a god b-boy."

"Yes Lou he is."

"A-at least I did o-one good t-thing."

**XXX**

Harry, Millie, Hermione, Neville and Ron sat in the library chatting. They met for their usual meeting but ended up discussing Harry's position on the Quidditch team instead.

"I can't believe it Harry." Ron said. "You have got to be like the youngest player ever."

"In a century according to Flint". Said Harry

"By the way, thanks for getting my rememberall back for me." Neville added.

"No problem".

"So you must have flying experience then." Hermione asked.

"I do, and Quidditch, well scrimmages anyway."

"I'm defiantly going to try out for Quidditch when a spot opens up." Ron said.

"Cool, what about you Hermione, do you like Quidditch?"

"No, not particularly, well I don't know much about it."

"What about flying?" Harry asked.

"I-um I'm afraid of heights." She whispered. Harry laughed. "It's not funny, it's a serious problem."

"Phobias can be cured 'Monie, you just have to work on it." Hermione smiled. Harry had come up with the nickname a couple of days previous and she loved it, especially when he said it. "I can help you if you want."

"You could?"

"Sure. I'm going to have to do some training anyway, running, and flying, you're welcome to come along."

"Okay. Sure." If it were anyone besides Harry offering, she would have instantly said no.

"Um, Harry." Millie said. "Can I go running with you?"

"Sure if you want. Anyone else want to?" Harry asked looking at Ron and Neville, they both shook their heads. "You two afraid of a little exercise?" He joked. Neville rolled his eyes; Ron went red and ducked his head.

That evening Harry had detention that his own mother so lovingly gave him. He and Draco showed up at the trophy cases at the same time. Their task, polish the trophies until they could see their faces shining in them. No magic allowed.

"This is your all fault Potter. You should have just stayed on the ground."

"Please! I'm not afraid of you Malfoy. I'm not going to just let you insult my best friend. You know how I get when people that are important to me are insulted."

Malfoy said nothing but rolled his eyes. They sat in silence as they polished the rest of the trophies. They were almost through the first case when Harry gave out a small gasp of surprise. He had found a small brass plaque that had his father's name engraved on it.

**James Potter**

**Chaser**

**Quidditch Cup Champion**

Harry smiled. His dad had won an award, he had known he had been good, his mum had mentioned it a few times, and Sirius, several hundred times, but he didn't ever recall either of them mentioning that he had won any awards. Harry didn't remember James, but he was still very proud to call himself his son. He would make his father proud; he would be the best seeker the wizarding world had ever seen.

**XXX**

"Thomas, this potion is horrific, what did you do to it?" Severus sneered, peering into the bubbling cauldron.

"I don't know Mr. Snape. It was a perfect lilac when I left for lunch."

"Hum, I think I have an idea of what may have happened, wait here." Snape then went back room where his children were doing their lessons.

Moving to stand in front of the twins, he eyes the suspiciously before directing then to stand.

The boys stood up and he patted each of them down. Tobias was clean, but Adeus was found with powdered dragon claws in his pockets. "Adeus Remus Potter-Snape you are in so much trouble".

"It was Tobias' idea."

"It was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Enough." Severus snapped. "Tobias right corner, Adeus, left corner."

"But I didn't do anything". Tobias complained.

"Quiet, now go." The boys went to their separate corners grumbling as they did.

"Genevieve, do you know anything about this." He asked his daughter. He knew better then to over look her innocent look when it came to mischief.

"No, but I did see them passing notes. Maybe you should check their papers." Severus took his daughters advice and looked through their work. Sure enough in Adeus handwriting were the words "_I__have__an__idea,__let's__put__dragon__claws__in__Thomas'__potion__to__get__him__back__for__telling__dad__about__us__turning__his__dress__robes__Gryffindor__colors."_

And then in Tobias' handwriting was: "_Excellent"._

"Genevieve, you may end your lessons early."

"Thank you dad, but will you please call me Ginny."

"No. I named you Genevieve and that is what I will continue to call you. I can't stand that ridiculous nickname no matter how cute your mother thinks it is." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Okay daddy." She closed her book and headed out of the shop towards book store as she always did on her free time.

Severus instructed his son's to stay in the corner until he said otherwise. He then went to the front of the store and told Thomas what happened.

"I do apologize for my son's actions. You may leave early, with full pay today as compensation."

"Thank you, sir." Thomas grabbed his cloak. "Oh, sir. I almost forgot this came for you." Thomas handed him a letter before heading out the door. Severus opened the letter and read it.

_Severus,_

_I__do__apologize__for__the__intrusion,__but__I__would__like__to__talk__to__you._ _Lucius__is__deathly__ill__and__he__asked__me__to__pass__a__message__to__you_ _before__he__passed.__Could__you__please__come__by__the__manor__this__evening?_ _If__not__we__can__make__other__arrangements._

_-Narcissa_

Severus sighed. "Why won't that woman leave me be." Despite his annoyance he decided it best to just meet her as she requested, he didn't want any more of her unexpected visits to his shop.

**XXX**

He had apparated after watching the children floo home. He sent a message home with Genevieve, that he had to visit a customer home and that he would be home shortly

"Severus, I'm glad you came." Narcissa greeted him, inviting him to the sitting room.

"What is it Lucius wanted me to know?" he asked as he sat down on a small sofa near the fireplace.

"That he regretted what he did to you and your wife." She said sitting beside him.

"How kind of him, and it only took him nine years to say it."

Narcissa laughed, but shrugged. "Lucius regrets a lot of what he has done in the past. Not only because it landed him on his death bed in Azkaban, but because of the example he set for Draco."

"I see."

"He asked me to relay a request."

"A request? Why would I want to do anything for him?"

"He wants you to be a father to Draco."

"That would be kind of difficult being the fact that he won't speak to me and that my family hates him."

"I was hoping that could change. I know Draco has said some hurtful things in the past but you are his godfather after all, Severus."

"Narcissa, please don't-

"You don't have to have him in your home, just meet him here or take him out somewhere."

Severus sighed as he thought. He really did miss his godson.

"Lucius does not want him to turn out like he did, nor do I and I 'm afraid if something isn't done soon, he may. He needs a consistent positive male role male in his life. Severus, please."

Severus sighed, and as he looked into her pleading gaze, he relented. "Okay, we can arrange something, but I will need to talk to Lily about it first." He then rose from the chair.

"Oh course, I understand. You know I was thinking about us, all those years ago. It was so wrong wasn't it, cheating on Lucius like that, but then again it was _so_ right. I was never happier then when I was with you, Severus."

"Then you should have left him for me as I suggested at the time."

"Perhaps, but then you wouldn't have Lily, now would you?"

"No, but I guess that's your loss more than mine." And with that Snape turned and apparated home.

**A/N: This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been BETAed. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review**


	6. Chapter 6 Head Ach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes strictly to JKR.**

**This is a continuations of my Story Lily's Heart so if you haven't, you might want to check it out first.**

**I want to give a special thanks to my wonderful BETA _Harry's__Girl._**

**Also please read the A/N and the bottom of the chapter. Thank you**

**Chapter 6**

**Head Ache**

Harry had just had his first Quidditch practice and it was awesome! He loved the feeling of the wind whooshing through his hair as he raced along the pitch searching the field for a small shinning ball of gold. He was however exhausted, he had never played Quidditch for more than an hour at a time and he had been up in the sky for almost three. Flint was a serious slave driver. All he wanted to do was sleep; however he had to talk to his mum before she left for home. He knew she stayed in her office until five on Mondays, which meant he had ten minutes to catch her. So without changing or showering he headed to his mother's office. He caught her just as she was headed out the door.

"Harry. How nice to see you, but eww, you smell honey." She said wrinkling her nose of the immense smell of pre pubescent body odor.

"Yah, sorry, I just had Quidditch, but I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well, you remember how the other day I told you I got the creeps around Professor Quirrell."

"Yes."

"Well, today I was in his class and my head started to hurt, m-my scar."

Lily lifted up her sons bangs and examined his lightening shaped scar. "Oh Merlin Harry it looks infected." His normally light pink scar looked inflamed and red.

"It doesn't hurt any more, not really, but…you don't think Quirrell has anything to do with you-know-who, do you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It would explain a lot about his…odd change in personality. I'll talk to Dumbledore about it, but right now I think you should get some rest."

"Me too."

"But please, take a shower first."

Harry laughed. "Okay mum."

As Harry went to take a shower, Lily went to see Dumbledore.

"I told you I had a weird feeling about that man." She sighed, plopping down in a chair in front of the Headmasters desk.

"Harry having a head ache in his class is-

"It wasn't a head ache; his scar was red and inflamed. Please Professor; this is my son we are talking about. He has a connection with Voldemort, and this, as much as I don't want to admit it, may be a sign of his return."

"I apologize Lily I did not try to infer that you son's safety was not important. I will keep an eye on Quirrell.

"Thank you."

XXX

The following morning, as planned Harry was up at 6:30 for a jog around the lake, along with Hermione and Millie.

"If you can't keep up…" Harry began. "Too bad." He snickered then quickly running off his friends trailing behind him.

After an hour of running the three friends headed up to their respective dormitories, showered, dressed and headed down to breakfast. Harry jammed down three full plates of food that morning running had really worked up his appetite. He noticed however that Millie didn't eat much at all.

"You're not hungry?" He asked her as she moved around bits of egg with her fork.

"Not really, well I am but…"

"But what?"

Millie leaned in toward and whispered in his ears. "I'm on a diet."

"Ohhhh, why?" He whispered back.

"Why, what do you mean why, look at me."

"I am looking at you, silly."

"Come on Harry you don't have to pretend, I know I'm fat."

Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Millie, please we all come in different shapes in sizes."

"Quit trying to be nice Harry. No one else is."

"Really Millie, I don't care what you weigh. My brother, Adeus, he's a bit on the husky side, but we still love him. You're my friend Millie, your heart is what matters."

"Harry Potter, I have no idea how you got sorted into this house, you're too nice."

"You don't think Slytherins can be nice." He asked, his eyebrow rose, looking very much like his step-father at the moment.

"Not normally."

"Well you're nice, I'm nice, Zabini seems nice."

"3 out of 60, good odds." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Harry laughed.

"Look if you really want to lose weight that's fine, but do it for yourself, not to please everyone else."

XXX

The weeks passed and it was towards the end of October. Harry, Millie and Hermione had continued running in the mornings, every so often Ron would join them. Harry had been working on Flying with Hermione. She refused to go above twenty feet off the ground, but her techniques were getting better. She even went to all of Harry's practices. Harry had noticed that Draco had been rather quiet the past few weeks. There was a rumor going around that his dad was on his deathbed, but the truth was the news made Harry more elated than anything else. Lucius deserved death, in truth he didn't believe he should have been able to live as long as he had.

The evening of Halloween everyone was in the great Hall enjoying the feast. Harry decided he wanted to sit with his friends for this occasion so he, and Millie (it took him a couple tries to convince her) headed over to the Ravenclaw table and sat with Hermione. Neville, joined them, Ron stayed and hung out with his brothers and his other Gryffindor friends.

"I've already lost five pounds." Millie boasted to Hermione as they talked about how her diet had been going.

"That's great Millie." Hermione said.

"I owe all the thanks to Harry. He's really motivated me."

"You're the one doing all the work Mil's."

"TROLL IN THE DUNGENS!" Screamed Professor Quirrell as he ran down the Great Hall "TROLL IN THE DUNGENS!" Students started to scream running for the exit, until Dumbledore demanded silence.

"Prefects take the students to your dorms, professors we will search the castle."

"Who would let a troll in?" Hermione asked.

"Probably someone playing a joke." Said Harry. However as he looked up at his mother she didn't look amused in the slightest. In fact she looked worried. Eyeing Quirrell as she stood from her chair, instead of heading down the front of the hall as the other professors did, she went out the back.

An hour later Harry was surprise to see his mother come through the portrait hole in the dungeon, she was limping.

"Mum, are you okay?" He asked, hurrying to her side.

"I'm fine, I need to talk to you, come with me." Harry followed his mother to a classroom. He had never seen her like this; she looked more than worried, she looked scared.

"Mum what's going on?"

"Harry, do you know what the Philosophers Stone is?"

"No."

"It's a stone made by a famous Alchemist named Nicholas Flamel; the stone turns any substance into pure gold and produces the elixir of life.

"Cool." Harry grinned at the thought.

"Yes, well the stone is being hidden here at the school."

"Hidden, hidden from," Harry eyes suddenly widened in realization, "Oh, Voldemort." Lily Nodded.

"I believe your right about Quirrell. I believe he is either working for Voldemort or he is Voldemort in disguise."

"That would defiantly explain why my scar has been hurting." Lily nodded.

"When he said the troll was in the castle I started to think he may have let it in as a diversion so he could steal the stone. So I went to see for myself."

"So he attacked you, is that why you're hurt?"

"Not exactly, he did make his way to the…um, place, but that was after I got hurt. My point is that he did show up. He made some stupid excuse about hearing noises. I didn't buy it."

"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked. Lily nodded.

"He said it was a suspicious but that it did not prove anything". Harry rolled his eyes. _Sometimes__I__wonder__about__him._Harry thought.

"My point, Harry, is that you need to be very wary of him. Try not to go anywhere alone, and if you see or suspect anything unusual I want you to tell me and Dumbledore immediately."

"Sure mum."

"Also, don't you dare go telling anyone what I just told you, understand?"

"Of course." Harry nodded.

"Good, now go back to your dorm."

"You are going to get that looked at right?" Harry said looking at his mother's leg the blood seeping through the material of her robes.

"Right now, I promise."

Harry went back to his dorm and Lily flooded home.

XXX

"Oh my lord, Lily." Lily fumbled through the floo nearly falling, but managed to grab the edge of the mantle just in time. "What happened?" Severus said, quickly going to his wife's aid.

"It a long story." Lily winced as the shock was wearing off and the pain started to make it obvious. Severus picked up his wife and carried her into the kitchen where the remainder of their children were finishing up their dinner. He placed her delicately in the kitchen chair.

"Mum, what happened?" Ginny asked gasping at the open wound on her mother's right leg

"Nothing dear, just an accident."

"Adeus, go get my first aid potions."

"Okay, dad." Adeus dashed out of the room, the other children still staring at their mother. Severus took a cloth and wiped away the blood; he then waived his wand and magically closed the gash.

"Here dad." Adeus handed his the tray of potions and bandages.

"Thank you, son." Severus gently rubbed some salve and his wife's leg. She hissed at the pressure. "Sorry dear, but it's a necessity."

"I know Sev." He then handed her two vials, one a pain reliever and the other a blood replenisher.

"I don't think I lost that much blood Sev."

"Look at your robes Lily." She looked down to see them drenched in her blood.

"Oh, wow, I didn't realize it was that much."

"What in the world happened?" Sev asked just after Lily swallowed the last of the potions.

"It's not for young ears." She said looking at her three children.

"Kids, go to you rooms."

"We want to know what happened, too. She's our mum, we have the right." Ginny protested. With one glare from their father the three children scurried out of the room without another word. Severus then put a silencing charm around the room.

"Now what in the world happened?" He said elevating his wife's injured leg onto another chair.

Lily sighed. Took a long deep breath and then told the story to her husband. "Are you mental, going in there with that 3-headed beast of Hagrid's guarding the stone? You could have been killed."

"I know that Sev, but I was more concerned about Quirrell getting the stone."

"You and your bloody Gryffindor qualities, always wanting to save the day."

"Sev, this is not the time for school house rivalries." Severus kneeled down so he was at eye level with his wife. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

"Lily. I lost you once and I will never let that happen again. I'm not a whole man without you."

"Sev, please, I-

"Don't! Promise me you will never ever do anything like that again."

"Sev-

"Swear to me Lily!" His voice rose.

Lily had never seen her husband look at her like that. It was fear and anger all in one glance. Angry that she would do something so foolish, fear that he truly could have lost her, and in truth, for a moment she did think that beast could have taken her life. She knew deep down she should have gotten Dumbledore, or another professor to assist her, but as Severus said, her Gryffindor tendencies got in the way. "Okay Sev. I promise."

Severus hugged his wife, and as he did Lily saw tears forming in his eyes, although he didn't let them fall.

**A/N: This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been BETAed. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review**


	7. Chapter 7 death of malfoy birth of Snape

**Disclaimer: Alas….I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you for all that reviewed.**

**Christytrekkie****: Thank you so much for the complement. That I am one of your favorite fan fic writers is an honor.** **Keaneplay:**** I plan to follow all the books as closely as possible, with of course the subtle changes, however as he enters his later years it may change a bit. I have a few idea's but I'll just have to see where it takes me. Also I am glad you liked Sev's reaction to Lily's injury. I rewrote it 5 times just to get it perfect. Lily is Sev's world, and I think that Lily sometimes takes that for granted, but we'll see.**

**I want to give a special thanks to my wonderful BETA **_**Harry'sGirl.**_

**Also please read the A/N and the bottom of the chapter. Thank you**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Death of a Malfoy, Birth of a Snape**_

Narcissa's clutched the letter to her chest as a loud sob escaped her throat. Her knees suddenly gave way and she found herself gripping the edge of a chair to stop herself from collapsing.

It had happened. Her husband was dead.

The letter had been short but to the point. She knew it was going to happen it was expected, the healers had in fact expected him to pass on weeks ago. Still…he was her husband, she had loved him once, and now…he was gone.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_We regret to inform you that your husband Lucius Alabraxis Malfoy died on November 3rd at 12:45 P.M. from complications pertaining to his illness, Please owl Francis Greens to discuss funeral arrangements._

_My deepest sympathies,_

_Gregory Hesston_

_Director of Prisoner Affairs _

_Azkaban Prison. _

_**XXX**_

The word spread quickly around the school about Draco's father's death. Even the Gryffindor's felt a little sorry for him. Draco left school on a Friday and did not return for a week.

"My dad's going to his funeral." Harry told his friends during study secession.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Draco's mother asked him to. My dad is Draco's godfather."

"Are you going?" Millie asked.

"No." He laughed. "Actually my mum's pretty pissed my dad's going at all."

"Hey Harry, you excited about the upcoming game with Gryffindor." Ron asked changing the subject.

"No doubt. Sorry Ron, you're your house is going to lose, big time."

"Oh, well see about that Potter." He joked. "My brothers are on the team and they said their team is unstoppable this year."

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly Ron, every time I'm around you have to talk about Quidditch."

"Well I am going to play professional one day." He said puffing out his chest.

"Sure you are." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Just wait and see. In a few years you'll be asking for my autograph. Hey, where's Neville?" Ron asked suddenly realizing the boys wasn't with his as usual.

"Hospital Wing." Harry said. "I went in there last night because of a migraine and I saw him in a bed."

"What happened?"

"Don't know. He won't tell me."

"I think I know." Millie said with a sigh.

"Really, What?" Asked Harry.

"Well" She said leaning in across the table, "I heard some 3rd years talking in the common room about how he's been marked as an easy target, so now everyone's getting shots off on him just for laughs."

Everyone at the table shook their heads in disbelief.

"You know Neville's actually a pretty good wizard; he just doesn't have a lot of confidence in himself. When he's not worried about what people are thinking of him he has done some pretty awesome things." Harry explained.

"I got that impression too." Hermione added.

"Maybe we could do something to make him feel good about himself." Harry suggested.

"Like what?" Mille and Ron asked simultaneously.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something."

**XXX**

"I can't believe you're actually going." Lily complained as she watched her husband put on a pair of nice black robes.

"He's dead Lily, it's not like I'm going to get in a fight with him."

"The man tried to torture us to death Sev. The only reason you should have for going is to spit on his grave."

Severus was shocked; he had never heard his wife say something so full of malice. "Lily Snape, did you just tell me to spit on his grave."

"Yes. Well, I didn't mean it, but come on."

"My dearest Lily. I am going only to help my godson, who we did agree I could start being in his life again."

"What about Narcissa?" She asked her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

"What about her?"

"Well you two have a past, what if she tries something."

Severus just laughed.

"Lily dear, you truly are paranoid. Nothing in the world would make me even consider for a split second of cheating on you. You are my world." Lily smiled at his words they were comforting. "I will be back soon. I promise." Severus bent down and kissed his wife on the top of her head and then on the tip of her nose and finally on her lips.

"Okay, but if you aren't home by 8 I'm storming into Narcissa Malfoys home, wand at the ready."

"From you my love I wouldn't expect anything less."

**XXX**

"We are gathered here today to morn he passing of Lucius Alabaxris Malfoy." A man in black robes with a white sash around his shoulders began. "A loving father and husband…..

The official continued to list several accomplishments Lucius had done, leaving out 'known death eater' and 'attempted murderer'. Severus stared down at the black casket, and even though he would never admit it had actually was half tempted to spit on it. As he raised his head to look at the minister who was still droning on, he noticed Narcissa's glance from the corner of his eye. It was obvious she was trying to be discrete about it, but not discreet enough. Draco had his hood up and was looking not at the casket or his mother, but his feet, so no one could see his tears fall. Severus felt sorry for the broken family in front of him, but then again part of it was their own doing.

He glanced at Narcissa for a brief second. She gave him a quick smile and then quickly turned her attention back to casket where her husband lay. There was a time, when Severus had thought he had lost Lily forever. She had married James, and was still not talking to him, so he found comfort in the arms of Narcissa. She was married, and in a way he was terrified of being caught by Lucius, but somehow it was worth it. Narcissa is, after all, a very attractive woman, and the fact that she was interested in him at all was enough to make him stay.

He had grown to care for the pureblood witch in a way he hadn't thought possible at first and yes he would say that he had loved her, but he was never in love with her, like his was with his Lily. He had asked her to leave Lucius and even suggest they get married, but she refused, saying it was too dangerous and he knew she was right and so they continued to see each other the only way they could…in secret, or they did until she called it off.

When the funeral ended Narcissa and Draco headed over to Severus. Draco's head was still pointed towards the ground. "Severus, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"What would that be?"

"This is not the place. Please meet me at my home in one hour." Severus nodded in agreement not really wanting to go but feeling obligated.

Narcissa and Draco soon apperated home, Severus went to get something to eat and then an hour later appeared at her home as requested.

"Thank you for coming." Narcissa showed him into the parlor. They both sat down on a small couch near the center of the room.

"Severus." Narcissa sighed as she looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. She took in a long deep breath before slowly looking back up at Severus. He could see her eyes were filled with tears. "There-there is something I have to tell you." The tears began to fall to her cheeks; she tried not to cry aloud and instead gave a soft sniffle.

"It's okay to cry Narcissa. It helps the grieving process." Severus said doing his best to comfort her.

She gave a small laugh at his comment as she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her former lover.

"It's more than Lucius' death that is bothering me although I have to admit it hit me harder than I thought it would." Severus said nothing but just looked at her sympathetically. "Severus, I-" Narcissa took another deep breath attempting, unsuccessfully, to push away the nerves.

"It's okay, whatever you need to say I am here for you."

"I know you are." She smiled at him. "You always were." She paused for a moment and then continued. "Severus. I'm just going to come out and say this. You remember the night we broke up."

"Yes." How could he not.

Narcissa put her hand on top of his. He looked at their joined hands and then up into her eyes. He had forgotten how beautiful they were. "You told me you had some important news to tell me." He recounted.

"I did. The thing is. I told you I wanted to call it off because I felt horrible about cheating on Lucius that I couldn't continue with the affair knowing I was having…h-his baby. That was a lie."

"So you didn't feel guilty?"

"Somewhat, however… I was not completely honest with you it…it was not the original reason I called you over that night."

"Narcissa…I don't understand?" he said, cocking his head slightly, his confusion apparent in his dark eyes.

"I wanted to tell you I was…pregnant."

"I figure that out shortly after you left me. You could have just told me you couldn't see me anymore because you were having his baby instead of the boloney story about guilt." He huffed, not really sure why she was bring this up again and having no desire whatsoever to revisit it.

"Severus!" She raised her voice. "Are you not listening to me? It wasn't his baby!"

Severus just stared blankly at his former lover for a moment. She couldn't be saying what he thought she was saying. The boy looked nothing like him, he looked exactly like Lucius, Draco had_ his_ grey eyes, _his _platinum blond hair…or maybe she had slept with another man."

"I couldn't tell you while he was alive, because he probably would have had me killed. Severus. Draco is your son."

"B-b-b-but he can't be. He doesn't look anything like me."

"That's because I have been giving him a glamour potion every week since the day he was born that changes his eye and hair color.

"Wh-wha…what…you should have…I-I have a son?" Narcissa nodded, a smile pulling to her lips. She had wanted to tell him that for twelve long years.

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing, it wasn't possible, but it was. Now that he thought about it, the timing did fit, Draco could be his, he was his. Draco was his son. Severus didn't know what to think, he was completely and utterly shocked. Finally he managed to ask a question. "Does he know?"

She nodded. "I told him last night. He was….upset to say the least."

"I can imagine."

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, but I thought; now with Lucius gone, you both had the right to know."

"I had the right know 11 years ago Narcissa!" He yelled.

Narcissa sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "Please don't yell Severus."

"I apologize. I-I just don't know what to think of all this. How am I going to tell Lily?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Can you not think about the mudblood for one second?"

"DO NOT CALL HER THAT!" He screamed. Narcissa took a deep breath, she would never understand his attachment to that mudblood.

"I apologize. Please, can we think about Draco for a moment?"

"Of course." Severus let out a long deep breath.

"As I said, I told him last night. I think it would be best of you went and talked to him."

"I suppose I should." Severus headed up the stairs and walked down the hall to Draco's room. Severus stood there, just staring at the door in front of him. _What do I say to him? Should I call him son, no, of course not. Just ask him how he feels about this. Let him talk. _Severus knocked on the door.

"Go away mother."

"I-I'm not your mother Draco. Please we need to talk." A few seconds later the door opened. There stood his son. With his black hair and black eyes. The glamour must have worn off.

"May I come in?"

"You might as well." Severus stepped inside his son's room.

"I-I know you must be shocked. I certainly am." He said sitting down besides Draco on his bed.

"So what now I'm not good enough to be your son." He yelled.

"I didn't say that."

"You must think it. You care more about your mudblood wife and the boy-who-lived then you do about me."

"Draco, that's not true." He said ignoring the comments about Lily and Harry. "I have always cared about you, until the incident I treated you like you were a son, you know that."

Tears began to well up in Draco's eyes, he couldn't control it any longer, he started to cry. Severus had expected this. He knew Draco was good at hiding his emotions, but he always broke down eventually. "I never really knew him." He sobbed. "I was expected, by my mother, to live up to the expectations of a brain-washed, lunatic. A man I don't even remember seeing in person and who wasn't even my real father. Why would she do this to me?" Severus let Draco talk and cry for the next hour. Holding him in his arms as he did.

He arrived home just after 8. Lily didn't say anything because he wasn't that late, but she did notice he seemed a little unfocused, and that was very unlike Severus.

"You okay honey." She asked as he crawled into bed next to her a few hours later.

Severus still hadn't figured out how he was going to tell Lilly Draco was his son, but he knew now was not the time.

"I'm fine, just tired." Lily kissed her husband good night and soon fell asleep. Severus however stayed awake and didn't doze off for several hours later.

**A/N: This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been BETA edited. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Cursed Broom

**Disclaimer: As much as I dream it was so, I do not own the rights to HP.**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I have gotten loads of positive feedback and I love it. This was a hard chapter for me to write. It's not my best, the next one should be better.**

**I want to give a special thanks to my wonderful BETA **_**Harry'sGirl.**_ **Also please read the A/N and the bottom of the chapter. Thank you**

_Chapter 8_

_Cursed Broom_

Ron and Neville cheered loudly in the Gryffindor stands, both adorn in the red and gold colors in support of their house. Millie and Hermione on the other hand were both in the Slytherin stands. Mille had on her Slytherin scarf and cloak and had painted her face green and silver, Hermione simply waving a Slytherin flag. The score was 150 to 40-Gryffindor, if Harry didn't find the snitch, Slytherin could lose, and Harry did not like to lose. The wind was beginning to get stronger and Harry was starting to get tired on top of wind burnt.

"Where is that bloody thing?" And suddenly he saw it, across the pitch by the Gryffindor goal posts. He didn't want to alert the other seeker so he went around to the left side of the pitch, quick but not too fast. Then he flew through the middle toward the right side. As luck would have it the snitch turned in his direction. It zoomed right towards him and in fact all he to do was reach out and grab it. Turning his broom slightly to the left he reached out his right hand when all of a sudden…instead of the snitch sailing into his palm, his broom jerked violently forward and began to lurch in every which direction. Before he knew it he was dangling from his broom with one hand 60 feet above the ground.

Hermione gasped. "Oh my god!" Remembering what Harry said about not trusting Professor Quirrell she peered over to the teachers stand, and sure enough Quirrell looked like he was muttering something under his breath and he was staring right at Harry. He was curing Harry's broom.

Flint flew over to Harry and had him get own his own broom bringing him down to the grass then calling a time out. "We can get you another broom until we find out what's wrong with yours." Flint said. Before they could however Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Harry's mother were marching over towards them.

"Harry, are you okay?" His mother asked restraining herself from embracing him; she didn't want to embarrass him, well at least not in front of the entire school.

"I'm fine, but something's up with the broom."

"I think I have an idea as to what." Dumbledore said.

"Here Harry." Lily reached into her pocked pulled out a miniature broom and enlarged it. She then handed it to her son.

"Mum, this is a Nimbus 2000. Di-did you buy this for me?" He looked at the shiny new broomstick in awe.

"Actually your father did, after he found out you were in Slytherin. He actually tried to hide it from me." Harry laughed. There was no point in hiding anything from his mum she was like the wizard equivalent to Sherlock Homes. "He asked me to give it to you before you started the game, but I got here too late".

"Thanks mum, um professor, and thank dad for me will you?"

"You're welcome and I will."

Dumbledore retrieved the school broom Harry had been using and the game ensued. Another 20 minutes went by before Harry finally caught the snitch in a spectacular dive move that had the Slytherin team cheering to no end. As they celebrated in the common room, Severus was at his home pacing back and forth in his library.

"I'm going to have to tell her soon." He thought to himself. "She'll be angry, there's no doubt with her temper. I'm sure she'll understand or…at least I hope she does."

"Oh, there you are." Lily said walking over to her husband and kissing his cheek. "You should have seen the match it was incredible."

"Oh, who won?"

"Slytherin." Severus gave a small smile. He was happy for his son but he had other things on his mind. "The weird thing was." Lily began. "I got to the game a little late so I didn't get to give him the broom in time and he was playing on the school broom. Suddenly it went haywire and he almost fell off it. I swear I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Those school brooms have needed to be replaced for years but the board of Governors is too cheap to dish out the galleons. Honestly what's it going to take someone breaking their neck?"

"Okay dear if that's what you want."

Lily raised an eyebrow at her husband, as she watched his gaze move out the window. She knew Severus well enough to know when his mind was wondering, and as such had noticed a similar look on him for the past few days. When he got lost in thought like that it was next to impossible to pull him out of it and usually she just had to let him work out whatever was on his mind on his own.

That particular instance however, she decided to have a little fun with him. "So I'm having an affair with Dumbledore." She joked trying to get his attention.

"That's nice," he said, his words quiet as he continued to stare blankly out the window.

Lily put a hand on her husband's shoulders and moved in front of him so her eyes so they were looking directly into his. "Are you okay? The last couple days you have seemed a bit distracted."

"Oh. I-I'm fine."

"You sure?" He nodded, his lips pulling into a forced smile.

Deciding not to press the issue Lily just shrugged if he wanted to talk to about it he would, if not he'd figure it out on his own as he usually did. "Okay. I guess I can start dinner if you like."

"Okay." Lily gave her husband a quick pick on the lips before turning to leave. "Lily wait."

"Yeah?" She turned back to her husband.

"I-I have to tell you something."

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"I-I have to tell you something about…about the day of the funeral."

Lily mind suddenly went to a dozen different places and none of them were good.

"Oh God Sev, what did you do? Is this about Narcissa?" Lily's eyes suddenly filled with fear. The thought that went through her mind was heart wrenching. She never thought him capable of such a thing, but she knew he had a past relationship with her, that they had at one point been very close and that to some degree Narcissa Malfoy still had romantic feelings for her husband.

"Partially."

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with her that day?" Lily's face turned a slight shade of green getting completely sick as the possibility grew closer to reality.

"No, no, no, no, Lily never," Severus' stomach turned at the very thought "I would never ever do that to you. I swear," Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then what is it?"

"I-I don't know a better way to put this but, the day of Lucius' funeral Narcissa told me that Draco, well, he's my son."

"E-excuse me?" It was a look of complete shock. She looked as though Severus had just told her he was still a Death Eater. Her face went pale her jaw dropped slightly. Severus took his wife by the hand and led her to a small sofa in the corner of the library where he told her the entire story what Narcissa had revealed to him only days previous.

**XXX**

Harry was in the Slytherin common room celebrating the win with his teammates as well as a bunch of other students. They were laughing and joking and munching on snacks and gulping down Butterbeer.

"Great catch Harry." One boy who looked to be a 5th year said giving his a congratulatory slap on the back.

"Thanks."

"Yeah Harry. I've never seen moves like yours." Blaise Zabini told him. "You should think about playing professionally."

Harry grabbed a butter beer off of a nearby round table. He popped the lid and was about to gulp it down when someone grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the common room, through the portrait hole and out into the hall.

"What the- Oh Mille, why did you do that?" He said now realizing who it was. "We were celebrating". He said with a grin.

"We need to talk to you." Just then Harry realized Hermione was standing next to him.

"Oh. Hi 'Mione." His smile widened as their eyes connected, she returned his smile as her cheeks went a tad red.

"Harry we think we know what happened to your broom." Hermione said, suddenly.

"Yeah, what?" He said taking a swing of his drink.

"It was being jinxed." Harry spun his head toward Millie.

"What?"

"We think it was Quirrell." Hermione said.

"Ho-how did you figure this out?"

"I saw him muttering the curse; he only stopped when you got onto Flint's broom." Hermione told him.

"I knew that git was trouble. Thanks girls, you're the best. I'll tell my mum and Dumbledore tomorrow, but right now." He said taking another gulp of his drink. "It's time to party."

Hermione just shook her head and then left for her own dorms; Millie followed Harry back into their own common room.

**XXX**

"When the funeral was over she told me she needed to tell me something and that it had to be done in private; so after a quick bite I headed to her house." Lily did not like where this was going and Severus could tell. "She told me that the reason she never told me before was because she was afraid Lucius would have killed her and possibly even Draco and I".

"I believe that."

"I feel horrible Lil's but I just didn't know." Lily sighed as she took her husband in her arms.

"It's not your fault, and I'm not mad, utterly shocked, but not mad. Does Draco know?" She asked.

"Yes. He was surprised, but he did tell me that he was happy his father wasn't an attempted murderer after all." Lily gave a small laugh through her nose.

"So I guess we are going to have to give him another chance, as a family that is." Lily said. Severus nodded.

"I just don't know how we are going to tell the kids."

**XXX**

To Harry's surprise when he reached the gargoyle that guarded the Head Masters office the next day his mother has also just reached it coming from the opposite direction.

"Mum."

"Oh hi Harry. I was actually just going to get permission to take you home for a day."

"Really? Cool. Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." She replied vaguely.

"Oh a surprise?" He grinned at the possibility.

"Sort of."

"I have a bit of news too. Since you're here I guess I can tell you and Dumbledore both at the same time". Lily nodded and they both headed up to Dumbledore office.

"You go first Harry." Lily told her son as they stood in front of the Headmaster.

"Okay." Harry quickly recanted what Mille and Hermione had told him about his broom and Quirrel. "There has to be a connection professor."

"Humm." Dumbledore said. "I examined the broom and it did show that it had been jinxed and my suspicions did lye on Quirrell, and with what you just told me it's becoming pretty obvious he's working for him.

"So are you going to have him arrested?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately." Dumbledore sighed. "We have no proof, so we just have to continue to keep a close eye on him". Both Harry and Lily rolled their eyes. Dumbledore laughed. "I know, I know, but it looks as if we will just have to bide out time. So Professor Snape you wanted to tell me something." He said looking over at Lily.

"Oh yes. I need to take Harry home for the day, family issue."

"Oh, of course. You may use my floo."

"Thank you, sir." Harry grabbed a hand full of powder said 'home' and threw the powder down. He stepped out of his family fire place wiping the suit from his robes when- "You! What are you doing in my house?" Harry was staring directly at the boy he hated most in life. Draco Malfoy. The odd thing was, Malfoy was standing directly next to Harry's dad, who had his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Potty, I was invited". He said with a smirk. Before he could reply Lily had walked out of the fire place.

"Harry." She said putting her gentle hand on his shoulder. "We have to talk; as a family."

"We're not letting him back in our house just because his father died, are we?"

"It's a little more complicated than that." Severus told his step-son.

"I'll go get the kids." Lily headed down the hall to fetch her sons and daughter. Harry crossed his arms and he plopped himself down on the couch, still glaring at Draco. Soon his sister sat next to Harry on the couch and the boys sat in the surrounding arms chairs. Lily, Severus, and Draco stayed standing.

"Now I…we," Severus said looking at his wife and then back at his children, "have to talk to you all about something. Now before I do, I want you to know that this information was just as much of a surprise to me as it will be to you. Please keep that in mind." His four children nodded. "Good. Now after Lucius Malfoy's funeral Narcissa told me something, well something she should have told me long ago. At this point Draco was looking everywhere but at his new family. "You see Draco is…" Severus paused, looked down at his still blond son (he decided to continue to take the glamour potion for the time being). "Draco is my son."

"Excuse me." Harry said. "He's your what?" Surly he had heard his step-father wrong. Harry looked at his brothers whose jaws were practically hitting the floor. His sister had her hands clasped over her mouth staring not at her father, but her half-brother.

"You heard me Harry. Draco is my son."

"Dad, you have got to be kidding." Tobias said.

"Yeah! There is no way that git can be related to you." Adeus boldly stated. Severus gave his son a harsh glare.

"He is, and as of now he is part of this family."

"So what you had an affair with his mother?" Harry asked. Severus knew he would have to tell the truth about his relationship with Narcissa he just didn't think Harry would have asked him so bluntly.

"Well yes." All of the children, except Draco, gasped.

"How could you do that to mum?" Tobias asked.

"We were not together at the time Toby." Lily explained to her son. "I was still married to James, and in truth Sev and I weren't even talking at the time."

"Oh." Tobias let out a sigh of relief.

"But you still slept with his mother," Harry said pointing to Draco, "When she was married."

"I did. It is not something I am proud of. Narcissa called off the affair when she found out she was pregnant. At the time I figure the reason was because it was Lucius' child, but it was actually for a much deeper reason."

"What?" Harry asked.

Severus sighed. "She feared that if she told him the truth he would have killed her, Draco, and I". All of the children, especially Harry were completely stunned. They honestly didn't know what to think.

"I know this is a lot to handle." Lily told them. "But Draco is family now, and he should be treated as such."

Tobias, Adeus and Ginny nodded that they would, albeit reluctantly. Harry however was not so compliant. "So we're just supposed to forgive him for all the things he has done, the names he has called us what he called mum?"

"Yes." Lily said simply.

"Well I won't." He crossed his arms firmly over his chest in defiance.

"Harry will stop being abstinent." Lily scolded him.

"It's okay Mrs. Snape" Draco said. "Potter and I hate each other, that's never going to change".

"Draco, he's your step-brother, he will be…..polite at least." Severus added in.

"I will not!" Harry argued.

"Well I have no problem with Draco being my brother." Ginny said rising from her seat. "As long as he doesn't call mum any more names that is."

"I won't" Draco said lifting his head towards his sister._ At least not aloud. _He thought to himself.

"Yah, us too, we can agree to a clean slate." Tobias said for himself and his brother. Adeus nodded in agreement.

"Traitors." Harry said glaring at his siblings.

"Harry go to your room!" His mother demanded pointing down the hall.

"What?"

"You heard me. Now!"

"I can't believe this; my whole family is turning against me."

"Did you ever think about how hard this is on Draco?" Lily asked her son. "In the same week the man he thought was his father dies and then he finds the man who truly is his father has a family that he has been brainwashed to hate. We are going to do our best to welcome him into this family no matter what our differences. Do you understand me?"

"Fine, can I just go back to school now?" Harry grumbled.

"Just a second," Severus told him. "Because of the danger this puts Draco in, for now, no one can know he is my son."

"Fine with me." Harry snorted.

"He will keep his last name and continue to take the glamour potion."

"Glamour potion?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently my mother has been slipping me a potion in my food to make me look more like Lucius."

"Oh." Ginny said.

"He has my hair and eyes when he doesn't take it." Severus clarified.

It was late that evening, all of the other students had gone to bed, Harry was laying on the couch in the common room staring at the fire, a million thoughts going through his mind. _How can they expect me to treat him like a brother? I hate him, and he hates me. I don't understand why mum was so calm. She probably just didn't want to get upset in front of us. She probably has dad sleeping on the couch. Why in the hell would he have slept with Narcissa Malfoy? Not that she's ugly, but what she stands for. Then again he was still a death eater back then… _Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard his name being called. He sat up from the couch and turned toward the voice.

"Millie. What are you doing up?"

"I guess I could ask you the same thing?" She said sitting down next to him.

Harry sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. So I missed you in classes today."

"Oh yeah sorry, I had to go home for the day, Family emergency."

"Oh, everything okay?"

"Not really." Harry sighed looking down at his hands.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I can't."

"Oh, okay." Millie pushed her hair behind her ears and took a long deep breath. "So did you notice that Malfoy's back?"

"I know." He said looking back up at his friend.

"Harry, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I wish I couldn't but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I promised my family I wouldn't."

"Well if you change your mind. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Millie." Harry then did something uncharacteristic of him and he wasn't sure why. He hugged Millicent Bulstrode. She happily hugged him back, and smiled. She wouldn't admit it but she was fast developing a crush on the famous Harry Potter. She however wasn't the only one.

**A/N: This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom, than the chapter has not yet been BETA edited. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9 Neville's Revenge

**DISCLAIMER…I do not own the HP universe….bummer**

**Thank you to all that reviewed. In this chapter the characters start getting into a bit of trouble. Also a special thanks to my BETA Harry's Girl.**

**Warning: there is spanking of a child in this chapter.**

**Enjoy …**

**Chapter 11**

**Neville's Revenge**

"You know you can be honest with me, Lily." Severus told his wife as he climbed into bed next to his wife. "If you're angry-

"I don't have a reason to be angry". Lily sighed nuzzling her head deeper into the soft pillow, "You didn't know Draco was yours. I'm sure if you did and had been given the opportunity to raise him he would have turned out quite different."

"Most likely, yes…." Severus sighed rubbing his hand over his tired eyes.

"I'm actually happy for you", A soft smile pulled to her lips. "You have a son of your own, now."

Severus shook his head slightly, reaching over he gently moved a stay hair from Lily's eyes, "I have four sons, all of whom I love equally."

"You do, but you don't. Biologically Draco is yours, you must at be least a tad happy about that."

"I am", He gave a small, almost sad smile. "But I would have been happier if he was _our_ son."

"Well." Lily said, running her hand softly against her husband cheek. "That can be arranged." She then leaned in and kissed him. Wrapping his arms around her neck, he happily returned it.

"You know we can't". He said, reluctantly pulling himself from her. "After Genevieve the healer said it-

"I know what the bloody healer said Sev." She said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

It was a conversation they had many times before. When she suffered the Cruciatus Curse at Lucius' hand, it had not only caused her to go into early labor with the twins, but also damage to her uterus. She didn't become aware of this fact until she became pregnant with Ginny. She almost lost her several times throughout the pregnancy and was born 2 months early. After the birth of her daughter the healers suggested she not become pregnant again.

"I'm just thinking about you." Her husband added, then leaning over and placing a soft kiss to her temple.

"I know Sev."

"I couldn't bear to see you lose a baby, Lily. The scares alone with Genevieve were unbearable as it was."

"I know sweetie, your right. Besides we have a beautiful family as is." She then kissed her husband sweetly on the cheek and pulled herself back under the covers.

XXX

Throughout the week Harry and Draco made it a point to ignore each other. Harry didn't care if the blond prick was his step-brother, he was still a jerk, and he always would be.

"You know Harry," Hermione said as they were walking back to the castle from flying. "I was thinking about what you said the other day about trying to help Neville realize how talented he really is."

"You have a plan?" He grinned.

"I do." She grinned back.

"What?"

"Well, we would need Millie's help, and Ron's."

"How so?"

Hermione grinned before diving into her absolutely brilliant plan. It was sneaky, cunning, and downright impressive.

"Wow Mione, if I didn't know better I would say you were in Slytherin."

She just laughed and shook her head.

XXX

Harry sat in Defense against the Dark Art, taking notes on a piece of parchment, the notes however had nothing to do with the class he was in. There were several things on his mind at the moment, and he always found out that the best way to clear his thoughts was to write them down.

Malfoy step-brother (huge problem) can't stand him. Family embracing him. Jealous?

Hermione becoming best friend, besides Neville.

Scar/Voldemort: Stone, where is it?

Neville: plan to be carried out tomorrow, can't wait.

Ron won't hang out with us outside of studying, is he using us? Probably not, he defended Millie. Who knows?

Suddenly and without warning an immense pain surged though his head, more specifically his forehead. It became so immense in fact started to feel dizzy. Looking up he saw Quirrell looking down at him.

"Pp-roblem, PPPotter?'

"Um, I have a bad Migraine. Can't I go to the hospital wing?"

"Ssssure."

"Thank you." Harry hastily gathered his books and ran out of the room, instead of going to the hospital however; he went to his mother's class and waited outside her room until the class was let out.

"Harry, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be on your way to Charms?"

"Yes, but it's my head, again. I was in Defense and it started to hurt, more than I can ever remember it hurting. When I looked up Quirrell was standing over me." Lily lifted her son's bangs; his scar was in fact inflamed. She quickly headed to her cabinet grabbed a pain reliving potion, and a salve. Harry drank the potion and then his mother applied the salve to his scar.

"Mum, it's You-Know-Who it just has to be. Why else would my scar react like this?"

"I know, but I did a revealing charm so I know he's not using glamour or Polyjuice. I'm sure he's attached to him some way, I just can't figure out how."

Harry sighed, running his finger of the thin lightening shape scar. "Mum, where is the stone hidden?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

Harry huffed, crossing his arms in front of him. "This directly involves me; I have the right to know!"

"Honey, don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"You can't protect me all the time." Harry snapped, he was tired of his mother treating him like he a baby. It wasn't until Harry was nine when she finally told him about the whole story behind his scar and the death of his father, and only after he threatened to steal Veritaserum and slip it into her tea. Before that she had simply told him that a bad wizard had killed James and hurt him. He was tired of her keeping secrets from him! If she wasn't going to clue him in on what's going on then he would take things into his own hands. "I'll see you in class, Professor." He said coldly before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

XXX

It was ten minutes to 12 the following day, and if everything went according to plan not only would Neville's confidence get a boost, but also Malfoy would get knocked flat on his ass. The plan was for Ron to lure Neville out into the court yard, a confrontation would take place, Harry would be hiding behind a pillar, and hopefully Neville will at least get up the nerve to pull out his wand.

"I can't believe you lost your wand Ron." Neville said as they walked through the courtyard.

"I think some slimy Slytherin took it. It was gone after Transfiguration class we had with them." He said as he held his toad Trevor secure in his arms. "Thanks again for giving me your toad Nev. I never had a pet of my own before."

"That's because you're family's destitute Weasley." Neville and Ron turned to their right to see Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Right on time and exactly where they were supposed to be.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron said looking down at the toad in his hands.

"You're so poor in fact that when I saw you mother in an alley kicking a can and I asked what she was doing and she said moving." Malfoy and his friend broke out laughing.

"Are you just going to let him insult your mother like that?" Neville asked him.

"What am I going to do, I don't have my wand."

"Out of all the pets why a toad Weasley, maybe because of the close family resemblance." Malfoy joked. Neville fists clenched. Harry was standing behind the pillars with Millie watching the scene unfold.

"I told Malfoy to make his insults extra nasty." She whispered to Harry.

"I think he's succeeding in that".

Millie, while friends with Harry still maintained relationships with the other Slytherins as well, which worked well toward Hermione's plan. She simply stayed up one night talking with Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy was nearby and in listening range. She had mentioned that Neville was weak and cowardly and made pure-bloods look bad. Of course she didn't mean any of it, but Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum didn't know that. She then carefully 'suggested' that someone should ambush the git and show him how real purebloods practiced magic. Of course they happily agreed, which got Malfoy in on the plot. Draco then asked Millie when she thought the best time and place to attack him would be.

"Well your parents at least have one up on Neville's; they at least know who they are."

That was it. Insulting his friend was one this, but his parents? … That was going too far.

Neville pulled out his wand and yelled "_Impedimenta". _Draco fell a few feet back, almost as if he had lost his balance.

Harry was shocked, he had no idea Neville knew that hex, and Harry had never even him use it, although he would defiantly remember it. The plan had been for Harry to strengthen any curse Neville might have thrown, by standing directly behind him and doing the exact same one, but it was quite obvious he didn't need the help. Neville wasn't done with Malfoy yet, however. Dropping his wand, he ran over and jumped on top of the Slytherin punching and kicking the daylights out of him. Crabbe and Goyle being the cowards they are ran off. Ron tried to pull him off, but couldn't. Harry and Millie rushed out from behind the pillars and helped Ron pull Neville off him.

When they finally got him off it was hard to miss the tears running down Neville's face.

"Millie, take Draco to the hospital wing, please." Harry told her. She nodded, and helping the whimpering and bleeding Slytherin from the ground she led him back into the castle.

"Neville, what were you thinking?"

"His aunt caused my parents to lose their minds and then he stands there and makes a joke out of it."

Oh crap. Hermione's planned had worked, but it also backfired terribly.

"Come on Neville." Ron said. "Let's go talk to Professor McGonagall before someone else does." Harry nodded in agreement and the three of them went to find the Deputy Headmistress.

XXX

When Harry told Hermione what had happened, later that day, she felt absolutely horrible. "I-I was just trying to help. I never thought he would-I'm so sorry." She began to cry from guilt.

"It's not your fault Mione; no one knew he would react like that."

"Still, having him attack Malfoy; what was I thinking?"

"Please don't blame yourself, Mione. We were all in on it, besides it wasn't that bad. It was actually quite fun to see Malfoy have the crap kicked out of him". His attempt at a joke was unnoticed by Hermione who just kept crying. So Harry did the only thing he could think and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

It turned out that Draco ended up with a couple of broken ribs, but other than that he was okay. Neville received a week's detention for his attack. Draco's mom was extremely angry that the punishment was so minimal, she was even more angry when she found out Harry was involved. Harry had stated that he had planned the entire thing, refusing to give up his friend's involvement, which made it look like it was a personal attack on his step-brother.

"I certainly hope you plan to punish you son for this." Narcissa fumed as she sat in the front room of Lily and Severus Snape.

"I can assure you he will be." Severus assured her.

"This is your idea of welcoming Draco into your family by allowing your son almost kill him." She said glaring at Lily.

"I'm sure it wasn't Harry's intention to have Draco physically harmed. I think he was just trying to humiliate him."

"And that makes it okay?"

"No, of course not." Lily said. "Harry is not getting away with this unpunished, I can assure you."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and stood from the chair she was sitting in. "Well, what else should I expect when it comes to the boy-who-lived?" She then stood form her seat and disapperated away.

Lily sighed. "What are we going to do Sev?"

"I don't know Lily, but Harry does need to be punished for this. This is going beyond a couple of kids not liking each other, their becoming enemies."

XXX

Harry sat eating breakfast at the Slytherin table. As soon as word spread that Harry had set up one of their own, Harry became almost an outcast. Only Millie would talk to him.

"You should have let the rest of us take some blame, Harry."

"But then everyone would hate you, Hermione and Ron too. It's okay Millie, it'll blow over."

"I hope your right Harry."

"Mr. Potter." Came a familiar voice; Harry looked up to see his mother staring down at him.

"Yes professor?"

"Come with me, now."

"Yes ma'am." Harry followed his mother to her office where he soon discovered his father was waiting.

"I am very disappointed in you Harry." Severus scolded.

"I know, sir." Harry said looking at the floor.

"Really son, what were you thinking?"

"I didn't think Neville would go ballistic like that", he said raising his head to meet his father's gaze, "we were just trying to get a laugh at Malfoys expense and help Neville with his confidence about his magic. I didn't think it would backfire like that."

"Well it did, and now you will be punished."

"I think being ostracized by pretty much my whole house and having my best-friend refusing to speak to me is punishment enough," Harry said.

"No its not. At home, what is the punishment for causing physical injury's to your siblings?"

"You-you aren't really going to spank me, are you?"

"I'm afraid I am."

"But I'm too old."

"When you can demonstrate maturity I will treat you in that regard, as for now, you will be spanked, now pull down you trousers." Harry knew there was no point in arguing, so he complied. Lying over his father's lap he closed his eyes as his father smack his bottom. It was a good five minutes before his father told him he was done. It hurt; it always did when his father spanked him. It defiantly got the point across, he had only been punished like that five times his entire life, and every time he cried, as he did this time. He wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes however, his mother was crying as well.

"Now go to class, Harry."

"Yes father." Harry quickly left his mother office, stopping by the bathroom to wash his face first before heading to charms.

His bottom was sore the rest of the day, so sore in fact it hurt to sit, but he ignored the pain. Harry felt bad about what happened but he didn't think he should have been spanked for it. It was as if Draco's feelings were becoming more important than his.

_Fine! _Harry Thought. If he had to go it alone he would. He didn't need his parents, siblings, or his friends.

XXX

Harry sat alone in the library studying; Hermione sat down next to him.

"Harry, why have you been ignoring me?" She asked him.

"I'm not." He answered evenly.

"Yes you are, we don't go running or flying or even talk any more. You have barely said two words to me in the past week".

"You're better off."

"Harry, that's ridiculous. You're my friend, my best friend. I'm happier when I'm around you." Harry couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I'm sorry Mione. You are my best friend, and I'm happier when I'm around you too."

"Good. Now that, that's out of the way, I think you should try and make up with Neville."

"I have", he sighed," and he won't talk to me."

"Perhaps I can talk to him on your behalf."

"You can try, but I don't think it will do any good."

"I'm sure Neville will come around."

"Maybe, hey can I ask your help with something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Okay, now I'm going to tell you something that can't go beyond us, okay."

"Of course."

"You know how my scare hurts in Defense class." She nodded. "Well…

Harry went onto explain the connection with Voldemort, the Philosophers stone, and Quirrel tying to get it for him. "I know it's hidden somewhere in the castle and I know Hagrid's three-headed dog is guarding it, but I can't figure out where it is."

"Even if we can figure out where it is, why would you want to go after it?"

"Because, this affects me. Dumbledore seems to feel fit just to let it play out; well I would rather not wait for something else bad to happen to me. Quirrell; already tried to throw me off my broom, who knows what he'll do next."

**A/N: This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been viewed my a BETA. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Slytherin crimson and gold

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP Universe, I just manipulate the characters.**

**Thank you to all of you who have continued to and and review and special thanks to my BETA Harry's Girl.**

_Chapter Ten_

_Slytherin Crimson and Gold_

Hermione set hard at work trying to figure places she thought the stone could be hidden and began to compile a list of possibilities: The Forbidden Forest, The Black Lake, the third floor, or Dumbledore's Office, seemed like the most logical places.

"It's a good list Mione," Harry said as they sat in the library waiting for Millie and Ron. Neville still wasn't talking to Harry. "But my mum said it was in the castle."

The Ravenclaw huffed and shook her head," Why didn't you say that to begin with?" She then crossed the first two off the list.

"Why did you put third floor?" Harry asked once again glancing down at the list.

"Well, during the announcements after we were sorted, Dumbledore mentioned that the third floor was off limits. So I thought maybe there was a connection."

"Good thinking, you're brilliant." Harry said, grinning.

Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"So," Millie, who had just arrived, sighed as she sat down besides Harry, "did you two get your essay for Potions done yet?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"Do you think you couldn't help me with mine? I've only been able to write a foot of the two required."

"Sure." Hermione said with a nod. Millie then handed it to Hermione who looked it over.

"I wonder where Ron is." Harry said glancing at the clock on the wall. "He's almost an hour late."

"Probably lost track of time reading a Quidditch magazine or something," Millie scoffed. "The boy is obsessed with the game." She rolled her eyes.

"Hello there Potter." A snotty yet, annoyingly familiar voice sneered as he glared down at his step-brother.

"What Malfoy?" Harry glared back at him.

"I just wanted to warn you. I'm going to get you back for what you did, and worse."

"Please Malfoy. I'm not scared of you."

"You will be." Malfoy gave an evil smirk and left.

"Wanker." Harry said.

"I wouldn't take his threat lightly." Millie said. "Most of the Slytherin house is still behind him." Harry just shrugged. He wasn't afraid of that coward; whatever he had planned Harry was positive he could handle it.

**XXX**

At dinner Millie glanced over at the Gryffindor table and noticed Ron was absent, that combined with the fact that he never joined then in the library earlier that day began to make her wonder. "I wonder where he is." She thought, concerned.

"Maybe Neville knows." Harry suggested.

"Should I go ask him?"

Harry nodded. "I would myself, but he's still not talking to me." He admitted with a frown.

Mille got up from the Slytherin table and headed over to Neville at the Gryffindor table. She received several stares from the Gryffindors, but she ignored them. She then softly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and glared at her.

"What do you want?" He said with great distain.

"Harry and I were wondering if you knew where Ron was. He missed our study secession."

"Hospital wing."

Millie gasped, "Why? Is he okay?"

"Someone hexed him coming out of Transfiguration. Wouldn't know anything about that would you _Slytherin_?" Neville hissed.

Millie crossed her arms and huffed. "Not all Slytherins are out to get everyone."

"Really, well you seemed to turn my best friend against me."

"Harry was trying to help you, he didn't think-

"Bullshit! He doesn't care about me. I'm just the sad little reject that his family pities."

"Neville that's not true. He's really upset you won't talk to him."

"Whatever." Millie sighed shaking her head before going to the Ravenclaw table and telling Hermione the news about Ron, and then went back to the Slytherin table and told Harry.

"We should visit him after dinner." Harry suggested.

**XXX**

An hour later, the three friends headed to the hospital wing to visit their good friend.

"Ron," Harry gasped at the sight of his friend, the red headed boy's right leg wrapped up in bandages. "What did they do to you?"

"I don't know, but Madam Pomfrey said it was a dark curse .It hurt like hell that's for sure."

"Do you know who did it?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked down at his hands and then up at Harry. "Malfoy."

"Oh Ron. This is my entire fault." Hermione said, her eyes tearing.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, not understand how this had anything to do with Hermione.

"It's obvious it's payback for what we did to him."

"He wouldn't attack my friends. It doesn't make since." Harry said. "He could have cursed me just as easily, why Ron?"

"It makes perfect since Harry." Hermione said. "He warned you he would get you back and it looks like he is through your friends."

Harry suddenly felt very sick to his stomach. Although his friends had been involved in the incident Malfoy didn't know that. Hermione had to be right.

"Have you told anyone who did it?" Harry asked his red-headed friend.

"No." Ron said. "They haven't asked yet."

"Do me a favor and don't."

"Why?" Millie asked stunned.

"If his wants to play dirty, then we will play dirty." He said with a smirk, "I'm not in Slytherin for nothing after all."

**XXX**

Narcissa Malfoy sat at her kitchen table, an old black leather journal with gold lettering on the right had corner, in front of her. Next to the journal was a picture, one taken eleven years ago of her, baby Draco and Severus.

"I will have you back soon my love. We will be the finally family we were always meant to be."

**XXX**

"Thomas." Severus called his apprentice from the back room. The young man quickly came jogging out.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you watch the front I need to run a quick errand?"

"What about your children?" He asked, his expression turning nervous.

"They will be fine. Don't worry they know better than to bother you again."

Thomas let out a slow breath and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Severus left his store and quickly apparated home. He had left an order he was working on in his basement lab at home, quickly grabbing it he then apparated back to his shop. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy standing outside his store.

"Did you need something Narcissa?" His brow rose.

"We need to discuss Draco."

"Discuss what about him?"

"The upcoming holidays, I would like to split the time between your family and mine."

"Fair enough."

"He can come to your house Christmas Eve to open gifts and if you would accompany him back in the morning the three of us can exchange gifts and have a nice breakfast."

"I suppose that will work. I'll let Lily and the kids know."

"Thank you. Your know Severus, I received a letter from him this morning mentioning the sweets you sent him. That was a nice thought."

"Actually it was Lily's idea." And without another word he turned his back to her and headed into his store.

Narcissa sighed and apparated back home.

**XXX**

Harry, Ron, Millie and Hermione sat in the library studying. The holiday break was fast approaching and exams were next week.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter." Harry looked up to see his transfiguration teacher standing hovering over to him.

"Yes professor?"

"I need you to come with me."

"Okay." Harry grabbed his bag and followed the professor down towards the dungeons. "Where are we going?"

She said nothing but lead him down the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room. As they reached the portrait, she said the password and the entered the room. He was shocked at what he saw. The entire room was now covered in Gryffindor crimson and gold.

"Oh. My. God."

"Do you want to explain yourself?" She said sternly.

"Y-you think I did this?" The young wizard's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I have three boys that state they saw you in the act."

"I swear professor I had nothing to do with this. I would never do this."

"Then can you explain with Mr. Nott, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle saw you do it."

"They're lying. I didn't. I swear. I haven't even been back here since breakfast."

The stern Deputy Head stared down at the Slytherin, her glasses slipping down to the end of her nose, "Can you prove it?"

"Ask Millie. I was with her all day."

"She is your friend Mr. Potter; surely she would cover for you."

"No. I swear. Give me Veritaserum I swear it wasn't me."

"You're really willing to submit yourself to truth serum?" She didn't want to believe the boy would vandalize his own house but he did have three students come up to her with the accusation. It wasn't something she could simply ignore.

"Yes." He nodded emphatically.

"Very well, follow me." McGonagall quickly headed out of the common room, Harry trailing behind her, walking down the corridor she headed into the potions lab where Harry's mother was at her desk grading papers.

"What's going on?" She asked rising from desk. Seeing her son with an unpleasant looking Minerva couldn't possibly be a good thing.

"Mr. Potter has agreed to undergo Veritaserum to prove he was not responsible for a prank. I need to borrow some of your stores.

"What prank?"

"Someone turned our common room Gryffindor colors." Harry explained. Lily couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"You can't possibly think what your son has does is funny." Minerva scolded her colleague.

"I don't think Harry did it, but yes I do think it's a little funny." Lily then went to her store and brought back the bottle requested.

Harry sat down in a chair and Minerva administered the drops.

"What is your name?" She began to question him.

"_Harry James Potter."_

"How old are you?"

"_11."_

"Who did you trick Neville Longbottom into hexing." Harry rolled his eyes but answered truthfully.

"_Draco Malfoy." _Lily looked up at Minerva and shook her head, believing that last statement was completely unnecessary. Harry had been punished for his actions; there was no reason to bring it up again.

"Did you change the colors in the Slytherin common room?"

"_No. I did not!"_

"Do you know who did?"

"_No."_

"Do you have an idea of who did?"

"_Yes."_

"Who?"

"_Malfoy."_

"Why Mr. Malfoy?"

"_He said he was going to get me back."_

McGonagall simply sighed, shaking her head, "Thank you Mr. Potter, you can go."

Harry quickly left the room and Minerva sat down across from Lily.

"You didn't really think Harry would change his own house colors did you Minnie?" Lily asked.

"Deep down no, but three boys stated they witnessed him do it."

"You know he's not on very good terms with most of his house."

"Yes, I know." She sighed. "Do you think Mr. Malfoy truly did it?"

"Maybe. But I don't see why, it's a rather immature prank. As sad as it is to say, if he was that angry at Harry I would have thought he would plan something a little more, well malicious."

**XX**

Word spread quickly that Harry was set up. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, who had been found out to have been the gits who lied to the Head of Gryffindor about Harry involvement, refused to admit who the ring leader behind the prank was, but everyone knew.

"I can't believe you made us spend a whole day staring that those disgusting Gryffindor colors." Zabini complained to Draco over dinner the next day. "Every time I walked in the room I felt like I was going to throw up."

A few surrounding people laughed. Draco ignored the comment and went back to eating his chicken.

"I'm on your side Harry," Blaise told him. "No matter what anyone else in the house thinks."

"Thanks Blaise."

"No problem. You may have set up Malfoy to pick on Neville, but like you said you didn't know Longbottom would go ballistic, but Malfoy deliberately set you up, and then, like a coward, had others lie and do his dirty work. Sickening." He then picked up his plate and went and sat next to Harry and Millie. "You're losing weight aren't you?" He asked Millie looking at her much thinner frame.

"A bit."

"It shows."

"Thank you."

**XXX**

Draco was completely pissed that his plan had failed. Veritaserum, why didn't he think of that? On top of his anger he received a howler from his mother yelling that he was disgracing his family honor, although she failed to mention what family that was.

Severus was truly starting to get worried about the sibling rivalry and decided to contact Narcissa to talk about the situation. She agreed to meet him at her house that afternoon. Since Lily was going to be working, he didn't bother mentioning it to her.

Arriving at her house he followed her into the parlor, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"I am really starting to get concerned. Those two are going to end up killing each other." Severus said with a sigh.

"I agree, but what can we do? They simply don't get along."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know Narcissa but we have to do something. Perhaps we can keep them separated for now."

Narcissa scoffed. "Be realistic Severus. They are in the same house; they have the same classes. I'm sure they are already trying to avoid each other."

"You're right, of course." Severus looked down at the floor and rubbed his eyes. Narcissa rose from the chair and walked over to Severus, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"I have something for you." She smiled.

"What?" He asked skeptically.

She took his hand, he quickly pulled away. "Come now Severus, I won't bite." She took his hand again leading him over to a desk in the far corner of the room. She opened the drawer and pulled out an envelope and handed it to him.

"What is it?"

"Pictures, of Draco."

"Oh, thank you. But you know, I do have some already."

"Not these."

Severus opened up the envelope and thumbed through the pictures. She was right, he didn't have these. They were mostly just of Draco as he grew throughout the years. A couple of he and his son and one of him, Narcissa and Draco. "These are wonderful, thank you."

"You are welcome. As for Draco's behavior; I did send him a howler and I plan on having a discussion with him over Christmas."

"Good. I will talk to him and Harry as well."

"Severus."

"Yes?"

Narcissa took a deep breath closed her eyes and then opened them again. "I truly do regret not having told you about him in the first place. I feared the repercussions if Lucius found out."

Severus nodded. He agreed with her statement completely, Lucius at one time had a lot of power and never failed to take full advantage of his name, connections and prestige when it suited him. He could have had Severus and Narcissa killed and no one would have been the wiser. But when he was arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban she could have told him. Yes he had been with Lily at the time, but he still could have had a closer hand in how he was raised and had no doubt the boy would have turned out quite differently.

"It's okay Narcissa, it's in the past. What we need to focus on now is our son's future."

Narcissa gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes, we do."

**A/N: This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been viewed by my BETA. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11 christmas disaster

**Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I want to give a special thanks to my two wonderful BETA's **_**Harry's Girl**_** and **_**Half-Bprincess.**_

**Also please read the A/N and the bottom of the chapter. Thank you.**

_Chapter 11_

_Christmas Disaster_

The end of the term exams were over and everyone was loaded onto the Hogwart's Express headed back home for the Christmas Holiday. Harry, Ron, Millie, and Hermione sat in a compartment by themselves. Neville still was not on speaking terms with his friends and chose instead to share a compartment with other Gryffindors. Harry and his friends talked about how they thought their exams went and what their families had planned for Christmas. Harry himself, however didn't talk much about what his family would be doing for the simple fact that for once in his childhood he wasn't at all looking forward to it. Draco was going to be there, and although Harry promised his mother he would behave he didn't really know if he could keep that promise.

Exiting the train Harry was greeted by his mother with a warm loving hug.

"Where's dad?" Harry asked. Lily pointed over to the right where Severus was talking to Draco and Narcissa.

"Oh." Harry frowned.

"I know." Was all Lily said. Severus patted Draco on the back and then headed back over to Lily and Harry.

"We should get going; I don't want to trouble the neighbors with the twins too long. They're libel to blow something up." Severus joked. Lily gave a small laugh but Harry didn't even smile.

At home Harry went straight to his room and lay down on his bed. He was running through all the things that had happened this past year in his head. His world had been turned completely upside down. He had known for a while about Voldemort that he had vanished and although he knew the dark wizard could come back, he sincerely hoped he never would. But he did, and he knew, at some point, the dark wizard would most likely some directly for him. He was still the boy of the Prophecy after all.

He was positive Voldemort was connected to Quirrell in some way. The problem was no one was doing a damn thing about it and it was starting to drive him mental. He did have Hermione who was helping him try and sort it out. He had Millie and Ron too, but he didn't want to get them involved unless he absolutely had to. He would have had Neville; his best mate, but he still wasn't talking to him. Harry had never seen him this stubborn; he was usually the forgiving type.

Then there was Malfoy. Well he wasn't really a Malfoy; he was a Snape, and this angered Harry to no end. Severus was his father, his mentor. Draco was some arrogant prat that didn't deserve a dad like Severus. It just wasn't right, not in the least.

He was still wanted to get him back for what he did to Ron. No one messes with his friends and gets away with it! The thing Harry didn't understand however was why he would do something so dark like curse Ron, but then do something as juvenile as turn the Slytherin common room Gryffindor colors. Was there a reason to his madness?

Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as his favorite sibling entered the room.

"Hi Ginny."

"Hi Harry." Harry sat form his laying position and Ginny sat down beside him. "How are you?"

Harry gave a deep sigh. "Okay."

"I heard about your friend Ron. Is he going to be okay?"

"He's fine. He just has a scar. He actually thinks it's cool."

Ginny laughed, and shook her head, "boys!"

"You know, Ron has a sister name Ginny too."

"Really?"

"Yea, we'll its Ginevra but she goes by Ginny, like you. She'll start next year."

"That's nice. Oh, did you hear I'm going to get to start school with the twins the year after next."

"Really? Why?"

"Well. I only missed the cut off by two days, and I'm already smarter than them, so mum talked to Dumbledore and he said I could."

"Cool."

"Come on Harry." Ginny said taking her brother hand. "No need to sit in here all alone, let's go flying."

"I guess that would be fun."

"Of course it would." She said then pulling him off his bed, out of his room, and into their back garden.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Draco was out in the pasture riding his favorite Horse, Zeus when he heard his mother call for him.

"Draco!"

"Coming mother," Draco rode the horse to the back garden where his mother was waiting.

"You could have put the filthy thing away first."

"Zeus is not filthy." He said petting his prized black stallion's mane.

"I need to talk to you, but please put the animal away and take a shower first. Then meet me in the study."

"Yes mother." Draco did as he was told and an a half an hour later he was sitting in the study with his mother.

"I know you don't want to go to your father house for the holiday but you should get to know his family. Well, Genevieve anyway. She is your half-sister."

"I guess." He shrugged.

"You will be on your best behavior. No pranks and you will keep your wand stowed. Understand."

"Yes mother."

"Good. Now, how would you like to have Severus as your father on a more full time basis?"

Draco looked up at his mother completely confused. "What do you mean?"

"I told you before that I love him Draco, and that hasn't changed. I made the mistake of losing him once; I will not do it again."

"But he's married to the mudblood."

"He is, for now, but that can change." Narcissa face suddenly took on a gleam of mischievousness. She was plotting, Draco knew that.

"What are you going to do?"

"It may take some time, possibly even years, but I will seduce him, and destroy her, along with the Potter brats."

"You're not really going to kill her, are you?" Draco looked almost frightened at the thought, although he tried not to show it.

Narcissa laughed. "There things far worse than death, my dear son."

"Of course. So, do you need my help?"

"I will, but not until next year. For now, I want you to pretend you are making an effort to get to know his family. They need to know they can trust you."

Draco smirked and nodded.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

"I'll get it." Adeus ran to the door and opened it just as the bell rang once again. He smiled at the pretty, brunette girl in front of him.

"Well hello." Adeus greeted her quickly running his fingers through his messy red hair. "What can I do for you," he grinned?

"Um, I'm here to see Harry."

"Okay, and might I ask such a beautiful young lady her name before I fetch him."

"Millie." She said with a laugh.

"Please, come in Millie." Mille stepped into the sitting room and Adeus went to fetch his brother.

"Harry." Adeus called his brother who was sitting at his desk in his room writing letters.

"I'm busy."

"You have a visitor, a very beautiful visitor." Harry turned and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hermione?"

"No, Millie. She's very pretty. Does she go to school with you?"

"She does." Harry rose from his seat and headed out of his bedroom and into the sitting room, Adeus followed.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Millie, what a nice surprise." Adeus elbowed his brother wanting a proper introduction. "Oh, um, Millie this is my brother Adeus.'

Mille smiled. "We met at the door, but it's nice to put a name with the face." She smiled at Harry's younger brother, and he smiled back. "I just wanted to give you your Christmas present before I left on holiday." She said handing him a rectangular gift wrapped in red paper. Harry was pretty sure it was a book.

"Oh, thank you." He said taking the gift. "Hold on, I'll get yours." Harry rushed back into his room and grabbed her gift from under his bed. He had planned on mailing it, but now that she was here, even better. Harry handed her the small square box wrapped in gold paper.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome."

"Well. I should probably get going. My mum is waiting for me outside. I'll see you after the holidays Harry, and it was nice to have met you Adeus."

"Believe me the pleasure was all mine."

Millie gave Harry a quick hug before leaving and promised to write.

"She's enchanting," Adeus said taking a long deep breath. Harry just rolled his eyes. "Is she your friend that's in Ravenclaw?"

"No, that's Hermione, Millie's in Slytherin with me."

"Hum, I should talk to dad, I think."

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

The following morning dawned, it was Christmas Eve day. Lily was frantically preparing for the holiday meal, Tobias was happily helping. Ginny was playing wizards chess with Harry and Adeus was in the library talking with his father.

"I know she's older than me, but just seeing her, wow." He sighed dramatically.

"Son, you're only nine, you are way too young to like girls."

"You said you fell in love with mum when you were nine." The boy argued back.

"I did, but we were friends for a long time. I didn't even know what love was at that age, and neither do you".

"How can-

"There you are," came Lily's voice. "I need you to test taste the roast for me," she said looking at her older twin son.

Adeus licked his lips and without another word he was headed for the kitchen. "So, what were you two talking about?" Lily asked.

"Our son has a crush on Harry's friend Millie."

"I figured that. He has spent most of the day doing nothing but talking about her. He even asked me if he could start school a year early." Severus laughed. "I'm sure he'll get over it eventually."

"Maybe or maybe not he'll do like I did and marry his childhood sweetheart." He said pulling his wife into his lap and kissing her fiercely.

"Sev, now is not the time." She said pulling herself off of him after the kiss.

"No, you're right." He said standing from his seat. Lily walked out into the kitchen Severus followed, grabbing and squeezing her butt just as they entered it. Lily gave a small jump.

"Sev!"

He just grinned.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

_Ding Dong_

Harry rolled his eyes at the sound of the bell knowing exactly who that was. "Just try and be nice Harry." His sister said as she went to answer the door.

"Yeah, right," he huffed.

Opening the door there stood Draco with his mother. Ginny showed them into the sitting room and then went to fetch her father. Harry decided to go back to his room and mope.

"Now remember Draco. Act polite, and respectful even toward the mudblood." Narcissa whispered.

"I will."

"Good."

Severus entered the sitting room with his wife at his side. The both gave a polite smile. "Hello Severus, Lily." Narcissa said.

"I see you're not using the glamour." Severus said seeing his son's dark hair and eyes.

"No. I kind of like it this way better."

"Me too," Severus said patting his son on his back. "The rest of the kids are in the back garden flying, why don't you join them?"

"Okay." With a quick good bye to his mother, Draco headed to the back garden. As Severus stayed to talk with Narcissa, Lily made her way to Harry's room to fish him.

"Please let me know if he acts up. I gave him explicit directions to behave." Narcissa said.

"Do not worry; I am sure he will behave just fine."

"Yes, well what about Potter?"

"Harry has been warned, He knows what will happen if he try's anything."

"Good. Well here are the gifts." She said handing him a bag.

"Thank you," he said taking the bag, their fingers touching ever so briefly. Narcissa felt her body warm at his slightest touch, though she tried not to show it.

"I must be off. I will pick him up around nine."

"That will be fine." Narcissa left and Severus placed the gifts under the tree, he then headed into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Lily was sitting on her son's bed talking to him. "Harry you have got to at least try and get along with him.'

"I have, it doesn't work."

"At least be civil."

"As long as I don't have to pretend to be excited about him being here."

"Of course not, we don't expect you and Draco to become best friends; we just don't want you becoming enemies."

"Too late, mum."

"Well, we will see."

Harry then headed into the back garden where the rest kids were playing. The twins were flying and Draco and Ginny were talking.

"Your family has seven house elves?" Ginny asked, "No way!"

"Yep. We had eight but one died last week."

"Oh, how sad."

Draco shrugged, "I guess."

"We tried to convince mum to get one but she says it's better if we do the chores in that it teaches responsibility."

"She makes you do chores?"

"Yes, don't you have any?"

"No." He laughed.

"Ah. So Harry's right you are a spoiled brat." She said jokingly.

"And proud of it."

Ginny just laughed, shaking her head, "You know, ten to one you will end up having chores eventually, at least when you stay here."

"Yes, well, I will see if I can avoid that."

XXX

Harry was steaming at the fact that his sister, his favorite sibling, was talking and laughing with his enemy. He didn't care that Draco was his father's son, he didn't care that he was his sister's half-brother, he didn't care that even his mum was making an effort to get to know him. Draco was evil. He used a dark curse on his friend and tried to frame him for a stupid prank. He would be civil toward him at home, at least in front of his family, but back at school, the gloves were off.

After lunch all the kids headed back outside to play a scrimmage game of Quidditch. Ginny and Tobias played chasers, Harry and Adeus were betters and Draco the Keeper, there was no seeker.

The game was going fine until Harry decided to take a shot at Draco. He could always say it was an accident. When the bludger came his way he turned and angled it toward Draco and with a loud smack the ball went flying off in Draco's direction.

Draco, however, saw it coming out of the corner of his eye and ducked.

Draco scowled and Harry cussed.

No one else seemed to realize what had happened; Draco however knew it was Potter and so, moments later, when no one was looking, he took out his wand pointed it at Harry's broom and shot a spinning hex. Suddenly Harry broom was going around and around faster, and faster. Draco gave a sinister laugh as his step-brother twirled uncontrollably in the air. That was until Harry lost his grip on his broomstick, his entire body flinging off the broom, across the air and smacking with a loud thump into the side of the house.

"Harry!" Ginny cried out, quickly flying over to her brother. "Harry, are you okay?" He wasn't moving nor did he make a sound.

"Someone go get mum and dad!" She yelled.

Adeus ran in the house and got his parents who came rushing out. "Oh my God, Harry!" lily cried, rushing to her son's side.

"His leg is broken, Sev." She said, looking down at the odd angel of her son's right leg.

"And he has a bump on his head." Severus then carefully picked up Harry and took him into the house.

"I want all of you in the sitting room now!" Lily ordered the rest of the children.

All the kids sat in silence in the sitting room as Severus and Lily tended to Harry in his bedroom.

Severus put a strong herb under Harry's nose which caused him to wake. "Wh-what… AHHHH, bloody hell, my leg!"

"It's okay Harry. I'm going to fix it, here." Severus handed Harry a strong pain reliever which he gulped down. Within second the pain had dulled.

Severus then examined his sons head; He didn't have a concussion, but he did have a nasty bump. He rubbed some cream over the bump, the swelling quickly went down. "It's going to be a bit sore, even with the pain reliever, but only for a couple of days." He informed Harry.

Lily then gently took off her son's trousers, causing Harry to blush. He was nearly twelve and he didn't want his parents seeing him in his underwear.

Looking down at his leg, however, he gasped in shock; the bone had broke completely in half and cut through the skin.

"Oh baby." Tears fell down her cheeks as Lily mended her son's broken leg. She then sealed the cut and put a salve over it so he would not scar.

"Harry, what happened?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, all of a sudden my broom started spinning. It was worse than when it was lurching at my first Quidditch game. It was like being in a washing machine during the spin cycle." He joked. Severus gave a small laugh, but Lily was too concerned for her baby to laugh.

"I'll go check his broom." Severus went to the back garden and grabbed Harry's broom. He quickly found it had a spinning hex put on it.

"Lily, I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay. Harry, I'll be back in just a minute, okay?" Harry nodded. Lily left the room and Severus took her down the hall to their room. "There was a spinning hex on it."

"Draco?"

Severus sighed, but nodded, "Unfortunately, I think so."

"I can't believe this. What are we going to do?"

"He hurt a sibling, he gets spanked."

Lily shook her head, "Narcissa would have a fit, Sev."

"I will floo-call her first."

"Good idea." Lily went back to her son and Sev went out into the sitting room. "Genevieve, Adeus and Tobias go play in your rooms." They knew that look and were not about to argue. They quickly left yje room, not looking back.

Severus glared down at his son. "I am very disappointed in you, Draco."

"I-I didn't do it."

"Don't bother lying; you put a spinning hex on his broom."

"Well, he tried to hit me with a bludger."

"Tried?"

"He missed."

"That's no excuse, I want you to go into the library and wait for me."

"Yes, sir." Draco dropped his head and watched his feet as he headed into the library.

Severus floo-called Narcissa. "Severus, is everything okay?" Narcissa asked.

"Not exactly, Draco put a spinning hex on Harry's broom causing him to break his leg in half and momentarily lose consciousness."

Narcissa was livid. She had specifically told him to behave. He was supposed to be building their trust.

"We have a rule in this house that if you physically hurt a family member the punishment is a spanking. Harry got the same things when he indirectly harmed Draco."

"Very well Severus, You are his father and if that is the punishment in your house than that's what he will get." Severus nodded and ended the floo call. He then headed back into Harry's bedroom and told his wife it was indeed Draco and that he would be dealing with him now. He then headed into the Library.

"I just talked to you mother and she gave me permission to punish you the way I wish."

"And how would that be?" Draco asked looking fearful at the possibility.

"The same punishment Harry received for hurting you, a spanking."

"Spanking! I'm not 5 years old." He huffed crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"You are getting spanked, you can make it harder on yourself if you like, but I prefer not to put you in a body bind."

Draco gulped but complied with his father's wishes.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

"Do you know why he attacked you Harry?" Lily asked her son.

"Um, no." He lied, badly.

"You're a horrible fibber Harry."

"Well I may have tried to hit him with a bludger."

Lily shook her head in disbelief. "Why would you provoke him like that?"

"I don't know. I-I just don't like him or trust him."

Lily sighed. "You will stay in your room until dinner time. We will eat and open gifts as a family and then you will go back to your room until the morning".

"You're punishing me. He's the one who almost killed me!"

"You provoked him. You will both be punished."

"Both. What's he getting?"

"That's none of your concern."

Harry gave a sinister grin. "He's getting spanked, isn't he? That's the rule."

Lily rolled her eyes and left her son. She then headed back into the sitting room where Draco was standing in the corner rubbing his bottom. "Why is he in the corner?"

"He decided to use foul language during his punishment."

"Sev, what are we going to do with these two?" Severus sighed.

"I honestly don't know."

**A/N: The suspense is building. Next Chapter Sev goes to Narcissa's Christmas morning. What could she have up her sleeve?**

**This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been BETA'ed. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review**


	12. Chapter 12 The Seduction Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastically brilliant world of Harry Potter.**

******Thank you to all of you who have continued to and and review and special thanks to my BETA Harry's Girl.**

******Also please read the A/N and the bottom of the chapter. Thank you**

_CHAPTER 12_

_The Seduction Begins_

Christmas that evening was pleasant enough, Harry and Draco stayed as far away from each other as possible not even acknowledging each other's existence. When dinner and presents were complete Harry went back to his room as his punishment instructed, he still couldn't believe he was being punished. So what if he 'antagonized him' as his mother put it, Draco was the one who almost killed him. Draco did get punished as well, but Harry didn't believe the punishment fit the crime in the least.

Narcissa was not at all pleased with her son, and told him so as soon as she brought him home that evening.

"I told you to behave. I told you to try and tolerate him, and what do you do, practically kill the boy." She huffed.

"I would think you would be happy about that." Draco said flippantly.

"You are supposed to be building their trust, that won't work if you're injuring the children."

"It was just Harry. I didn't do anything to Ginny, or the twins. They are actually pretty funny." He said giving a small laugh at a prank they pulled on Severus involving candy canes and his trousers.

"You are lucky all Severus did was spank you. If you had infuriated Lucius like that he would have…well, it would have been a lot worse."

"Thank God he's not my father then, that and he's dead." He said plopping into an arm chair.

Narcissa was starting to get frustrated with her only son, he was so unbelievably stubborn. "You are not taking this seriously Draco. I am trying to…

Narcissa stopped herself from yelling by taking a long deep breath. "Please Draco, don't ruin this. This is our chance to have a happy, loving family, please try and behave."

Draco could see the sincerity in his mother's eyes. It suddenly became obvious to him how much having Severus in her life meant to her. At first he thought it was just a one of her schemes. She was always meddling in other people's lives, but perhaps she truly did care for him.

"Okay mother. I will lay off Potter, for now."

"Thank you. When your father comes over tomorrow I want you to again apologize for your behavior."

"I will."

The following morning Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor exactly at 9 am, he was quickly shown into the large sitting room by Dobby the house-elf where Narcissa and Draco were waiting.

Narcissa smiled brightly as Severus entered the room. "Happy Christmas Severus." She said enveloping with a hug.

"Happy Christmas." Severus says a little surprised by her affection but making no attempt to thwart it. He then goes to unclasp his cloak however Narcissa's hand reached it first.

"Allow me." She grinned as she unclasped the silver button then pulling the cloak over his shoulders her fingers brushing his neck as she does.

Severus ignored the goose bumps her touch created and goes to sit next to his son.

"Father." Draco say looking up at Severus. Severus smiles at the greeting. "I wanted to once again apologize for my behavior yesterday it was immature and I should have known better".

"Yes you should have, but all is forgiven."

"Thank you."

"Let's have some breakfast shall we." Narcissa suggested.

They headed into the dining room where the table was filled with an abundance of fruits, bread, jams, sausages and much more. After breakfast they headed back into the sitting room where they exchanged gifts.

Severus had given his gift to Draco the night before so the only one he brought with him was for Narcissa. He was not going to get her anything at first, but then again she was the mother of her son.

Narcissa was elated that he had thought of her. She had of course gotten him a gift as well, but had not expected one in return. She carefully ripped the gold paper. What was inside took her breath away. It was a necklace with a Safire pendent, her birth stone.

"Severus. I-I don't know what to say."

"A simple thank you will suffice."

"Does your wife know you gave this to me?"

He shook his head. "It was my mothers." He said not elaborating on the fact that his wife had no knowledge of the gift. "The time you met her you complemented her necklace, so I thought you may like it."

"I love it, thank you." She reached over and hugged the man she loved, kissing him on the cheek. Severus had not expected such a response. It was simply an old piece of jewelry after all.

Narcissa took this as a very good sign. Not only had he given her jewelry but he had deliberately kept it from his wife. An hour later Draco was out in the back garden flying on his new broom, Severus and Narcissa were alone in the sitting room talking.

"So how has your business been?" She asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Good, though it could be better. Most people choose to buy their ingredients in Diagon Alley for some reason. Familiarity I suppose."

"That's too bad."

"Oh, it's quite alright. We are still well off. I do have to admit, on occasion, I do miss teaching."

"Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I never thought I would, but I do. It doesn't matter anyway Lily is teaching Potions."

"Why don't you try of DADA?"

Severus laughed. "That position is cursed. Even if I did take it I doubt keep it for more than a year".

"Yes, well maybe you could break the curse."

"Maybe."

Soon it was time for Severus to leave. He gave Draco a hug good bye, the boy then quickly headed back outside with his broom. "I had a lovely time, Severus." Narcissa said handing him his cloak.

"I did as well, Narcissa."

"I do hope the three of us can get together again soon."

"Perhaps when Draco is home for the summer?"

Narcissa sighed. She looked up at Severus catching his deep dark eyes into her bright blue ones. "Do not resent me for saying so, but I still have feelings for you Severus."

"I know you do." He sighed. There were a few second pauses and then before he could even attempt to stop her, Narcissa had crashed her lips into his. He did not kiss back, however neither did her try and stop her. Finally she pulled away. "I still hold onto the hope that one day you will once again be mine."

Without another word he left.

**A/N: Oh, looks like Narcissa is using all her Slytherin qualities to win over her love. Will she be victorious in the end? Only time will tell.**

**This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been viewed by my BETA. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13 return of a Neville

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…Boo Hoo**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's somewhat filler, but I like the way it came out. Next chapter with be more adventure packed!**

**Thank you to all of you who have continued to and and review and special thanks to my BETA Harry's Girl.**

**Also please read the A/N and the bottom of the chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 13**

**Return of a Neville**

Christmas break came to a close and Harry soon found himself on the Hogwarts Express back to school. He sat in a compartment with Millie and Hermione; Ron decided to sit with some of his fellow Gryffindors. Harry still wasn't sure about Ron. He would call him a friend, he supposed, but not a close one.

"So how was your holiday?" Millie asked Harry and Hermione as they nibbled on sweets they had just purchased from the snack trolley.

"Good." Hermione answered. "We went to France to visit my Grandmother. It was wonderful, I love Paris."

As Hermione talked to Millie about Paris in winter, Harry stared out the window wishing desperately for some male companionship. Neville still wasn't talking to him. He had sent his best friend a Christmas present; he received no reply, not even a thank you. He just didn't understand why his best mate could still be angry at him. He was, after all, only trying to help. Upon returning to Hogwarts there was dinner and then everyone made their way to their dorms. Just as Harry reached his bed the voice of the last person on earth he wanted to talk to, called out his name.

"Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What Malfoy?"

The blond Slytherin sighed, shoving his hands in his robe pockets. "I think it would be best, considering the circumstances, that we call truths."

Harry laughed. "Yeah right. My leg still hurts you pillock."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Look I'm not asking you to me my best mate I just think it would be best for everyone if we just, well stay out of each other's way. I won't bother you if you don't bother me."

Harry gave a skeptical look but eventually shrugged. "Well, I guess that would be okay."

"Good." Draco then quickly headed to his own bed.

Harry still didn't trust the git, but he supposed it couldn't hurt to truths and as long as Draco kept to his word, Harry would keep to his. Besides Harry had other things to worry about besides his annoying step-brother. First off his friendship with Neville, and second his scar hurting and how it was connected with Quirrell.

The following day Harry had DADA right after breakfast. He had already woken up with a horrible headache and then being in that class just aggravated it to the point where felt like his head was about to explode. Normally he would have gone to his mum, but he was still a bit upset at her for grounding him over Christmas so he went to Madam Pomfrey instead. Reaching the hospital wing however he soon found he was not the only one there. In fact almost every bed in the wing was taken. What was even stranger was that most everyone was from his house.

"What's going on?" Harry asked the boy who was lying on a bed closest to the front door. He knew the boy was in his house, he believed he was a 6th year, but he didn't remember his name.

"Everyone's got food poisoning." He said clutching his stomach.

"Just in our house?"

"Mostly." The boy said before leaning over the side of his bed and puking into a bedpan.

Making his way toward the back of the infirmary he did however spot one individual that was not a Slytherin.

"Neville." The round boy glared up from his bed at Harry.

"What!"

"Do you have food poisoning too?"

"Yes, not that you care. Professor Sprout made a batch of brownies, most of the Slytherins got to them first, but I and Hannah got one too." He said pointing to the girl in Hufflepuff robes sleeping in the bed besides him.

"Oh, that's horrible." Neville rolled his eyes and then closed them. "Neville please, when are you going to stop hating me?"

"Never."

"Neville I was only trying to help. Please you are my best mate. I-

"Go away Potter!" The Gryffindor yelled before rolling on his side toward Hannah's bed.

Harry sighed and left the hospital wing, no longer caring about his head ache. Two hours later his head was still pounding, so he gave in and went to see his mother.

"Harry what a nice surprise." She smiled up at her son as he entered her office. Harry however did not smile back. "Honey what's wrong?"

Harry closed his mother's office door. "Mum." He said softly wrapping his arms around her as if he was five years old and had just fallen off his bike.

"Harry sweetie are you okay?"

"No." He couldn't help it the tears began to flow down his face. "I-I'm just, my head hurts and Neville hates me and Malfoy's my brother an-and it's just too much."

"Oh honey." Lily softly rocked her son in her arms. Harry was usually a very strong boy, and she knew he hated to show his venerable side, so to see him like this she knew he must be hurting.

"I don't understand mum. I was only trying to help him. Wh-why won't he forgive me?" He asked, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"I don't know Harry, but I'm sure he'll come around."

Harry shook his head. "No he won't. I saw him in the hospital wing, and I was trying to talk to him and he yelled 'Go away Potter'. He's never going to forgive me. H-he's like a brother to me mum."

"I know honey, Why was he in the hospital wing?"

"He, Hannah and about half the Slytherin's got food poisoning from Professor Sprout's brownies."

"Really, that's unusual. Pomona is a terrific baker. Hum. Harry. I'm going to give you something to give to Hannah and Neville." Lily rereleased her son long enough to head over to her storage cabinet and grabbed two vials of a red liquid and one of a blue.

"What is it?" He asked as he placed the red vials in his robe pocket.

"Flu inducer antidote, I doubt its food poisoning, Pomona's too good of a cook. If I'm right the antidote should take effect immediately, if not it won't hurt them either way."

"Thanks mum; I'll give it to them."

"And here," She said handing him the blue vile. "For your head ache."

"Thanks". Harry drank the blue vile and within a minute his migraine was gone. He gave him mum a final hug before heading to dinner.

After dinner Harry went back to his dorm, changed, grabbed his bag and went to the hospital wing.

"Visiting hours are over Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey sternly told him as soon as he stepped foot into the hospital wing.

"Please Madam Pomfrey I'll only be a minute. I, um, I just wanted to bring Neville his assignments." He lied hoping it would get him in. If not he would simply go back to his room and get his invisibility cloak.

"Very well, but make it quick." Harry nodded and quickly headed over to Neville's bed where the pudgy boy was sitting up talking to Hannah about some rare plant.

"Hi." Harry said softly smiling at his friend.

"What!" Neville snapped.

"Neville I, well I brought you and Hannah something." He said pulling the vials from his pocket. "My mum said it may help."

Neville looked at him skeptically. "How do I know this isn't just another one of your mean pranks?"

Harry's eyes once again began to water. The emotional stress was really starting to get to him, after all her is only eleven. Harry however fought back the tears and as he was about to once again tell his friend that he was only trying to help when instead Hannah spoke.

"Neville, you need to let it go." Neville turned to his blond friend, looking at her in unbelief. "Harry was only trying to help, and you know it. Maybe he went about it the wrong way, but his intentions were good. He's your best mate and you even told me you miss his friendship."

"You weren't suppose to repeat that Hannah." Neville said his face reddening just a bit.

"No, but it needed to be said". Hannah then looked back up at Harry. "I'll take it Harry." So Harry handed the vial to Hannah who quickly drank it down." A few seconds passed and the Hufflepuff suddenly smiled widely. "I feel better."

"It worked?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "I feel 100% better, the nausea is completely gone."

"Great." Harry grinned. "So, do you trust me now?" He turned to Neville and asked.

Neville nodded and took the vial which he instantly drank, and it of course worked just as it had for Hannah. "So what was it that we drank exactly?" Hannah asked.

"Flu inducer antidote."

Hannah and Neville both gasped. "Flu inducer?"

"Probably one of the Weasley twins pranks." Hannah huffed.

"Probably. I'll tell my mum it worked and she'll tell Madam Pomfrey."

"Why don't you just tell her?" Hannah asked.

"Because I'm only supposed to be giving Neville his homework." He explained.

"Oh." She laughed, "Sneaky."

Harry snorted a laugh. "I guess that's why I'm in Slytherin."

"Harry." Neville looked up at the kind hearted boy whom he had been friends with since as long as he could remember. "Thanks."

"No problem mate."

They both knew, at that point, their friendship was mended.

**A/N: I know this chapter doesn't have to much to do with the plot, but I had to get Neville and Harry's friendship back on track. The next chapter will focus more on Harry's suspicions with Quirrell.**

**This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been viewed by my BETA. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14 Back to normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the setting or the plot in my stories, that credit belongs to JKR. **

**Thank you for all that read and reviewed and special thanks to my BETA Harry's Girl.**

**Happy Reading…..**

**Chapter 14**

**Back to Normal**

As the school year continued; life seemed to be back on track for Harry Potter. Malfoy had pretty much left Harry alone completely, Neville was his friend once again, and he, Hermione and Millie and even started running again in the mornings. The one thing that was still nagging at him was Quirrell. He had once again mentioned to his mum his concern about Quirrell trying to get the stone for Voldemort. Her response was simply that she had the same concern and that Dumbledore was aware of the facts and that he was keeping a close eye on Quirrell. Her answer did not even come close to helping pacify his worries.

One day as Harry, Hermione, and Millie sat in the library, Harry brought up the topic of Quirrell.

"I know the stuttering git is after the stone." Harry sighed. "And I'm pretty sure Dumbledore knows he is as well, what I don't understand is why he's not doing anything about it."

"I'm sure it's not that simple, Harry." Hermione added in. "Dumbledore is a genius, I'm sure he has a reason for biding his time."

"Well maybe, but if he waits much longer I may be forced to take measures into my own hands."

"What do you mean?" asked Millie.

"Well, we know the stone is on the third floor, somewhere and we know Hagrid's three headed dog is guarding it, so basically we find out the exact location, and then we keep guard. It might also be prudent to figure out a way to get past the Cerberus, just in case we end up having to go after him ourselves. My mum got bit badly when she tried."

"Harry, this is crazy." Millie shook her head. "Maybe we should just tell a teacher or-

"I've tried". Harry stated as he pushed the rim of his glasses further up on nose. "If Dumbledore and my own mother aren't doing anything about it, I doubt anyone else would."

"You know I'll stick by you Harry." Hermione said. "But I think if we can avoid confronting a three headed dog and an evil dark wizard, we should."

"Of course," Harry said. "It would only be as a last resort."

The following day, Harry sent Ron, Millie, Hermione, Neville, and even Hannah a note, saying they needed to talk. Hannah had been hanging around the group a lot since Harry rekindled his friendship with Neville, and so he thought he should include her. They were set to meet in the charms classroom that Friday night at 7 to discuss something important.

That afternoon however, Harry had Quidditch practice. As he soared into the sky with his fellow players he was happy to see two of his friends had come to watch. Hermione smiled as she watched the black haired boy search the sky's for the little golden ball, her chocolate brown eyes following his every move. Millie, who was sitting next to her, noticed.

"Bulstrode."

Millie and Hermione both turned to see Draco Malfoy and his goon's Crabbe and Goyle coming towards them. Hermione let out a long deep sigh. She knew what was coming: insults, probably something around the lines of know-it-all, or maybe book worm.

"What you doing hanging out with Granger?" He glared at the muggleborn.

"What does it look like?" Millie snapped. "Now if you will excuse us we would like to get back to watching the practice."

"Why are you here Granger, spying for your own house?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm simply here to support Harry."

"Oh yes, you spend a lot of time around him don't you. Are you two dating or something?" Hermione bit her bottom lip, as a pink tinge rose to her cheeks.

Draco laughed. "It's true! You like Potter." Draco and his goons laughed.

"What's going on here?" Harry glared down at his step-brother as he hovered on his broom, over his friends protectively.

"Didn't you know Potter; Granger has a crush on you." Harry looked down at Hermione, who was even redder then before.

"N-no I don't." Hermione stated, turning her head away from Harry and Draco. "Harry's just my friend."

"You hear that Malfoy, a friend," said Harry. "But then it's probably hard for you to recognize a real friendship when you see one. All you have is body guards, and people who pretend to like you because of your money and, well I suppose you could say pure-blood status, but that's debatable now isn't it."

If it was possible, Draco became even paler. "Sh-shut up Potter. You don't know what you're talking about."

"But I do, and you know it." Harry had a smirk rivaling that of Severus; no doubt his step-father would be quite proud, well perhaps not about who was on the receiving end of it.

"Fucking wanker." Draco huffed before stomping away, his 'body guards' trailing close behind.

Hermione and Mille both looked up at their friend in confusion. "Harry, is that true?" Millie asked. "Is Draco not a pure-blood?"

Harry shrugged. "Just a rumor I heard." Harry smiled and then winked at Hermione before re-joining the practice.

Later that evening, as planned Harry, Millie, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Hannah met in the charms classroom for a secret meeting. Hermione quickly put up a silencing charm and locked the door.

"So we all know why we're here, right?" Harry asked as he plopped himself on the edge of a desk.

"Actually Harry, all you wrote in your letter was that we needed to meet to discuss Quirrell." said Ron.

"Exactly, I know it's him that's after the stone. Hermione, Millie and I are pretty sure it's on the third floor, and that a Cerberus named Fluffy is guarding it."

Hannah let out a loud laugh. "Fluffy. Let me guess; is this one of Hagrid's pets?"

Harry nodded and chuckled. "I suggest we take turns looking for the entrance to where the stone is being hidden."

Ron shook his head in disbelief; Neville just scratched the back of his head and looked away from his best friend. Hannah was also reluctant. She didn't mind having Harry as a friend, but she wasn't about to go on a suicide mission for him. Millie's thoughts were around the same.

"I know it sounds a little crazy, but I'm positive he's trying to get the stone for Voldemort." Everyone flinched at the use of his name. Harry just rolled his eyes. "Look, I tried talking to the adults, they aren't doing anything about it, and I say it's time we take this into our own hands. I don't know about you guys but I have no desire to watch Voldemort', again they all flinched, 'come back to power."

"All right Harry." Neville said exhaling a shaky breath. "I'm in. I still think that this idea is bloody nuts, but I'll help."

Harry grinned, "Thanks Nev."

"I'm in too." Ron added. Millie and Hannah nodded in affirmation.

Harry then turned to Hermione. "How about you Mione, you in?"

"What else are friends for than to go on crazy, dangerous, possibly life threatening, missions?" Harry laughed and then slung his arm around his friend's shoulder. Hermione felt her body tingle as his bare arm brushed up against her neck. She couldn't repress a small smile.

"So we're all in then?" He asked one final time. Everyone nodded. "Okay, here's my plan."

**A/N: Sorry but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out the plan. Wahahaha.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right to the HP characters, setting, or overall plot.**

**Thank you to all my kind reviewers, now on with the show. Also special thanks to my BETA Harry's Girl.**

**Please read A/N at end of chapter.**

Chapter Fifteen

The Plan

The Plan was good, solid, and very sneaky; so in essence, it was very Slytherin-like. Now the first step, of course, was to locate exactly where the stone was being hidden on the third floor. Harry had planned to simply wander the forbidden floor with his invisibility cloak every night, but always bringing a friend or two for back up. If he could not locate the place by Easter holiday break, he would have to go to plan B, which involved stealing Veritaserum from his parent's potion stores, and then somehow administering it to his mother, and then extracting the information that way. He was hoping not to go that route although he would probably get the information he required, his mother would know.

Also, the friends decided it would be best to keep a close eye on the stuttering idiot. Hermione was working on figuring out his schedule and routine and once that was complete they would all take turns following him. Once the hidden location was revealed, which was hopefully sooner than later, they would take turn's guarding the entrances in groups of three, so if Quirrell did get though, they could contact an adult immediately and report it. At least that's what Harry told his friends; however in the back of his mind, he had a feeling he would be going after the git himself, he just didn't want to freak out his friends anymore than they already where.

The first shift was between Harry, Millie and Hermione. They all fit under the cloak easily enough.

"We are going to get caught." Millie whispered nervously as the strolled down a corridor on the third floor.

"Relax Millie, we'll be fine." Harry tried to reassure her.

"We better be, because if we lose points-

"Millie, please stop." Hermione cut her off. "I know you're a Slytherin, but have a little courage."

Both Harry and Millie were a little more than surprised to hear Hermione state something so….rude.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized.

"It's okay Hermione." Mille gave a small laugh. "Maybe you have a tiny bit of Slytherin in you somewhere."

All three friends gave a quiet laugh as the continued walking down the third floor. After an hour of unsuccessful snooping they decided to call it a night.

"Before we take you back to your dorm, Mione, I have to use the restroom."

"Alright." The girls waited under the cloak, just outside the boy's bathroom on the third floor.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Millie asked her friend.

"Sure."

"You… well; do you really have a crush on Harry?"

There was small silence between the two girls.

"I won't tell, really, I was just curious." She said trying to coax a confession from her Ravenclaw friend.

"Um... Well, maybe, sort of… yes." She answered softly as she looked down at her feet.

"I thought so. You want to know a secret?" Millie said.

"Sure." She said looking back up at her Slytherin friend.

"So do I?" Both girls gave a small laugh.

"Then we're both crazy." Hermione added.

"That we are." A moment later Harry exited the bathroom and the three friends headed up towards the Ravenclaw dorms.

Weeks and then months past and no one had yet been able to locate the secret hiding place on the third floor. Harry was frustrated beyond words. Easter break was coming up in just a few short days and he knew if he or one of his friends didn't locate the door soon, he would have to go to plan B, which he sorely did not want to do.

Just as Harry sat down next to Millie in the Great Hall, Ron and Neville came running up to the Slytherin table, ignoring the glares from Harry's housemates.

"Harry, Harry, we have to tell you something." Neville said looking quite in a panic.

"What?" Harry and Millie looked curiously up at their Gryffindor friends.

"Um, it's private." Ron said glancing nervously at the other Slytherins.

"Alright." Harry and Millie rose from the table and followed Ron and Neville into an empty classroom. "So what is it?"

"Well," Ron began. "Neville and I were using that schedule of Quirrell's day that Hermione gave us, and well, we had a free period so…

"We headed to his office knowing he would be grading essays." Neville continued the explanation, "And that's when we saw him…..

"Saw him what?" Millie asked.

"Well at first we thought he was talking to himself." Neville said. "But then…

"Then another voice, a different, much higher voice started to talk back." Ron stated.

Mille gasped, Harry just shook his head in disbelief. "The guys a complete nutter." Harry mused. "What did the voice and Quirrell say to each other?"

"We didn't catch all of it." Ron said. "But it was something about being weak and needing more Unicorn Blood."

"Unicorn blood?" Harry scratched his head as he thought. "We'll have to ask Hermione about it, perhaps she knows something about the uses of unicorn blood."

That evening, as they met in the library to study, Harry did just that.

"I know it has strong healing powers," Hermione pondered taping her quill on the front cover of her book as she thought. "Let me go see if I can find something." Hermione quickly got up from the table and rounded to corner disappearing behind a book shelf.

"I hope she finds something." Millie said as she continued to work on her Charms essay.

"If not maybe we could ask Hagrid." Ron suggested, he should know all about them, right? Harry nodded. "Hey, where are Hannah and Neville?"

"Neville said something about working on a project for Herbology together." Harry said.

"Here, I found it." With a loud THUD, a rather large book was now sitting in the center of the table. "I had almost forgotten, I checked this out week ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" Ron and Millie said simultaneously. Harry just laughed.

"So what does it say?" Harry asked.

Hermione began to read straight from the book. "The Unicorn is a white, horse-like creature with a single horn on its forehead. Unicorn foals are pure gold. They turn silver when they're about two years old. They grow their horn at around four. At about seven years old, they're fully grown and turn pure white. They are so brightly white it makes snow look gray in comparison. Their hooves are golden and their blood is silver-blue in color and shines under moonlight.

Unicorns prefer a woman's touch, but the young are more trusting and don't mind men as much. Various parts of the unicorn - the horn and tail hair in particular - are used in potions and for the cores of wands.

The blood of a unicorn can be used to keep a person who is near death alive, but "you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"So, it sounds like whoever was talking to Quirrell, at its most likely Voldemort, is close to death and is surviving off of unicorn blood." Harry concluded.

"Harry, the Philosophers Stone produces the elixir of life, right?" Millie asked.

"Yes."

"So, if Voldemort is dying, it would make since to think that he is using Quirrell to get the stone to help him live longer, right?" Millie asked, nervous she had concluded incorrectly.

"Brilliant Mille," Harry praised her. Millie smiled brightly, a small blush creeping to her cheeks. "So know we know Quirrell after the stone, and why, now we just need to figure out where it is".

That evening it was Ron, Harry, and Hermione's turn to search for the stone. So, in the twilight hours Harry pulled out his cloak, picked up his friends at their respective dormitories and together they strolled the third floor.

**A/N: So Hermione and Mille have a crush on Harry and they both now. I wonder if they'll end up getting a row about it. I guess we will just have to wait and find out. Lol. Also, will Harry and his friends find where the stone is hidden or will Harry have to trick his mum into telling. Find out next chapter.**

**This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been viewed by my BETA. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 16 Gryffindor Heroics

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP…..bummer**

**Thank you to all my kind reviewers, now on with the show. Also special thanks to my BETA Harry's Girl.**

**Please read A/N at end of chapter.**

Chapter Sixteen

Gryffindor Heroics

As they headed up the first set of stairs, Mrs. Norris was lurking nearby. "Can't we kick her, just this once?" Ron mused with a grin.

"Oh Ronald, you're so immature." Hermione rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"We don't have time for this, now come on." Harry said as the three friends quickly, yet quietly made their way up the stairs.

As they finally made their way to the third floor, turned left and headed slowly down the corridor. They walked a few meters and then took another left, then a right and another left and…

"Um, Harry, where are we?" Hermione asked. "I-I don't remember exploring this way before."

"I don't either, but that's good, maybe we'll find something, right?"

The friends continue to move their way through unknown corridors, uncertain of what was behind each corner. As they went further and further into the bowels of the third floor the pathways were no longer marked by lighted torches, and the clean stone walls became dark, dirty and covered in spider webs.

"I-I don't like spiders." Ron said nervously, his voice quivering as he watched a rather large black and orange spider crawl along a crack on the wall.

"Oh, how brave of you, Gryffindor." Hermione remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up know-it-all."

"Knock it off you two." Harry snapped. "Look here, this door, it's the only one not covered in cobwebs."

"Your right," Hermione remarked, "that means it must have been used recently."

Harry attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked."

"Oh honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled out her wand. "_Alohamora." _The door clicked and Harry pushed it open.

"Thanks." He said with a slight chuckle.

As the three eleven year olds stepped inside, the sound of soft harp music filled their ears, and then the sight of a VERY large three headed dog captured their eyes.

"Um, I think we found it." Ron said with a gulp. "Now that we know where it is let's go back."

"We can't. Someone has obviously bewitched the harp." He said pointing to the large musical instrument in the corner. "Which means, someone has gotten in after the stone."

"You don't know that." Hermione said reasonably. "It could be Hagrid had just fed the dog, or maybe one of the other professors is just checking on the stone."

"Well, I'm not willing to take that chance. I'm going in, you coming or not?"

The two friends reluctantly agreed, and once locating a small trap door just to the left of Fluffy, they headed down.

XXX

Severus and Lily Snape lay in bed late that evening. Severus was looking though his Potions Quarterly magazine and Lily, a book entitled,_ How to stop you Teenage children from killing Each Other. _Needless to say it was the title that caught her attention when scanning the parenting section at a muggle bookstore in London. She was trying to figure some way, if through magic or muggle means, to get Harry and Draco to at least have a civil relationship, if not brotherly.

"I was thinking," Severus began placing his magazine on his bedside table. "We should take the children to the sea for the Easter Holiday; they really enjoyed it last time we were there."

"That's sounds nice, however I…well, I don't think you should invite Draco."

Severus sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, me either, at least not until we are sure he and Harry won't try and kill each other again. I suppose I could split the holiday in half between Draco and the rest of the children, then again Genevieve has mentioned wanting to get to know Draco better."

"Well then, spend the first few days with Draco and Ginny, and the rest with Ginny, Harry and the twins."

"I guess that would work. Lucky Ginny, she gets two holidays." Lily and Severus both laughed

"Muuuuum!" Adeus came rushing into his parents' bedroom, a bit out of breath.

"Adeus, what's wrong?" Severus asked his son.

"Dumbledore has been trying to floo call you for like the past hour or at least that's what he said when I passed the fireplace on the way to the kitchen.

Severus and Lily both shot up out of bed and rushed into the sitting room where the fireplace was. "Albus, what's wrong?" Lily asked in a panicked voice. "Is it Harry, is he okay."

"Harry's fine," Dumbledore reassured him, "however this is concerning him."

"Oh Merlin," Severus rolled his eyes. "What did he do now?"

"Well, it is a rather long story, perhaps you two so come to my office."

Lily and Severus looked at each other anxiously. If this had just been some silly prank Harry pulled they doubted the Headmaster would be requesting their presence at eleven o'clock at night. They quickly changed and flooed directly into the headmasters office.

"Please Albus; tell us, what's going on." Lily took her husband's had as the couple sat down in front to Dumbledore desk, anxiously awaiting an answer.

"I am afraid Harry's curiosity got the better of him and….well, I believe his exact words were _no one believed me about my scar hurting around Quirrell and so I took matters into my own hands."_

Lily gasped, "Oh Lord Albus, what did he do?" she asked.

The old wizard took a deep breath, his twinkling eyes dimmed as he answered her question. "He and two of his friends were located where the stone was being hidden."

"Oh no, he…..h-he didn't go after it, did he? Please, please Albus, tell me he got a teacher." Knowing her son, she already knew the answer to her own question, though she was hoping some way she was wrong.

"He and a couple of his friends decided to handle it on their own." He said with a chuckle though neither Lily nor Severus thought there was anything amusing about the situation. In fact Severus was furious!

"That little trouble maker," Snape huffed. "Well he won't be playing Quidditch again for a very long time."

"Actually Severus" Albus said, "It's deeper than that. You see, his assumptions were correct, Quirrell was after the stone and in fact, was being, in a way, possessed by Voldemort."

"He told you this?" Severus asked.

"Not exactly. You see Harry actually ended up coming face to face with Quirrell and Voldemort, he stopped them from getting the stone."

Lily honestly didn't know what to think. She was bordering on extremely angry at her son for doing something so foolish, to incredibly proud for being so brave.

"That boy and his Gryffindor Heroics." Severus sneered. "He gets it from you." He turned to his wife.

"Yes, I know that dear. So, he's okay, then?"

"He is, he's in the hospital wing, sleeping." Dumbledore reassured her.

"Not for long." Severus rose from his chair, releasing his wife's hand and headed for the door.

"Severus, don't." His wife's plea fell on deaf ears and Severus continued to march his way down to the hospital wing where he planned to give him some a very long lecture and an equally long punishment.

Harry was woken from a rather restful sleep by a very angry Severus Snape, who in turn gave him a very long lecture on how foolish his antics were. How he could have gotten he or his friends killed, that he had no idea what Voldemort was capable of and so and so forth. He also made a comment on how his rash behavior showed him more suited for Gryffindor. This hurt Harry more than Severus realized. Harry was proud of his house, it was his father's house, at least the only man he ever knew as father.

"I-I-I'm sorry dad." The tears began to fall. "I-I just wanted to do the right thing, an-and n-no one would listen to me. I-I didn't think about getting hurt or Ron and H-Hermione either, I-I just wanted to do the-the right thing." Harry tried to explain wiping his now wet face with his sleeve. "I-I didn't mean to doing anything to disgrace you or Slytherin house. I-I'm proud to be in your house, I don't want to be a Gryffindor, really I'm s-sorry dad, really.

Severus expression suddenly dropped.

"Oh, Harry." Severus instantly pulled his son into a hug. "I know. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

"No, I deserved it."

"No, you deserve a talking to but…I didn't intend to make you cry. I know you are normally a very strong boy and….I'm sorry I was unkind with my words."

"Okay. You-you don't really think I should be in Gryffindor do you?" he asked with a sniffle.

Severus gave a small laugh through his nose. "Oh course not Harry."

"You know Gryffindors aren't all that bad." They both look over at Lily who was now standing just behind her husband.

"No, not all of them." Severus rose from the edge of his son's bed. "Just most." He teased, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Harry," Lily said taking the space her husband had just vacated. "What you did was foolish; you should have gotten a teacher."

"I know." He said looking down at his lap. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I will admit, I am proud of you." She said cupping her son's cheek with her hand.

"You are?" he looked up at his mother and smiled.

She nodded. "That does not mean, however that this will go unpunished."

"So Quirrell trying to choke me to death isn't punishment enough?" he asked in all seriousness.

"I wasn't aware that happened, but no. We will talk about it more when you come home for Easter break, for now we will let you get some rest."

Harry received hugs from his parents before heading back to sleep and Severus and Lily then headed and of the hospital wing. "I really hope these near death experiences do not become a pattern." Severus commented half joking half not.

"I hope not either, but with Harry, you never know."

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try and post the next one by the end of next week. The next chapter will cover Easter Break and end of year exams and…..the awarding of the house cup. Who do you think will win? Slytherin? Gryffindor? Any guesses?**

**This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been viewed by my BETA. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17 Bonding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo hoo.**

**Here is the next chapter. Special thanks to my Beta Harry's Girl**

**Thank you to all who had read and reviewed.**

Chapter Seventeen

Bonding

Harry was released from the hospital wing a day later, his arrival in the Slytherin common room was mixed with sneers and congratulations. Draco accused him of having to 'play the hero' and said he should have been sorted into Gryffindor. He just rolled his eyes, called him a prat and headed up to his room. The following morning the students left for Easter Holidays and Harry, Hermione, Neville, Hannah, Millie, and Ron shared a compartment on the train.

"So, any plans for the holidays?" Harry reclined into his seat as he asked Hermione.

"Nope, just staying at home, how about you?"

"My family usually does something. Last year we went to an Amusement park. What about you guys, any plan?" Harry asked looking over at the rest of his friends.

"No." Ron sighed. "Maybe Quidditch with my brothers, but that's about it."

"We're going to visit my grandmother in Wilshire." Millie said. "She's nice enough, but she always cooks the best foods." Her words will filled with disappointment in that she had no plans to splurge in her grandmother homemade delectable's, she had a diet plan and she was sticking to it.

"What about you Neville?" It was Hannah that asked him.

"I usually do something with Harry and his family. What about you?"

"Just hanging out at home, my parents have to work."

XXX

"Come on Genevieve, we'll be late if you don't get your butt out here." Her brother Adeus yelled at her through the bathroom door.

"Keep your pants on." Genevieve hollered through the door, placing her hair in a pony tail which fell to the middle of her back. She sprayed on a quick bit of Cherry body spray as she exited the bathroom. "What's your hurry anyway?" She huffed as they made their way to the front room where the rest of her family was waiting.

"No reason." He said quietly.

"Oh really, then why are you blushing."

"I-I'm not." His blush darkened.

"It's because of that Millie girl isn't it?" She teased her brother as they reached the front room.

"N-no."

"It's is. You want her to be your giiiiirlfriend don't you?" His sister continued to antagonize her then making kissy noises on top of it.

"Shut up!" Adeus yelled pushing his sister's shoulder.

"Knock it off you two," Lily demanded. "Behave or I'll leave you with the neighbors". Adeus glared at his sister, who in turn stuck out her tongue.

Severus took the car keys from the table by the door and the family exited the house. Severus locked the house, set the muggle alarm and then set he wards.

"You're going to let mum drive, right?" Tobias asked as they approached the car.

"You have a problem with my driving, son?" Severus asked, crossing his arms and giving one of his best 'professor' glares.

"Um, well, mum." The boy quickly turned his attention to Lily.

"Sorry Toby, it's his turn."

Tobias groaned before getting in the back seat with his brother and sister. Severus Snape only recently learned how to drive-at his wife's insistence-she was tired of always be the one to have to cart the kids around to school, practices, friend's houses and so on. The tall dark eyed man eagerly got into the driver's side, quickly pushing back the seat and adjusting the mirrors. After putting on his seatbelt he turned on the engine. He gave an almost evil smirk as he back out of the drive way and sped down the street.

"Sev, honey slow down." Lily asked holding onto the arm rest with one hand and the dashboard with another.

"Don't worry dear, I won't get a ticket. I have charmed the car so no one can see it but us." The wheels on the small car screeched as he whipped around a corner.

"A ticket is not what I'm worried about."

"Um, dad," Adeus spoke up. "Tobias is turning pretty green maybe you should…..

But it was too late. The ten year old had just splattered his breakfast all over him and his brother's lap.

"Ugh, Nasty." Adeus said quickly covering his mouth with his hand attempting not to breath in the smell of sick.

"Mum, please, this isn't fair." Ginny complained.

Lily quickly took her wand and cleaned up the mess then handing her son bottle of motion sickness potion. She always carried one on her when it was Severus turn to drive. Just a few minutes later they arrived at Kings Cross and quickly made their way to platform 9 ¾.

The Snape family arrived just as the scarlet steam engine pulled into the station Adeus ran his hand through his wild red hair, carefully watching as the students exiting the train.

"There they are." Severus said waiving over at Harry who had exited the train with a group of his friends.

"There is my family." Harry grinned as his parents and brothers and sister made their way over to the group of first years.

Adeus' eyes quickly made his way to the voluptuous Millie. "Hello." He said trying to make his ten year old voice sound as deep of possible. Mille couldn't help it, she blushed.

Ginny and Tobias both gave quiet snickers while Lily actually thought it quite cute that her son had a crush on an older girl.

"Um, Hi, Adeus, right?" Mille smiled.

"Indeed I am." He said taking a step closer to the young Slytherin. "I have to admit, you have been on my mind a lot."

"Oh, um, really." Millie was becoming extremely nervous. This boy, who was around two years younger than her, was, well flirting with her, and in front of her friends and Harry's family.

"Adeus, leave the poor girl alone." Lily told her son. He was so much like his father, never afraid to demonstrate the Potter charm to the entire universe.

"I should be going anyway," Millie said. "My mum's over there." She said pointing to a woman who had a figure much like Millie's. "Well, bye everyone." She then quickly jolted over to her mother.

"I should get going too," Ron said glancing over at his mother who was waving at the tall red-head. "See you all in a week." He waived then heading over to his own family.

Hannah, who had been searching the platform for her parents finally saw then make their way through the platform. "Oh, there they are. Well I'll see everyone in a week," and then before she left she gave Neville a quick hug, which caused the shy boy to turn a bright pink.

"I should get going to." Hermione said. "I'm sure my parents are waiting on the other side of the barrier for me."

"Oh, okay." Harry said. "But let me introduce you to my family first. You know my mum of course."

"Yes, hello Professor Snape."

"You can call me Lily where we aren't in school, dear." She grinned at one of her best students.

"Oh, um, okay L-lily." Hermione found it rather difficult to refer to an authority figure by their first name, it's not normally proper after all.

"And this is my dad, Severus." Severus eyes the girl curious before extending his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Snape." She wasn't about to call the rather intimidating looking man by his first name unless he offered, and he didn't.

"And the boy that was hitting on Millie is my brother Adeus; next to him are Tobias and my sister Ginny."

Hermione smiled at her friend's siblings who smiled in return. "Well I should get going, it was good to meet you all. Bye Harry." She then quickly left.

"Neville." Lily began. "You're going to be spending the holidays with us."

"I know, Gran wrote me."

The Potter/Snape family plus Neville turned and was about to head through the platform when an unpleasant voice, which cause Lily to give a low growl, called Severus name.

"Yes, Narcissa." Severus said looking at the blond who had her hand clasped tightly on her son's shoulder.

"I never received an owl finalizing the plans for the break. I simply wanted make sure everything was still in order."

Severus knew he had sent that owl, well he had asked his wife to. He gave a quick glance over to Lily who looked in the other direction.

"I'm not sure why you did not receive it. Yes, I will pick up Draco at 9 tomorrow."

"Ginny's coming with us, right?" Draco asked looking over at his half sister.

"She is."

"Good." Draco looked over at his younger sister and gave a small smile, she gave one in return.

XXX

Once the family arrived home Severus took Lily into the bedroom, and put up a silencing charm. "You never sent that letter to Narcissa did you?" His hands were on his hips and was doing a very good impression of his wife at that moment.

"I may have accidently misplaced it." She said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Lily!" He scolded her. "That's was…..childish."

"So," She huffed. "Losing a letter is rather tame compared to what she and her son have put this family through."

For a moment there was silence.

"You mean my son."

"What?"

"What she and_ my _son have put this family through."

"Oh, right."

Severus sighed before sitting down next to his wife. "I can understand why this is difficult for you Lily, but he is my son."

Lily turned to her husband, her emerald green eyes looking deeply into his dark brown. "Yes, he's your son. She gave you a son and I-I can't. Do you realize how much that-that's hurts?" Her bright eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh Lily." Severus took his wife into his arms, nuzzled his face in her hair. He loved the smell and fell of her vibrant red hair. "You gave me three sons."

"No." She shook her head. "They are James' sons Severus. As much as they love you and think of you as their own father, they are still James Potter's children."

Severus took his face from her hair, and looked back into her eyes. "They are my son's. They will always be my son's. I raised them, I love them, and they are mine. Draco may be biologically mine, but he…he's more a Malfoy then a Snape simply in the way he acts. I love all of my children, all five of them, and nothing going to change that, I promise."

Lily nodded, though despite her husband's reassurance she still had this aching feeling that something was going to happen, and that it somehow involved Narcissa Malfoy.

XXX

Later that evening, just after dinner Lily and Severus took Harry aside, it was time to discuss his punishment for his foolish, brazen behavior just days previous. Harry sat down on the center of the sofa, his parents on either side of him.

"Your father and I," Lily began, "have decided that as punishment for you antics you will be restricted from your broom for the entire break."

Harry nodded in agreement not think that was too bad. He agreed to quickly.

"And throughout the summer." Severus added.

"What!" Harry jumped from the couch. "You can't be serious."

"We are very serious. Now Sit!" Severus commanded. Harry complied. "Considering you could have gotten yourself killed I think taking away your flying privileges is rather minimal."

"Fine." Harry crossed his arms in defiance.

The following day Severus headed over to Malfoy Manor, along with his youngest child. "Dad, this place is a bit much, don't you think?" Ginny asked gazing at the large, lavish house.

"Yes, I do." He then rang the bell. It was quickly answered by Draco.

Draco had decided to forgo the glamour and was sporting his father's dark hair and dark eyes.

"Wow. You look like a Snape." Ginny said shocked by her half-brothers appearance.

"I know." He grinned. "I like it this way better, and since we're going to see a muggle movie I figured no one from the wizarding world would recognize me."

"Draco, can you please tell your mother we're leaving." Severus requested.

Back at the Snape house Harry watched jealously as his brother flew around on their brooms on their back garden.

"Harry it's your move."

"Huh." Harry turned back toward his best friend who was eyeing the chess board that rested on the patio table.

"Oh, right." Harry quickly made his move and went back to watching his brothers.

"So father says you enjoy reading." Draco asked his sister as they stood in line at the ticket counter.

"Very much so, do you?"

Draco nodded. "I have the best marks in my year." He boasted, leaving out the fact that Hermione was ahead of him.

"You like Quidditch as well, right?" Again Draco nodded.

"Do you play at all?"

"A little, but I'm not as into it as my brothers."

Severus smiled as his children attempted to better understand each other. They were bonding. Perhaps next time he could bring the twins along.

Harry spent most of the afternoon hanging out with Neville playing chess, exploding snap, and even a few of his mother's old muggle board games. Adeus and Tobias joined in every once in a while, but spent most of their time in their room-plotting.

Severus, Ginny and Draco headed back to the manor after a rather entertaining film involving Jim Carrey and waterslides. While Draco showed Ginny their horse stables Severus sat down with Narcissa in the study to discuss the outing.

"I am assuming he was on his best behavior?" Narcissa asked taking a sip of her tea.

"He was. He did get a bit excited once the movie began. He told me had never been to one before."

Narcissa laughed. "Oh course he hadn't, it is a muggle activity."

"Yes, well you do know that will change now. I was brought up in muggle surroundings as was Lily and we run our home-

"Severus, you don't have to explain. I have no problem with allowing him to participate in muggle activities."

Severus raised a curious eye brow. "Really?"

"He is your son, your father, his grandfather was a muggle and it's something he needs to get used to realizing."

"I'm glad you see it that way." He said taking a sip of his own tea.

Narcissa gave a small nod and simple smile. There was so much more she wanted to say at that moment, but she would wait. She would bide her time until the perfect moment. Yes, one step at a time. No need to rush in like a foolish head strong Gryffindor after all.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't end up getting to the awarding of the house cup, but the chapter was already getting so long. The next chapter will be a brief synopsis of the rest of spring break and then the awarding of the house cup. Sorry for making you wait. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18 the house cup

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Here is chap 18, the last chapter for year one. Thank you to all who reviewed and please continued to do so. Also thanks to my BETA Harry's Girl**

Chapter Eighteen

The House Cup

Over the next couple of days Severus continued to spend time with Draco, and of course he always took Ginny along. Draco had taught Ginny how to ride a horse and in turn Ginny taught Draco how to do Origami, a talent her father didn't even know she was capable of. They went to Diagon Alley, as well as muggle London and shopped; Severus even took him to his Apothecary (which his assistant Thomas was running for the week), and showed him around.

Meanwhile Harry and Neville simply hung out; they did some swimming at the local pool, kicked around the soccer ball, and unfortunately became victims of the twin's pranks more than once. Lily thought the Marauders had been bad, they had nothing on Adeus and Tobias, of course her son's pranks were normally rather harmless and usually everyone got a good laugh out if them, where as the Marauders were often…well, on occasion maybe, a tad…harsh, would be a good way to put it.

Sirius and Remus visited a bit, taking all four boys out to lunch and the park, which allowed Lily some quiet time to herself. Sirius was a bonafied bachelor, and his friends doubted he would ever settle down, but that's was just the way he was. Remus on the other hand, well he just had a hard time keeping a girl. "I'm a werewolf is not a come on line most women like to hear". He would occasionally say.

The rest of the break Severus and Lily took the kids to the seaside and even sprung for a cottage by the beach. It was fun and relaxing and everyone had a great time. It was near sunset and Lily sat on the front porch of the cottage with her husband, having evening tea.

"It's so beautiful here." Lily commented.

"Yes it is." Severus curled his arm around his wife's waist gently pulling her closer. Lily took a long deep breath as she placed her head on his chest, her eyes still focused on the waves hitting against the sandy shore. "Perhaps we can consider purchasing a place by the seaside once we retire".

"That's a long ways away Sev."

"I know," He said kissing the top of his wife's head. "Maybe we can visit again for our anniversary."

"I like that idea," She smiled up at her husband placing a kiss on the corner on his mouth. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"Before we left I received an owl from Neville's grandmother. I didn't bring it up before because I…well I didn't want to sour our holiday."

Severus brow furrowed with worry. "What's wrong, is she ill?"

"Not exactly, but she's getting older and she feels that she can no longer properly care for Neville; she wants us to become his official guardians."

Severus gently pushed his wife up from his chest and looked directly into her eyes. "Come again?" Severus liked Neville, but they already had a full house, and enough family issues going on at the moment he had no desire to add another to the heap.

"She went on about her arthritis, and other ailments. Plus she knows how much he enjoys spending time with Harry; she thought it would be best for him."

Severus sighed deeply. "I don't know Lil's."

"She's not disowning him or anything like that, and of course she would still want to see him from time to time, as most grandparents see their children, just not as a full time care taker".

"Do you really want the added responsibility of an extra child?" He questioned her.

Lily simply rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be right here talking about it if I didn't. Neville's like family anyway. It wouldn't be much different than it is now except he would be here for_ all_ the holidays."

"How about we talk about it more when we get back home and then come to a decision before summer." This was a reasonable request, or Severus thought so. Lily on the other had thought it rather annoying.

"Severus really, why wait, you know you'll agree with me in the end." She said with smirk.

"You're nothing but an overly rash Gryffindor." He teased.

Lily shook her head and laughed. "No, you just try and over think everything."

"Hum. Well, I may be inclined to agree with your logic, but I believe I need some….persuading." He said with a wink.

"Oh I see what you want." Lily leaned in and gave her husband a rather passionate kiss, but then abruptly pulled away.

"What?"

Lily rose from the porch, gave her husband a mysterious look and then took off running down the beach.

Severus let out a loud bust of laughter before running after her. "Come back her witch."

"Catch me if you can Sevvy."

"Sevvy, oh you're going to get it for that." He cried out, now only a foot or so behind his wife.

"Harry, have your parents gone mad." Neville said with a laugh as he watched Severus lovingly tackle his wife on the sandy beach.

Harry looked out the window to see his parents rolling around on the sand snogging. "Eww, why are you watching that?"

"They weren't doing that a second ago. They were running around after each other, I thought they were play tag or something." Neville admitted.

"Yeah, well it looks like dad won." Harry laughed quickly closing the curtains.

XXX

The week ended and the day before they headed back to Hogwarts Lily and Severus asked Neville how he would feel about them becoming his official guardian. He was beyond excited about the idea, as was Harry who had already thought of Neville as a brother. The twins and Ginny were happy about it as well, and so in just a matter of days Lily and Severus Snape would officially be responsible for yet another child, who technically takes them up to six if you count Draco that-is they could almost compete with the Weasley's.

Once back at school the routine went back to normal; the gossip of what happened with Quirrell and the stone had somewhat died down, but there were still murmurings. The weeks past and Harry found the end of the year exams much more difficult than he anticipated, though he still believed he did well.

"I found them rather simple." Hermione said her voice full of pride, as she and Harry sat talking by the Black Lake.

Harry laughed. "You're probably one of the few. Then again I've never met anyone as brilliant as you."

Hermione blushed at the complement. "Thanks Harry, but I'm sure that not true."

"It is." Harry nodded. "In a few years I bet you could give my mum a run for her money, and that's saying something."

Her blush deepened and she ducked her head.

Harry smiled up at the pretty brunette. Yes, he did think her very pretty. Her hair was a bit frizzy, but he didn't mind. It was her bright brown eyes that he couldn't get out of his mind. He was thinking about placing his hand on hers. He looked down where in lay on the grass. It was so delicate. Instead he placed his hand in his lap and looked back out at the lake.

The day came for the awarding of the house cup. Dumbledore stood from his chair and smiled cheerfully. "Another year gone, and as I understand in the house cup need awarding. Currently the points stand as thus: Gryffindor in fourth place with 312 points, Hufflepuff in third place with 352 points and Slytherin and Ravenclaw are tied for first place with 472 point." Both Slytherin and Ravenclaw table broke out in cheers.

"Yes, well done, well done, however there are some last minute points I wish to award. First to Mr. Ronald Weasley," Ron's eyes widened and Neville patted him on the back. "For the best game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen I award your house fifty points. The Gryffindor house instantly broke out in applause.

"To Miss Hermione Grangers, for the cool use of intellect when those around you were in great danger I award Ravenclaw house fifty points." Hermione went red as her house mates congratulated her.

"And finally for pure love and outstanding courage I award Mr. Harry Potter sixty points."

The Slytherin table broke out in cheers and applause, even Draco was excited. "Well done Harry." Blaise congratulated him with a pat on the back.

"Thanks."

With a wave of Dumbledore's hand the hall was suddenly filled with banners of green and silver.

Harry grinned happily with the knowledge that he broke the tie with Ravenclaw and won Slytherin the house cup. He looked up at the head table to see his mum with was looking down at her son with pride. She truly was proud of her eldest son. Very proud, and she knew James would have been proud as well.

Yes Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts had ended on a terrific note, and he hoped the following year would be just as wonderful, though a little less drama would be nice.

**A/N: Well there is the end of year one. The next chapter will go through the summer, and the chapter after that will start year two. Please Review. I like them!**


	19. Chapter 19 Dobby The House Elf

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingly brilliant world of HP.**

**Thanks to my BETA Harry's Girl.**

Chapter Nineteen

Dobby the House Elf

Harry was having the worst summer; the no flying restriction was beyond annoying, not to mention the fact that now he was back his brothers decided to use him and Neville as victims of most of their new prank ideas. Not that he minded terribly having red and gold hair for a week, but the glitter was a too bit much. Hanging out with Neville was for the most part fun, but chess and gardening can only go so far in entertaining him. Harry had tried to get his best friend to ride a muggle bike, but the clumsy boy refused not wanting to visit St. Mungo's for at least one holiday.

Ginny was off at Draco's most days, which really pissed off The-Boy-Who-Lived. What was worse is that she would always come back smiling, talking about how Draco taught her how to ride a horse, or how dad took the two of them to the magical creature exhibit that's in London just for the weekend. He hated Draco Malfoy more than ever; he had taken away his sister. His favorite sibling, the one who always listens and not only offers good advice, but will help plan scheme and revenge if it's needed; she was most assuredly a Slytherin.

With a huff of annoyance Harry marched off to his room where he emerged himself into reading several Quidditch magazines.

XXX

"Genevieve and Draco are getting on very well," Severus grinned as he got into bed with his wife.

"I noticed that." Lily replied as she pulled the pony tail from her hair allowing it fall free and cascade down her back.

"I was thinking of taking the twins out with them as well, what do you think?" Severus suggested.

"That fine, but….

"But?"

"Well, I don't know if you have noticed but Harry's been feeling a bit left out and Neville, well I think he's a bit bored as well. You know he told me everything there possibly is to know about Mandrakes-three times."

Severus laughed. "The boy is no doubt going to be an amazing Herbologist on day. Tell you what, I'll take Neville and Harry into the shop tomorrow, they can help me brew, and then I'll treat them with a trip to Diagon Alley."

"That's sounds like a great idea." Lily said, kissing her husband on the cheek.

XXX

The following morning Severus told Harry and Neville that they would be going to work with them, but decided to wait on telling them about the trip to Diagon Alley.

"I have some ingredients to chop and catalog, as well as brew a batch of Pepper-Up Potion; you two can help with both.

"Thanks dad." Harry was grinning from ear to ear. He loved helping his father at the shop, and it had been so long since he had, over a year in fact, he was really looking forward to it.

Today would just be about he and his dad, oh and Neville to, but he supposed that was okay. Neville was okay at potions, but he tended not to involve himself in the subject unless he absolutely had to, however at this point he was simply grateful to get out of the house. The three wizards quickly flooed directly into his shop in Hogsmeade where Thomas was already setting up for the day.

"Good morning Mr. Snape." The young apprentice gave a small smile as Snape steeped from the fireplace followed by Harry and Neville.

"Good morning Thomas. I am going to have the boys help me with potions today, so if you could go over the inventory I would really appreciate it."

"Oh course, oh when I arrived this morning there was an owl waiting for you." Thomas pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to Severus. Flipping over then envelope was the Black family seal. The potions master quickly put the letter in his robe pocket with plans to open it later.

Harry spent most of the afternoon helping Severus prepare potions ingredients and brewing simple potions; Neville, being good with numbers, offered to do the inventory so Thomas could assist the customers.

The day went by quickly and when they closed shop at four, Severus announced to the two boys that he would be taking them both to Diagon Alley.

"Dad, I really need a polishing kit for my broom, can I get one?" Harry asked eagerly.

"In that you are on restriction from your broom it won't need polishing will it," He replied with a smirk.

Neville gave a small snicker under his breath, Harry rolled his eyes. "Only until summer ends, please."

"Your birthday is coming up you know."

"So I'll get it for my birthday is that what you're saying." Harry smiled and bounced on his toes.

"I am not saying anything. Now if you want to get some trading cards I will be more than willing to buy you a pack."

Harry quickly agreed always up to adding to his collection of trading cards.

Once they arrived in the Wizarding Shopping center the boys quickly headed into the Quidditch store where they each got a pack of trading cards. Severus then treated them to lunch and ice cream before finally headed back home.

XXX

Another week past and Harry's Birthday finally arrived. The theme of the annual event was the same as it had been for the past two years: Quidditch. Harry had invited all of his friends; of course, Hermione, Ron, Millie, and Hannah. His parents had set up a make-shift Quidditch Pitch in the backyard and agreed that his restriction of no flying could be lifted for the day, but only that day. The back garden was decorated in Green and Silver in honor of Harry's place in Slytherin house. A large green banner that read '_Happy Birthday Harry' _in Silver lettering hovered over the patio deck. The patio itself was littered with streamers, balloons and other such celebratory decorations.

Harry was at the picnic table on the deck, and played exploding snap as they waited for the guests to arrive.

"You sure you don't want to make this a joint party Nev?" Harry asked his best friend. "I'm sure my mum and dad could alter the decorations and-

"It's okay Harry, this is your day. Besides your parents already took me to the magical plant nursery and let me pick out that Hyrdodophin Plant."

"I know, but you should get a party too Nev."

Neville gave his friends a small smile. Harry, although he could be a full of himself at times, was a great guy, with a big heart. If he could truly have a birthday wish it would be that Harry truly could become his brother, his blood brother, that is.

"You know I'm not big on social events Harry. I had my chance and I chose the plant, and I'm happy with that."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Harry grinned and nodded, though he still felt a bit guilty for having a huge party and Neville having one with just the family.

Harry then went to take his card from the pile and…

SNAP

…cards suddenly went flying. Both boys burst out laughing.

"Harry, Hermione's here."

Jumping from his seat the black haired boy ran back into the house, leaving Neville and a pile of snapped cards in his wake.

"'Mione," He greeted his first guest with a hug.

"H-hi Harry, happy Birthday." She said with giggle.

"Thanks".

"Um, Harry this is my mum Linda and my dad David." The bushy haired girl introduced her parents who were standing just behind her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Harry said quickly shaking both their hands.

"And you as well, Harry," Linda said. "Hermione has told us so much about you."

Hermione's face reddened, "Not that much, really," Harry just laughed.

"Come on 'Mione," He said taking her hand. "I'll show you the pitch my dad set up."

Harry whisked away his friends, and Linda and David Granger began to chat with Lily.

Once all the guests had arrived the party began, starting with a scrimmage game of Quidditch. Hermione flat out refused to participate, but Harry knew she had a fear of heights so he didn't push her.

Hermione sat down on a lawn chair, Millie sat besides. "You're going to play, right?" It was Adeus who asked this, looking hopeful at the young Slytherin.

"No. I have a bit of a headache."

"Oh, you know, I bet my dad could give you pain reliever potion."

"I'm okay really."

Adeus frowned. "Well, at least promise me you'll sit next to me when we have cake."

The Slytherin blushed as she nodded. "Sure."

"Great." Adeus grinned and took off on his broom.

"I think he likes you," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Yes, I think he does." Millie said moving a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You look like you have lost some more weight over the summer." Hermione complemented her friend.

"I have, about ten pounds."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. I hurt my grandmum's feeling horribly when I wouldn't eat everything she put in front of me, but I'm proud of myself for not giving in." Hermione just nodded as her eyes turned to a spot of black hair that just whooshed by her.

"He looks great up there doesn't he?" Hermione said without thinking.

Millie giggled. "He sure does."

Twenty minutes later lunch was served and quickly gobbled down by the hyper-active pre-teens. Next came presents.

Harry sat at the head of the table; naturally he was the birthday boy after all. Neville sat to his left Hermione to his right and Millie next to her. Adeus, having attempted to not stray too far from his brother's Slytherin friend, pretty much pushed his sister out of her seat so he could sit next to Millie. Severus shook his head at his son's antics, but couldn't bring himself to scold the boy. He knew if he had been in that position and Mille had been Lily, he would have probably done the same thing.

Harry eagerly opened his gifts, making sure to say his thank you's as he did. He received a Chudley Cannon's poster from Ron, an assortment of sweets from his brothers, a broom polishing kit from his sister, a book entitled _Knowing your Enemies, _from Hermione, he wasn't exactly sure if she meant it as a joke or not, but in the fact that he was almost choked to death by Quirrell, he thought probably not. Millie had given him a framed picture of their group of friends that was taken out by the Black Lake, as well giving him a pack of Quidditch Trading cards.

After gifts was cake. It was, of course, in the shape of a Snitch. After Harry blew out the twelve candles Severus began to cut the cake and Lily passed it out.

"Oh, no thank you Mrs. Snape." Mille said as Lily place a slice of chocolate cake in front of her.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, I'm still full from lunch."

"Okay." Lily slid the cake to her son Adeus who was still sitting next to Millie.

"You sure you don't want a piece?" Adeus asked. "I can share mine if you don't want a whole."

"Um, no thank you Adeus." Adeus just shrugged and began to gobble down his slice.

After cake Harry and his friends played a few games of Exploding Snap and one of his mum's old muggle board games called Chutes and Ladders. Finally, when it was just about sun down the guests started to leave, the last of which was Hermione, who gave her best friend a warm and lingering hug.

"Thank you for having me Harry. I really had fun." The bushy haired girl smiled.

"I'm glad you could come, and thanks again for the book."

"You're welcome; we'll see you in a month." With another quick hug she left.

It was well past ten when Harry finally headed to bed, placing his pile of gifts onto his bed; he quickly pulled off his clothes and put on his pajamas. He then headed to the bathroom where he washed his face and hands, and brushed his teeth.

When the black-haired boy returned to his room he was shocked to see not only his pile of gifts on his bed, but a blue house elf, which was bouncing up and down happily on his mattress.

"Um, can I help you?"

The house elf stopped bouncing and turned the twelve year old boy. "Oh, hello. I am Dobby, Dobby the house elf." He stated quickly jumping off the bed.

"Harry Potter." He said extending his hand. The elf blushed at the offer and happily took the boys hand. "What can I do for you Dobby?"

"I have come to warn you," The elf's voice turned grave, his sparkle in his large eyes dulled. "You must not go back to Hogwarts School this year."

Harry gave a quick burst of laughter. "And why is that?"

"There is a plot, a plot to make horrible things happen, you much not go."

"A plot? I don't suppose you could tell me who is plotting them or what exactly it is that they are planning?" The elf shook his head fervently.

"But you cannot go back. Your life is in danger, Harry Potter must stay home."

"Dobby." Harry laughed through his nose. "My life is always in danger; just ask my parents, as for school, they wouldn't let me stay home even if I wanted to."

"You cannot go back. Please Harry Potter stay home, please."

Harry knew house elf's were forbidden to tell their masters secrets and go against their orders, which meant that this brave little elf was risking his very life by being there. Harry wasn't about to not go back to school, even if there was a plot to make horrible thing happen. In fact knowing this made him all the more eager to get back. Another mystery to solve, an evil to thwart. Merlin, he did should like a bloody Gryffindor.

"Tell you what Dobby. I will talk to my parents and see what can be arranged." He told the elf vaguely hoping it would pacify him.

"Oh thank you Harry Potter." The small elf then grinned as he bounced happily on his toes. With a POP, the elf was gone, and Harry got into bed, with absolutely no plans on telling his parents of the visit from the off little house elf.

**A/N:**** A/N: This story is currently being edited chapter by chapter. If this specific note is not displayed at the bottom than the chapter has not yet been BETAed. Thank you for your understanding, and please feel free to leave a review**


	20. Chapter 20 Year Two Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Here is the first chapter for year two, I hope you enjoy. Thanks to my BETA Harry's Girl**

Chapter Twenty

Diagon Alley

The next couple of weeks flew by quickly; Harry wasn't nearly as board with a pile of new presents to occupy he and Neville the rest of the summer. Ginny continued to hang out with Draco, and the twins had even gone once, but apparently weren't allowed back at Malfoy manor after a little incident involving some Zonkos products and a rather eccentric house elf. Soon the group of five children and two adults found themselves taking a trip to Diagon Alley to secure supplies for the upcoming year.

"Can we go to Quality Quidditch supplies?" Harry asked just as they passed through the brick barrier from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley.

"Is quidditch all you think about?" Lily asked her oldest son.

"Yes." He answered happily. "But no more or less much then Neville thinks about plants and Adeus about Millie."

The younger twin was not fazed by his brother's comment despite the snickers from his other siblings, and even his parents. "Tease all you want. I have every right to think about the girl I am going to one day marry."

Again the group broke out in snickers.

Despite Harry's desire to visit the quidditch store their first stop was Florish and Blotts for books.

"It's jam packed in here." Severus said as he wiggled his family through the sea of witch's and wizards.

"It's because that poof Lockheart's here signing books." Harry snickered as did Neville, his siblings, and Severus.

"Severus, don't encourage them." Lily scolded her husband.

"Lily dear, the boy has a point. I mean just look how the man is dressed." He said pointing to the poof in question who was sporting baby blue robes made of crushed velvet and were trimmed in white lace.

Again the group broke out in snickers. "Enough. Harry, Neville." Lily began. "Why don't you two head over to the second year stand and gather your books.

The two boys nodded and quickly headed away from the rest of the family.

"Get away from my sister Malfoy!" Harry and Neville rushed through the crowd of people at the sound of their friend Ron's voice.

"Relax Weasley; I was just trying to be polite by offering to carry her cauldron." Draco currently held the youngest Weasley's cauldron, which was filled with several books.

"You don't know the meaning of the word polite; now give her back her things before I make you." The red headed-boys face now matched the color of his hair and his anger rose to new levels. How dare that blond prick even talk to his little sister?

"Ron." The freckled boy turned to the voice of his friend Harry. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Potter." Draco spat handing the cauldron back to its owner. "Apparently Weasley doesn't know the definition of polite and saw it as some sort of threat."

"Really Ron, he was just trying to be nice." Ron's sister Ginerva spoke up.

"No he wasn't. He was up to something. I told you what he did to me; he's nothing but a smiley dark wizard, just like his death eater father!"

Draco clenched his fists but did not react; instead he turned and walked out of the store without another word.

Ron had finally begun to calm down when he noticed the expressions of his sister and friends. Genera looked annoyed whereas Harry and Neville seemed to be sharing an expression between surprised and confused.

"What?"

"Do you think you may have overreacted a bit?" Neville asked.

"What? No, no way." Ron crossed his arms in protest.

"He was just trying to help me Ron." Ginerva spoke up. "My hands were full and I had almost dropped my cauldron when he grabbed it."

"Look, I don't want to have this discussion any longer." Ron said not wanting to fight with his sister and friends in the middle of a crowed book store. Instead he decided to change the subject. "Oh, Harry, Neville, I want you to meet my sister Ginny, she's starting this year."

"Hello." Harry grinned extending his hand.

"Hi." Ginerva grinned accepting it. "Ron has told me about you both."

Harry gave a small polite grin where as Neville smiled from ear to ear. He thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"You know my sister's name is Ginny too." Harry added it. "Well, it's Genevieve but we all call her Ginny."

"Oh, well I don't mind going by Ginerva, it's mostly my brothers and mum that call me Ginny, so if it's easier for you can call me by my true name."

The group talked for another few minutes before Harry and Neville went to get their book, and as Ginerva Weasley left Flourish and Blotts she didn't notice she know had an extra book in her cauldron.

**A/N: There you are, the first chapter of year two. Sorry it's a bit short but I think it played out nicely. Hope you enjoyed **


	21. Chapter 21 Gilderoy Lockhart

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Here is chapter twenty-one, much longer the chapter twenty. **

**Warning: Use of a bad word**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter Twenty One

Gildaroy Lockhart

The time came for Severus and Lily to see Harry and Neville off at platform for 9 ¾ for another year at Hogwarts.

"Alright, I'll see you at school in a few hours." Lily pulled her eldest son in for a hug before kissing his on the cheek.

"Muuuuum." Harry wined wiping away the kiss. "We are in public."

Lily just chuckled before she did the same to Neville, who is response smiled and happily hugged back. What he would have given for hugs and kisses from his own mother.

"And please, try and stay out of trouble this year." Severus requested.

Harry laughed. "I'll try dad, but you know me."

"Yes, all too well." He chuckled pulling his adopted son into a hug. "And also, do you best to be civil to Draco."

"Well, that may be a bit more difficult, but I'll try." Again Severus chuckled along with Lily and the rest of the kids.

"Draco gave me his word he would do his best not to provoke you." Ginny told Harry as she gave him a farewell hug.

"Yes, well, I'll believe it when I see it." Harry retorted.

"Harry." It was Tobias who said this as he took a step towards his older brother. "If Draco does get out of line-

-feel free to use the variety of accessories we gave you for your birthday." Adeus finished.

Harry shook his head at how much his brothers reminded him of Fred and George, and was positive that when they started next year the two sets of twins would become the best of friends.

"Excuse me." Severus added in, but I thought you two said Draco wasn't as awful as Harry made him out to be."

The twins laughed. "He's not." Tobias stated. "However-

-he is family and we give no special treatment." Adeus Finished. "We prank Harry and Ginny-

-and we will prank Draco too".

The twins grinned mischievously up at their father.

Lily and Severus laughed as they shook their heads. Ginny and Neville just shook their heads at their scheming. Harry thought he may actually take the twins up on their idea; they had, after all, given him a wide variety of pranking items for his birthday. What else was he supposed to do with them then play jokes on unsuspecting victims?

With a final good bye Harry and Neville boarded the train, quickly finishing the compartment where Ron and his sister Generva lingered. They were soon joined by Hermione and Millie.

"I wonder where Hannah is." Neville asked.

"I saw her getting into a compartment with some other Huffelpuffs." Hermione said as she pulled out her potions book from her bag.

"Oh, okay." Neville then followed Hermione lead and pulled out a book, but on one Herbology rather than potions.

"So how was the rest of your summer?" Millie asked Harry as she pulled an apple from her bag.

"No, bad. You've lost some more weight since my birthday, haven't you?" Harry asked her curiously.

Millie smiled happily as she nodded. "About ten more pounds. I've been working hard on watching what I eat, and exercising too of course."

"Well, it shows." Millie blushed.

"Thanks."

Millicent Bulstrode was indeed proud of herself, and her much leaner figure. She wasn't at the weight she wanted, but she would get there, and then Harry would really notice her. Her mother had even promised to take her shopping over Christmas for new clothes, up until now she had simply been using shrinking charms on her clothes.

"Hermione." Harry smile up at his Ravenclaw friend. "Your teeth, they... look different." The green-eyed boy squinted at his friends partly open mouth.

"Oh, yes, I got braces."

"What are braces?" Ron asked curiously.

"A muggle device that help straighten teeth. I told you my parents were dentists, didn't I?"

They all shook their heads. "What's a dentist?" Generva asked.

"They fix teeth." Harry answered. Everyone looked oddly up at the boy-who-lived; surprised he would know the answer. "My mother is a muggle born. Plus we are good friends with the muggle kids across the street. I had invited them to my birthday party, but they were out of town on holiday." He explained.

The rest of the train ride the friends mostly talked about their summers and a bit about the upcoming year. Once they arrived they shared a horseless carriage (for the first time) up to the castle. Entering the Great Hall the friends went to their separate tables; Harry and Mille quickly found a spot towards the middle of the table, their attention towards the front of the hall where the first years were now being brought in.

One by one the students were sorted. Ron's sister Generva went to Gryffindor with her brothers, but for some odd reason she was one of only three that were placed in the house of the lions, and the only girl. He wondered if she would get her own room. Wouldn't that be sweet! When the sorting was over Dumbledore said a few words and introduced Lockhart as the new DADA professor. Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe he hired that pansy." Harry chuckled before taking off a bite of his chicken drumstick. Balize and a few of the other surrounding Syltherins snickered at his comment.

"That's not nice." Millie scolded him.

"You just have the hot's for him like every other stupid female in the wizarding world the planet." Balize said with a smirk.

"I am not a stupid female, and for your information I do not have the 'hot's' for him." She defended herself. "I just don't think you should be insulting a professor".

Harry laughed. "You sound like Hermione, Millie."

Mille just shook her head and went back to eating her chicken salad.

The following day Harry compared his schedule with his friends, and for the most part they were similar to the previous year, just at different times. Harry's first class of the day, to his dismay was DADA with the Gryffindors. He, Ron and Neville headed into class, and quickly found a seat and the very back of the classroom.

A short time later Lockhart floated into the classroom, his pearly whites shining brightly. All the girls in the class, including Millie (despite her earlier insistence that she did not think he was 'hot'), swooned at the sight of the legendary figure. Harry, Ron and Neville rolled their eyes at the at the girls reaction.

"Hello students." The flowery man who was currently wearing a set of purple robes covered with stars and crescent moons. Harry thought it looked like something Dumbledore would wear. "This." He said grabbing a copy of Neville's book _Traveling with Trolls,_ which was written by Lockhart, and pointed to his smiling image which appeared on the front cover. "Is me." He grinned widely flashing his perfectly bright smile. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin , Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Forces Defense league and five time winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award-but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandoon Banshee by smiling at them.

Again Harry roiled his eyes. "What a loon." He said under his breath.

Earlier that day Lockhart had cornered Harry and went on for nearly a quarter of an hour about fame being fickle and such nonsense. He had never been more tempted to hex someone in his life.

The entire class period consisted of taking an exam which asked the most ridicules questions, all of which pertained to Lockhart.

"Who bloody cares what his favorite color is?" Ron said as the exited the room an hour later.

"The man is a complete joke". Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe Dumbledore hired him."

"Harry, the man has an Order of Merlin for goodness sake." Millie pointed out. "He battled Vampires and Trolls and all sorts of dark creatures."

"That doesn't stop him from being a nutter." Ron and Neville quickly laughed at Harry's comment.

"I'm just glad you were able to put that sticking charm on that cage of Pixies." Ron pointed out. "Those little things are tuff to wrangle. We had an outbreak at the burrow a couple years ago; it took almost a week to get them under control".

"I know. I saw what he was able to do and did the first thing that came to mind." Harry breathed. "I'm surprised he didn't realize what I did." Harry laughed, and the two other boys snickered.

"Not that bright is he." Ron added.

Millie just made a huffing noise and walked away. There was no point in arguing with them. After all it was obvious they were jealous.

Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days avoiding Lockhart, him and Collin Creevy, a first year who has an obsession with the almighty boy-who-lived. Harry figured he had already snapped near fifty pictures of him, and it was only the first week of school.

"Another snap shot for your fan magazine, Potter." Draco sneered after Collin had taken a picture of Harry, Neville and Millie studying.

"Shut-it Malfoy." Harry sneered.

"You're just jealous." Millie added. Harry wished she hadn't. "You could never be half the wizard Harry is."

Harry blushed, Draco fumed. "Shut up you disgusting little blood traider."

"Leave her be, Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"Why, is she your girlfriend Potter?" Draco laughed. "Prefer them on the hefty side do you."

Millie's head dropped. She had lost so much weight and people like Malfoy still thought her fat. It was so unfair, she had tried so hard. Unable to stop the tears, she fled from her friend to the nearest girl loo.

"You prat Malfoy, you made her cry." Harry yelled.

"Who cares? She's just a fat bitch anyway."

Harry was about to attack. He had reached inside his robe to grab his wand and…

"Neville, no!" Neville Longbottom, for the second time attacked Draco Malfoy. The much larger black haired boy jumped on the blond before repeatedly punching the Slytherin in the stomach and face. Draco tired to fight back, it was useless.

"You sick…_punch…_evil…_punch…_twisted…_punch…_son of a bitch"_._

After a moment of shock Harry grabbed his best friend around the waist in a desperate attempt to pull him off. Almost another minuet passed and finally Neville began to tire and Harry was able to pull him off.

By this time a crowd had formed.

"What then bloody hell?" It was Ron who was staring in shock at Draco's limp body.

Harry moved from Neville who was shaking with shock, and went over to his half brother. Draco let out a soft groan as Harry picked him up in his arms. "It's okay Draco. I'm going to take you to the hospital". "Ron, take Neville to my mum".

Pushing open the hospital doors with his foot Harry called for help. "Good Merlin, what happened?" Madam Pomprey quickly levitated Draco from Harry's arms to his bed.

"He was beat up."

"By whom?" she questioned Harry as she ran several diagnostic spells.

"Neville."

Madam Pomprey looked up at Harry with concern and suspicion. She knew Neville had attacked Draco once before, but he was set up to do so, set up by the very boy standing in front of her.

"I swear I didn't have a part in this. Draco was running his mouth like always, I was going to muffundio his mouth, that's all, but Neville jumped him. I swear."

After making sure Draco suffered no permanent damage he headed to his mothers office where he found Neville sobbing in her arms.

"He just so cruel." He sobbed. "He called her a f-fat b-bitch. He just doesn't stop. Why is he so mean?" Neville wiped his nose on his sleeve before continuing to cry.

"Mum." Lily looked up from the crying boy in his arms and up at her son.

"Is Draco okay?" She asked, Harry nodded.

"Mum, I-I didn't have-

"I know Harry. Neville told me it was entirely his fault. Please, go get the headmaster, the password is Taffy, we need to clear this up quickly."

**A/N: Wow! Neville snapped once again. This time without provocation. Is he developing a backbone after all, or is something deeper going on? What do you think Neville's punishment will be? **

**Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22 Reprocussions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP universe. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed. I am so happy that you all are enjoying the story. Here is chapter 22 and I think it turned out brilliantly, but please let me know what you think.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Repercussions

Lily Snape sat next to Draco's bedside, watching him sleep. She just couldn't wrap her mind around what had happened. Neville was normally such a gentle boy, but he had attacked Draco, and for the second time. It wasn't as if Draco was completely innocent in all of this. He had promised his mother, Severus and even Ginny that he would control his tongue. He lied. Lily Snape loved her husband and Draco was his son, so she cared for him as well, but at times, the arrogant youth made it very difficult for her to look past faults. He was simply too much like Narcissa.

"How is he doing?"

Lily thoughts were interrupted by the very person she was just thinking of. "Oh, Narcissa." Lily stood from her seat and turned toward the blond. "He's recovering well. Madam Pomprey gave him some dreamless sleep potion so he wouldn't be woken by the soreness."

Narcissa walked closer to her son's bedside. She delicately brushed his glamour charmed blond hair from his eyes. Narcissa loved her son more than anything. He is a bit of a brat, yes, but partly due to the way she raised him. The way Lucius expected her to. But he wasn't Lucius' son, he was Severus'. The man she truly loved.

"What injuries exactly did the Longbottom child cause him?" She asked looking back up at Lily.

"Mostly simple bruising, including a couple of his ribs."

"Hum. This is the second time that boy has attacked my son. I do hope something is going to be done to punish him."

Lily gave a small nod. "He has been suspended. He will not be returning until after the new year."

"Well, I suppose that is adequate." The was a brief pause where the two woman simply stared down at the sleeping child. "Severus informed me of what Draco called the Bulstrode girl. Rest assured I will be having a long talk with him concerning his language, among other things".

Lily said nothing but again nodded.

"Severus also mentioned how Harry pulled the boy off of my son, and that he brought Draco to the hospital wing."

"That is correct."

"That was…honorable of him. Especially concerning the animosity they have towards each other."

Lily was surprised by the complement, but supposed it was a good beginning to mending the broken fence between the two families.

--

--

Neville sat on the edge of his bed contemplating everything that had just happened, his school trunk open resting on the floor by his feet, half packed with his possessions. He couldn't believe what he had done. Why had he done it? Yes, Malfoy was a git, but everyone knew that. He didn't know what it was about that boy that made him snap like that. Was it because he saw his aunt in him? The very aunt who tortured his parents into insanity. Maybe he was tired of being bullied by Malfoy and every other person who saw him as nothing more than a week, border-line squib.

Why couldn't he be like Harry? His best friend was everything he wished he was, brave, handsome, popular, funny. Neville's Gran would always tell him stories of how brave his father was, and how sweet and funny his mother was. What happened to him? Why did he turn out this way? There was nothing special or spectacular about Neville Longbottom, and there never would be. He figured when he came of age he would probably become a Herbologist, locking himself in the greenhouses most days. He wouldn't marry nor have children, what girl would want him anyway.

Taking a deep Neville continued to pack up his trunk. Severus would be there to pick him up soon; he was already in so much trouble he didn't want to add to it by being late.

--

--

Severus walked into the hospital wing to see Narcissa sitting by their son's bedside. "Hello." He said softly pulling up a chair besides her.

Narcissa gave a small smile to the man she loved. "Hello Severus."

"How is he?" He asked looking down at his son whose hair was no longer blond but black; the charm having worn off.

"He's doing better. The nurse said he should be able to return to his dorm by the morning".

"That's good." Severus took a long deep breath as he rubbed his eyes and bridge of his nose. "We have to do something Narcissa. I'm not saying Neville isn't to blame, he is, and he will be punished accordingly, but Draco…

"I know." She nodded in agreement. "He has no self restraint. He thinks he can say whatever he wants no matter how inappropriate and simply get away with it." The blond woman sighed deeply before continuing. "I think it would be best if he was taken from Hogwarts, at least temporarily."

Severus nodded in agreement. "I was thinking that as well. We could transfer him to Beauxbatons, at least temporarily. He is fluent in French, thanks to you, so the language barrier wouldn't be a problem. Plus they have a high muggleborn population, and despite what you think or what he was raised to believe I want my son to understand that blood does not assess a person's worth".

Narcissa was raised to believe that as a pure-blood she was superior to all others. Despite the fact that she was in love with a half-blood and that her son was one as well she still held by those beliefs; however she did believe it would be better if Draco was away from Hogwarts that year, for more than one reason.

"Very well Severus." She agreed. "We will have him attend Beauxbatons for the year and see how he does."

Severus was pleased Narcissa folded over so easy, he thought she would have suggested Durmstrang and that he would have to debate her a great deal on the issue. Perhaps she was starting to see things in a different light, a better light. He certainly hoped so.

--

--

Neville pulled his trunk down the steps from his dorm room and into the common room. All eyes instantly focused on him. Some of his housemates had congratulated him on 'giving the stuck-up git what he deserved' but most thought it a little scary that he had attacked the boy not once and twice, both times sending him to the hospital wing.

"You going to be okay, mate." Ron asked placing a friendly hand on Neville's shoulder.

"I will be, and I'll be back after the New Year." Neville gave a tiny smile as he thanked his friend for his concern. His brown eyes then shifted to another Weasley in the room. Ginny was sitting in a corner next Lavender Brown. In that she was the only Gryffindor girl in her year she was roomed with the second years and had become good friends with Lavender and Pavarti.

The red-head glanced quickly up at her brother's friend and then back at the book in front of her. She had thought Neville was a rather sweet boy. He always offered to walk her to class, and had helped her with a Herbology essay once. She had known about how he attacked Malfoy the year before, but also how he had been set up by Harry. She never though he would be the type to lose his temper like that. The Slytherin had called Millie a horrible word, yes, but he could have just as easily jinxed or hexed the brat. Why jump him like a muggle. Perhaps the shy boy was not as nice as she had first thought.

Ron walked Neville out of the common room, down several flights of moving staircases and finally into the courtyard where Severus, Lily, Harry and Professor Dumbledore were waiting.

The headmaster looked down at the son of Frank and Alice and sighed. He did not believe Neville to be a violent child. He knew boy had grown up with an overbearing grandmother who as nice as she is, expects too much from grandson. She expects him to be a carbon copy of Frank, and he simply was not. He inherited his mother's love of plants, and his maternal grandmother's shy demander. Albus thought it wise that he was now officially in the care of the Snape's. They would encourage Neville to be himself and show him love and appreciation for who he is and not expect him to live up to the reputation of his parents.

"Mr. Longbottom." His bright blue eyes lost their twinkle as he looked down at the wilted boy in front of him. "You are here by suspended from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and will not be allowed to return until the 5th of January. When you do return you will be required to visit Madam Pomprey once a week for mandatory counseling. You are also required to write a formal letter of apology to Mr. Malfoy for your appalling behavior. Do you understand these terms?"

Neville's gaze lifted from the ground, a tear fell to his cheek as he looked up at the headmaster. "Yes, sir. I understand."

Professor Dumbledore looked up at Lily and Severus Snape; he gave a small nod before turning to leave.

"Neville." Harry placed a hand on his best friends shoulder. "If you need to talk I'm just a letter away, and I'll see you at Christmas."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry gave his best friend who was practically his brother, a hug, and patted him on the back. "It'll be okay Neville, really, it will."

Lily also gave Neville a hug and reassured him that everything will be okay. He then followed Severus out toward Hogsmead where they would apparate to the Snape's home.

"He will be okay, won't he?" Harry asked his mum after Neville and Severus were out of view.

"I hope so Harry. I truly hope so."

--

--

Draco had been released from the hospital wing, but before he could go back to his room his mother and Severus wanted to have a word with him.

Draco was beyond embarrassed with himself. He let Longbottom beat the crap out of him for a second time. He can only imagine what his dorm mates would say. What Potter would say! Then again Potter was the one who brought him to the infirmary, probably only because he didn't what his condition to worsen and have his Gryffindork friend get in more trouble then he already was. Though he had heard that Longbottom had been suspended; which of course made him happy.

Draco smiled at his mother as she walked towards him, his father at her side. She did not smile back, however and in fact looked..not angry…annoyed, maybe.

"Draco. Your father and I are very disappointed in you." Narcissa stated sternly. Draco's jaw dropped.

"Me, what did I do?"

"You provoked him." Severus stated. "You called one of your own housemates an extremely foul name."

"So, it wasn't as if I called him the name, or even Potter for that matter."

Severus couldn't believe the arrogance of his son. He had no guilt at all. This was indeed upsetting. How could Narcissa raise him to be so conceited? Yes he had called his wife a mudblood but that had to do with blood purity, but this time he insulted his own house mate, a fellow pureblood. Why? Just to get a rise from Harry.

"You promised your father and I you would behave yourself around Potter and his friends." Narcissa spoke up. "You promised me Draco!"

Draco looked from his father to his mother; he could see the disappointment in her eyes. He had promised them he would behave around Potter, and at the time he meant it. So why did he verbally harass Millicent Bulstrode. In all honesty he didn't know.

"Your mother and I have decided you need some time away from Hogwarts." Severus spoke up.

Draco paled. They wouldn't really pull him out of school, would they?

"We are sending you to Beauxbatons." Narcissa spoke up.

"What!" Draco screamed jumping from his bed. "I'm not going to that frilly French school".

"Yes, you are." Narcissa stated plainly. "And you will not argue or defy me or your father on the matter. As soon as we can arrange the transfer you will be going and you will remain there for the rest of the year." Draco opened his mouth to protest but Narcissa raised her hand to silence him. "We will consider bringing you back for your third year, if you behave yourself while at Beauxbatons."

"Mother, please." Draco pleaded. "I really do not want to go to Beauxbatons, please reconsider."

Narcissa shook her head at his request. "No Draco. Your father and I both believe this is for the best."

"But-

"Draco." Narcissa cupped a gentle hand on her son face, her blue eyes now focusing directly to his black. "Listen to me when I tell you this is for the best. Just this year, do you understand me?"

Draco instantly realized her double meaning behind her comment. He wasn't exactly sure what his mother had planned, but he had played his part in the act already, and in truth, when the things began to play out it would probably be better if he wasn't around.

"Alright mother. I'll go."

One week later Draco Malfoy was officially enrolled at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

**A/N: So Neville has been punished and in a way so has Draco. So he's off to France. I do hope his ego deflates a bit while out of the country. Meanwhile things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Will Harry once again be able to save the day? And how will Neville adjust to being home schooled. You'll just have to wait and see.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**I love Reviews!!!!!**_


	23. Chapter 23 Somethings wrong with Generva

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. Here is chapter 23. A lot of little things take place in this chapter but they are all leading up to something big.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Something's wrong with Generva

Neville walked into the Snape home without a word. He was instructed to put his things away in the room he shared with Harry and then to join Severus in the sitting room for a discussion. He couldn't only imagine what that discussion would entail. He had only briefly been informed by Lily that he would be doing his studies independently and that Severus would be considered his tutor. Pulling his trunk to the foot of his bed he kneeled beside it opening the lid slowly.

He just knew his grandmother would give him a talking to. She would be so disappointed. He could already hear her nagging voice in his head. _How did my grandson turned into a bully I will never know. So unbefitting the Longbottom name. You father would be appalled. _Then again nothing he ever did was good enough for his Gran. He could never live up to the memory of Frank Longbottom. Neville placed his clothes in the dresser drawers, pulled out his bag of toiletries and then closed his trunk. He pushed it under his bed with his foot, then heading to the bathroom where he left his toiletries.

Making his way out to the sitting room he saw Ginny and the twins sitting on the couch looking rather solemn. They probably thought he was a nutter now. They would never want to call Neville brother at this point.

"Neville, sit." Severus said pointing to an arms chair. He quickly complied. "Now, I expect you to behave properly in my home at all times, just as you did over the summer. During the weekdays you will accompany myself, Virginia and the twins to my shop where you will work on your studies alongside my children. When you are finished with your daily assignments you will help me in with my duties in the shop. You will have no free time, you may not visit the other stores in the area and you are not to leave the shop period unless I directly say so. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Neville replied quietly gazing down at the carpet to ashamed to look Severus in the eyes.

"When the day is done we will head back home where you will be give a list of light chores, once those are complete you will head to your room until dinner. Once dinner is over you will then go back to you room."

The tears streamed down the face of the normally meek boy.

"On Saturdays afternoons I will accompany you to St. Mungo's where you will meet with a counselor to discuss you anger issues. Once home you will be allowed to play with the kids, but only inside and it must me a quiet activity. On Sunday's you will spend the day with your grandmother doing whatever she requires of you. Now. Do you understand all of the ground rules?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now you are dismissed to you room until dinner." Neville quietly left for his room, his head hung, silent tears continued to fall from his eyes.

Severus turned to his children where he kneeled down in front of them, his continence softening. "Please do not think dislike Neville. I love him as if he is family, but he has done something seriously grave and he needs to be punished accordingly."

"We know dad." Tobias said softly.

"Dad, is Draco okay." It was Adeus who asked this.

"He is. He is not completely innocent in the whole affair however. He goateed Harry and Neville on."

Ginny took a long deep sigh. "He promised he wouldn't."

"I know, that is why his mother and I think it best to get him away from Hogwarts and England for a while." All three children looked up at him in curiosity. "He will be finishing the year at Beauxbatons, if he can shown his maturity had improved by next year we will bring him back to Hogwarts.

Generva Weasley sat in the common room pouring out her thoughts in her diary. She had so much on her mind recently and really no one to talk to…well, except Tom. She figured the diary was somehow enchanted to talk back to her and it made her feel like someone was really listening to her even if it was just a book.

_I really thought Neville was a good guy. _She wrote. _But he has attacked that Draco boy twice. He didn't seem like the violent type. I know Draco provoked him, but still…to attack him like that…what else am I suppose to think._

_**I would not worry too much about it Generva. **_Tom the diary wrote back. _**If the boy used muggle brawling tactic to get back at his enemies he must not be much of a wizard. I'm sure you can do better.**_

_Very funny, Tom. Anyway, I better go I need to study._

_**Very well, you know you can always come to me Generva, I am your friend.**_

_I know, Good bye Tom_

_**Good Bye Generva**_

It was early, just before dawn in fact and Harry had made his was down to the common room ready for his morning jog. Already awake and waiting for him was his good friend Millie. She would usually come with him three or so times a week, but not every day.

"Morning, Millie."

"Morning, Harry. You ready."

"Sure am."

The two friends quickly headed out to the lake where Hermione and Ron where waiting for them. Ron had been joining them more this year the he had the previous. His sister had joked that he was trying to mussel up in attempt to impress the girls. Harry thought her words, which were intended as a joke, may in fact be truthful in that when she said them Ron turned beet red.

As usually Harry was in the lead followed by Ron, Millie and Hermione were jogging aside each other bringing up the rear. Harry decided to slow up a bit so he was aside Ron. "So how's it going in Gryffindor tower with Neville gone? Any rumors?" Harry asked curious as to what was being said about his almost-brother

"Well, some think of Neville like a hero having kicked the crap out of a Slytherin, but others…well, my sister is particularly upset by it. She though he was such a nice guy, you know, and then he snaps like that, and for a second time. She and a few others are serious doubting his sanity." He said in all seriousness.

Harry slowed until came to a stop, as did Ron. He signaled the girl to keep going and he and Ron sat down on a nearby rock. "He's not crazy." Harry said wiping the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his T-shirt. "He's just a real emotional bloke, you know sensitive. This first time he attacked Draco was because he insulted his parents and in all honesty I probably would have reacted the same, but this time…I think there's just been so much going on for him. His grandmother signed over custody of him to my parents and I'm pretty sure he believes she doesn't want him anymore. She's always complaining about him. Nagging that he needs to live up to the Longbottom name." Harry rolled his eyes at his last sentence. "She even once said she was surprised he even received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, that she had always thought him a border line squib. I think with his grandmother's rejection of him, and never feeling like a good enough wizard, well Malfoy's remarks about Millie was the last straw."

Ginny had once again fallen asleep in class, and earned in detention for it. She couldn't understand why but the past few weeks she had been constantly exhausted. She had mentioned it to Ron who simply told her not to be such a baby. So she decided to write to Tom. He reassured her that it was normal for first years to be overwhelmed and that she would be fine. She supposed he was right.

When Draco first arrived at Beauxbatons he absolutely loathed it. He hated having to talk in French, he hated the navy blue robes, he hated his dormitory, he hated everything. He didn't belong here he belonged at Hogwarts with his friends and…family. He missed his mother and Severus and even his half-sister. His missed the meals in the Great Hall and he missed Pumpkin Juice. Why there didn't have it there Draco couldn't understand, at least they had butterbeer. Classes were all well and good but he had a hard time keeping the translations straight in his head. Yes he could speak, read and write French, but not as fluently as English, and his grades were suffering because of it.

It was late on Friday evening, most everyone else had gone to bed, but the lone British boy sat on the couch by the fire in the second year's common room, staring aimlessly into the flames. He ran his hands through his black hair as he closed her dark brown eyes. He had no need for glamour here, no one knew him here and his mother had even enrolled him under the name Draco Snape.

"Draco." His eyes shot open at the sound of a girl voice. Turning he saw that it was Marie, a fellow second year.

"Marie, que faites-vous vers le haut ?" Draco asked the girl why she was up and in perfect French, but with his very obvious British accent.

The girl gave a small giggle before sitting down beside him. "Could not sleep." She said in English.

"Oh, me neither."

"You…miss home?"

Draco nodded looking into the blond girl bright blue eyes. "I miss the Slytherin dorms. They are very…different from here."

"Oh? How?"

"Well." He said glancing around at the circular space. "This room his large and open and cream and sky blue, and the couches have floral patterns and it's just so…girly."

Marie gave a small laugh. "Yes, you are not the first boy to say that. So you miss your family?"

Taking a deep sigh Draco nodded. "Mostly my mother and Severus."

"Oh, is Severus your brother?"

Draco shook his head. "My father."

"Oh, your papa." Draco nodded. "Why do you call him by his first name?"

"Oh, well it's a long story but for years I didn't know he was my father and I had to look up to him as a sort of uncle. It was for my safety but still…it would have been nice to know sooner."

"Ah, so when you say safety do you mean because of the war?"

Again Draco nodded. "Not very many people know he is my father. Only family. I'm not really sure why I'm even telling you."

The girl simply smiled, her blue eyes twinkling before she suddenly placed a kiss on Draco's cheek. "You can talk to me any time Draco." She gave him a sweet smile before rising from the sofa and heading back to her room.

Ron was really worried about his little sister. At first he thought she was just having a hard time adjusting to being away from home, but he was starting to think it was more than that. "I'm really worried about her Harry." Ron told his friends as they walked around the Quidditch pitch late one evening. "She falls asleep in class, in the common room and even once at dinner. She looks pale and I hardly see her eat."

"It's only a month into school, maybe she'll come around."

"Merlin, I hope so. If she doesn't get any better I'm going to make her see madam Pomprey." Harry nodded in agreement.

At that very moment, Generva Weasley was completely unaware as she strolled down the castle corridors and into Moaning Myrtle's.

**A/N: Next chapter the chamber is open, Harry hears voices and panic begins.**


	24. Chapter 24 Voices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

**Thank you to all of your who have reviewed and added this story to favorites. **

**So far the story has been following books fairly closely, and although the outcome will be the same, in a way, you will see some dramatic changes in the next chapter.**

**I do apologize for the delay in posting; I was having computer problems-damn technology! Anyway, on with the show…**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Voices**

Harry had been feeling a little restless and decided to go for an evening run. Heading down to the common room in nothing but a T-shirt, running shorts, and trainers, Millie, who still had a sever crush on the boy, instantly noticed him.

"Hi Harry, going for a run?" She asked closing the potions book she had been studying and walking over to her friend.

"Yep, you wanna come?"

Millie grew a wide smile, nodding rather enthuastically at the offer. "I'd love to. Just let me go change."

As soon as Millie was out of sight Balize Zabani, who was sitting in an arm chair near the fire, walk over to Harry.

"You know she like you, right?" The dark boy asked with a smirk.

Harry just laughed. "You're nuts, mate. Millie's just my friend."

"Well, yeah, but you can tell by the way the girl is constantly drooling over you she's have the hot's for the-boy-who-lived."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Balize really had gone bonkers of he thought that, Harry was positive Millie only saw him as a friend. "She's infatuated with Lockhart, remember." Harry pointed out.

"So is every other witch on the planet, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like you."

"You're crazy.'

"You're just in denial because you have a thing for that muggleborn friend of yours."

Harry's cheeks tinted a slight shade of pink. "I-I do not." He said unconvincingly.

Balize just snickered and went back to his place by the fire. A moment later Millie reentered the common room and she and Harry headed out of the castle for a run.

---

Neville lay on his bed in Harry's room, staring blankly at the ceiling. No, he wouldn't call it his room, though Harry had insisted he did, he still couldn't. His room was back at his grandmother's house, the same grandmother who just that day gave him an hour long lecture on disgracing the Longbottom name. He had tried to give his side of the story of course, but she didn't listen, she never did. He had an appointment to see a counselor the following morning at St. Mungo's, a counselor whose office would no doubt be located in the same department where his parents were permanent residence. With a deep sigh, Neville rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

---

Harry and Millie re-entered the castle an hour later, both drenched and smelling of sweat. "That was a good run." Harry panted still a bit out of breath.

"Yeah, it was". Millie looked over at Harry who had just taken of his glasses before pulling up his T-shirt and wiping his sweat soaked face. Accidently catching a glimpse of his stomach and part of his chest, she quickly turned her head toward the wall, pretending to admire a portrait. If she hadn't Harry would have been sure to notice her red tinted cheeks. Then again maybe he would have simply thought she was flushed from the run. Not wanting to take the chance Millie continued to keep her eyes on the portraits until they reached the Slytherin dorms.

"Millie, did you hear that." Harry stopped in his tracks just as they reached their portrait door.

"Er, hear what?"

"That voice. I thought it said…

Harry shook his head figuring he was imagining things. "Never mind. I think I'm just over tired."

Millie just shrugged and the two friends headed into their dorm.

---

Draco had taken to spending much of his time with Marie and they were quickly becoming fast friends. The pretty young witch had offered to help Draco with his French, because as fluent as he was he was still having a hard time keeping up with everyone else, and in return he would help her with Potions, which was by far her worse subject.

"No not like that Marie. You have to slice the Venteen Vine not dice it." Draco instructed as they worked on an extra credit potion for her in the school lab one evening.

Marie giggled. "Sorry. Could you show me, s'il vous plait."

"Oui." Draco took the knife and showed the girl the proper was to dice.

"Merci." She thanks him then placing a kiss on each both his cheeks.

Draco took a deep breath, successfully holding back a blush. "You're welcome."

---

The next morning everyone was talking about the Chamber of Secrets having been opened. There wasn't a lot of information of what exactly that meant, just that Filch's cat had been Petrified, and that someone had written in blood that the Chamber of Secrets had indeed been opened. Curiosity seemed to somehow be ingrained into Harry's DNA because he felt he had to get to the bottom of exactly what the Chamber of Secrets was, and so, he went to the one person who knew would never lie to him. She would omit things on occasion if she though he didn't need to know them, but she would never lie.

"Well hello sweetie." Lily greeted her son with a motherly hug. She truly was happy to see him, he seemed to be visiting her less and less lately, but she supposed that was all part of growing up. Besides what pre-teen wants to be known as a mama's boy.

"Hi mum. I was wondering, do you have a minuet?"

"Sure, you want to talk in my office?" Harry nodded and followed his mother from her classroom and into her office.

Harry and Lily sat down on a small sofa that was next to her fireplace. "So, what up."

"Well, I was thinking." Harry scratched the back of his neck, then moving his hand subconsciously to his scar where he gently ran his fingers over it. "Filch's cat and Nearly Headless Nick were found around eight last night, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I had just gotten back from a run with Millie and…

Harry looked away from his mother and into the fireplace, which wasn't even lit at the moment.

"You know how I can speak to snakes."

"Yes." Lily said softly. They had discovered the fact when Harry was six; him mother found his having a hissing conversation with a Garner snake in their back garden.

"I-I heard it. I mean I heard a voice and it said it was going to kill and I asked Millie if she heard it and she said she hadn't, and the more I thought about it…I think it was a snake. At first I didn't realize but then the more I replayed the voice in my head I realize it was Parseltounge."

"I see." Lily took a long deep breath before asking her son a question. "So it said it was going to kill?"

Harry looked up from the fireplace and with worry in his eyes he told her the exact words he had heard. "It said let me rip…tear…kill…so hungry…for so long…kill…time to kill."

Lily gently wrapped her arms around her son, Harry leaned into her embrace. "It's okay Harry." She said gently stroking his hair. "We will figure this out."

In truth Lily was probably as nervous as Harry, if not more so. She knew he hated the fact that he could speak to snakes. It was considered a trait of a dark wizard. Now, Harry may be a little reckless at times, and has the occasional poor judgment, such as the whole fiasco with setting up Neville to attack Draco, but Harry was also one of the sweetest, kindest loving people she had ever met. The fact that he could talk to snakes was indeed odd, but in no way did it make him dark or evil.

---

After walking Harry back to his dorm Lily went straight to Dumbledore and informed him of what Harry had heard. "This most likely means that whatever is in that chamber is some form of snake." Lily wisely stated.

"Perhaps, but we must not jump to conclusions. Harry could have heard a different snake. Some students do have them as pets, not to mention the forest has several different varieties."

Lily shook her head at Dumbledore's thought. "No, no, I don't think so. I'm going to do some research." And without another word she left the headmasters office and headed to the Library.

---

Neville walked slowly behind Severus, his head low, his eyes focused on nothing but the floor in front of him. He didn't want to be there, he really didn't, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed back at school if he didn't, plus deep down, part of him knew he needed help.

"We're here."

Severus' voice brought Neville to a stop, his eyes floated up to the door in front of him. There was a name plate tacked to it. _Julie Haven-Mind Healer-Juvenile Counselor. _

Without a word Severus opened the door, and Neville slowly walked through it, the older wizard followed him in. Standing by a grey filing cabinet was a witch dress in baby blue robes, robes that Neville thought brought out her eyes quite nicely. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the pretty young woman.

"Well hello." She greeted them with a smile. Her eyes then moving down the younger wizard. "You must be Neville."

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Neville, I'm Miss. Haven, but you can call me Julie."

"Um, okay."

Miss. Haven then looked back up at Severus. "Mr. Snape, I presume." Severus nodded. "You can stay if you wish or wait in the lobby, which ever you and Neville prefer."

"It's up to you Neville." Severus said placing a gentle hand on the boys shoulder.

"I'll be okay, you can go."

Severus gave a tiny smile and nod before exiting the room.

---

Severus had been quite concerned when his wife had mentioned Harry hearing a snake speak about ripping, tearing and killing, but he was even more worried with the fact that Dumbledore had basically dismissed Lily's concern. Not that he should have been shocked really, the headmaster has a sort of 'let's play it out and see what happens' type of attitudes. It was actually quite infuriating. Knowing he could do nothing about it he simply suggested Lily tell Harry that if he heard the voice again to tell her. Lily had in fact already made that exact suggestion to her son, she also been doing some research in her free time, hoping to figure out if what Harry heard did in fact have a connection to the Chamber of Secrets being opened.

What Lily didn't realize was that Harry, with the help of Hermione, was doing the same thing. The young Ravenclaw had already asked Professor McGonagall about the Chamber, and to her surprise the normally stern Professor had actually been rather upfront about the whole thing. McGonagall has mentioned the rumor that it was Salazar Slytherin built the Chamber and placed a monster inside it, hoping one day to rid the school of all muggleborns. Harry had not confided to his friends that he could speak to snakes, but knowing there was probably a monster in the castle and that it was released and petrified Filches cat and Nearly Headless Nick around the same time he heard the voice could only come to one conclusion.

The monster that resides in the Chamber was a snake. But what kind of Snake?

Harry had suggested to Hermione that the monster may be a snake for the simple fact that Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth and that the symbol for his house is a serpent. Hermione thought it a valid assumption.

---

Neville had been having a good day. He had been feeling a bit better about himself after talking to Julie the day before, and on top of that he finished all his daily assigned homework three hours early. He had asked Mr. Snape for permission to sit on the wooden bench just outside the shop and read a book on rare magical plants he had found in the Snape's library. Severus had agreed with Neville's request as long as he didn't wonder from the bench. As Neville headed toward the front door, it opened, and in walked one of the last people he had expected to see.

"M-M-Mrs. Malfoy." Neville stuttered.

"That is no longer by name you inept little twerp. What are you doing here! You should be locked up in Azkaban for attacking my son". An evil smirk pulled onto the blond witches face as she glared down at the boy who twice sent her son to the hospital. "Or perhaps St. Mungo's would be a better place for you; you could even share a room with your parents in the Psychiatric Ward."

Neville began to shake, he legs suddenly felt like jelly. Narcissa advanced on him, slowly backing Neville into a corner.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean-

"Narcissa, what's going on?"

The blond witch turned to see his heart's desire standing just a few feet behind her. Her anger suddenly faded as she gazed into those alluring dark orbs.

"Just having a little chat with Longbottom." She said taking a few steps closer to Severus.

Severus looked over at Neville who seemed to have frozen in place, the fear still very apparent in his eyes. "Neville, why don't you walk down the street and get an ice-cream." He suggested.

The slightly chubby boy gave a small nod and quickly scrambled out of the Acropathy.

Severus crossed his arms, giving the mother of his son an annoyed look. "Was that really necessary."

"I just scared him a little Severus." She said a playful smile gracing her lips. "No harm done."

"What do you want?"

Narcissa reached into her small hand bag and pulled out a letter. "This came from Draco."

"If it's for me, why did he send it to you?" He asked taking the letter.

"Perhaps he was worried it may fall into the wrong hands."

Severus gave a snort. "My family would never open mail addressed to me." He said knowing that was to what she was referring.

Narcissa just shrugged. "Well, I'll leave you to you work". And she left.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter turned out okay, but I don't know, I may rework it in the future. Next up Dobby and the rough Bludger, but will play out a bit different, and things began to come to a head. **

**Please review**


	25. Chapter 25 The Diary

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Tragic, isn't it?**

**So I know I already posted one chapter today, but I wasn't overly impressed with it, so I decided to get another one out straight away.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all. Solomon: Here's a nice twist for you. Yes, some of the chapter is going to be close to canon simply because it wouldn't be Harry Potter if it wasn't, but I think you will like the slight change in plot.**

**And now on with the show…**

Chapter twenty-five

The Diary

Harry Potter was a very angry young man. No angry would be too light of a word, furious, livid, enraged, and seething; for you see he was currently in the hospital wing and in a great amount of pain as the bones in his right arm slowly grew back. Damn stray bludger. Damn Lockhart and damn bloody house elf. Though the creature was simply trying to help him, in a weird, odd, twisted sort of way. Harry hated to do it but he basically told the little elf which had just recently visited him in the hospital, that if he interfered in his life again, he would find out who his master exactly was and in no uncertain terms tell them exactly what he had been up to. The threat seemed to scare the elf enough to have him promise not to interfere in Harry Potter's life again.

Harry however, was not the only one in the hospital wing at that moment. Ron had practically dragged his sister to the hospital wing when he found her passed out in the hallway on his way back to Gryffindor tower. She thankfully was asleep when the elf had popped in on Harry.

The following morning Generva was released from the hospital, a small black book under the Gryffindors arm as she headed toward her dorm. She really needed to get back to her four poster, where she could pull the curtains around her bed and write to Tom in privacy. She had much to tell him.

----

Severus paced back and forth in his bedroom, Lily lay in bed, reading, well she was attempting to read. "Severus will you stop that. I can't concentrate."

"Sorry, love." Severus sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. I'm just really worried."

"You mean about Harry and the Chamber?"

Severus shook his head. "No, I'm worried for Neville." Severus scooted up on the bed and lay besides his wife. "He's been having nightmares about attacking Draco."

"I know."

"No, you don't. I mean, you don't know everything."

Lily immediately put down her look and looked over at her husband. "What do you mean?"

Severus paused for a minute as he gathered his thoughts. He knew he should tell his wife what he had heard but how? How would he word it without making Neville sound like a psychopath?

"Well, the other night, when Tobias and Adues work us to tell us Neville was having a nightmare they…they mentioned hearing him say something that…that concerned me. I thought that maybe they misheard or were exaggerating, but unfortunately…

"Severus, what did Neville say?" Lily's moved to a sitting position, her normally bright green eyes suddenly dimmed as worry and fear set in for the boy she considered as one of her own sons.

Severus followed suite and sat up besides his wife. "After I was able to calm Neville down, and get him back to sleep I decided to stay at his bedside. I figured if he woke up again I would give him some Dreamless sleep."

"That makes since."

"Well I had almost nodded off myself when I heard it."

"Heard what?"

"He laughed."

"Laughed?"

"Yes, laughed, and not in a happy go lucky sort of way. Lily it was menacing, it sounded downright evil. He sounded…he sounded like The Dark Lord."

Lily gasped in horror. "Oh Merlin."

"And then…then he spoke. His voice was so deep; it was almost like it was someone else's."

"What did he say?"

"He said 'you cannot fight me. I will win. I will once again have power and I will once again be feared by all."

---

Another month had gone and Christmas was drawing near and students were getting anxious for the approaching holiday.

"My parents want to go to France to visit my grandmother again, but really I'd rather just stay home and have a nice quiet holiday with my parents." Hermione said as she, Ron and Millie headed to Charms class.

"I know what you mean." Millie added in. "My mum wants to take us to visit my step-father's family in Wales, but I…well, I don't like them much. Dave, my step-dad is a nice guy, but his family…complete Wankers. Though it would be nice to show off all the weight I've lost. They tend to tease me about it."

Harry chuckled. "You should Mil's. "Hey Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you, any luck on your research about the monster in the Chamber."

Hermione shook her head in the negative. "Sorry Harry, but there haven't been any more attacks since Mrs. Norris and Sir Nicholas, perhaps the danger has passed."

"Maybe." Harry shrugged.

"I think Hermione's right." Ron said. "It was probably just someone playing a cruel prank."

Harry said nothing but he had a feeling it was more than a horrible joke, much, much more.

---

"So you've been having nightmares?"

Neville nodded as he lay back on the couch, his eyes wandering to a brown stain on the ceiling.

"And these dreams are about you attacking Draco."

"At first." Neville rubbed his eyes before taking a long deep breath. Julie knew not to rush the boy, so she waited almost a full two minuet for him to continue. "I'm on him…punching him and-and cursing at him and I can see the fear in his eyes and…and I liked it." Neville closed his eyes tight. He knew it was just a dream, a horrible nightmare, but it felt so real.

"When the actual act happened, did you feel the same way? Did you enjoy hurting him?"

Neville shook his head. No-no, not at all." He stated adamantly. Neville turned his heard toward Julie. "I could never enjoy doing something like that, not to anyone, even Malfoy."

The witch gave Neville a reassuring smile. "I understand Neville. Now do you recall if it felt any different between the first and second time you fought Draco."

Neville nodded as he sat up on the couch. "The first time it was because he-he insulted my parents and-and I just snapped. I felt horrible after, I even threw up, but the second time…at first, when he insulted Millie I thought of just letting Harry deal with him but…I don't know…it was like this little voice in my head told me he deserved it. That he needed to be punished."

"What about_ after_ the second attack, did you feel the same as the first time? Did you guilty then?"

"At first it felt good, like-like he got what he deserved, but for some reason, as soon as I saw Harry's mum, I knew what I did was wrong and I started to cry in her arms."

"Harry's mum, Lily, do you think of her like mother."

Neville shrugged as he lay back down on the couch, folding his hands behind his head. "In a way, yes, and Mr. Snape is like a dad, but-but there not, you know. They're Harry's parents. I guess you could say their more like an aunt and uncle."

"What about Harry, and his siblings, do you see them like cousins?"

Neville gave a small smile before answering. "Harry is like my brother, he always has been. The twins and Ginny were close like family, but Harry's the only one I'm really close to. We tell each other everything, you know." Neville gave a small laugh. "He has this horrible crush on this Ravenclaw girl. I love to tease him about it."

Julie gave a small laugh. "I bet you do. Okay Neville I'm going to write you a prescription for a dream suppresser, it should help you repress the nightmares for now, but next secession I want to work on other techniques that can help too."

"Okay." Neville stood from the couch, gathering his cloak from the nearby chair where he had placed it. "Thank you Julie, for-for talking to me like this. It really does help."

"That's what I'm here for Neville." She said giving a friendly smile. "To help."

---

Harry had plans to meet Hermione in the Library at seven that evening, though he found himself there a little early. Seeing Ron's younger sister Generva sitting by herself he decided to join her.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked young Gryffindor.

"Not at all."

Harry placed his rucksack on the table before sitting down. Looking over at Generva Harry could see the dark circles under her eyes, though according to Ron madam Pomfrey, there's nothing wrong with her other then the fact that she seems to be over exerting herself, though he couldn't see how. She wasn't in any extra activities such as Choir or Quidditch, and as far as anyone was only aware she was taking the normal first year classes.

The pretty redhead was currently reading her potions book, though Harry did not a small black book on the desk besides it. Ron said she carries it around everywhere, and that it's some sort of journal. It looked old through, the cover was faded and the corners bend. He could see words inscribed on the bottom left corner, but he couldn't make out what they where exactly. Trying not to be too obvious Harry bent slightly over the table, then dropping his gaze slowly to the journal.

**A/N: Okay a bit of a cliffy. But you'll just have to wait and see Harry's reaction to the name and Generva's reaction as well.**


	26. Chapter 26 Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his friends, enemies, pets or anything else related to his world.**

**So here is chapter 26, a lot goes on in this chapter so I hope you enjoy. And thank you to all of you who have reviews and please keep doing so.**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Tom Marvolo Riddle

"Bloody hell!"

Generva looked up from her Potions book and across at the boy who had just cursed. Several other pairs of eyes traveled to the boy-who-lived-to-yell-obscenities. "Harry, you do realize you're in the library don't you?"

He didn't answer, and that was when Generva noticed Harry's eyes fixed on her journal. She immediately reached over to grab it, but Harry got to it first."

"Give it back, Harry."

"Where did you get this?" His voice was barely above a whisper but his eyes were focused intently in Generva's.

"My mum…I think, now will you please give it back." She asked holding out her hand for the book.

Generva, do you know who Tom Riddle is?" He asked his eyes drifting to the name etched onto the corner of the diary.

"No, do you?"

"Yes." Harry paused. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a brief second, opening them he turned them to the girl across from him. "Generva Tom Riddle is Lord Voldamort." He whispered.

The young girl stared at the boy in unbelief. He had to be wrong. No, Tom was nothing like that evil monster. He was kind and caring and he always listened to her. He was there for her when no one else was.

"No, Harry, you must be confused."

"No. I'm not. Believe me I know. My parents told me years ago. Tom Riddle is Voldamort. Come on." Harry said rising from his seat. "We'll take it to my mum."

Generva agreed, though she still had serious doubts of his claim. She figured once they saw Professor Snape, Harry's suspicion would be disproved and she would be given her diary back.

---

Lily sat at her desk, a pile of essays on the uses of flubber worms in aging potions unmarked. The red head let out a small groan as she rubbed her temple, trying desperately to fight off the migraine that she had had for over a day and which would not seem to dissipate with pain reliever potion. In fact the entire week she had been feeling tired and achy but then again her life was rather stressful at the moment.

The protective mother hen that she was, Lily was constantly fretting for her children, and although it's normally Harry, who for some reason seems to have a talent for finding trouble, is the bulk of her concern, she found her mind fretting over Neville. The normally mellow, mild mannered, kind hearted boy who seems to be exhibiting some sort of anger transference issue, or at least that's what his therapist believes. And there are those weird dreams the child's been having, dreams of dark voices and evil thoughts, dreams the twelve year old doesn't even recall having afterwards.

Deciding fretting over her surrogate son wasn't going to make her head ach go away, coupled with the fact that she didn't have any more classes for the day, she decided to cut her office hours short and head home early for a nap. At least she did until her office door burst open, a very panicked looking Harry, followed by a rather annoyed Generva entered her office.

"Mum." Harry quickly ran up to his mother, pushing the book into her hands. "Geneva had this."

She could see the worry in her son's eyes, but why would he be so upset over his friends sister have a book. Then, she looked down at the front cover, it took only milliseconds for her to spot the name etched into the corner. She instantly paled. "Generva." She looked up at the first year. "Where did you get this?"

"Um, my mum, I think. I mean it was with the rest of my school books. Wh-whats wrong with it. It's not really you-know-who's…is it."

Lily gave a small nod. "Yes, dear it is. I'm going to need to confiscate this, alright."

To shocked to do much else Generva simply nodded.

--

Albus Dumbledore stared contemplating down at the black diary on his desk. His normally twinkling eyes dulled as she focused on the name printed on the corner of the book. How it came to be in the possession of the youngest Weasley was beyond Albus, but whatever the reason, it was good fortune young Mr. Potter spotted it. Flipping through the journal he saw the pages blank. "Curious." The old whispered stroked his beard before taking up a quill and dipping it in the ink.

"_Hello, Tom." _He wrote.

"_**Generva, hi, how was your day."**_ The diary responded.

"_Just fine. Tom, I was wondering, do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets…_

_---_

Narcissa grinned as took the letter from her son's eagle owl. "Thank you Hercules." The bird gave hoot before taking off through the open kitchen window. Sitting down at the table the witch opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mother,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I am doing well. I know I complained a bit about Beauxbatons at first, but now I'm really starting to enjoy it here. I have made a friend in fact. A real friend, not just people who want to hang out with me because of our money and the Malfoy name. Her name is Marie and she is in my year. She's been helping me with my French and I help her with potions. She's on the schools quidditch team as well, she's a seeker just like me. You know they don't play against their own school but rather six other schools within Europe. I wonder why Hogwarts doesn't do that. Anyway, I was thinking maybe you could come visit me, and possibly even bring Severus. I miss you mother. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

Narcissa smiled as she clutched the letter to her heart. She would most assuredly schedule a visit and hopefully be accompanied by her son's father.

---

Harry sat by the edge of the lake talking with his good friend Ron about the days strange events. "Do you think that dairy would have anything to do with why my sister's been so exhausted lately?" Ron asked as he picked up a stone then skipping it across the lake.

"Maybe."

"I mean, if this diary belonged to you-know-who, and it was having conversations with her, I mean who knows what it said to her."

Harry eyes widened, an epiphany surging his way through his brain. "Said…or did." Harry jumped up from the grass, Ron quickly did the same.

"Harry, what…

"What if the diary did more than talk to her, what if it showed her things, or even…made her do things."

Ron paled as he realized what his friend was hinting at. "You can't possibly mean the diary made Ginny open the Chamber of Secrets that one time."

"You remember what McGonagall said, a monster was hidden in the chamber, a monster only an heir to Salazar Slytherin can control. Tom Riddle is a descendent to Salazar. What if, somehow Tom Riddles diary made Ginny open the Chamber."

---

Albus smirked in pride as he slammed the diary of Tom Riddle shut. Standing from his seat he walked over to the left half of his office. Just below the portrait of the first headmaster of Hogwarts rested a sword -Gordic Gryffindor's sword. Gently taking it from its case he walked back over to his desk. Grabbing the hilt he raised it above his head before plunging it into the diary. A loud, piercing scream echoed throughout office and then…silence.

---

Two days later Harry was sitting quietly at a small, round table in the Slytherin common room reading, Millie was just across from him. He was so emerged in his book (which was not it the least bit school related) that he didn't hear the portrait door open.

"I do hate to interrupt." Harry looked up to see the headmaster and his mother. Albus had a small smile on his lips, his blue eyes twinkling like mad, Lily however looked pale and disconcerted.

"It's, alright." Harry said gently shutting his book. "Is everything okay."

"Yes, but I was wondering if you would come with professor Snape and I, there is something I need to ask of you." Harry looked over at his mother who gave the tiniest nod.

"Um, alright." Harry stood from his chair before looking over at Millie. "Could you put my things on my bed for me, Millie."

"Sure, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry then followed the two adults out of the common room and into the corridor.

"Harry, I know this may come as an…odd request but I need you accompany me to the girl lavatory."

If it wasn't for the extremely serious expression engrained on Dumbledore face, Harry would have burst out laughing.

"Excuse me?"

"Harry." Lily spoke up. "Professor Dumbledore believes he has located the chamber of Secrets, however', Lily looked nervously up at the ancient wizard and then back at her son. "He believes it can only be opened by using Parseltounge."

After nearly a thirty second pause Harry finally said, 'I see', and then he decided to ask a question. "Did your discovery in any way have to do with Tom Riddles Diary."

"I am sorry Harry, but I', not at liberty to reveal where I received my information."

Harry huffed, Lily narrowed her eyes at her employer. "Professor, as much as I respect you," Harry spoke carefully, "I will not use my…ability to help you unless you privy my to the information you have gathered so far."

Lily was amused by her son's Slytherin tactics, Dumbledore was just annoyed.

Albus was normally a patient man, but at that moment he did not have time to deal with trying to get around the boys scheming, so he relented.

"Very well, Harry. The diary which you found did indeed belong to Tom Riddle, and in fact had a piece of his…memory intact inside it."

"A memory, I knew it had to be something like that. Was it the memory that opened the Chamber or…or did it make Generva do it somehow." Harry paled a bit at the second possibility. He knew his hunch was probably right, he just hoped it wasn't.

"Unfortunately the latter. The dear child had been pouring her heart and soul to Tom, it became rather simple for him to gain control of her."

Harry closed his eyes and took a long deep breath, shaking his head slightly. This defiantly explained why she was always so drained of energy-she was being possessed. "Poor Generva."

"Yes, indeed." Dumbledore spoke. "I need to get into the Chamber and destroy whatever monster lay in its debts, so nothing like this can ever happen again."

"Yes, of course." Harry nodded. "I'll help."

Lily put a hand on her son shoulder and smiled. "I go down with you and as soon as the headmaster has gotten in, I'll bring you back up."

Harry nodded and Harry, his Mother and Albus Dumbledore headed towards the girls Lavatory.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think. Personally I feel the chapter turned over very well, but of course I would like your opinion too.**

**Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27 The Chamber

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP though I really wish I did.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added this story to alerts and favorites**

**Now on with the show…**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Chamber

As soon as they had reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor Dumbledore quickly directed Harry and Lily to a water tap near one of the sinks. "As you can see the tap does not work." He said then demonstrating that the faucet was indeed broken, and no water flowed from it when turned on. He then showed Harry that scratched into the side of the broken copper tap was a tiny snake. I believe this is the opening to the chamber, but I cannot find a way to open it, I believe Parsteltoung is the only way.

Harry nodded before saying 'open up." A strange hissing noise escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Suddenly the sink began to move; and sank right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to side into. **(1) **Harry's eyes widened, Lily let out a gasp, and Dumbledore simply sighed.

Without another word Dumbledore went down the pipe, followed by Harry and then Lily. It was the most disgusting place Harry had ever been. "Oh…yuck." Harry huffed as he looked down at his slime covered clothes. "Nasty."

"Yes, well we are in the sewer my boy." Dumbledore said with a chuckled.

"Yes, well,' Lily spoke, 'now that we are down here can we get this over with."

"Yes, of course. I believe I will require Harry's assistance only once more and then-

"What in the world is that?" Dumbledore's words were cut short by Harry who was staring at something long, scaly, and translucent.

"It looks like a snake skin, a very large snake skin." Lily shivered, placing her arm protectively around her son's shoulders.

"Hum, yes, well this confirms my suspicions." The old wizard sighed as he raked his fingers through his silvery beard.

"What suspicions?" Lily questioned.

"That the monster in the chamber of secrets is a Basilisk."

"A what?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a very large and very rare snake. " Lily answered her son question before Dumbledore could. "It has a deadly gaze."

"That's correct, now I believe there is yet another door just ahead that will require your ability, Harry and then you and your mother can return to the castle."

---

Narcissa sat on a stone bench in her back garden; it rested atop a grass hill which over looked a small duck pond. It was quite serene and the witch often found herself visiting there when she was stressed or anxious. Lucius, knowing how much she enjoyed watching the ducks float across the calm water had the bench placed there when they first married. It was no plain stone bench either, than again nothing Lucius ever did was plain or ordinary. It had Narcissus flowers carved along the edges, and their names and wedding dated engraved into the back rest. He had also charmed it to play the song they dance to at their wedding- The Twelfth of Never by Johnny Mathis. Narcissa had picked the song and never happen to mention to her husband that it was a sung by a muggle.

She knew that Lucius had loved her; at least he did in the beginning. When they had dated and the first couple of years after they married he was loving, and thoughtful and then…he took the mark. He became a Death Eater and within months he became a completely different person. That was when she started to secretly see Severus. The younger man treated her so special and wonderful and she found herself falling in love with him. If fact she found herself feeling for him in a way she never felt for Lucius. It was with Severus that Narcissa found out what true love was. But she had been scared, and feared her husband, and because she loved him so, she gave him up. Now however Lucius was gone and she was determined to have her true love back, one way or another, she would have him back.

---

Severus had received the note just as he was leaving for the day. She had one of her house elf's bring it, just as she had before he had found out Draco was his son. She wanted to talk to him about Christmas, and asked if he could briefly stop by the manor. Not seeing any harm he decided to go. First he dropped the kids off at home, Lily wasn't home yet, but their muggle neighbor across the street agreed to watch them for until she was.

When he arrived he was directed by the house elf that she was by the duck pond in the back garden. He had known that to be a favorite place of her and would often go there to relax and escape her worries.

"You wished to see me."

Narcissa smiled at hearing his deep voice before finally turning on the bench to face him. "Yes, please, sit." She scooted over a bit patting the now empty space beside her.

Severus complied, though scooting as far too the edge of the bench as possible. "I won't bite you know."

Severus gave a small smile at her joke. "Well you have in the past." Oh he really shouldn't have said that. Why did he say that?

Narcissa's grin widened, scooting herself closer to her former lover so that their legs were now touching. "Yes, we were rather ruff with each other back then weren't then."

Severus cleared his throat before speaking. "You wanted to talk about the holidays."

"Oh yes, Draco has requested that both you and I visit him in France for Christmas. I though it a marvelous idea, you could even bring Virginia."

"As much as I would love to see Draco for Christmas I already have plans with Lily and the kids. Plus with Neville living with us know I-

"Neville." She hissed the boy's name. "You would rather spend Christmas with some juvenile delinquent then with you own son. A delinquent that attacked Draco not once but twice."

"Narcissa we talked about this Draco provoked-

"I know!" Narcissa closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She slowly opened them back up shifting them to the pond. "He is your son, and he loves you." _I love you._ "He misses you." _I miss you. _"He needs you." "_I need you"._

There was a pause of silence where neither felt they had the strength to speak.

"I will talk with Lily and see what can be arranged." Narcissa simply nodded, and Severus took his leave.

The blond witch dropped her face into her hands and began to cry.

---

Lily had taken Harry back to his dorm, and then headed to her own home. She just hoped Dumbledore knew what he was doing, though he usually did. If he could defeat Grindelwald, she supposed he could handle a Basilisk. Arriving home she found not her husband watching the children but her neighbor Emily.

"Severus should be back soon." Emily told Lily as she gathered her coat from the closet. "He said he wouldn't be more than a half an hour or so."

"Thank you Emily. I really appreciate you watching the kids."

"No problem." The muggle pulled on her coat and headed home to her own rascals.

Lily wonders the house looking for her munchkins, wanting to make sure they're not doing anything they should-more specifically she wanted to make sure the twin weren't doing anything they shouldn't. She had no doubt they would join the Weasley's in their troublemaking when they start Hogwarts the following year. To her surprise they were in their room, sitting on their separate beds, reading.

"Hi mum." The boys said simultaneously.

She arched an eyebrow. "You two seem…quiet." The both just shrugged and she quietly left the room, not fully believing they weren't up to something.

She then found Virginia in the Library reading. No surprise there. She gave her daughter a quick hug before heading into the room at the end of the hall. Neville was sitting at his desk and he look to be writing.

"Hi Nev." The chubby boy looked up at Lily and gave a small smile.

"Hi."

"Homework?" She asked looking down at the notebook he was writing in.

"No, um Julie suggested during our last secession that I start writing out me feelings and thoughts and stuff."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea."

"I guess."

"You know Severus and I are always here if you need to talk." Lily said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Neville's head suddenly snapped up to her, his eyes narrowed a look of pure disgust on his face. "Leave me alone." His voice was deep and raspy, and most defiantly not his own.

Lily's hand dropped from his shoulder, her fear apparent. "Neville." She spoke softly.

"Yes." His voice was his again, his face relaxed and pleasant.

"Wh-what just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"N-nothing. I'll call you when dinners ready."

"Okay."

Lily slowly backed out of the room, not taking her eyes off the boy. Yes, there was defiantly something wrong with the Neville more than displaced anger. It was like he had another personality inside of him. She would have to talk with Sev when he got home.

---

Harry couldn't sleep, his mind kept wandering back to the chamber of secrets. He hoped Professor Dumbledore was okay. If there hadn't been a monster that kills with a single glare Harry would have offered to escort him, it would have been a great adventure, then again even so he doubted his mother would have let him. As soon as he opened that second door she was in a great hurry to get him out of there.

As soon as Harry returned to the Slytherin dorms Millie asked him what his mother and the headmaster needed him for and why he was covered in goo. It truth he probably would have told her, despite his mothers request he keep it quiet, except for the fact that he didn't want his friends to know he could talk to snakes. So he simply told her he needed his help with something but he wasn't suppose to say what. Millie was annoyed that her friend was being so secretive, but she figured if he wasn't supposed to tell then there was probably a good reason behind it.

The next morning at breakfast however Millie had a very good idea of exactly what Harry had been doing, though he still wouldn't admit to it.

**DUMBLEDORE DISCOVERS CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

The headline of the Daily Prophet read.

_Albus Dumbledore revealed that with the help of several_

_sources he was able to locate the Chamber of Secrets and subdue the _

_monster inside. Previous thought to have been opened by Rubius_

_Hagrid a former student and now Gamekeeper at Hogwarts _

_(who was expelled for the act) was cleared and his status to yield magic reinstated. _

"_From the very beginning I held fast to Hagrid's innocence", Dumbledore stated. "The_

_monster inside the Chamber was a Basilisk, Hagrid, only being a second_

_Year at the time wouldn't have been able to control such a deadly _

_Beast". The headmaster explained. The real questions everyone wants answered _

_however are first, how did the headmaster locate the chamber, and second how did_

_he destroy the creature within? Although the entire wizarding world_

_is all but dying to know the secretive headmaster refuses to elaborate_

_**For the past accomplishments of Professor Dumbledore see page 12**_

_**For original article on the first opening of the Chamber of Secrets see page 14**_

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Poor Neville truly seems to be losing his mind. Any guesses as to why and how will his new 'personality' affect the Snape household. Also do you think Harry may be upset that his name wasn't mentioned it the article? Maybe, then again, perhaps someone different may be bothered by it. You'll have to wait for the answers I'm afraid. I plan to update again soon, probably in the next few days.**

**Please Review**

**They make me smile…and write faster.**

_**(1)Taken directly from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**_


	28. Chapter 28The Maddening of Neville

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HP universe.**

**Sorry t his took a bit longer to get up then I planned. I had the chapter all set up in my head, I just didn't have the time to jot it down until now.**

**Thank you again for all of my lovely reviewers. You brighten my day.**

**Now on witch chapter 28…**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The Maddening of Neville Longbottom

"I will ward his room at night so he can't get out, other than that I really don't know what to do." Severus sighed running his hand through his silky hair as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He could hardly believe what his wife had told him. First the nightmares and now this, even his therapist was at a loss.

"This is really scary, Sev." Lily sat down next to her husband, taking her hand in his. "What could possibly be going on with him?"

"I don't know. It's almost like he's…possessed."

---

Hagrid whistled everywhere he went; he could hardly believe he was finally vindicated. He had even been able to get a new wand. Eleven inches made of willow with dragon heart-string core. Even though Hagrid had been caring for the creatures around the castle and in the forest for years, Dumbledore had suggested he take his N.E.W.T's exam on Care of Magical Creatures. A passing grade of E or better combined with his experience would secure him at the position in the subject for the following year, taking over for Professor Silvanus Kettleburn who would be retiring that year, and of course Dumbledore had no doubt Hagrid could pass the exam with flying colors.

Harry was happy for his large animal loving friend, and was sure he would make a brilliant teacher. As the Christmas Holidays approached Harry needed to decide what gifts he wanted to get for his friends. For Ron he was thinking a new wizard's chess set, in the one that he had was, as most things he owned, old, worn and once belonged to one of his brothers. Even though he didn't know her all that well had decided to get Ginny a diary-a real one not one that was possessed by the memory of an evil wizard. For Millie he had picked out some magical personalized stationary, where her name constantly changes colors and the parchment is smear proof. For Hannah, some peppermint sticks, Neville had said she really liked them, and as for Neville himself, a book he came across last time he was in Diagon Alley. It was on rare and extinct magical plants, he thought he would probably really enjoy it.

Finally there was Hermione. He wanted to get her something special. At first he thought of a book, she does love to read after all, but nah, to unoriginal. No, it would have to be something good, something great. He would have to ask his dad for advice.

---

Draco received an owl from his mother saying that she would be visiting for Christmas and that Severus would come for New Years and would bring Ginny. He was excited and disappointed at the same time. As much as he was coming to love his life at Beauxbatons, he really missed his family. Marie had invited he and his mother for Christmas dinner and as much as he was looking forward to it he was also nervous, you see Marie was a muggleborn, something he had yet failed to mention to his mother. He was worried if he had she would forbid him to see her. At first he had no idea of her blood-status, for some reason the topic never came up, but when it did, for some reason, it didn't matter. Marie was his friend, an a brilliant witch at that, in fact she was at the top of her class in most every subject-with the exception of potions that is-and that was exactly what Draco saw her as, a brilliant, witty, kind and pretty young witch. Yes, quite pretty.

---

Neville lay on the leather sofa in his therapist's office, his arm hanging limply over the edge, his eyes staring blankly at the white ceiling above him. "I wish I could remember. I…maybe if I could remember then I could stop it, fight it." With a long sigh the troubled youth closed his eyes. "I-I scared Lily. I could see it in her eyes, at first I didn't know what was wrong, why she was looking at me like that but then, later that evening she and Severus told me what…what I said and-and how I sounded."

Tears began to fill his eye, but he wouldn't let them fall. He knew he could cry in front of Julie, and that she wouldn't judge him, she never had before, she had even let him cry in her arms once, but right then he didn't want to cry, he didn't want to feel weak.

"Your grandmother mentioned that you don't seem to have the dreams or episodes when you are with her." Julie mentioned in her normal soft, calming tone.

Neville just shrugged.

"Your grandmother raised you, right?" Neville nodded. "Do you feel you have a good relationship with her?"

Neville gave a small laugh through his nose and he sat up on the couch. "I guess."

"She seems like a rather commanding presence."

Neville draped his arm over the back of the couch, his eyes finally shifting to Julie's. "She is. Unlike me."

"I see." Julie made a quick note in her notebook. "Can you tell me a bit about her?"

"About Gran, well,' Neville scratched the tip of his nose, and then the back of his neck. He hated talking about his grandmother. He loved her, because she raised him, but at the same time, there were things about her that he completely loathed. 'she talks about my parents a lot, mostly my dad. How he was a tribute to the noble name of Longbottom. How he was a Prefect and Head Boy, and then top of his Auror class."

Neville paused, not really wanting to go further. He could never be what his father was, he new that. He was a disgrace, a disgrace to his parents and his family name.

"What about your mum, does she ever talk about her?"

"A bit. She liked Herbology, like me." This caused the boy to smile. "She was a Huffelpuff you know, my dad a Gryffindor. She was brave though, she…she never gave in…they stood strong when-when they were being…

A silent tear fell to Neville's cheek. He couldn't continue, it was just too hard to talk about them. Much too hard.

"Neville, does your grandmother ever talk about how your parents where with you, when you were little?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did your mother over sing you to sleep at night, or did your father have a game or toy he would play with you."

"I-I don't know."

"Then maybe that's something we should talk to your grandmother about, in the mean time, if you are up to it, would you like to visit you parents."

Neville's eyes brightened, a smile filled his face. "Yes, I would." It had been nearly six months since he had seen them. His Gran only took him on the holidays, even before school started, he had always asked to go more often, but she never would.

---

Harry ran hard around the edge of the Black Lake, the rocks and dirt crunching beneath his feet. It wasn't his normal morning run with his friends, but later in the evening. He needed to think, running always helped him think, even more so then flying. Dumbledore had taken the credit for the locating the Chamber of Secrets and riding the monster within, and even clearing Hagrid's name. Not that Harry wanted anymore fame then he already had to deal with, but still it would have been nice to have at least been mentioned. Though the old wizard did mention the he accomplished it with the help of several sources, he supposed he was referring to him, and maybe the diary but who knew. Lily was pretty put out by this as well, she and Harry had endangered their own lives so Dumbledore could add another accomplishment to his already full list. As the years went on she began to have less and less respect for the man.

---

Tobias and Adues were the Marauders, next generation, or so they had been often told by their mum and step-dad. Severus always seems to have a bit of distain dripping from his words when he talked about their biological father and his group of friends. They had a feeling they may have had a bit of a school rivalry, though he refused to elaborate on his feelings. The twins had been planning and plotting like crazy over the past couple of months, they had planned to prank every single member of their family over the Christmas holiday. Nothing harmful mind you, just good old fashion fun combined with pure hilarity. It was defiantly going to be a Christmas to remember.

Ginny Snape knew her brothers were up to something. They had been spending all their free time in their room, and they had been behaving much more than they normally do. Whatever they were up to she was sure it was big, what they didn't realized, and everyone but her father sometimes seem to forget, she could be quite the prankster herself, but unlike her brothers she was smart enough not to get caught.

---

The time to head home for Holidays approached as before Harry, Millie, Hermione, Hannah and Ron shared a compartment, except this time there was no Neville. It didn't take long however, for him to come up in conversation.

"Harry, do-do you know how Neville's doing." It was Hannah who asked this.

"Okay." He wasn't aware of what had really been going on, only what his best mate had written him. "He did say he was a bit board, but being on restriction from almost everything will do that." The friends gave a small laugh, but Hannah just frowned.

"I wrote him once." The Huffelpuff said. "He-he didn't write back."

"Do take it personally, he's just, you know, going through some things. He only wrote me twice and I'm pretty sure he only wrote back because my mum suggested it." He didn't know if that was true, but he thought it sounded like the right thing to say.

"Alright, but can-can you tell him I was thinking about him."

Ron snickered. "Got a thing for Longbottom, huh?"

Hannah gave a small blush. "He-he's my friend and I'm worried, that's all."

Ron laughed and shook his head looking like he didn't believe her a single bit. "Really, Ron, you're so immature." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever," The red-head said. "Hey, Harry, fancy a game of chess?" He suggested pulling out his set.

"Nah."

"I'll play." Millie offered.

"You can play chess?" Ron looked at the Slytherin in disbelief.

Millie's eyes narrowed. "What, you think because I'm a girl I can't handle a game of chess?"

"N-no, I just…you don't seem the type."

"Well I am, now pullout you're set and let's go."

"Alright, but you'll lose."

"Um, Ron." Harry spoke up. "Millie's actually very good. I've never beat her in a game."

"That's because you stink."

"Thanks, mate." Harry said sarcastically before pulling out his Quidditch Through the Ages book. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Ron just laughed. Millie smirked as she set up the pieces. She knew she would have a challenge with the Gryffindor, but she had an advantage, he was cocky, too cocky and it the end it would be his downfall.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked how this turned out. Next chapter Pranks combined with Firewhisky. Should be fun.**

**Please Review**

**I like them. They make me happy.**


	29. Chapter 29 Itching Powder is no Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Itching Powder is no Fun

Ron couldn't believe it. He lost. He lost at chess, to a girl, a Slytherin girl, and not just once but three times. How incredibly embarrassing.

"I told you, so." Harry smirked at the defeated Gryffindor who had just shoved his chess set back in his bag and was now sitting with his arms crossed, his blue eyes glaring at his friend's remark.

"Shut up, Harry."

Everyone laughed, including the champion, Millie. "You know Ron." She began. "You are very good. The first real challenge I've had in months. You should think about joining the chess club."

"The chess club is for geeks." Millie just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew that Ron could be a great guy, but most of the time, he was immature and rude. Hopefully he would grow out of it.

A short time later the train pulled into Kings Cross station and the students quickly exited, excited to begin their holiday. Harry said good-bye to his friends before heading over to his family. He was happy to see Neville was there and didn't hesitate to give him a big brotherly hug.

"I missed you mate."

"I missed you too Harry."

"Hey there big brother." Tobias grinned as he put his arm around Harry. "Good train ride?"

"Yeah, it was fine." Harry looked at his brother skeptically; he had that scheming look in his eye.

"Good." His answered slowly.

"Good to have you back, Harry." Ginny gave her eldest brother a quick hug. "Finally I'll be able to have a conversation that isn't constantly interrupted by rude bodily noises." She stated looking poignantly over at the twins.

"Come now sister, it's simply nature to let out some gas once in a while." Adeus informed his sister.

"That right." Tobias continued. "Keep it bottled up too long and you'll explode."

Lily and Severus shook their heads while Harry and Neville laughed. Ginny simply rolled her eyes.

"Come on you lot." Lily said taking Hedwig's cage from Harry. "Let's get going, we don't want to get stuck in traffic."

"You're driving, right mum." Harry asked hopefully.

Severus rolled his eyes as he took his son's school trunk, placing a feather weight charm on it. "I know what you are implying Harry, and I am a perfectly capable driver."

"Yes, perfectly capable of making everyone sick." Harry teased.

They all broke out in a burst of laugher, including Lily, at Harry's joke about Severus driving skills. The man had a led foot and liked to drive under the delusion he was the only vehicle on the road.

"Don't worry, Harry." Ginny reassured her brother. "It's mum's turn to drive."

"Thank, Merlin."

As Harry slid into the back seat he reached behind his neck and scratched an itch. The itch however, did not go away, but began to spread over his shoulders and down his back.

"What the….

"Harry, what's wrong." Lily asked as her son continued to claw at his back and neck.

"Everything…itches."

"Here, let me see." Harry turned his back toward his mother, and Lily leaned over the back of her seat to have a look.

Pull down the neck of his T-shirt Lily gasped. "Oh, Merlin!"

"What? What is it?" Harry's eyes widened in worry at his mother's shocked expression.

"You have a horrible rash, Harry. Here lift up your shirt."

"Muuum, I don't want to expose myself." Tobias and Adeus broke out laughing. "Not like that!" As he watched his brother he was suddenly reminded a great deal of Fred and George Weasley and that was when it occurred to him. "Wait, you…you two did this to me didn't you?" Harry eyes narrowed as he focused them on his younger brothers.

The twins just laughed.

Ginny, Neville and Severus shook their heads in disbelief.

Lily on the other hand, fumed. "I WILL deal with you two when we get home."

Her tone was laced with venom, and the look on her face…well, the twins knew it all too well and nothing god ever came from it.

"It-it was just a joke." Tobias stuttered, looking down at his knees so as to avoid his mother's angry gaze.

Yea mum, its wear off it a couple hours." Adues added.

"A couple hours!" Harry yelled as he continued to scratch his back. "I have to deal with this for two hours."

"Calm down, Harry." Severus spoke up. "As soon as we get home I'll put some salve on it that should clear it up right away."

Harry nodded before looking back over at his brothers. "Your both dead, you know that, right?"

The Twins chuckles softly. "You think you can match our skill Harry." Tobias said.

"I know I can."

"Bring it on." Adeus added.

As soon as they arrived home an hour later Severus took Harry to their in home lab in the basement to treat the rash while Lily took her troublesome twin into their room by their ears.

"There is never a dull moment in you guy's home." Neville said as he plopped down on the sitting room sofa next to Ginny.

"No, there isn't. Those to have been plotting and I guess Harry's rash was just the beginning."

"Probably. Maybe we should have your parents ward our bed at night."

----

Narcissa was instantly greeted by a warm hug from her son. It was odd behavior indeed, raised as a Malfoy it was drilled into his head that you do not show public displays of affection, but there he was, having missed his mother terribly, hugging her as if he was five years old.

"I miss you." She said softly finally releasing her, suddenly worried he may have embarrassed her by showing such affection.

"I missed you too Draco." She smiled, not at all minding the hug.

"Mum, I want you to meet my friend Marie."

"Of course. Through you write of her so often I feel I already know her."

Draco blushed looking down at his feet for just a second. "Well, you know, she's a good friend."

"I'm sure she is. Now where is she?"

"Oh, I believe in the common room." Draco then led his mother out off the courtyard where they hand met, and towards the second years dormitory.

Narcissa followed her son over towards a loveseat near the fireplace. Sitting there was a very pretty girl with long blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She could see why her son was drawn to her, she was very pretty.

"Marie, I want you to meet my mother Narcissa, mum, this is my best friend Marie."

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." Narcissa, in perfect French told the young girl it was a pleasure to meet her, Marie smiled excitedly in return.

"Your French is perfect."

"I spent quite a bit of time here in my youth."

"That's wonderful; my family does not speak English as well as I do. I know Draco's French is getting much better but he never mentioned you spoke it as well."

"Actually." Draco spoke up. "My mother speaks Italian and German as well."

Narcissa's pale cheeks tinged a slight shade of pink. It had been a while since she had received a complement, granted it was from her son, but still, it was nice to hear. "No need to boast, Draco."

"I think that is magnificent Mrs. Black."

Yes, Narcissa had officially gone back to her maiden, though most people in England still referred to her as Mrs. Malfoy. Draco must have asked her to address her as a Black.

"I have a hard time with just the two, though spending time with Draco has helped my English."

"Mum, Marie's family offered to let us stay with them. I told them I believed you had already made arrangements, but that I wasn't sure and ultimately the decision was yours."

"That's very kind." The older witched looked to Marie. "But Draco is correct, I have already made arrangements."

"That's okay. The house gets very full during the holidays anyway. They just can't turn away people."

"It sounds like you have a very…kind family."

With the mention of a full house Narcissa suddenly thought of the Weasleys and prayed to Merlin the girl's home was not nearly as chaotic as that of the red-headed blood traitors.

----

Neville sat quietly on the porch swing in the Snape's back garden. He had taken to coming out there at night, when most of the family had already gone to bed. It was peaceful, and calm, and there was a view of the small greenhouse he had been constructing. Julie had suggested the Snape's allow him to have some sort of place where he could relax when he was upset or tense. Plants, of course, always made Neville feel at peace as so he had asked if he could start his own greenhouse, and of course the Snapes were all too willing to allow it. Especially after Neville mentioned that Severus could use it to grow some of his own ingredients for his shop instead of having to purchase them.

He hadn't had a nightmare or episode in nearly a week, and hoped this meant the end of whatever it was that was plaguing him, though he had a horrible feeling it wasn't. That this was simply the calm before the storm.

"Hey there Nev."

Neville smiled at his best made, who then sat down beside him. "Greenhouse is looking good."

Neville nodded. "I should have it done in the next couple of weeks, weather permitting."

"Well, if you need any help, just ask."

"Sure."

"So…Hannah asked about you."

Neville sighed. "She's been writing me."

"She mentioned that."

"I've wanted to write her back. I've even started a couple of letters but…I-I just didn't know what to say. What could I say? It-it's not like I can tell her the truth." The plant loving boy sighed as his eyes moved from Harry back out to his greenhouse. "Julie doesn't think I should go back in January."

"What. What?" Harry brow furrowed. His punishment had been paid. He should be able to go back to Hogwarts, to be with his friends, and his housemates.

"She says I'm clinically depressed and…and there are other things too. I think she's right. I should wait another term."

"Neville." Harry placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "What's going on? Really."

Neville could see the concern in his best friend's eyes. Harry was his best mate and they told each other everything, but…but he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it. Only Julie, his grandmother and Lily and Severus knew. But Harry deserved to know, he was like a brother to him.

"I…

Neville hesitated. He needed to figure out how to best approach this. He wasn't really sure what was wrong with him, and times he felt like there was another person inside of him. He would get angry or frustrated for really no reason and that just wasn't like him. No he didn't remember the dreams or the time he scared Lily but he knew something was wrong, that there was something…foreign about he recently.

"It's hard to explain Harry, but at times…it feels…it feels like there is another person living inside of me. Like-like I'm possessed or something."

"Possessed, Neville, why would you think such a thing?"

Harry was sure his friend was wrong. Maybe he was depressed, that he could understand, but possessed, the idea was simply ridicules. Neville's eyes turned back to his friend, Harry could see the trepidation in them.

"Harry, a while back, I-I scared your mum. I don't remember what happened but…apparently, in a deep, raspy voice I hissed at her to leave me alone. It scared her Harry. I could see it in her eyes. I don't even remember saying it, but the way Lily looked at me…

Closing his eyes Neville shook his head softly. "There's a part of me I can't control, and I can't go back to school until I have it under control. I can't risk scaring or…or hurting someone, someone like Hannah or…or Ginny."

Harry put his arm around his friends shoulder and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "It's okay, Nev. You'll get through this. I promise."

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the wait. I have been beyond busy. I had originally planned to add more pranks and a bit of Christmas cheer in this chap, but I decided to save it for the next.**

**Please Review**

**They make me smile.**


	30. Chapter 30 Exploding Toliet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Please continue to do so.**

**Now on with chapter 30. Enjoy…**

Chapter 30

Exploding Toilet

The hotel was very luxurious, nothing less would do for a Black. She had gotten a suite, allowing Draco to have his own room, and there was an extra bed, so when Severus came for New Years he would have a place to sleep as well, though Narcissa was hoping there would be no need for that third bed as she had planned to seduce him into her own. No, she had not given up yet, she refused.

Her plan with the diary had failed, but no matter, she would find another way.

As they settled into their suite, Draco calmly made his way to his mother room. He needed to tell her, before he met Marie's family the following day, that they were muggles, and also, politely request she not say anything…embarrassing.

"Mother, do you have a minuet?"

Narcissa put down the book she was reading and looked over at her son who was standing in the door way. "Of course, Draco, you can come in."

Draco then slowly made his way over to his mother, sitting in the chair her. To his right was a veranda and for a moment his eyes wondered out the closed window to a small blue bird that was perched on the ledge. "There is something I need to tell you and…and I'm worried you may not take it well."

Narcissa's brow rose.

What had he done now?

"Draco, look at me."

The twelve-year-old turned his dark eyes from the small bird outside to his mother. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. It's…it's about Marie and-and her family?"

"What about them?"

"They…they're…m-muggles."

Silence.

Narcissa was hoping-seriously hoping-this was some sort of bad joke, but by the frightened look in her son's eyes, it was obvious it was not.

Her son was best friends with a muggleborn.

Her family are muggles.

She would be spending Christmas with muggles.

"Mum…please don't be mad. I didn't even know she was muggle-born until months into our friendship."

With a long deep breath Narcissa closed her eyes. "Draco." There was moment of brief silence before she opened them back up. "I…I can handle you being friends with a mudblood, she does, after all, seem pleasant enough, but to deliberately keep her blood status from me…to arrange for us to spend our holiday with inferiors…really, what were you thinking?"

Draco's shoulders drooped. He was afraid her response would be something like this. Though she didn't yell, or throw jinxes at him, so he supposed that was good.

"I'm sorry mother, but Marie…she's the only one that…she-she's my only friend, at least here. Please mother, please can we, just for one day, put aside blood status and have a nice Christmas holiday with her family."

It would be rude to cancel last minute, even if it was concerning keeping company with muggles, plus her son seemed, for some unknown reason, to truly want this to happen.

So, reluctantly she agreed.

"Very well."

"Oh, mother. Thank you." Draco then gave his mother the biggest, strongest hug he could ever remember giving her.

"Yes, well don't think I'm not still upset at you for deceiving me."

"Oh I know, and that's fine. I shouldn't have kept the truth from you. I'm just happy you're willing to give them a chance."

---

Tobias and Adeus did not allow their punishment of no flying for three days affect their resolve to prank everyone in the house, the itching powder on Harry was only the beginning. The following morning as the family sat down to breakfast, which at first seemed to be a normal affair, Tobias excused himself from the table to go to the loo.

Severus growled as he read the morning paper and as usual made comments about the Ministries incompetence.

"Really dear, if you abhor the minister so much, why not do something about it." Lily suggested taking a sip of her morning tea.

"Like what, dear. Run for Minister." He had of course said this sarcastically, Lily however didn't think it was a bad idea.

"Why not. You'd make a better job of it then he is." The kids chuckled, while Severus just shook his head.

"I'd rather fly my broom, naked down the middle of Hogsmead in the middle of winter then be Minister of Magic." Severus stated rather plainly.

"Oh, daddy, gross." Ginny's face wrinkled in disgust at the very thought. "That was not something I wanted in my head."

Severus just shrugged before looking up at his wife. "But you would, wouldn't you dear." He then pulled her into his lap and kissing her fervently.

"Your parents are weird." Neville said to Harry, shaking his head at their public display.

"Tell me about it."

Just then Tobias came back from the loo. "Good, your back. I need to go myself." Severus stood from the table and left the kitchen.

"So I was thinking." Lily began. "It's a perfect day to pick a-

"TOBIAS!"

The boys name resonated through the house, and no one was really sure if it was the sheer volume of Severus booming voice, or his magic which caused the wall to suddenly shake.

Everyone in the house, excluding the twins, ran toward the bathroom.

"Oh. My. Lord." Lily's mouth dropped as she beheld her husband standing over the toilet, his pants around his ankles, and practically his entire body covered in poo and pee.

Ginny closed her eyes before turning away, not wanting to get a look at her father's doodle, Harry and Neville were just as shocked, but being boys it wasn't anything that hadn't seen before. What was really bad was the smell.

"Your brothers are barmy, Harry."Neville whispered.

"That's putting it mildly."

"Kids, just…just go." Lily command. They happily complied.

Heading back into the kitchen, Tobias and Adeus were stilling quietly at the table, finishing up their breakfast, looking completely innocent, though everyone knew they we anything but.

"You exploded the toilet." Harry said unable to hold in a laugh from what he had witnessed just a minute ago.

"No really." Tobias said.

"We put a regurgitating pellet in it." Adeus added. Neither boy looked in the least bit remorseful.

"Your dad is going to kill you." Neville shook his head in disbelief.

"It's nothing a good shower won't take care of." Tobias said. "It'll probably take more effort to clean the toilet itself."

"Which you will be doing."

They all turned to Lily standing in the door way, her hand planted firmly on her hip, a scowl on her normally peaceful face.

"I can't believe you would pull something like this. It's utterly appalling."

"Not to mention completely disgusting." Ginny added in. "The stench alone was almost overpowering."

Harry bit his bottom lip to stop from laughing again. Yes it was rather nasty, but it was also incredibly funny and would be sure to make it into the stories he would one day tell his grandchildren.

"Go to your room now!" Lily huffed. "Your father will deal with you when he's cleaned up."

After the twins left for their room, Lily went to check on her husband. The prank itself wasn't all that horrible, maybe a bit dirty, but no one was hurt. The problem was, that James and the Marauders had played a similar prank on Severus when they were in their third year. The act, albeit harmless, stung as a reminder of how cruel James had once been toward Severus.

---

Draco dressed in his finest muggle attire, he put on a dab on the cologne his mother had gotten him for his birthday and slicked back his dark hair. Although he had been a blond most of his life, he found himself much more comfortable in his natural look of black hair and eyes. Marie had even complemented him on his dark eyes, saying they were easy to get lost in.

Her parents had offered to take he and Narcissa out to lunch, wanting a chance to meet them without the distraction of the rest of their extended family. Draco was surprised when his mother accepted their invitation.

Narcissa wore a simple blue dress, simple but finely made. She would own nothing less than the best after all. She did feel a bit odd; not having her robes on over her attire, though she would admit it was much more comfortable to be rid of her heavy robes. She wore her diamond pendent necklace and matching earring, as well as a pair of silver strapped heals. Not that she was trying to impress the muggles, but she did want them to realize that she was, of course, their better.

"You look pretty mum." Draco smiled as his mother as he entered her room.

"Thank you, Draco. You look quite handsome."

"Thanks. You ready, they should probably be waiting for us in the lobby by now."

"I suppose we should get this over with."

---

Adeus and Tobias were standing over their father work bench in their basement, scrubbing old, grimy cauldrons by hand. Their father had not been happy with their little prank, and didn't seem to take it with the grace he normally does when they get the better of him.

"Do you think it was worth it?" Adeus asked dipping his sponge in a bucket of cleaner.

Wiping a bead of sweat off his brow, Tobias grinned. "Totally worth it."

The twins then went back to cleaning, chatting about their plans for their next prank.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next up, Christmas comes, more pranking, a drunken Narcissa, and a surprise for Lily and Sev.**


	31. Chapter 31 Meeting More Muggles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo Hoo**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed I greatly appreciate them.**

**Now on witch chapter 31**

Chapter Thirty-One

Meeting the Muggles

The girl parents were dressed nicely, the woman had on a dress similar to Narcissa's but in lavender, and the man had on a charcoal grey suite and with a blue dress shirt and matching tie. The little muggleborn girl was wearing a pink dress; white fur bordered her cuffs and hem and had her hair up in a French twist. They looked much more respectable then Narcissa had expected.

"Draco." Marie squealed in delight at the sight of her friend, rushing to him for a hug.

"Hi Marie." He said gently releasing her embrace. "You-you look beautiful."

"Merci. You look very handsome too." The girl eyes turned to her friend's mother. "Mme Black d'après-midi de bon."

Narcissa gave a small smile before answering in perfect French. "Le bon après-midi à vous manquent aussi bien Aiton. Ceux-ci doivent être votre mère et fathere."

Draco wasn't as fluid in French as his mother but could understand much more then he could actually speak. He knew they exchanged greetings and then something about her parents. At least he thought so. Normally when Marie talked to Draco in French she purposely slowed for him. Draco learned, soon after starting classes at Beauxbatons, that ordering around shop keepers and other patrons in French was much simpler then having a full length conversation in the language, or having to listen to a very fast paced professor lecture. He knew that without Marie's guidance and help he would have failed early on.

"Oui. This is my mother Aimee and my father Renee."

"c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mme Black." Aimee extended her hand to the mother of the boy who her daughter was so smitten with. Not that her Marie had admitted she had a crush on the boy, but it was rather obvious.

Narcissa delicately and quickly shook hands first with Aimee and the Renee.

"Our daughter has told us so very much about your son." Renee commented causing Marie to duck her head in order to hide her blush.

"I-I didn't say that much papa."

"Do not worry." Narcissa reassured her. "Draco has talked non-stop of you since my arrival, as well."

Draco gave a nervous chuckle, and both twelve-year-olds, now equally embarrassed, suddenly found the gold painted ceiling very interesting.

---

Neville was on his knees, a small hand shovel in his hand as he carefully filled the pot before him with the soil, covering the roots of his Dittany plant. It was a very valuable and useful plant and is often used to help reducing scaring. Professor Sprout had several in Greenhouse Three, Neville recalled, though she never let the students near them in that they can be highly flammable. He needed to be sure to have Severus put wards up so the twins couldn't get in. They would burn down the whole thing for sure.

Herbology was Neville's one constant source of enjoyment. And sometimes, although at times he felt it only added to his strangeness, he found himself talking to the plants. Telling them his fears and concerns, and even, on rare occasions his dreams for the future. He wanted to open up a magical plant nursery, there weren't many in England. He knew St. Mungo's had an extensive set of greenhouses, not unlike Hogwarts, but no one has a nursery. It was a brilliant idea. He just hoped he didn't go to completely barmy before he got the chance.

Harry watched Neville from above as he flew slowly above the partially constructed green house. He was truly worried about his best friend. Earlier that morning Harry had offered to help him pot some off flaming plant Neville was all excited about, but he declined the offer stating he wanted to be alone. So instead Harry took off on his broom, despite the fact that the twins had charmed it hot pink, and secretly kept an eye on him from above.

Severus was at his wits end with the twins. The exploding toilet was just the beginning of their mayhem, or so it would seem. He would ground them, lecture them, take away privileges, but nothing would stop them. He didn't mind the harmless little pranks everyone in a while, but now…they were starting to remind him more and more of their father. He wouldn't dare mention his feelings to Lily. Although he had utterly loathed James Potter and his gang of Marauders, his wife, at one point did love the git. He never could figure out how anyone could love such an immature Neanderthal, but he knew it bothered her when he talked down about him, especially in front of their son's, so for the most part he simply didn't bring him up.

Plus, over the past couple of months Lily hadn't been feeling very well. She would get blinding headaches or suddenly feel sick to her stomach. She kept passing it off as stress, but if the symptoms didn't stop soon Severus was considering personally taking her to St. Mungo's', even if he had to put her in a body bind to get her there.

---

Narcissa would admit, that for muggles Aimee and Renee Aiton where agreeable, at least enough to spend a holiday with. Renne was a pediatric doctor, and his wife wrote for a fashion magazine. They were well educated and versed in a variety of subjects and the witch even found herself in a lengthy conversation with Aimee concerning wizarding verses muggle fashion trends.

"I must say, we are so happy our little Marie found a friend in Draco. He is simply a delightful boy and has helped our daughter on countless occasions with her magic, especially Potions." Aimee gloated on Draco, which caused the boy to blush fiercely.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Actually Marie does great on her own, it's only potions she needed help with."

"Draco." His mother gave him a look. It was_ the_ look. It was the 'you know better than to do that in public' look. As a Malfoy he was always taught to take a complement for all it worth and never to be bashful about his accomplishments. "Be thankful for the complement."

"Yes, mother. Merci Monsieur, et Mme. Aiton."

"You are more than welcome, Draco." Mrs. Aiton smiled at the young boy. It was obvious, especially with meeting his mother, that he was raise to be the definition of refined. Which was a good and a bad thing. He was only twelve after all. He should be able to be a child at least some of the time, after all you can only be one once and the time is very short.

After lunch the Aitons said _adieu,_ before they headed back to their home, while Draco an Narcissa did some last minute Christmas shopping.

---

Harry had talked to his dad about what to get Hermione, and he was still at a loss. He should have known better then to ask what to get a twelve-year-old girl for Christmas from a man who thinks chopping up rat parts for his potions is a good way to pass the time. So he went to the only other person I could think of.

"Mum."

"Oh hi honey." Lily smiled at her son before going back to skinning potatoes for dinner.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry leaned his back against the counter picking up a potato in his hand.

"Sure."

"I'm having a problem deciding on a gift for one of my friends." He said tossing the potato for his right to his left hand and then back to his right.

"Oh, who?"

"Monie."

Lily smiled before taking the potato from her son, then running it under the water.

"Well, do you know what her hobbies are? What she likes to do in her free time."

"Read. And I thought about getting her a book, but…well, I thought it kind of impersonal."

"Anything else. I'm sure she spends her time doing more than reading."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Are you kidding? She spends so much time in the library I'm surprised Madam Pince hasn't set her up a bed in there.

Lily chuckled as she began peeling the potato she had just washed. "Reminds me of Sev."

Harry snorted. "Yes, she is a bit of a book-worm, but in a good way."

"That's good sweetie. Are you sure there's nothing else she enjoys doing. Maybe knitting or collecting dolls."

Harry looked at his mother like she had grown another head. "Knitting is for old ladies."

"Hey. I knit."

"Oh, right, sorry." Harry had almost forgotten about that. He actually hadn't seen her do it in over a year.

"Maybe you could buy her a knew jumper. Do you know her favorite colors and approximate size? I could-

"No mum. No clothes. I'm not_ her_ mother."

"Well, you could get her something for school I suppose. New quills or parchment."

"That's worse than books". Harry sighed in frustration but then…Suddenly…a light bulb went off in Harry's brain. "You know what! Hermione talks a lot about trips she's gone on with her family. They always travel during the holidays; she said it's become a tradition."

"That's nice."

"Yes, and every time she visits a new city or country she brings back a spoon."

"Spoon?"

"Yeah! Thoes little collector spoons. She said she keeps then all in an old shoe box. I should get her something to display them in, don't you think?"

"That sounds like a great idea sweetie."

"That's for your help mum." Harry gave his mum a quick hug and then zipped out of the kitchen.

No sooner had Harry left the kitchen then did Lily suddenly dropped her potato peeler, using both her hands to study herself on the kitchen counter as a wave of dizziness went though her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes until it passed.

---

Draco sat on his bed carefully wrapping his present to Marie. He had gotten her a beautiful wind chime, it was of a large blue and purple butterfly, Marie loved butterflies, with small tubular chimes, which were made of the purest gold, which cascaded down, smaller butterfly resting on each chime.

She had once mentioned to Draco that she had one that her papa had given to her when she was a little girl. It was hung right outside her bedroom window, and that she would always go to it when she was anxious or sad, and if there was no breeze she would tap in with her finger, close her eyes, and focus on the chimes rather then what was bothering her. She had told him this after a rather difficult day in potions, and that she wished she had brought it with her.

This particular wind chime was Goblin made. It would never crack, or break, and the coloring would not fade in the sun.

---

It was Christmas Eve, and Ginny Snape was putting the finish touches on her plan. Oh this would out do her brothers by a long shot, and if she was lucky they would take the blame to boot. It wouldn't be an easy piece of magic to pull off, and although she had been nicking her parents wands and practicing on her own for years, she did have no formal magical schooling. Still she was pretty sure it would go off without a hitch. Plus she had gotten Harry in on it. He still wanted to get the twin back for the itching powder, and this was the perfect opportunity.

---

"Mother, you do plan to be…civil, right?" Draco asked his mother as they made their way up the walkway of the typical suburban muggle, residence.

Narcissa's brow rose as she looked down at her son. "Afraid I'm going to hex all of you friend's relatives?" She playfully asked.

"No." He chuckled. "It's just, you've never been around this many muggles at once and-

"This may be a new experience for me, but I am a Black, I am not fazed easily". She said just as they reached the front door.

Draco simply nodded before reaching up his hand and knocking on the door. Before he could even recognize who opened the door he found himself being pulled into a tight hug. "Draco."

"Hello Marie."

The muggleborn smiled and slowly pulled away from her friend. Her eyes the turned up to his mother. "Good evening Mrs. Black."

"Good evening, Marie."

"Please come in. Everyone is so anxious to meet you both.

---

Augusta Longbottom was a formidable witch, and for some reason whenever Neville found himself in his grandmother's presence his confidence took a huge nose dive. She had originally planned on spending the holidays with her brother and his wife, but Algae broke out with a sudden case of Dragon Pox. So she would be spending her Christmas with her grandson and the Snape's. She really didn't know what to think about Neville as of current. There was something seriously wrong with the boy, not that there wasn't always. The boy was lucky to have even gotten into Hogwarts at all and then he goes and gets himself kicked out. Whatever his mental problem the must have come from Alice's side of the family because no Proper Longbottom would act in such a manner.

---

The house was crowded, and noisy, and although the twenty or so muggles seemed friendly enough Narcissa was completely out of her element. Taking a sip of the wine she had been offered by Aimee just moments ago, the witch looked over at her son who was talking adamantly with Marie and another child about their age. He was enjoying himself, which cause Narcissa to smile.

"Ils élèvent vers le haut le fait ne font pas ils?" Narcissa looked up to see a tall and rather attractive man. She had dark wavy hair and glistening dark eyes. Eyes much like Severus'.

He had seen her looking at three children chatting away across the room, one being his own and decide to make a quick comment on how they grow up quickly to break the ice. He had been watching her for the past half an hour, he knew she wasn't a family member, and looked almost nervous at the thought of mingling.

"Oui ils font."

The man noticed her British accent through he perfect French and decided to practice his English.

"You are English?"

"Yes. My son goes to school with Marie, and he…requested we spend the holiday here instead of back home."

"Ah." The man then took the seat beside her before extending his hand. "I am Louis Laroque."

"Narcissa Black?" She reached for the muggles hand having every intention of quickly pulling away, however once his soft warm hand was in hers, she suddenly didn't feel the need to part with his touch. It was Louis who eventually released her hand.

"I do not see a wedding band." He said glancing at her left hand. "I do hope you are not taken."

Narcissa was pretty sure that her pale cheeks were currently a much pinker shade. "My husband passed away about a year ago, though we had been…separated for nearly a decade before that.

"Ah, so you are available?" He asked just to clarity.

"Yes." Narcissa hid her smile by taking a sip from her glass.

**A/N: Okay, I didn't get as much in this chapter as I had hoped. Ginny's prank and a Drunken Narcissa are going to have to wait until next chapter. Sorry, but I'll try and get it out soon.**

**And Please Review. They make my day.**


	32. Chapter 32 A Crazy Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo Hoo**

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, cyber Butterbeers to you all Now on with the story…

Chapter Thirty-Two

One Crazy Christmas

Narcissa could not believe herself. She was flirting with a muggle. Her mother was surly rolling over in her grave. The debonair French man was just too difficult to resist. Besides a what's the harm of a little fling. Perhaps she should invite him over when Severus is around, that would be sure to bring out the green eyes monster of jealousy in him.

"Yes, I have raised Andre by myself for the most part, his mother left when he was just an infant. We were never married and she…well she had other priorities." Louis explained to Narcissa as they worked their way through a bottle of wine on the back patio.

"Ah, yes I too was in a similar situation though….Lucius…you know what…never mind." The blond witch took a large gulp of wine finishing her glass.

"It is okay, Narcissa." Louis said pouring more wine into her glass. "I will not judge you. You can tell me."

Narcissa took another drink from her glass before raising her blue eyes to his brown. She wasn't sure why exactly, but she felt so comfortable around this man. She barely new him, and he was a muggle, it made no since at all, but she truly did feel like she could talk to him. Plus she was a bit drunk, well maybe tipsee but she was getting drunk, so she really can't be held accountable for admitting things she wouldn't normally, right?

"My late husband was…incarcerated for quite some time before he finally died in there. Died of some…disease" She sighed and took another drink. Louis did not comment back but waited for her to continue. "I was never _in _love with Lucius. I was…pressured by my parents to marry him, so I did. He was, at first a good enough husband but…he changed. He…he attempted to…

Tears began to well up in her eyes. She couldn't go on. She wouldn't. She was telling this man, this stranger the most private detail of her life. It was very unbecoming, very undignified.

"It is okay." Louis slowly raised his hand, and with his thumb gently wiped away the tears that had fallen to her cheek. "You do not have to say any more."

Narcissa simply nodded before taking another sip of her wine.

---

Neville sat in the corner of the sitting room as his grandmother went on about his uncle Algi's granddaughter, and how she was working with some Transfiguration Master in Spain.

"You know Transfiguration was one of my Franks best subjects, too bad his son didn't inherit that talent."

Neville gave a low groan at his grandmother comment but said nothing.

"Now Augusta, Neville has his own talents. He's very gifted in Herbolgy." Lily quickly praised her surrogate son causing the melancholy boy to give a small smile.

"That's right." Harry added in. "You should see the green house he's started. It's wicked cool."

Neville's smile grew.

"Herbology is not a noteworthy area of study. It's gardening for Merlin's sake. Alice was the same way. Always had dirt under her fingernails, quite unappealing."

"My-my mum liked Herbology?" Neville had not known that. His grandmother had never mentioned it. Not once.

"Unfortunately yes. I tried to get her interested in society and social events that I was part of but she refused."

"Well of course she refused." Neville's voice rose as he stood from his chair. "Why would she have wanted to listen to you badmouth her hobbies…her son. I-I think my mum would be ashamed of the way you treat me. Dad too. Your son is all but dead, and as much as I wish that wasn't true it is, and I AM NOT HIM. Lord knows I've tried to be but I'm not. I'm just not!"

And then he ran from the room.

"Well, it's very obvious the boy is suffering mental deficiencies." Augusta shook her head before taking a sip of her wine,

Severus went to find Neville, while Harry and Ginny kept their eyes on the meddling old woman, waiting for their prank to kick in. They had decided soon after she had arrived that she would have to be brought into their little scheme. Yes, she had hurt their brother too much to go unpunished.

---

Marie was speechless. His gift was…indescribably perfect. "Draco. I-I don't know what to say but, thank you. It's beautiful." She then leaned over and kissed his left cheek and then the right. He instantly turned bright red.

"Your…um, your welcome."

Narcissa couldn't hold back a small inward laugh at her son's reaction. Yes, he defiantly had a crush on the pretty French muggleborn.

"I will treasure it always." Marie then delicately placed the wind chime on her lap before handing Draco the gift she had gotten for him.

"I believe Marie and Draco may…oh how do you say it in English…like each other." Louis who was sitting beside her on a sofa said in hushed tones.

"Oh yes, there is no doubt." Narcissa shifted a bit of the couch, and in the process accidentally brushed knees with the man beside her. At that point she was having a hard time keeping her balance. "Oh, sorry."

"That's quite alright." The dark haired man smiled at the blond and for a split second their eyes locked. Narcissa forced herself to pull away.

"Oh Marie, it brilliant, thank you." Draco wrapped the black and green hand knitted scarf around his neck before quickly hugging his friend.

"Your welcome, I-I knitted it myself."

Narcissa suddenly had the urge to use the facilities and attempted to stand from the sofa. Her attempt failed. Stumbling back she fell back towards the couch, and directly onto Louis' lap.

"Oh I-I'm so sorry." Using his shoulder to push herself up. "I do believe my balance has been…compromised for the evening." A small giggle followed her words.

"It is okay, Narcissa." The handsome French man stood from the couch, and delicately took the witches arm in his. "Did you need some help getting to some place?"

Narcissa blushed slightly this was so embarrassing. She really had to pee; she really did not wish to ask for his assistance in such a matter. But what choice did she have, she could barely stand on her own.

"I…I am in need of the restroom."

"I see." Louis held back a laugh. The poor woman was quite inebriated. "I actually was headed there myself. I will accompany you."

"Thank you."

---

"Neville, you okay." Severus sat down next to the troubled youth on the small wooden bench, which overlooked Lily's flower garden.

"I guess."

"I'm proud of you for standing up to your grandmother, Neville, and I think your parents would be to."

Neville just sighed. "Why does she act like that? Why can't she just be proud of who I am."

"I don't know. Some people…like your grandmother are…very set in their ways, very stubborn, and if something isn't the way they expect it to be then…well, they make their thoughts very clear on the matter."

"Sometime I wonder how I even was sorted into Gryffindor. I'm not brave. I'm…I'm scared. I scared because I don't know what going on with me. I just want to be…I don't know, normal I guess. Whatever normal is. I…I guess it doesn't matter, my grandmothers right, I am mental."

Severus place a gently had on the boys shoulder, which caused him to look up at the older wizard. "You're not mental Neville. You are…ill, and we are working on making you better. You are a wonderful boy Neville Longbottom, and your grandmother is a fool for not seeing that."

"I wish-I wish you were my dad Mr. Snape."

"Well, maybe we can arrange that?"

"What do you mean?" Severus and Lily had stayed up several nights talking about Neville and his relationship with his overbearing grandmother, and they decided, if Augusta agreed, which they were pretty sure se would, to officially adopt Neville.

Severus was just about to explain his very thought when the moment was interrupted by a loud, piercing scream.

Neville instantly jumped from his seat. "Gran!" The then rushed back into the house, Severus right behind him.

Harry, Tobias and Adeus were laughing wildly, Ginny held a smirk very similar to her fathers, Lily was simply staring, to shocked to do much more then watch a very purple, very swollen, Augusta Long bottom waddle around the room screaming.

Neville, after a brief moment of shock at seeing his grandmother a bright shade of purple, swollen to the size of a walrus, suddenly broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Tobias! Adeus!" Severus growled at his sons. "What did you do to her?" As funny as it was he needed to know what spell or potion or whatever they used on her so he could be ready for any side effect she may present, and eventually he would need to reverse it.

"It wasn't us." Tobias and Adeus said together.

"Please, you two have been pulling pranks on the entire family all week, of course you did this."

Harry and Ginny gave each other a triumphant look while the twins paled considerably.

---

After an hour of trying to get out of the twins what they did to Neville's grandmother They decided it best to take her to St. Mungos. Once Augusta was checked in and getting looked at by a healer Severus turned back to the twins.

"I hope you two are happy, making your family come to the hospital of Christmas Eve."

"Dad, we swear, it wasn't us." Tobias' words did truly seem authentic, as did the look of innocence of he and his brothers face, but Severus knew better.

"You two are grounded for a month."

The twins loudly protested the punishment. They were innocent. Although the prank was completely brilliant they couldn't take credit for it, not that they wanted to at this point.

Lily had a head ach and she truly did not felling like dealing with any of her children at the moment. Thoes boys were too much like their father at times, though she couldn't recall James ever inflating and coloring anyone. Plus the woman really did deserve it. Rising from her seat Lily headed for the water fountain across the room, after just a few steps however a wave of dizziness came over her, her knees began to shake and suddenly everything went black.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out within a week. Likes been a bit crazy lately so my postings have been taking longer then I would like. Sorry. Next up. New Years.**


	33. Chapter 33 Smitten with a Muggle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Berti Box of Every Flavored Beans to you all.**

**Now on with the show…**

Chapter Thirty-Three

_Smitten with a Muggle_

Lily stared blankly at the healer, slowly allowing her brain to process his words. Words that couldn't' possibly be true. They were always careful, well, maybe not always, but mostly, usually; though there was that time a couple months back, after the kids had gone to bed and they pulled out that bottle of Ogden's Finest, and ended up going at it half the night on the sitting room floor, she couldn't recall if they had been sober enough to even think about contraception spells. Then there was Sirius' wedding, that had been a rather impromptu romp. And then that time in the back of their Acropahty when Lily had accidentally knocked over a vial of Mood Enhancer otherwise known as lust potion, she had practically tackled her husband that time, and again no spells were used.

Shit.

Not that she was completely upset by it, in fact she had been trying to convince Sev to try for another baby for years, but he always refused, saying it wasn't worth the risk. Well risk or not she was pregnant.

"By your reaction I take it this is a surprise." The healer asked looking first at Lily and then and Severus, both whom had very shocked yet concerned expressions on their faces.

"You could say that." Lily finally spoke. "I…after my daughter was born it was suggested I not have any more children."

Severus was…well, shocked. It wasn't as if he did not desire to have more children with Lily, not at all. He was simply worried for his wife's health, and now the health of their unborn child. Slipping his hand into hers he gave her a small reassuring smile. "It's okay love, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Lily nodded, though she knew he was still worried, she could see it in his eyes. She was worried too. She didn't want to lose her baby, but pretending to delude herself into thinking everything would be fine would serve no purpose.

So she would owl her OBGYN in the morning and make an appointment.

---

Narcissa couldn't remember the last time she had been hung over-probably when Lucius had been arrested and when she found out what he had sone-and the feeling wasn't at all pleasant. "Oh, hell." Slowly rising from the bed-a bed she did not recognize-the pureblood witch rubbed her hands over her eyes and forehead.

"Hung over."

Narcissa looked up to see her son leaning against the doorframe, a prominent smirk on his lips.

"I…Draco…what did I…

"Not exactly sure." He answered knowing exactly what she was attempting to ask. "Shortly after dinner you…well it became quite obvious that your were completely smashed."

Narcissa shook her head. She didn't remember much of the evening past the children opening presents, and in truth she didn't know if she cared to recall it.

Draco made his way over to his mother and sat down beside her on the bed. "You and Mr. Larogue went off somewhere and didn't resurface for several hours and when you did…well Mrs. Aiton suggested you stay here for the night. She gave you the guest room."

"I see."

"I slept on a couch in the sitting room as did Mr. Larogue and Andre."

"Louis is still here?" Draco noticed the smallest smile form on the corner of his mother lips at the mention of the French muggle.

"He is. He's seating breakfast. He was actually quite worried about you."

"He-he was?

"Oh yes. He seems to have taken quite a shine to you."

"Oh, well…naturally."

Draco gave a small laugh before rising from the bed. "I would suggest a shower, and Mrs. Aiton said she placed a new toothbrush and a change of clothes in there for you in the batroom."

"I didn't bring any extra clothing."

"I know, but your about her size, and besides you can use you wand to alter it if need be."

"More muggle attire, lovely." The sarcasm was apparent though her tone didn't carry its usual malice when referring to anything non-wizard made.

---

It was a conspiracy, someone in their family was pulling pranks, albeit completely brilliant pranks and Tobias and Adeus were getting the blame. Just after they got back from the hospital-their parents still wouldn't say why their mum had fainted-all of Harry's hair fell out and then instantly grew back grey; a few minuets later it fell out again and then grew back blue with yellow stripes. The cycle continued for a near hour each time sporting a different color or pattern.

Next it was Neville who started growing ivy out of his ears. It was rather fitting considering his love for plants, but Severus did not find it funny; or the fact that he was up half the night brewing a potion to eradicate the irritating ivy. Next was Ginny who became glued to everything she touched. She couldn't do much more that stand in the middle of the room and watch the muggle Television, and she hated that blasted thing almost as much as her father did. Severus was the final victim. All of his clothes-every single stitch of clothing he owned-even his under garments, were suddenly transparent. He was forced to spend almost two hours locked in his bedroom until Lily went and purchased him some new clothes.

The only people in the house who hadn't been affected were the twins and Lily. Harry and Ginny decided to leave their mother out of the equation giving to the fact that she was ill, even though they didn't know what with. Knowing Lily was never one for pranks and the twins lived for them the blame was easily focused to them.

They had been grounded until told otherwise. Which meant, no flying, no video games, no anything outside the confines of their bedroom. And they were told-in no uncertain terms-if they pulled any thing else their room would be searched and any prank related paraphernalia would be indefinably confiscated.

---

Narcissa entered the kitchen, freshly showered, wearing clean, and she would admit comfortable clothes-though she still preferred robes-and despite her attempt to maintain her usually dignified demeanor, it was painfully obvious she was quite hung over.

"Bonjour." She said softly before sitting at the table-directly across from Louis—who she then smiled at.

"Bonjour Narcissa. Are you…feeling okay?" Aimee asked as she placed a plate of toast on the table.

Draco snickered quietly before placing a bite of sausage in his mouth.

"I've felt better."

"Here, this should help." Narcissa took the two small pills from Aimee. She eyed them skeptically. Muggle medication how primitive. Though it wasn't exactly like she could request for her house elf to bring her a sober up potion from her stores at the moment.

"Thank you." She cautiously placed them in her mouth, and taking a drink of water she swallowed.

Nothing happened.

Her head still hurt, her body still ached.

With a tiny groan she closed her eyes. This was why muggles were inferior. Their medication did not even work properly. Merlin she wished she was at home, or at least the hotel (she had brought a small supply of potions with her, pain relievers and such), but instead she was there-at her son's friends muggle home-with no potion and no ability to use magic, at least not in front of Louis and his son.

"Mum."

"Yes, Draco." She said slowly opening back up her eyes.

"Marie and Andre are going sledding after breakfast, can I go?"

Narcissa had no idea what sledding was. She knew what a sled was so she assumed it was incorporated somehow.

"Don't worry I won't get hurt." Draco added trying to reassure his mother, knowing she most likely did not desire him to participate in a muggle sport, that was if she even knew what sledding was."

"It's fine. Just make sure you wear your coat."

"I will."

The three children quickly left the table, followed shortly by Aimee, leaving Louis and Narcissa alone.

"Narcissa."

"Yes." She said after swallowing a drink of coffee.

"I truly enjoyed your company last night."

Narcissa chuckled. "I hardly doubt that's true I wasn't exactly…in a fit state."

Louis laughed as he rose from the table and rounded it. "We both probably drank more then we should have". He then sat down in the chair beside her own. "However I still enjoyed getting to know you." And then in a rather bold move the French man placed his hand atop hers. "I like you Narcissa. You are…like no other woman I have ever met."

_That's because I am a witch and you are… _

Her thoughts trailed off as Louis softly and slowly began to rub circles with his thumb on the top of her hand. A warm tingling feeling suddenly filled her stomach.

"Louis, I…

"What are you doing for New Years?" He asked his eyes looking sweetly into hers.

"What?"

"I would like you and Draco to spend New Years with my son and I."

Narcissa could hardly believe what she was hearing. He was asking her out, well sort of; it would include their children but still they would be together. In truth, and as much as she wanted to deny it, she would have been half tempted to agree, if it weren't for on thing.

"I'd love to but Draco's father will be joining us at the hotel for New Years."

His hand pulled from hers, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought you said your husband died in prison."

"He did. I never had any children with Lucius."

"Ah, so you were married before that?"

No, Severus and I…we were never married. Our relationship was…short lived.

"Ah. I see. Well, I do hope that we can get together sometime before you head back to England."

"I will have to talk with Draco, we had an itinerary."

Louis was no longer smiling. He had thought they had connected, that there was a possibility of something between them, but now…she seemed…hesitant. But Why?

"Narcissa do you remember that you kissed me."

The blond had to cover her mouth from spitting out her coffee. "I beg you pardon."

Louis leaned in closer. "You kiss me. You said something about me being the most amazing- _Quel était ce mo_-muggle you ever met, and then…you kissed me."

And before Narcissa could respond Louis and gently pressed his soft lips against hers.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say as her brain registered what had just happened?

A muggle had kissed her and apparently last night she had kissed him. Oh Merlin her father would have killed her. He would have killed him.

It had obviously been the liquor which had made her do something so foolish, so disgusting. No. It wasn't disgusting. Not that she remembered kissing him, but she most defiantly could recall the kiss he had just given her. It was soft and light and…made her feel like nothing she had ever experienced.

He was smiling at her now. She smiled back, her eyes then for some reason floated to his lips.

"I know we just met, but I…when I am with you I…there is something almost…magical about you."

Narcissa couldn't help but laugh. "You have no idea". She said under her breath.

"I was hoping to get to know you better, as well as Draco, and you could officially meet Andre."

Everything she was taught as a child against Muggles suddenly flooded her mind. They are weak, stupid, inferior, violent, hateful, and the list went on. But looking at Louis, more specifically his deep dark eyes, she saw none of that. The man in front of her kind, gentle, intelligent and had incredibly tasty lips.

Wait. Tasty lips. She hadn't really thought that had she. It was just one kiss, well one that she recalled, but still…she enjoyed it.

"I suppose we could find time to set aside a couple of hours to get our families together."

"Wonderful."

Then, he kissed her again.

**A/N: I am so very, very sorry this took me so long to get out but life has been even crazier then normal. I hope you all like the way it turned out. I know there's not much of Harry or his friends in this chapter but you'll see him a bit more in the next. Up next New Years, Lily announces her pregnancy and a little something else but I won't say what. He he. I know I'm mean. Sorry.**

**Please Review**


	34. Chapter 34 Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way I just play around with the characters and add of a few of my own from time to time.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and added my story to alerts and favorites.**

**Now on with chapter 34…**

Chapter Thirty-Four

Family

Lily stood near the fireplace, her hand gently running over the oak mantel, she smiled as her eyes glanced over the row of pictures which adored it. Pictures of her family. There was one of Severus and Lily on their wedding day, one of the day Virginia was born, several of all the children together, there were even a few which included Neville and one of Draco. At the very end was one of her late husband James, he was holding baby Harry just days after he had been born.

Lily did love James, so much so that she tended to over look his occasional bouts of immaturity. He was handsome and charming and although few new it, very romantic. She would admit, if only to herself that she missed him. She often thought it strange that she ended up with Severus considering how different he and James were, but she loved Sev as much as she had ever loved James, and knew, even though the two men had once been school rivals, that James would be happy with the way Severus had raised his children.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sounds of five children and her husband entered the sitting room.

"I don't care Harry, no one in their right mind would ever agree to that." Neville said with a laugh.

"We would." The twins said in unison.

"Yes, but that because you're both completely barmy." Ginny added in causing all five of them to laugh.

"Something funny?" Lily asked as the children sat down on opposing couches, Severus went to stand by his wife's side.

"Just a death defying stunt Harry's trying to get me involved in." Neville explained. "But don't worry, I don't have a death wish."

"Come on Nev, it's not that dangerous, besides your my brother, your supposed to help me out with stuff like this."

Neville smiled at Harry's brotherly reference. "And as your _older_ brother." He added. "It is my duty to deter you from stupid life-threatening ideas".

Harry just rolled his eyes. "You were born two days before me, I don't really think that counts as being older."

"Okay, enough of that now." Severus interrupted. "The reason we have called you in here is,' Severus took his wife's hand and squeezed it gently, 'your mother and I have an announcement."

The children looked curiously to Lily, though Ginny had a knowing look in her eyes. She was the most perceptive of all the children.

"Well, you see,' Lily began, 'when we took Augusta to St. Mungos and I…um fainted, well you see…

"Your not sick, are you?" Lily looked over at Tobias, whose face had drooped and paled. The other kids looked concerned as well.

"No, Toby, I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

The cheers of joy were instant. The kids quickly jumped from their seat and ran to Lily, hugging and congratulating her.

"That's fantastic mum. I hope it's a girl." Ginny said. "The last thing we need in this house is more testosterone.

"Ah come on sis." Harry said flinging his arms around her shoulder. "Dad needs a son to carry on the name of Snape, right dad."

"He has us." The twins said together.

"Yeah, but your name is hyphenated, its not the same." Harry said.

Harry, as much as he loved Severus was a Potter. His father, James, had died protecting him, and in such the least he could do for his fathers sacrifice was to keep his surname.

"He has Draco." Ginny stated in honor of her half-brother.

"He doesn't count." Harry grumbled.

"Yes, he does." Severus added in sternly.

"Sev." Lily ran her hand through her husband's silky hair attempting to calm his temper. "Perhaps we should tell them the rest of the news."

"Your not having twins again are you?" Harry asked shaking his head at the idea of two more Adeus and Tobias' running around.

"No." Lily laughed. "But this does concern a family member."

Severus and Lily turned to Neville and smiled. "Neville." Severus started. "You recall the other day when we were talking out by the flower garden."

"Yes."

"And do you recall when you said you wished I was your dad." Neville blushed slightly by nodded. "And remember how I said it was something we could possibly arrange."

Neville's eyes brightened, a glimmer of hope filling his heart. Was it possibly, did they really want to…adopt him.

"Y-yes, I-I remember."

Lily kneeled down, taking the boy's hands in hers; she smiled at the normally nervous plant-loving boy.

"Neville, Sev and I have talked it over, and with your grandmother as well, and if you agree we would like to officially make you part of this family and adopt you."

Neville didn't even attempt to hold back the tears of joy. He had always thought of the Snape's as family and now…now they really would be.

"This is fantastic." Harry cheered. "Now you really are my brother, Nev."

"Welcome to the family." Severus said smiling down at the boy.

Neville could think of a moment in his life when he had been happier. Too chocked up with emotions to say much of anything he pulled his new mother into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, son."

---

Draco couldn't stop laughing. His mother, although she wouldn't outright admit it, had a serious crush on a muggle, and to see her, an adamant, anti-muggle pureblood look at Louis the way she did, and then kiss him-oh yes he saw them kiss- (he had forgotten he scarf an when he went back into the kitchen just as their lips brushed together), it was almost to much to grasp. As odd as the prospect of his mother getting involved with a muggle would be, he would encourage it only because it may help her get over her obsession with Severus.

The question of why however remained. Why get involved with a muggel at all? Was she doing it in some desperate attempt to make Severus jealous, or was she just planning on using the Frenchmen for purely physical reasons.

No, he really didn't think either of those were correct. He had seen the way she looked at him, it was very similar to how she looked at Severus…only different.

"Mum, what time did you say Louis and Andre were coming?" Draco asked sitting down on the small couch next to his mother.

"Twelve, so in about half an hour." She answered not pulling her eyes from the book she was currently reading.

"So you're not going to back out of it, then?"

Slowly raising her head, she turned her eyes to her son. "Why would you ask that?"

Draco shrugged. "He's a muggle mum. I just…I just don't think it would be right for you to…play with him, I guess."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, which caused Draco to draw back a bit.

"I am extremely offended that you would suggest such a thing."

"Well, come on mum, you've been trying to steal Severus away from Lily for over a year now, and your methods haven't exactly been friendly. I mean a cursed Diary, not to mention attempting to seduce him every time you're within five feet of the man."

"Draco, you know perfectly well I will do whatever it takes to get what I want, as would any good Slytherin."

Draco was quiet for a moment, he simply watched as his mother went back to her book.

"So does that mean you no longer desire my father? Does that mean you have reduced yourself to keeping company with muggle? Or is it not his company but perhaps his bed your after?"

The blond witch closed her book, gently placing it on the side table before turning back to her son. "Draco." She softly. "Who I desire to keep my company with or why is none of your concern, and seeing that your current best friend is a mudblood, I really don't see how you have room to talk."

Draco sighed shaking his head slightly. "I didn't say I had a problem with you seeing Louis, I just want to know your motives. I just find it hard to believe that you truly care for him. He is inferior after all, I mean, at least Marie is a witch."

Narcissa closed her eyes as she considered how to respond to her sons comment. He had a point, albeit a small one. Marie, despite her lack of magical heritage was a witch, whereas Louis…he was wonderful in many ways, but he was no wizard and in fact doubted he even knew of the magical world. He was to far removed from Marie's immediate family to have been informed of her gift, or so she figured.

"I have no intentions of using Louis. No I have never had a muggle acquaintance before, but if I'm going to have one it might as well be one a refined and dignified as Louis Laroque."

There was so much Draco wanted to say to that, such as '_how many muggle acquaintances have you kiss mother',_ however just as he opened his mouth there was a knock at the door.

"That must be them." Rising from the couch Narcissa quickly headed for the door.

---

Harry handed a small piece of bacon from his plate the owl that had just delivered letter. With a loud hoot the brown speckled bird snatched the bacon and quickly flew back out the kitchen window.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Harry Potter jumped from his seat at the table and began to happily jump around the kitchen. "Yes!"

Neville laughed as he shook his head. "Good news?"

Finally able to calm himself. Harry gently folded the letter and placed it in his pocket.

"Yes." He stated plainly, sitting back down in his chair. "Hermione received her Christmas gift."

"You were dancing around the room like a house-elf high on sugar quills because Hermione received your Christmas Gift?"

"Yes."

Neville's brow rose. "Why do I not believe you?"

Harry just shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.

"What's all the shouting in here?" Lily asked entering the kitchen along with the twins.

"Harry got a letter from Hermione." Neville explained. "I believe there is more to it then he's saying though." The newest member of the family said, a rather sly smirk forming on his lips.

"Perhaps she has declared her undying love for him." Adeus joked.

Tobias and Neville laughed, Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Now, now boys, don't tease your brother." Lily scolded. "It's his letter and his business, not yours."

"Sorry mum, but I beg to differ." Tobias then snatched his mothers wand from her pocket pointed it at Harry and said. "_Accio_ Harry's letter." Within an instant the parchment flew into his hand.

"Tobias Potter-Snape, you give me back my wand and Harry his letter this instant!" Lily's hands were on her hips, an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Here you go." He tossed his mum her wand, but kept the letter.

"Give me my letter you git!" Harry yelled as he chased his younger brother out of the kitchen and into the living room.

_My dear friend Harry,_

Tobias read aloud as he continued to escape the hands of his older brother.

I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough for the spoon rack you gave me for Christmas, it is by far the best gift I received this year. It was so thoughtful too. The next time I see you I'll have to give you a great big hug.

_Your friend, _

_Hermione._

"Tobias, your dead!"

The red headed boy just laughed before dropping the letter on the couch and dashing out of the room.

"So Harry." Neville said as Harry picked up the letter, once again placing it in his pocket. "You think she'll give you a kiss to go along with that hug." He teased.

Harry's ears turned a nice shade of red at his brothers words. Normally he would say something witty back, but he was much to embarrassed at the moment, so instead and without another word he left for his bedroom.

---

Lily looked down at her bare stomach as she prepared to change into her nightclothes. It was still flat, no baby bump had developed as of yet, but soon, probably in the next month or so. It had been so long since she had been pregnant, and as excited as she was, she was also rather anxious. She had talked to her OBGYN, who had examined her completely.

Her uterus had healed a great deal since she had her daughter, but it was far from being in the shape it should be to carry a healthy baby to term. She would have to take it easy, and it was suggested that she stop working when the school year ends in June. She and Severus had decided to speak Albus about allowing Severus to take her post temporarily the following year. This way she wouldn't have to deal with the stress of teaching as well as avoiding all those thousands of stairs in the castle.

Lily would be able help out at the Acropathy, Thomas, Severus' apprentice would still due the bulk of the work, but Lily could run the day to day business such as seeing to ordering supplies and keeping the books updated and such.

"Hi." Severus deep soothing voice was followed by his warm hands which gently moved to his wife's stomach. "How's the little one." He asked kissing the top of her head.

"Just fine." Lily turned in his arms. Her emerald eyes moved to her husband's obsidian. I have a feeling its another boy."

"Is that so."

"Yes, but that's fine. I don't mind either way, as long as he's healthy."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that he will be."

"I know you will. I love you, Sev." She then softly kiss his lips.

"I love you to my flower. Forever."

**A/N: Okay, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know I said New Years would be this chap but I couldn't get it in. It will however be in the next. Also poor Neville's demons return and threaten the very thing he holds most dear, his new family.**


	35. Chapter 35 Neville's Demons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

**I'm going to be out of town for a couple of weeks and away from a computer and since I won't be able to update again until after the holidays I decided to give you all an extra long chapter.**

**There's a bit of a cliffy at the end and please don't hate me, but I think you'll enjoy it.**

**Now on with the show…**

_Chapter Thirty-Five_

_Neville's Demon_

Severus hugged his children and kissed his wife goodbye just moments before that unwelcome feeling of being sucked through a narrow rubber hose pulled through him. He really did hate Port-Keys but the distance to Paris was to far to apparate. He landed gracefully onto the balcony attached to Nacrissa's hotel room.

"Father." Draco rushed to his father, hugging him tightly. He had never done that before.

"Hello, Draco." Severus smiled as he returned the hug. "I have missed you, son."

"I've missed you too." Draco was not normally an emotional boy, but he truly did miss his father. His dad. "Where is your mother?"

"It main room. I'll show you."

As she saw her former lover enter the room with her son, she couldn't help but smile at his presence, despite the fact that she was currently on the phone with her boyfriend. Yes, there was no use denying it, she was in fact dating the French muggle, she simply didn't plan to tell anyone in the wizarding world about it, at least not yet. They had been seeing each other everyday since that first outing with their sons, sometimes the boys would come along, other times they would be dropped of at the Aiton's so the couple could spend time alone.

"Yes, in two days…I'm looking forward to it too….yes, au revoir." Hanging up the receiver she headed over to Severus.

"Meeting someone?" Severus asked, an eyebrow raised.

Draco snickered. "I'm surprised he isn't here now, as much time a they have spent together, I don't think they've been apart a day since Christmas."

"Hush Draco." As much as Narcissa liked Louis she would still take Severus over the muggle in an instant, or at least she wanted to believe she would.

"So I take it your seeing someone."

"Yes. Louis is…a good person." She said delicately.

Severus couldn't help but grin. Perhaps this Louis can woe her enough to get the witch from trying to destroy his own marriage.

"Draco, why don't you show your father where he will be sleeping so he can put away his things and then we can all go out for lunch."

"Sure." Draco led Severus into the small of the two bedrooms attached to the suite. "They brought in a pull away." Draco said pointing to a rather small looking cot that he doubted would fit his father's tall stature. "It's a bit small, but I suppose you could transfigure it."

"I can and I will, thank you." Severus placed his travel bag on the beg before unbuttoning his robe.

"So, how's Ginny?" Draco asked.

"She's well. She wanted to know why you haven't written her." He stated pulling off his otter robe and taking a black coat from his bag.

"Yes, I know, I've been…busy."

Severus gave a small smile as he sat down on the edge of the cot. "Been spending a lot time with you friend Marie."

A pink tinge instantly rose to his cheeks. "Yes. She's a good friend. I've seen her quite a bit this past week, it's better then watching mother and Louis giggle and whisper things in French."

Severus laughed. "Well, I am glad your mother is happy."

"Me too."

"Come." Severus said rising from the bed. "We shouldn't keep your mother waiting.

---

Hermione was on cloud nine. She had received an owl from Harry asking her if she could spend New Years with him and his family. Thankfully her parents said she could and now she was anxiously waiting for her best friend and his mum to arrive.

Her parents were excited to meet Harry and his mother, all the stories she had told them about the boy and his family were quite interesting. To survive a curse no one else ever has, well that's saying something, isn't it. They had no other acquaintances with wizarding family's and were looking forward to getting to know the Snapes, they wanted to learn as much about this magical world that their daughter was a part of as possible.

Hermione jumped at the sound of the doorbell before sprinting to the door. With a deep calming breath she opened the door.

"Harry." She smiled widely before pulling her friend into a hug.

"Hi Hermione, you remember my mum." Harry said reluctantly pulling from his friends embrace.

"Yes, hello Mrs. Snape. Come on in. I'll just get my parents."

Hermione hurried into the kitchen where her parents were. "They're here." She said grabbing her mother by the arm pulling her toward the sitting room.

"All right, honey, were coming." Jean Granger laughed as she was nearly dragged out of the kitchen by her daughter, her husband, David followed just behind them.

"Mum, dad. I'd like you to meet Harry Potter and his mum Professor Snape."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Jean said shaking Harry hand then Lily's, David then followed suite.

"The feeling is mutual." Lily said. "Hermione is all Harry talks about these days."

Harry gave a nervous giggle.

"I know, our Hermione's the same way when it comes to Harry."

Hermione ducked her head.

It was obvious to all three adults in the room that the twelve and thirteen year olds had rather large crushes on each other.

"Hermione." Jean said. "Why don't you go get your overnight bag? I believe it's still in your room."

"Oh, yes. Right. Harry, do you want to come with me. I can show you where I hung the spoon rack you gave me."

"Sure."

"Keep the door open." David Granger called out as the young teens headed up the stairs.

The three adults then made their way into the sitting room where they started light conversation.

"Hermione has said that your one of her favorite teachers." Jean mentioned. "She's rather found of your subject I believe. She is always going on about how interesting Potions is. I suppose it's a bit like Chemistry, at least the way she describes it anyway."

"A bit, yes. It is a difficult art, many think Potions is as simple as, say, cooking but it's a great deal more complicated. Hermione's actually one of my best students. Very few muggleborns latch onto the subject so quickly. I know I only did well because my best-friends mother was a Potions Mistress, and had tutoring in the subject before I even started Hogwarts."

"You're a muggleborn?" Jean asked, her eyes wide in curiosity.

"Yes, my parents are non-magical, as is my sister."

"And this is when we went to California, America." Hermione said picking up a spoon from the top of the rack. "Such an interesting state. We even got to go to Disney Land while there. Have you heard of it before?" She asked Harry putting the spoon back on the rack.

"Yes, my mum went there once when she was a kid, we keep trying to convince mum and dad to take us but they never agree. It's so neat that you've been able to travel all these places." Harry said his eyes scanning the spoons with interest. "We've never been outside of England."

"Um, well my parents were planning a trip to Greece for the summer holidays, maybe, I mean if you want to, you could come." Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously as she eagerly awaited Harry's answer.

Hermione had thought that she would out-grow her feelings for the messy-haired boy. Looking at it logically she thought it all just an infatuation. He was The-boy-who-lived after all. What girl wouldn't want to spend their time with the boy who defeated the darkest wizard of all time? But her feelings had yet to fad and in fact they only seemed to grow.

"That sounds great!" Harry grinned excitedly at the idea. But then he remember something. "I almost forgot, my mum's baby is due over the summer. I don't know it she'll let me miss that."

Hermione gasped. "Your mum's pregnant."

"Yes. Didn't I tell you?"

Hermione shook her head. "In your last letter you mentioned your parents adopted Neville but nothing about a baby."

"Oh, well, yeah. She's due in July. Hey, maybe the baby and I will share a birthday."

They both laughed. "Maybe."

---

"So how was your Christmas?" Narcissa asked Severus as they waited for their food to arrive.

"Wonderful actually." He grinned. "We found out Lily's pregnant."

Narcissa paled. "That-that's wonderful." She said half-heartedly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Crimany dad, you going to end up competing with the Weasleys."

Severus couldn't help but laugh. "I wouldn't go that far."

"I think Draco has a point." Narcissa added in. "The Weasleys have seven and after the birth of your child you'll be at six. That's pretty close."

Severus didn't dare mention having adopted Neville it would actually make for seven as well. He knew he would have to approach the subject eventually, perhaps when Draco went back to Hogwarts in the fall.

"So, Narcissa, tell me about this Louis."

Draco snickered, Narcissa blushed just slightly. "My personal life is non of your affair, Severus."

"Come now Cissy, we have a son together, if you are dating another wizard I think I have the right to know who he is, for Draco's sake."

Narcissa felt her heart skip. He had called her Cissy. He hadn't called her that since…since they were together.

"Louis isn't a wizard." Draco blurted out.

"Draco!"

"Excuse me." Severus turned to his son. His mouth dropped just slightly his dark eyes filled with curiosity. "Did I hear you correctly? This Louis is…a muggle."

Draco nodded. "Oh yes, and mothers quite smitten with him."

"Is that so." He then turned back to the witch, a wicked smirk on his lips. He was defiantly going to have a little fun with this.

"Draco that was not your place to say." She scolded her son.

"Now, now don't blame Draco for this. I must say Narcissa, I am…well shocked. Utterly shocked. A muggle. Miss. Pure-blood society witch dating a muggle."

"And snogging him." Draco added.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her son, she was defiantly going to have words with him after Severus left. Serious words.

"Snogging? Is that all your doing with this muggle Narcissa, snogging?"

The witch turned beet red. This was all so utterly embarrassing. Clearing her throat she tried her best to appear her dignified self.

"As I stared before my personal life is non of your affair."

"Very well, Narcissa, I will…dropped the subject."

"Thank you."

---

Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Neville sat around the kitchen table playing a game of Exploding Snap. The twins were still grounded and confined to their room. Lily was sitting in the living room, knitting. Her mother had taught her how to knit when she was young, and while she used to partake in the hobby quite often she hadn't done so in some time. Currently she was knitting a blue blanket. As much as she agreed with her daughter in that there was way too much testosterone in the house already, she had a strong feeling the baby was in fact a boy.

Hearing the phone she put down her yarn to answer it. Yes they were wizards but they lived in a muggle neighborhood and had muggle friends and so their house appeared as any other on the street did, with a hone, television, radio, toaster and any other electrical device. Plus she and Severus were raised in a muggle home so that part of their lives would always be with them.

"Hello."

"Um, Lily, it-it's Petunia."

Petunia never called Lily. Never. She would send her a card on her birthday and Christmas, but that was the extent of their relationship.

"Tunny, are you okay?"

"Um ,well no. I…I need your help."

Petunia asking her freaky sister for help? Something was defiantly wrong, and Lily had a pretty good guess as to what. The last time she had seen her sister was at their mother's funeral seven years previous, she had come to the memorial with a very black eye, and she had come alone, without her husband or son.

"You know I'll help you in any way I can. What do you need?"

"A-a place to stay just for a couple of days."

"Is this about Vernon?"

Silence.

After almost a full minute of silence she finally answered. "Yes."

"Do you need me to come and get you?"

"No. I have a car. I just need a few days away, that's all."

"You and Dudley are more then welcome."

"D-Dudley's not with me. He's spending the holidays with friends who are holidaying in Spain."

"Oh, alright. So when should I expect you."

"An hour."

--

There was a note waiting for Severus at the front desk of the hotel when they returned from lunch. It was form his wife.

_Petunia will be staying with us for a few days. I will tell you more when you return. -Lily_

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked seeing his father concerned expression.

"Yes, just an unexpected visitor."

_---_

Lily couldn't help but gasp in horror upon seeing her sister. "Oh my Lord. What did he do to you?"

Petunia Dursley had been obviously beaten. Her right eye was bruised and swollen, there was a gash across her forehead which extended in a crescent shape around her cheek and down to her chin. "That bloody bastard. I swear to Merlin I will hex his ball off for this." Lily fumed as she showed her sister inside.

"Lily I…

"Don't worry." She said showing her down the hall and into the master bedroom. "I can fix you up straight away. That is if you don't mind me using potions."

Petunia shook her head slightly. "I don't mind. Lily, I…I need you to check something else before my face."

"Okay. Where are you hurt?"

Petunia took off her large winter coat to reveal a small bump protruding from her abdomen.

"Tunny, you-your pregnant."

Petunia gave a small smile and nodded. "I'm having a girl."

"Oh Tunny, that wonderful." Lily gently pulled her sister into her arms. "That makes two of us, then."

"Really, you two?" Lily nodded.

Petunia smile faded as she gently rubbed her stomach. "That's why he…I told him it was a girl and…he said-he said he didn't want it." She sniffled softly trying to fight back the tears. "He wasn't happy when I told him I was first pregnant he said we had Dudley and that all we needed but…he said if it was a boy he would be okay with it. I knew he would be upset but I didn't think…

Unable to hold back any longer, tears began to roll down her bruised face. Lily instantly took her sister into back her arms, rocking her softly. "He tried to kill my baby." She sobbed. "I-I don't know…he may have hurt her. Can-can you check? I remember you once saying you knew a spell to detect a heat beat."

Lily nodded, gently pulling away from her sister and the taking out her wand.

---

Severus sat and watched his son play a game of chess with his mother. He used to play the game with Narcissa quite often, in fact, it was after losing a game to her that they first kissed.

"Check mate." Narcissa called.

Draco sighed. "I don't know why I even play with you, I never win."

"That should encourage you to practice. Severus, fancy a game." The witch offered.

"Sure."

Severus took Draco's place at the table and set up the pieces. "It's been a while since we have played." Narcissa pointed out.

"Yes, I know."

"Since before Draco was born, I believe."

Severus just nodded. "You move first."

---

"Your little girl is just fine." Lily reassured her sister as the small blinking red light over Petunia stomach disappeared.

"Thank, God." She took a sigh of relief.

"Petunia." Lily said pulling a tube of bruise paste from her emergency kit. "You can't go back to him. "If you do…next time it could be a lot worse."

"I know." Lily gently rubbed the paste around her sister eye and cheek.

"I'm going to seal the gash with a spell. It will tingle a bit but that all, okay?" Petunia nodded and Lily magically sealed the cut. "What are you going to do about Dudley?" She asked delicately. "He's welcome to stay as well, when he returns from Holiday."

Petunia shook her head slightly. "He'll go back to boarding school just a day after he returns, and besides Vernon would never hurt Dudley."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked now applying scar deminisher.

"Yes. Dudley is his world. He will carry on the Dursley name. He would never hurt him."

"For his sake, I hope your right?"

---

Hours had past and Severus, Narcissa and Draco had played several wizarding as well as muggle games and were currently munching on snacks and listening to the radio waiting for the final countdown to midnight.

"I wonder what Marie is doing right now." Draco said absentmindedly not realizing it was aloud.

Severus shook his head slightly and chuckled under his breath. He didn't know if he liked his son's, Harry included, being old enough to have crushes. It mad him feel…old.

They stood together as they started to count down to midnight along with the announcer on the radio. "Five-four-three-two-one, Happy New Year!" They all exclaimed.

Draco hugged his mother and then his father. Before blowing one of those muggle party horns.

Severus then turned to the mother of his son and smiled. "Happy New year, Narcissa." He raised a glass of wine to toast."

"Yes, a very happy new year." Her glass clanked his before taking a sip. "I'm glad you came, Severus." She then leaned up and gently kissed his cheek.

---

Without much thought Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione as soon as the clock struck midnight, and then, not caring what his mother or siblings thought. He took her hand in his hand place a soft kiss atop it.

"Happy New Year, Hermione."

Hermione's entire face turned a lovely shade of pink, while the giggles and snickers from his family members could be heard in the background.

"H-happy New Year to you too, Harry."

Hermione had suddenly felt she had died and gone to heaven.

---

It was now past two in the morning, Severus lay in his transfigured cot, staring at the ceiling, not able to sleep. Narcissa had kissed him albeit only on the cheek, what bothered him was that part of it actually liked it. The sooner he got back home to his pregnant wife and family the better. He needed to get as far away from the beautiful blond witch as possible. Out of sight out of mid.

Narcissa couldn't sleep. She had kissed Severus. Yes she had done it before, but this time, something felt different about it. Something…not right. Just the thought of it formed a knot in the pit of her stomach. Not that she was repulsed by kiss, no, it wasn't the actual kiss that was bothering her. The knot…was guilt.

_Louis _She said softly.

---

Neville's eyes snapped open, and almost robotically he rose from his bed. Grabbing his wand from his bedside table he walked over to Harry.

"_Now, once and for all you meet your end Harry Potter."_ A voice that was not his own hissed from Neville's mouth. Pointing his wand directly at Harry's famous scar he opened his mouth. "Avada-

"Stupefy."

**A/N: So what did you think? Good-bad-ugly-let me know. Next up: you will find out who cast the Stupefy and more.**

**Please Revie**w


	36. Chapter 36 Exorcism

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, though sometimes I dream I do.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. I hope you all had a lovely holiday.**

**Now on with Chapter 36**

Chapter Thirty-Six

Exorcism

Neville flew backward hitting his head against the wall knocking him unconscious. The thump of him hitting the wall and then the floor woke Harry.

"Mum." Harry squinted before reaching for his glasses on his bedside table. "Wh-what going on?"

Lily said nothing but turned to where Neville lay.

"Oh my God." Harry scrambled out of bed and attempted to go to his brother; grabbing her son around the waist with both hands she stopped him.

"Mum, let no, Neville's hurt."

"Harry, Neville just tried to…curse you." She couldn't bring herself to tell him it was the killing curse.

"Go into the kitchen and call the hotel you father is staying at, the phone number in on the fridge."

"But-

"Don't argue just do it."

Reluctantly Harry did as his mother instructed. Lily then went over to her adopted son. Running several scans to make sure he wasn't badly hurt, she then levitated him into his bed, placing a ward around it so he could not leave if he woke. She had been afraid something like this would happen; thank God she had put motion charms around Neville's bed. She was alerted as soon as his foot hit the floor.

***

It was just after six in the morning in Paris France, Narcissa had just put down the phone from ordering room service when the phone rang.

"Bonjour." She answered.

"Ah, hello, this is Harry. I need to talk with my dad. It's an emergency."

"Just a moment." Narcissa sighed, putting the receiver on the table while she went to fetch Severus. "Severus." She knocked on her son's door. "The Potter boy is on the phone. He says it's an emergency."

Not a second later Severus had pulled open the door. The first panicked thought that came to his mind was the baby. "Where the phone?"

"Table."

He quickly grabbed it. "Hello, Harry."

"It's me, Sev." Lily spoke having taken the phone from her son seconds previous.

"Lily, what wrong. Is it the baby?"

"No, the baby's fine. It's Neville, he tried to attack Harry."

"What!"

"I have him restrained, and he's still unconscious at the moment. I don't know what to do, Sev. If I call St. Mungo's they'll have him committed for sure."

"You're probably right. Give him a sleeping draft and I will get home as soon as I can."

"Dad, what's going on?" Draco asked just after he hung up the phone.

"Emergency at home. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave."

"Oh." Draco's dark eyes turned to the floor. "Well, I guess…they're you family too."

Severus kneeled down to he was at Draco's eye level. "Believe me, I don't want to leave. I was having great time with you, but this really is a serious situation. Please try and understand, I'm not doing this because I want to."

Draco looked back up at his father and nodded. "If there's time, I'll come back." Severus offered while wrapping his son in a hug. "And then when the summer comes we will have much more time to spend together."

He couldn't be upset at his father, it wasn't his fault something happened, but still Draco saw so little of his father and in truth he resented his other family for having so much of him.

***

All the children had woken, and well as Petunia and once together were told of what happened. They knew Neville was ill, that on occasion this weird sort of personality that wasn't really his would come out, but they never thought he would tray and attack one of them.

"Is he going to be okay, Mrs. Snape?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know sweetie, I hope so. I really do."

It took Severus nearly here hours to secure an emergency port-key home. Once he arrived he found that Petunia had taken all of the other children out for the day.

"Oh Sev, thank God your home." She instantly wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Is he still asleep."

"Yes, but the potion should be wearing off any minute now."

It was in that instant that a loud deep scream echo through the house. Rushing to the boy's bedroom they were shocked to see Neville, repeatedly ramming himself against the shielding charm. Seeing Lily and Severus enter the room he instantly stopped.

"Damn it you filthy Mudblood! Let me out of here." It wasn't Neville voice at all, or even…his eyes. They were dark and…Lord help them, red."

Lily shook her head. It wasn't her son calling her that. It wasn't her sweet, plant loving Neville. "Who are you?" Lily demanded.

The red eyes turned to Severus, a smirk filled Neville's chubby face. "Don't you recognize your old master Severus?"

Lily gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Voldamort. Voldamort was possessing her boy.

"Get out of our son!" Severus demanded.

Neville laughed. "Your son. How sentimental of you. Yes, you have no idea how overwhelming all of this has been on the boy. He truly has the family he's always wanted, yet he doesn't feel like he deserves them. His grandmother truly did a magnificent job and destroying his self worth. He was easy to inhabit you know, though it did take me a bit of time to gain control of him, but as you can see I was successful. Now let me out of this confinement NOW!"

Severus turned to his wife. "Lily. I need you to call Julie, tell her Neville's has had a break down and she need to get her e immediately."

Lily nodded and left the room, Severus too left, heading down to his lab in the basement.

***

Hermione frowned as she watch her friend pick at her half melted bowel of ice cream. "Harry, do you want to talk about it." She asked softly.

Harry looked up to his friend and into her chocolate brown eye; he couldn't help but smile a little. "I'm just…worried."

"I can understand that, he you brother, family, it's only natural."

"He had such a ruff go of it. I mean I lost my father, but I still have my mum and Severus, all he had was an overbearing grandmother whose expectations he would never live up to."

Harry looked out to the playground where his brothers and sister were playing, his aunt sitting at a nearby bench watching them carefully.

"I've seen his parents a few times. They…it's like trying to communicate with a toddler. Neville once said he wanted to become a mind healer so one day, when he was old enough, he could invent something to bring them back to their right mind."

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded and Harry continued his story.

"I can only imagine how awful it must be to practically be orphaned, raised by someone who you can never please."

"Maybe that so, but Harry, he has you and your family now. Given time, I'm sure everything will work out." She then reached across the table and placed her hand gently on his.

***

Julie shook her head in disbelief. She was afraid something like this was going on. It was rare but sometimes, spirits of deceased individuals will inhabit another to avoid being forced into their eternity, though she had to admit she never expected it to be You-Know-Who.

"I will need you assistance in the exorcism." Severus stated rather fatter a factly as he spread his instruments along Harry's desk top.

"Yes, of course."

"I want to help." Lily said.

"No, it's too dangerous, you could get hurt."

"But I-

"No, Lily. I won't risk your health or the baby's. If fact it's best if you leave the house all together. When he is pulled from Neville's body he will try and find another vessel. Julie and I can fight him off, but in your condition.., I just don't want to risk it. Please, leave."

Not wanting to leave her son, but knowing her husband was right, she did as she was told and apparated away.

"You will never pull me from this boy." Voldamort laughed. I am too strong and he too weak.

Ignoring his former master Severus went to work. He had never done the procedure himself, but had watched his mother do it once on an eleven year old boy who had been possessed by the dead sprit of a serial rapist.

Severus raised his wand and was about to release the force field charm. "Julie, are you ready?"

With her own wand raised she nodded.

"Aright." Severus said in incantation, the charm dropped and the possessed Neville instantly went for the wand on the bedside table.

"_Incarerous." _Julie shouted. Thick robes instantly bound Neville sending him to the floor.

"Release me! Release me you bloody traitor!" Neville's body thrashed about on the floor at Voldamort attempting free the body from the bindings. "You'll pay for this Snape. You filthy mudblood lover. I swear when I-

"_Langlock_." Severus shouted, gluing Neville's tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"_Impedimenta_." Julie added, causing Neville's body to freeze

Pulling out the chair from Harry desk he levitated the boys body's into it, then summoning a second set of ropes around the chair.

"I'm sorry Neville." Severus said to the boy he knew was somewhere still inside his body. "This is going to hurt, but in the end, it will save you."

***

"I do hope they are behaving for you." Petunia looked up to see her sister smiling softly.

"Yes, they are. Is it over. I mean with what you had to do for the boy?"

Lily shook her head as she sat beside her sister. "No, Severus said it was too dangerous for me to stay."

"Oh, dear."

Lily's eyes moved to the swings where Adeus and Tobias were, and then under a shade tree where Ginny sat reading.

"Where's Harry and Hermione."

Petunia chuckled as she pointed to a large circular climbing structure, where the two second years sat rather close together talking and giggling.

"Oh my."

"Give it a year and they'll be dating."

"They will not."Lily said adamantly. "Harry is much too young for a girlfriend. A crush is one thing but-

"Oh please Lily, don't be Hypocritical, you had your first boyfriend at thirteen."

Lily blushed slightly. She had hoped her sister had forgotten about that. Her older sister had had a huge crush of her own on the boy in question, she wasn't at all happy when he asked out her younger sister instead of her. "Oh yes, Billy. I had almost forgotten."

"Sure you did." The muggle rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway, he ended up dropping out of school and waits tables for a living." She explained a small, yet rather vindictive smirk pulled to her lips.

***

Voldamort felt his essence slowly being pulled from the boy, like a vacuum sucking a piece of dirt from the floor. As strong of a hold on the boy it wasn't enough to resist the power flowing from the ritual the witch and wizard were performing. Knowing that if he held on much longer he would lose what little strength had had left, the dark wizard propelled himself from the boy quickly escaping from the room not wanting to risk capture.

Neville's body twisted in pain to the spirit fled, and suddenly he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. Once Voldamort took control of his body fully he could see and hear everything that was going on but could do nothing about it. He was completely helpless.

The twelve-year-old let out an ear piercing scream as his own senses began to work once more. Severus instantly took him in his arms. "It's okay Neville, I've got you." The boy eyes fluttered open slowly. He gave a weak smile and said 'dad', before passing out.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Personally I think it turned out brilliantly. Anyway, please let me know your opinion.**

**Please Review**


	37. Chapter 37 New Neville

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. As always constructive criticism is welcome. Please don't leave a review if you simply don't like the pairing, I've gotten a couple of those- and I really don't see the point, the criticism has not been helpful and actually one was downright mean. So if you don't like SS/LE or HP/HG stories, don't read. Thank you.**

**Now on with chapter 37…**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**New Neville**

Pulling him instantly into her arms, Narcissa greeted her French boyfriend with a rather hungry kiss. Yes, it was partly due to the guilt that was eating away at her for kissing Severus on the cheek on New Years, but Louis didn't know that and he was all too eager to kiss the beautiful blond back.

Draco was spending the last two days with Marie and her family before the holidays ended and they had to head back to school. Andre was with his grandparents. So the couple planned to take advantage of their alone time.

"I know this probably sounds silly." The witch admitted. "But I missed you."

Louis smiled, tucking a piece off her hair behind her ear. "I missed you too, mon amour." Louis whispered in her ear before nibbling on it.

The pureblood witch didn't not understand her desire to be with the muggle, for years she barely tolerated his kind at all, but there was just something about him, something that drew her completely to his presence.

***

Harry sat in his desk chair, watching his adopted brother sleep peacefully. He had been given a high dosage of Dreamless Sleep potion, and would not wake for several hours, still Harry kept a bedside vigil. He didn't blame Neville for what happened, and he needed to tell him that, and planned to, as soon as he woke.

"He there." Harry looked up to see his mum, a tray of food in her hands. "I brought you some lunch." Lily smiled softly at her son, placing the tray on his desk.

"Thanks."

"Aunt Petunia offered to take all the kids out to a movie. Do you want to go?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes moving back to Neville. "He's going to be okay, isn't he mum."

Lily sighed, sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed. "He should be, yes, at least physically."

"Poor Neville, he shouldn't have to go through so much."

"No, but he's part of this family now, and as such he will always have support when he needs it."

Harry turned in his seat so he was now facing his mother. "He's not going back to school, is he?"

She shook her head slightly. "No. His therapist wanted to keep him home until next term even before this happened."

"That's probably better for him, but…I miss him, you know?"

Lily reached over, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "I know, Harry. I know."

***

The time came to return to school, for Beaubxtons and Hogwarts students. While, Hogwarts students took the train to and from school, The French Magical Academy allowed the students to be apparated, port-keyed or ever floo in, only muggleborn used muggle transportation. Draco had requested that he be allowed to make the two hour drive with his friend Marie and her family, the pureblood witch, reluctantly agreed.

"Just be careful." she told her son, straightening the collar on his jacket. "I don't trust automobiles, even if the ministry does approve of them."

"Don't worry mum, it'll be fine. Plus both Marie and I have our wands if something goes wrong."

That was a little consolation, but not wanting to argue with her son before he left and she doesn't see him for months, she simply nodded.

"I want more letters this term." She said as he got into the car.

"Don't worry, I will. Dad already got on me about not writing Ginny enough too." Draco clicked on his seat belt, and closed the car door, rolling down the window so he could say one final thing to his mother. "I love you, mum."

"I love you too, Draco."

And with that they drove away and Narcissa apparated back to her hotel. She had decided to stay in France and extra week.

***

Neville felt as if he had fallen off a broom from fifty feet in the air onto a pile of jagged rocks, every bone and muscle in his body felt like it was on fire. His eyes shot open, his body lurched off the bed as an excruciating pain rang through his body.

Harry had fallen asleep in his chair, his lunch barely touched, he was too worried to eat. His mind had begun to drift off into dreams, as it often did.

He was on his broom, flying aimlessly around the sky and suddenly he heard his name. Looking down he could see a figure, it was a female, but he was too far away to tell who. Curious he began to descend. She called out his name again. "I'm coming." He called back, and just as he reached the ground he could finally see who was calling so desperately after him. It was Hermione. Hopping off his broom, he dropped it to the ground quickly running toward her, she had opened her arms, waiting for his embrace and just as he reached her…

He was startled awake by a blood piercing scream.

"Neville." Harry quickly rushed to his brother's side. "It's okay. Here, take this." Harry picked up a bottle of extra-strength pain reliever from the bedside table, pulled off the cork and quickly handed it to his brother.

Neville tried to grabbed the bottle but his hands were shaking too badly, his whole body was trembling in pain.

"It's okay, Nev. I'll help you." Harry wrapped his hand around the other boys, guiding the potion to his lips. "That's it, drink it down."

Once the liquid had made it way down Neville's throat and into his stomach the young wizard gradually began to calm. He was still shaking slightly, but the majority of the pain had gone.

"Better?"

Neville nodded, as he wrapped the blanket tighter around his shivering body. "Wh-why am I so cold."

"I don't know. I'll go get dad, he's in the lab."

Harry went to get up, but was held back by Neville's hand grasping his brother's shirt sleeve. "Harry. I'm so sorry. I…I never meant to…I couldn't control…

"I know, Nev. I don't blame you. Not in the slightest, okay."

Neville gave a small nod, but still be doubted his brothers words. How could he not blame him? He nearly murdered him.

"I'm going to get dad, I'll be right back."

Reluctantly he released Harry, who in turn sprinted out of the room and down to the basement.

***

Louis smiled as he watched the sleeping form of his beautiful English girlfriend. She had fallen asleep while he read to her, secretly he wondered if it was his soothing voice or the rather boring novel which pulled her into dream land, probably a bit of both. He didn't know what it was that drew him to her so, yes she was beautiful, refined, intelligent, but it was more than that, it was like they were magically connected somehow.

Slowly rising from his sofa, he pulled the blanket to cover her shoulders, and then went to stoke the fire. Placing another log on the dying embers he pushed the log about with the poker.

"No, Lucius! No!"

Louis spun back toward Narcissa, who was crying out as her body thrashed about the sofa.

"No, he's more than just a muggle." She cried out, her eyes still closed tight.

A muggle. That was the second time he had heard her use that term. What did it mean, anyway? Was it some British slang word? No, he couldn't picture his overly cultured Narcissa Black using street lingo.

"No, no, please, leave him alone. I love him! Noooooo."

Narcissa woke with a shot, nearly falling off the couch in the process. She had just had a horrible dream. A nightmare. She was kissing Louis and then suddenly, out of nowhere Lucius appeared, pulling out his wand he had threatened to kill them both.

"Narcissa."

The blond turned towards the calming voice of her boyfriend, he looked quite concerned. "I…I apologize. I had a…

"Nightmare?"

"Yes."

Louis softly sat down beside her, taking her hands gently in his. "Are you okay, now?"

"I think so. I'm a bit hungry, do you mind if we get a snack from the kitchen."

"Not at all." Louis smiled as they both rose from the sofa. He said nothing of her talking in her sleep. He knew that if she wanted to tell him, she would, if not, it was her dream to keep.

***

Neville's sat up in his bed slowly sipping the soup Severus had brought into him moments ago. His stomach didn't feel like it could handle much at the moment. He'd been having chills and hot flashes all morning, his stomach felt as if it was tied in knots, and his body, although not in the same amount of pain as when he first woke, still ached. Severus had told him he may feel sort of yucky for the next couple of days, the exorcism had taken a great toll on his body, but soon he would fell 'right as rain', though at the moment he felt as if that may never come.

He just wanted to sleep, for hours, days, maybe…forever. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like if he never existed. His parents with be sane, his grandmother wouldn't be ashamed of her half-wit of a grandson. Really, what good was he at all?

With a sigh he shook his head. He really needed to stop thinking like that. He had a family now. A new mum and dad, and brothers and a sister, a real family. A family that loves and encourages him. He has Harry, his best friend and now brother, who sat by his bedside for hours waiting for him to wake up, and when he did he forgave him instantly, without even a second thought. The Snape's were his family now, and he had to do right by them.

He would have to see about changing his surname. Yes, gran would be upset but what did he care about her anyway, besides uncle Algi has sons, and grandsons, they can carry on the Longbottom name now.

Yes. Neville Franklin Snape. Son on Lily and Severus Snape. Brother of Harry, Tobias, Adeus, and Virginia Snape. That wimpy, nervous, almost Squib Longbottom was gone-gone forever!

**A/N: Okay I know not too much happened in this chapter, but I needed to do some character building, specifically around Neville and Narcissa. Next: The kids head back to Hogwarts, Neville recives a couple of letters, one of which he hadn't expected, and Narcissa makes a decision.**


	38. Chapter 38 Neville's Letters

**Disclaimer: I wish I may I wish I might, wish upon a star tonight, but no matter how hard that wish may be HP will never belong to me.**

**WARNING: Brief mention of sex (Nothing graphic at all!)**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, you make my day **

**Now, now with chapter 38…**

_Chapter Thirty-Eight_

_Neville's Letters_

Draco sat as his desk in his dorm room writing in the journal he had gotten for Christmas from his dad. He had arrived back to school just hours previous, and after dinner and a long game of Exploding Snap with Marie he was quite tired and completely ready for bed, but first he would write down his thoughts.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm back at school and as glad as I am to be back, it still feels as though the holiday ended too soon. I know it may sound sort of…well babyish, but I miss my mum already…and my dad. Unfortunately he had to cut his trip short, emergency at home. Oh well, I'll get to see him loads this summer, Ginny too. _

_I need to write her, I haven't in months. I don't know if I want to go back to Hogwarts next year. I enjoy being Draco Snape, and at home, in England, I can't. There I'm Draco Malfoy, son of a murderer. Plus here I have made some good friends, Marie and even Andre's pretty cool, at least for a muggle anyway._

_Louis isn't bad either, and I'm sure mother is enjoying his company in my absence. It's so odd to think about where our lives were just a year ago and now I'm best-friends with a muggleborn and mothers dating a muggle. But I guess that's just life isn't it._

_Well, good night for now._

_-Draco_

***

Harry lay in his four poster bed staring at the forest green ceiling. A lot had happened in the past few days, including his brother having to have an exorcism preformed on him. He seemed to be recovering well enough, and had even started calling Severus and Lily mum and dad on a regular basis. Still he worried about him. He wasn't back at Hogwarts as planned, no he would be homeschooled for another term, possibly longer depending on how his therapy with Julie goes.

The Boy-Who-Lived had quickly been bombarded with questions from students as to why Neville hadn't returned, Harry simply told them that he wanted to wait and start fresh next year. This was a lie of course, but it wasn't as if he could tell them the truth. Hannah had seemed the most concerned, still not having heard any response from her letters. Neville had mentioned to Harry before he left that he planned to write her and a few other people in the near future. He truly hoped he did.

***

Severus lay beside his wife in bed, the tangled sheets wrapped around her legs, as she slept peacefully on her side. She always was a cover hog, but Severus never minded. He would simply summon a spare blanket from the cabinet and that would be that. He loved that woman so incredibly, in truth he didn't think he would be able to live without her.

He was worried about the pregnancy, more worried then he wanted to let on. Yes, so far everything was fine, but the baby was currently about the size of a peanut. When the little one grew, and stretched out Lily's already damaged uterus, who knew what would happen. Slowly leaning over he pressed his lips to her stomach. "Please little one." He whispered. "Be gentle on your mummy, she's more fragile then she lets on."

Then, pulling his wife into his arms so softly she did not even stir, Severus Snape closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

***

She had spent the night with him. For the first time in nearly eleven years Narcissa had slept with a man, and this man, unlike the last, she was completely in love with. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced with Lucius, or even Severus for that matter; it wasn't the pleasure she received from the act itself, though that was nice, but something deeper, and more passionate then she could really described. It was like they connected on some unknown level.

Louis reached over, kissing his girlfriends exposed neck whispering in French, "Tu as faim, mon amour?" Which roughly translated is: Are you hungry, my love?

Narcissa responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Non, vous?"

"Seulement pour vous." The handsome Frenchman told the beautiful blond.

She chuckled. "Hungry for me, hum. I would have thought you had your fill by now."

Pulling her tight to his chest he answered, 'never', then lowering her back down to the bed, and kissing her passionately.

***

Neville sat at his desk early Monday morning composing a letter. It was long overdue. He hadn't returned her earlier letters simply because he had no idea what to write, not the truth, that he was depressed and had this unknown force inside of him that he couldn't control; but now things were different. The evil was gone from his body and he finally had the family he always wanted. No he wasn't able to return to school yet, but he would, and when he did Hogwarts was going to see a very different Neville.

_Dear Hannah,_

_I know you're probably upset at me for not returning your letters sooner, all I can say is that I'm sorry. I have been going through a lot but I'm finally starting to get better. I'm going to stay at home for the rest of the term, but hopefully I will be able to return for my third year. I don't know if you have heard yet, but the Snape's adopted me, so I'm officially Harry's brother. My new younger brothers and sister are great too, you'll get to meet them when they start next year._

_I've got this fantastic greenhouse growing in my back garden, maybe during summer holiday you can come by and see it. My family offers to help me work on it, but just between you and me, I don't trust them as far as I can throw them, especially the twins, their major pranksters. You should see what they did to my gran. I'm still laughing about it. Anyway, I would love to get your opinion on what you think. It's not as grand as Professor Sprouts greenhouses, but I think it's pretty good. My dad even said I could start grown ingredients for his Acropathy._

_Well, I better get going. I have a couple of letters to write before breakfast. I would love to hear from you again soon._

_You're Friend,_

_Neville Longbottom-Snape._

Smiling he folded up the letter placed it in an envelope and addressed it.

After a long discussion with Lily and Severus, they convinced their adopted son to keep his family's surname and simply hyphenate it, much like the twins did. Neville decided that was fine, as long as everyone knew he was now as Snape as well.

Pulling out another piece of parchment he began to compose another letter. It began:

_Dear Generva…_

_***_

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, the destroyed diary of one Tom Morvalo Riddle lay in front of him. Running his old weathered fingers slowly over the cover he sighed. "I should have done more…I should have…." Trailing off Albus closed his eyes briefly; the pain of regret seared his mind.

Deep down Albus felt guilt for not intervening with Tom sooner. At first the boy simply seem like just another typical Slytherin, coo, aloof, and incredibly ambitious, his marls consistently being at the top of his year, but as the years went on, when Myrtle was found dead…he had his suspicions of course, but could prove nothing. At the time he simple resolved himself to keep a closer eye on the boy, which he did, but at no time did he ever attempt to sway him from the dark path he knew he was headed. He just watched, watched as the orphan boy, who never knew love, slowly but surely became one of the darkest wizards of all time.

***

Ginny Weasley had been surprise-no-shocked to receive a letter from Neville Longbottom in the morning post. Why would he be writing to her, of all people? It wasn't as if they were friends, not really anyway. Yes, he was friends with her brother Ron and she did find him interesting, at least until the incident with Malfoy, but they were far from being what you would consider close. Yes, her mind did wander to him from time to time, but with his recent odd and somewhat scary behavior she figured it was just morbid curiosity.

It wasn't just receiving the letter that had her taken a back however, but the words contained therein.

_Dear Generva,_

_I hope this letter find you well. I don't know why you were on my mind, but I was writing a few other people and I thought of you. You have probably heard by now that I won't be returning to Hogwarts for the rest of the term. I am enjoying being homeschooled for now, and working in my own make-shift greenhouse in our back garden. My mum and dad (Mr. and Mrs. Snape adopted me if you hadn't already heard), said I could have some friends over this coming summer. I know it is still a few months away but I thought I would give you plenty of time to think it over; that is if you want to come. I invited Hannah and Ron too, so you wouldn't even be the only one in your family. Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom._

_***_

Augusta Longbottom sipped on her morning tea as one of her house elf's, Tinker, placed the morning post in front of her. Placing the cup gently on the saucer she picked up the mail and began to sort through it. There was one from her brother, another from an old school friend, a pamphlet from the 'Witches of a Pureblood society', which she quickly incinerated with a flick of her wand. She still didn't know how she had gotten on their mailing list, or why, even after dozens of requests they do so, had not removed her name from it.

And then, at the very bottom, in his small tidy handwriting was her name written by her only grandchild. Curious she quickly opened it.

_Dear Gran,_

_I just want you to know that I love you. Sometimes I don't like you very much, but I do love you. I know I'm not the wizard my dad was, and I guess I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am who I am, and if there is one thing I have learned recently it's that, it's okay for me just to be me. No I probably won't become an Auror like my dad, but I think he would be okay with that. I think he and mum would both just want me to be happy, and spending my free time on my hands and knees in my greenhouse with soil under my nail, potting plants makes me happy._

_I know I have problems, but I'm working though them. Julie is great and showing me ways to work past my insecurities and stuff like that. Severus and Lily are too. They're great and it really does feel good to have a set of parents I can talk too and who can give advice in return. I will never forget who I am, or where I come from, or how brave and strong my mum and dad were, or the part they played in the war, but I am happy and proud to be a part of the Snape family as well._

_I do hope the next time I see you that you can put you expectations of me as the son of Frank Longbottom aside and see me for me. I do want to have a relationship with you; you are after all the only grandparent I have left. Please feel free to write me back, but only if you words will be kind. I don't need or want your criticism._

_Your grandson,_

_Neville Longbottom-Snape _

A single tear fell from the aged woman's face before dropping to the letter, which she still held gingerly in her hand.

"Oh Neville." She whispered before clinging the letter desperately to her chest. "I'm so sorry."

There had always been this voice in the back of her mind that would tell her she was being too harsh on her grandson, but she had just wanted him to be great, great like his father. Reading his letter made her see how wrong she was. He was happy living with the Snape's, happier than he ever had been with her, and so despite her worries of his mediocre magic, she would no longer interfere, and allow Neville to become whatever he will.

***

**A/N: I know there isn't much going on in this chapter as far as the plot but I wanted to start to heal Neville's character. And yes he will return to Hogwarts the following fall, though I am also considering sending him to a school which specializes in Herbology or maybe a summer camp. What do you think? Yes or No on a different school? Also I'm still debating when Narcissa will tell her Muggle lover she is a witch and what his reaction will be.**

**Now the next chapter will wrap up year two for Harry, since the Chamber has already been discovered and Tom Riddles diary destroyed there really is no reason to linger. Also you will have a bit of an update on Millie and Ron's characters in the next chapter as well.**

**Year three will bring the twins and Ginny to Hogwarts (Ginny is being allowed to start early even though her birthday is a few days after the cut off as explained in earlier chapters) Advantages of being a professors daughter, not to mention the sister of the-boy-who-lived.**

**Please Review**

***They make me smile***


	39. Chapter 39 Transition

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Damn it!**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. They make me smile and brighten my day.**

**This is a bit of a transition chapter, so no dramatic plot twists or anything like that, but entertaining all the same, or at least I think so.**

**Enjoy…**

_Chapter Thirty-Nine_

_Transitions_

Hermione smiled softly as she watched Harry fly effortlessly in and out of the Quidditch hoops. He and Ron had a game going to see who could get through the most times in five minutes, Harry was currently in the lead. The boy, after all, was a natural born flyer. Despite her fear of flying Hermione did enjoy Quidditch, at least well enough to attend the games; she would however, never be one of those hard core fans, like Ron for example, where if you didn't mention at least one thing about the game in a conversation, you just may die. Her father was like that when it came to football, more specifically Manchester United, and it drove her mother to the brink of her sanity at times.

"Hi Hermione." The Ravenclaw smiled as Millie sat down besides her on the bleachers.

"Hi Millie. How are you?"

"Good." The Slytherins eyes turned up to the two boys whose game had ended and were now attempting to practice a series of professional moves. "Harry looks good up there, don't you think? I mean his flying."

Hermione said nothing but gave a small nod. She knew Millie liked Harry and vice versa, the question was, who did Harry like?

"How was your holiday?" Hermione asked pulling the topic off of Harry.

"Good. My mum took me shopping for new clothes."

"That's nice."

"Yes, it was. None of my old things fit me well anymore, not even with adjustment charms."

"You must be very proud of yourself losing all that weight."

"I am." Mille grinned. "Though my mum's been…well silly about it all."

"Oh."

"Our family has always been… a bit on the large side. At first she was okay with me losing a few pounds but when I came home for break and she saw how thin I was,' Millie laughed, and shook her head at the memory, 'let's just say she almost didn't recognize me at first."

"Wow."

"I know. She insisted on taking me to a healer. She thought I had some sort of illness or was not eating or something. Anyway, when the healer gave me a clean bill of health and actually complemented me on taking such good care of myself, mum finally backed down."

"That's good."

"Hey Millie!" The Slytherin looked up to see both Harry and Ron hovering near then just a few feet away "Wanna join us?" Harry offered.

"No thanks. Hermione and I are talking about girl stuff."

"Er…okay, Harry, let's go then. I don't want to hear about girls…you know cycles." Ron shivered at his last word, but girls couldn't help but laugh at the red heads reaction, that wasn't what Millie was referring to at all, then again what else kind of response could she expect from a twelve-year-old-boy.

Harry on the other hand decided to have a bit of a laugh with his best mate. "Ah come on Ron, don't be like that. It's a completely natural thing. Woman have periods, it's nothing to be bothered by."

Ron looked at Harry as if he had grown another head. He couldn't possibly want to listen to Hermione and Millie talk about…that, did he. It was just plain disgusting.

"I mean without that they wouldn't be able to reproduce. Besides,' Harry grew a sudden smirk before continuing, 'I think it's good to know what a girl may need during that time of the month, I mean one day when we get married our wives may ask us to run to the shop and get them some pain reliever for their craps or tampons for the bleeding, you wouldn't want to come back with the wrong thing and have to go back out again, now would you, mate."

At this point both Millie and Hermione's laughter turn to a full on roar.

Ron, on the other hand looked like he was about to pass out.

"You've lost it mate!" Was all he said before flying back down toward the ground.

"That." Millie began. "Was quite mean. Amusing as hell, but mean."

"All, he'll get over it." Then with a quick charming smile as his two friends he swooped further back up in the air.

***

Lily slumped down in her office chair before dropping her head to her desk. It was only two weeks back from break and she could already feel the exhaustion of pregnancy setting in. She had felt a bit tired before the break, but nothing like this. In truth she didn't know if she was going to make it to the end of the year. She would give it a few more weeks and if it was still all too much she would talk to Severus and the headmaster about taking over her position earlier than planned.

***

Thomas looked up from the counter at the sound of the door chime. "Oh, hello Mrs. Mal…er, Black."

Narcissa gave a polite smile ignoring the boy's mistake. "Hello Thomas. Is Severus in?"

"Yes, he's just in back checking on his children's school work. I'll fetch him."

As the young apprentice went to get his employer Narcissa glanced around the shop. When they were young, Severus had told her of his dreams of opening his own Acropathy, and she truly was happy his dream came true, if not a bit jealous that she was not a part of it, or at least she used to be. Her feelings for her first love had begun to diminish, she realized that now. It had been difficult for her to come to terms with it at first, but after New Years, and the guilt she bore for one simple chaste kiss, made her realize she truly was over him.

It was Louis she loved. As crazy as the entire concept of her falling for a muggle was, it was real, and she was too far ahead in her life to care for trying to pretend otherwise.

"Can I help you with something, Nacrissa?"

The blond witch turned at his voice, to find him standing several feet away.

"Yes." She took a few steps closer, but made sure not to invade his personal space, or allow him to invade hers. "I have something I want to tell you. I suppose I could have written, but in that it indirectly concerns our son, I thought I should tell you in person."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest, and simply raised an eyebrow as to say 'continue'.

"I'm moving to France. Permanently."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, also, Draco has expressed a wish to stay at Beauxbatons. I told he that I needed to speak with you and that we would discuss it more over the summer holiday, however I would appreciate your cooperation with the…decision."

"Hum." A small smirk pulled to the Potions Masters lips as he took a step closer to his son's mother. "This sudden move wouldn't have anything to do with your muggle friend Louis, now would it?"

The witch was unable to stop the corners of her mouth from turning up, though she did not allow than to stay there more than a quick second.

"Actually, yes." She answered honestly. She wasn't going to hide her relationship with Louis, at least not from Severus. "I…I love him." The words, though hard to say, felt so right escaping for her lips. "I love him very much and…he has asked me to move in with him. I know it's all rather…sudden, but it feels right."

Severus smiled as he nodded in complete understanding. From the very first moment he saw Lily he knew he loved her, he just hoped that this Louis truly was the one for her and that she wasn't doing this at some desperate attempt to have someone in her life.

"Well, I'm happy for you, truly, and if Draco wants to continue attending school in France I see no problem with that, though as you said, I would like to discuss it with him in person over the summer."

"That will be fine. Well, I must be going. I have some packing to do. Good bye, Severus."

And with that the blond swept out of the shop and apparated home.

***

It was the first Quidditch game of the season, Slytherin vs. Huffelpuff. Harry would admit, the puffies had a good team that year, he and Ron had done some reconnaissance work, under his father's invisibility cloak, of course. They had a new seeker, Cedric Diggory, a fifth year, and he was a vast improvement over their last one.

Severus and Lily sat in the Slytherin bleachers, ready to cheer their son and his team onto victory, as well of their four other children. Millie was also there, her green and Sliver scarf draped over her shoulder, it was a bit chilly that day.

"So." Adeus said, smiling at the girl he still had a major crush on. "You play Quidditch at all."

The second year turned to the younger boy, her brow rose. "A little."

"Perhaps when I came to Hogwarts next year we can have a little one on one." He said waggling his eyebrows.

Millie bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. "Um, perhaps."

"Adeus, you prat." Ginny said slapping her brother on the back of the head with a rather thick book. "Leave the girl alone and watch the game."

"That hurt." He said rubbing his now aching head. "Why did you bring a book to match anyway?"

"It's for after you dolt. You know mum and dad always insist on staying for a while afterwards."

Adeus just rolled his eyes before turning back to Millie. "Don't mind her, she just jealous of your beauty."

By this time Millie was biting her lip so hard she could taste blood. She would admit the boy was charming, but he was nearly three years younger than her _and_ he was Harry's brother. It was, after all, Harry she fancied.

In the end, Harry caught the snitch, though he was neck in neck with Diggory and only succeeded by diving off his broom for ten feet in the air. His mother was not pleased.

"You could have broken you neck, young man!" She berated him in front of the entire stadium of people, through he was pretty sure only anyone in a two mile radius heard her screaming.

"Relax mum, I'm fine, really."

"Must be the hormones." It was Severus who said this, he had not meant for it to be aloud.

"What…did you say?" It looks could kill Severus would have been dead three times over.

"I…I mean…that is…oh, shit."

"Oh yes, and you are in it deep." Harry and his siblings, knowing their mothers temper quickly backed away, half expecting her to pull out her wand. "You, Severus Snape;" her finger was now poking him in the chest, "will be sleeping on the sofa until further notice."

She then turned on her heal and marched off the Quidditch Pitch.

"Bad luck, dad." Neville said, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "You can sleep in Harry's bed, if you want. I don't mind."

Severus sighed dramatically. "Thank you, son."

***

Hannah saw Neville with his family from across the field just after the match. She had had written him a few times since she received his first letter, but since he was actually at Hogwarts and knowing she probably wouldn't see him again until the summer she quickly headed over to her friend. She arrived just as Professor Snape turned away from her family and stormed off. Hannah wasn't she what was going on, but her Potions Professor defiantly did not look happy.

"Hi, Neville." The somewhat chubby plant-loving boy dropped his hand from his father shoulder at the sight of his Huffelpuff friend.

"Hannah." He instantly wrapped his arms around his long missed friend.

"I'm so glad you're here. Wow, you look, I don't know…different, somehow." She couldn't explain it but even the air around him seemed, lighter. If that was even possible.

"I am different. Well, happier anyway."

"I glad, Nev, really I am. I've missed you in Herbology you know. After you left Madam Sprout partnered me with Terry Boot and you know how awful he is with plants. A total brown thumb."

Neville laughed and the two friends continued to talk for some time doing their best to catch up with each other. Harry, went off with the rest of the team to celebrate their victory, taking his twin prankster brothers with him; upon hearing of their pranking ways Fred and George had insisted on meeting them at first opportunity. Ginny on the other hand, did just as she had mentioned previously, found a good spot under a large Oak Tree and began reading.

Severus, went off to find his wife. Only to make sure she didn't hex any innocent school children while still on her rather angry, hormone driven, episode.

***

Dudley's brow furrowed at his mother's words. It was just so overwhelming. When he returned home from spending the winter holiday with Pierce and his family his mother was not there. When he had asked his father where she was, concerned maybe something happened with the baby, Vernon had simply replied that she had left and wasn't coming back. He refused further explanation. Just a few days after returning to Smeltings Dudley received a letter from his mum saying that she had indeed left his father and that she would explain things further when she visited him in a few weeks time.

And so there he sat, in a small conference room that the headmaster had allowed them to use, listening to his mother explain what exactly had happened and why she felt she had no other choice but to flee.

"So…he r-really hit you?"

Petunia nodded sadly, unable to hold back her already frail emotions, tears began to silently fall to her cheeks. "When I told him the baby was a girl he…he completely lost his temper. He…"

She wanted to tell her son the truth despite how it would ruin the upstanding image he had of his father. Vernon never hit her in front of their son. She needed him to understand, to know that this wasn't a decision she had made lightly, and that she truly felt she had no other choice. That she feared for her safety and the safety of her unborn child.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you all of this, but…things are going to change…dramatically, and I…I needed you to know why?"

"So, you won't live with us anymore?"

The twelve-year-old boy drooped at the thought of life without his mother. She was the best mum in the world, or so he felt. She always made sure to send his favorite sweets in the mail, and she always stuck up for him when the teachers called his dull and when he was home for the holiday she would always take him to the neatest places like the water park and the zoo.

"I won't live in our home, no but…neither will you."

Realization quickly set on the pudgy boys face. "I'm leaving with you."

Petunia nodded. "Your aunt Lily and her family have offered to let us stay with them for a while, at least until I can get a place secured for us."

"Will-will I ever see dad again."

Petunia nodded slowly. "We will set up visitation for you to see your dad…at some point, but for now we need to focus on being in a safe environment."

"Okay." There was a few moments of silence, Petunia wiped away the tears that had fallen to her cheek while Dudley stated at his folded hands which rested on the table.

"Did dad hurt the baby?" Dudley broke the silence. "You know, when…when he hit you."

"No. The baby's fine." Petunia gave her son a soft smile as she placed a hand on her bulging tummy.

"Good, you know I'm really looking forward to being a big brother. A lot of the other guys who had little sisters say their all pests but I don't think mine will be."

Petunia gave a small laugh as she reached across the table and took her son's hand. "I know you will be a wonderful big brother Dudley, and your sister will be very lucky to have you in her life.

***

**A/N: Okay bit of a transition chapter here but I think it turned out well and I made it a bit longer than normal for you all. Next chapter Petunia has her baby, Lily takes her leave of absence earlier than planned and the kids head home for the summer holidays. Also Neville finds out he gets to go to a Herbological Summer camp (Julie, his therapists idea), and he gets to bring a friend. Plus Lily deals with a very full house while in her last few months of pregnancy.**


	40. Chapter 40 Gryffindor Idiocy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers.**

**Now on with chapter 40.**

Chapter Forty

Dimwitted Gryffindor

It was only seven in the evening but Lily was absolutely exhausted. She had a light headache which she knew was only going to get worse, plus she felt nauseous and a bit dizzy. Thankfully Petunia had offered to make dinner and Severus was keeping an eye on the kids, mainly the twins. Ever since meeting Fred and George they tended to have that mischievous look in their eyes more than normal.

Dropping to her bed, Lily quickly pulled the duvet around her snuggling into the warm covers. Yes, a nice long nap would certainly do wonders, at least she hoped so. During her last visit her OBGYN healer had told her to be careful, reduce her stress, and try to stay off her feet as much as possible. With her life being its busy self she hadn't been following healers orders very well, and she was already feeling the effects.

She knew she had to change her routine, her baby's life was on the line and to an extent so was hers.

Severus entered the bedroom to wake his wife for dinner. As he looked upon her sleeping form he could not hold back a smile. She was so beautiful, so angelic, and her pregnancy only amplified her beauty. He truly was lucky to have her. No, not lucky, blessed.

There had been a time, after he graduated school, and she had become engaged to James, that Severus had briefly considered ending his life. Without out her, what was there to live for? His engrained sense of self preservation prevailed, and instead of killing himself he did the next possible worse thing, joined The Dark Lord. It was only by chance, by a miracle, that he was able to cut his bond with his master.

Leaning down he gently brushed her lips against her brow, slowly her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Dinner's ready." Lily slowly sat up, stretching her arms she wrapped them around her husband's neck.

"Thank you for waking me." She kissed his long nose before standing from the bed and walking to her dresser. "Sev, I think I should take maternity leave sooner than planned."

"How much sooner"?

"Monday." She sighed taking the brush from her dresser she began to run it through her long dark red hair.

"Why? What wrong?" Severus asked softly trying not to show his anxiety.

"This pregnancy is just really taking a toll on me." She explained as her husband placed his hand on the handle of her brush and continued the task for her. "I just don't want to take the risk of hurting him."

"That fine, Lily. We can floo Dumbledore in the morning."

Lily placed her hand on her baby bump. "I've started to feel flutters." Smiling down at her stomach, she softly ran her hand across it. "I never thought I'd have another baby, Sev. He's a miracle."

***

Petunia was in the guest room, unpacking a few of Dudley's belongings. Lily had borrowed a house-elf from her friend Sirius and instructed him to pack up a specific list of things, Petunia was too frightened to step a foot into number four Privet Drive, even with Lily and Severus escorting her.

Petunia knew the transition would be difficult for Dudley, he was used to having everything his way, however seeing the way Lily and Severus were with their kids, she knew, they wouldn't stand for _his _type of behavior in their house. She did regret spoiling him the way she had, though in her defense it was Vernon who encouraged his overall bad behavior, she simply did nothing to stop it.

She hoped being around her sister's children on a regular basis and seeing their overall polite, respectful attitude, Dudley would be somehow conform to it. She supposed only time would tell.

Just as she placed a stack of comic books in a desk drawer a sharp pain ran across her abdomen and up her back. Taking a slow, deep breath she sat down on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes. It was the third one in two days. She knew it was normal to experience Braxton-Hix contractions this late in her pregnancy, though the strength and amount of pain behind them concerned her. She wasn't due for another two and a half months, if she went into labor at this point there was a possibility of her losing her baby.

***

Dumbledore quickly agreed to the change in staffing, he of course knew of Severus immense skill in Potions, the man had taught for him before after all. The only thing Severus lacked when it came to being a successful teacher was patience, at least when it came to, what were in his words, 'complete dunderheads'. They would announce the switch at breakfast Monday morning.

***

Narcissa sat in bed, reading though a book on wheatear charms,(she had charmed the cover to look like the muggle novel Gone With the Wind). She still had yet to tell Louis she was a witch or Draco a wizard, but she would…eventually.

"Mon amour."

"Yes." She replied not bothering to glance up from her book.

"Where do you see yourself in say…five months?"

Looking from her book to her boyfriend, she raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Why would you ask me that?"

The handsome Frenchmen smiled as he took her delicate hand in his own. "I was just thinking,' his eyes moved from their joined hands to her eyes. Her beautiful, sparkling, bright blue eyes, that he utterly adored, "we have been together for two months now and…Narcissa I love you, and…I know it's too soon, it was probably too soon for us to move in together as well but, well, I simply cannot be without you in my presence."

Narcissa smiled, her lips quickly finding his. "I feel that way too."

Louis' smile grew as he continued. "I thought, perhaps by mid-summer we could…consider making our relationship more…permanent."

The witch's mouth dropped just slightly, her eyes widened as she realized what he was implying.

"Louis, are…are you asking me to marry you?"

"Not yet, but, I thought perhaps, in the near future, if you would be open to the possibility, that is."

She had known her relationship Louis had been moving quicker then what one considers proper, and she was positive had her 'friends' in England known she had moved in with a muggle they would have most likely attempt to have her committed to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward. Part of her still cared what 'proper wizarding society' thought of her, a very small part.

Narcissa could see that anxiousness in his eyes as he waited for an answer. Did he truly love her that much to desire to marry her after less than a year of courtship? Yes, she knew he did, she had done a very Slytherinish thing and took a peek into his mind when he was snapping one afternoon. The question was, was her love as strong as his? Did her desire to be with this amazingly near perfect, non-magical man surpass a life time of learned bigotry.

The answer was actually quite clear.

"Oh Louis." Cupping his face with her hand she brought her lips to his once more. "Yes, I would indeed be open to the possibility."

***

Draco was walking with Marie around the grounds just before dinner, as they often did. They would talk about their classes, spells they had learned or juicy gossip they had heard.

"I seriously doubt Madam Maxine is dating a goblin." Marie said with a giggle.

Draco laughed as he shrugged. "I've known odder couples"

"What about your mother and my godfather, how are they getting on?"

Draco grew a wide smirk. He had been quite relieved to find out that Louis was not biologically related to Marie. He was dating his mother which would have made the relationship between he and Marie…well, complicated if they had been, or at least it could in the future.

"Didn't you hear, my mother moved in with him?"

Marie gasped in surprise. "No."

"Oui. In fact I received a letter from Andre just yesterday saying that they can't keep their hand off each other for more than a minute."

Because of their high muggleborn population Beauxbatons unlike Hogwarts had a muggel mailing system as well as an owlery.

"Oh ma qualité."

"I know, poor Andre, wrote he walked in on them twice, and they weren't simply snogging if you know what I mean."

"Oh Draco, that's disgusting." Just the thought of seeing her own parents do that sent a shiver down her spine.

"I know." Draco gave a snorted laugh at the irony of his mother shagging a muggel when just a matter of months ago she hadn't even liked to be touched by them.

"So if your mother is living with Louis does that mean you're moving to France then?" Her face lit up at the possibility. Marie would love to have Draco closer, she had known he had planned to spend most of the summer with his father, which had saddened her deeply.

Draco nodded. "I still have to discuss it with my dad, but it should work out just fine."

"So…what about Hogwarts then? Are you still going back?"

Again he shook his head. "Probably not. I like it here, I don't want to go back to…well I prefer being here."

"Oh Draco, this wonderful." And then, catching Draco completely by surprise she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh yes." He grinned taking in the scent of her vanilla in her hair. "Very wonderful."

***

Severus skillfully scanned the group of second year Gryffindor and Slytherin's as the worked, in partners, on a minor burn salve. Not to his surprise Harry and Hermione's was perfect, Crabb and Goyles on the other hand…

"Your idiocy knows no bounds, does it?" Snape snapped at the two Slytherins, as he peered down into the greenish yellow smoking liquid. "It is supposed to look cream colored as well as maintain the texture of a paste, this,' he said pointing a long finger into the now bubbling as well as smoking cauldron, 'looks as if someone vomited."

Harry clasped his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing, Ron on the other hand, often having little if any tact, blurted out, 'what can you expect from a couple of Slimy Slytherin's, probably can't concentrate because all the dark magic addled their mind."

This was the wrong thing to say.

Severus was the step-father of the boy-who-lived, he was happily married to muggleborn, and was now an avid supporter of the light, but he was still a Slytherin.

With a wave of his hand the destroyed potion was vanish. "Re-do it." He ordered before making his way over to the youngest Weasley male.

Scowling, Severus glared down at Ron, who in turn swallowed hard, his blue eyes looking fearfully into Snape's black. "Mr. Weasley. Are you an expert on dark magic?"

He shook his head slightly.

"Are you a Slytherin?"

Again he shook his head.

"So exactly did you come to such a dim-witted, ill-informed, ludicrous conclusion?"

"Uh."

Severus brow rose. "How eloquently put. Ten point from Gryffindor for you bigoted stupidity."

Ron looked over at Harry, hoping he would help him pout, only to find the boy glaring dagger at him, as was Hermione.

The Gryffindor had seemed to forget that Harry was a Slytherin too.

***

**A/N: Hello all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yes I know I said this chapter would bring about the end of the year, but I promise it will be in the next, as well as Dudley moving in and Petunia having her baby girl.**

**Also I know there's not a lot of action going on right now, but when we get up to year four the story line will be packed with it.**

**Please Review**


	41. Chapter 41 Kiss and Run

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo Hoo**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers.**

**Now on with chapter 42.**

Chapter Forty-One

Kiss and Run

Harry had been ignoring Ron at all costs. He was still quite pissed off at his little comment about Slytherins being dark. Crabb and Goyle may be serious dunderheads, and their fathers may have been followers of Voldamort, but that didn't mean they necessarily would. Not that he had a particular fondness for them, they were after all Draco's friends, or perhaps a better term would be body guards.

Hermione was surprised at what Ron said, but not completely shocked. She had heard him say negative things about Slytherins before, just not usually in front of Harry. It really was rather a daft thing from him to do, especially when half the room was filled with them, including the Professor himself. Then again, Ron's not the brightest, at least when it comes to common sense.

Severus had taken points from the Weasley boy for his comment, he also, however sent a letter to his parents. In truth he didn't know how Molly and Arthur would react to news of their sons remark. They weren't exactly fond of Slytherins themselves.

***

Petunia sat at the kitchen table making out a list of names. She had a list of seven names she had thought sounded pretty or were popular but not too unoriginal, none of witch where after a flower. That tradition stopped with her and Lily thank goodness. However, as she went down the list, evaluating each name closely, she ended up with just two.

Spohia – too old fashion

Olivia –means elf army

Charlotte –makes me think of Charlotte's web spider

Emma – to common

Lila—means Lilac Tree, to close to a flower.

Bailey – Can be a boy's name as well

Ashlyn – unique (combination of Ashley and Lynn) very pretty

Petunia smiled as she wrote out the name _Ashlyn Dursley _on the bottom of the paper. Dursley. It didn't seem to fit but…her baby girl was a Dursley…then again…he didn't even want her.

So she tried again.

_Ashlyn Evans_

She grinned. "Much better, but still…"

She put pen to paper once more.

_Ashlyn Dursley Evans_

"Yes, that will work." As much as her husband had hurt her, emotionally as well as physically, she couldn't bring herself to negate his heritage from the baby completely, so Dursley would work as a middle name, and if Vernon had a problem with it Petunia would simply allow Lily to do as she threatened months ago and hex his bits off.

***

Teaching again made Severus quickly remember why he got out of the profession in the first place. Annoyingly, rude, self-centered, hormone-driven, idiotic, dunderheaded teenagers! It was all he could do from allowing Filch to drag them to the dungeons prison to be hung by their ears.

With a groan the potions master dipped his quill into a bottle of red ink then proceeding to write a large **P **on the top of Vincent Crabbs essay. Aside from the fact that half the words were spelled incorrectly it was obvious the boy had little knowledge of the topic at hand, or at least a horrid inability to express it on paper. He would have to talk to Professor Armalong, his head of house, about getting him a spelling error proof quill. That alone _may_ help raise the child's grade to at least an Acceptable.

There were currently few attending Hogwarts who possessed a natural talent at Potions. Most of the decent enough brewers were Ravenclaws, including Hermione Granger. There were a few Slytherins, including Harry, a couple of Gryffindor's and one Huffelpuff, a fourth year named Diggory, though apparently he wants to play Professional quidditch when he 'grows up'.

Thank Merlin there was only a week left of school at this point he didn't think he could handle more than that without completely losing his temper and in so end up hexing half the student population. Lily had been way too soft of the little snots. The following year he would have to see about toughening them up a bit.

***

Petunia instantly greeted her son with a tight hug the moment he stepped off the train. "Oh my sweet Dudders, I missed you so much."

"Muuum." Dudley blushed at his mother's use of one of several embarrassing nick names she had for him. "Please, not in public."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too mum. So…I take it dad's not coming."

Petunia shook her head slightly. "But we'll talk about that more when we get home."

"Home?"

"Your aunt's Lily house."

"Mum, are you sure…I mean there all a bunch of freaks, right. Can't we find another place to stay?"

Petunia sighed deeply. It was her own fault he thought such things. Until recently she barely even mentioned her sister and when she had it had always been in a negative context and more often than not concerning her 'abnormality' and 'freakishness'.

"Dudley, sweetie, your aunt Lily is a good person. I…I was wrong to say such things about her."

"But dad-

"Doesn't understand nor does he want to. Aunt Lily and Severus are being kind enough to let us stay with them until things are…well, settled. Besides I think you'll really get along with your cousins."

"Really?" He asked skeptically. After all what could be possibly have in common with a bunch of weirdo's anyway.

"Oh yes, you know Tobias is quite a video game enthusiast."

"Really? Does he have Blades of Blood V?" He asked perking up at the possibility.

"I'm not sure, but you could ask him. I sure he'll be happy to share whatever games he has."

***

Lily hadn't seen her nephew in person since he was just a baby, in all honesty she didn't think he'd changed all that much. Yes, he was taller but he was still had a lot of baby fat. Her son Adeus was a bit on the chubby side, the boy simply loved food, but he wasn't near as big as Dudley. She would have to see about reducing his calorie intake.

"It's so good to see you Dudley." Lily gave the boy a quick hug, she felt him stiffen in her arm. She couldn't blame him for feeling nervous. This had to be a huge change for him.

"Now I want you to know that while you are here our house is your house, and we all want you to feel as comfortable as possible, okay."

"Thank you…Aunt Lily."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Why don't you put your things away and then I will introduce you to the rest of the family."

Petunia place her hand on her son's shoulder and guided them to the room in which they would be staying.

"I thought you would be more comfortable rooming with me, at least at first."

Dudley simply nodded. "Yeah, I think that too."

***

She had been having lunch at a little deli in Paris with Louis and Andre when the familiar voice called out her name. Narcissa closed her eyes hoping she had been imagining the squeaky voice of her former acquaintance, she really couldn't call Miranda Parkinson a friend.

"Amour. Someone is calling you." Louis said.

"I know, I'm trying to ignore her." She said under her breath.

Louis chuckled and Andre asked, in French, what was going on. His father quickly explained.

"It is you." The dark haired pug faced woman said now only feet from Narcissa.

"Hello, Miranda. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just doing a bit of shopping. You know that perfume that I like, the one they don't sell in Diagon Alley."

"Yes, I know." She answered quickly hoping the woman would quickly excuse herself. She didn't.

"So who are these fine gentleman?" She persisted, her eyes quickly scanning Louis like a piece of juicy meat.

"Miranda, this is my…my boyfriend Louis Larque." She wouldn't hold back the truth. Most likely the wretched woman would carry the gossip all the way back to England, but she didn't care. "And his son Andre."

"You're…boyfriend?"

"Yes." She smiled at her love as she placed her hand atop his.

"My, my, no wonder I haven't see you in a while. Larque, I don't believe I have ever heard that name. Is he…oh my Cissy, you aren't dating a half-blood are you."

"Miranda, do kindly shut up." Her voice was even, but her glare wicked. Mrs. Parkinson quickly got the point.

"Oh. My. God. He's a muggle."

Narrcissa closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Louis looked completely confused. That woman had called him a muggel. What it the world _was_ a muggle, or a half-blood for that matter. Andre knew little English and had no idea what was going on, so instead of trying to riddle it out he went back to eating his lunch.

"Miranda, please, go."

The other woman laughed. "Very well. Yes, staying in France for a while might be a wise idea." With a final laugh, the stuck up witch tuned and walked back down the street.

"Nacissa, what is a muggel. You have called me that twice, and now she has as well."

"I'll explain it later, and what do you mean I called you that twice."

"Once at the New Year's party."

She snorted. "I was completely drunk, you know that."

"And once in your sleep."

"My sleep?"

"I…I believe you were dreaming about your ex-husband."

"Oh."

"Narcissa, what is a muggel and why am I one?"

After a brief paused and a calming deep breath; she promised to tell him later, in a more appropriate setting. He wasn't exactly satisfied with her response, but he accepted it.

***

Millie blushed as her friends wrapped his arms around her for a good bye hug. She felt so…safe in his arms. "Have a good holiday, Millie."

"You too, Harry." And with a final wave good bye she headed towards her mother.

Meredith watch as her daughter said he farewells to Harry Potter. The girl talked about the boy constantly, it was obvious she had a substantial crush on him. She had tried to discourage it, of course. He was the-boy-who-lived, and although her family has always remained natural in political matters, she did not want to put her family in the sights of You-Know-Who, should he eturn. There had been rumors that he would, and soon.

Her current husband, Setium Newport, was not at all like her late husband. Her Johann, who she had loved since she was a girl of fourteen, and even with his passing there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of him. Setium was good to her, and to her daughter, but he had been a known sympathizer to The Dark Lord when he was in power, though he never did take the mark. She had married him for security, and for company, but not for love.

He had married her to pacify his parent' wishes that he marry a pureblood, they were still pestering him about have an heir.

Millie greeted her mother with a hug. "I missed you, mum."

"I missed you too sweetheart. You look like you have lost more weight." She said not looking at all happy about it. Meredith was happy her daughter was taking strives to stay healthy, but she had been growing concerned; their family had always been a bit on the heavy side, including herself and there had never been anything wrong with that. She goes off to Hogwarts, and begins fancying the Potter boy, and suddenly she develops this self-image problem. "Hum, how about we go out for ice cream, as a welcome back treat."

Millie wanted to reject her mother's offer, she hadn't had much of a taste for sweets lately, but it had been months since she had seen her and didn't want to start her return on a bad note."

"Alright, but just a little."

"That my girl."

***

Harry walked Hermione through the barrier to where her mother was waiting, his parents still hadn't shown up for some reason.

"Well help there Harry." Hermione's mother greeted the boy.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. How are you?"

"Well, thank you. Are your parents not here yet?"

"No, but I suspect they should be here soon."

"Mum, where's dad?" Hermione asked.

"Emergency root canal I'm afraid."

"Oh."

"Well, I should get back on the platform." Harry said. "My mum would flip if she found me out here alone."

"Okay, Harry and thanks for walking me through."

Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around his friend. "You're more than welcome. I'll write you soon and maybe we can get together before you go away on holiday."

Harry had asked his mum and dad if he could join Hermione on their holiday as they had discussed at new Years, they quickly shot down his request. He then begged, literally, on his knees, still they refused.

"I'd like that." Then gathering her courage, she leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Harry cheek.

They both turned bright red.

Hermione's mum said nothing, but her eyes did widen a bit at her daughters daring move.

"Um, well bye." Harry then quickly dashed back through the barrier.

***

It was ten minutes later that Severus finally arrived at Platform 9 and ¾.

"It's about time." Harry huffed rising from the bench he had been sitting. What took so long?"

"Sorry, Harry. Your aunt went into labor."

**A/N: Okay, up next baby Dursley is born, Narcissa's secret is found out and in so must reveal her magic to Louis. Any guesses to what his reaction will be?**

**Also, I don't know when I will be able to update again. I am going to go back and do some editing of the pervious chapters before I post again. It should be within the next couple of weeks, but if it's longer don't be too discouraged.**

**Please Review**

**They make me smile**


	42. Chapter 42 Ashlyn Dursley Evans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed.**

Chapter Forty-Two

Baby Ashlyn

Just as Harry walked though the double doors which lead to the maturity ward of the local muggel hospital, an ear piercing scram of a woman in heavy labor ran through the corridor. On pure instinct he pulled out his wand.

"Harry." Severus instantly pushed the boys arm to his side. "This place is full of muggles."

"Sorry…instinct, you know."

"Yes, and that's fine, but just put your wand away; no one's going to attack you in a muggle hospital."

"Right." Harry quickly slid his wand back into its holster, then following his step-father further down the corridor until they reached a small waiting room. He quickly spotted his family.

"Harry." Neville grinned waving at his bother to joining him on the couch where he and Dudley were playing a muggel card game. The twins were looking at some piece of parchment a few seats over, and Ginny, as usual, was reading.

"I'm just going to check on your aunt and mother. I'll be right back." Severus told the children before he walked back down the corridor and into room 205.

"So any news?" Harry asked as Neville dealt Harry into their new hand of five card poker.

"No, not yet. Have you played poker before? Dudley taught me?"

"Yeah, Monie showed me last year. It's good to see you Dudley. I think the last time I saw you I was like three."

Dudley gave a snorted laugh. "Yeah, something like that."

"So, Hermione taught you huh?" Neville asked, a wicked grin suddenly pulling to his lips.

"I just said that." Harry said as he looked at his cards. He had a crappy hand.

"Anything else she's taught you. You know, like how to snogg." He said then making kissing sounds. Dudley and the twins laughed, while Ginny just shook her head.

"Shut up, Neville." Harry rolled his eyes, his face turning a nice shade of Gryffindor crimson.

***

Narcissa sat quietly in the dimly lit room, a glass of wine in her hand, silent tears stained her alabaster face as she contemplated on how things could gone so wrong. She truly hated Miranda Parkinson. She just had to interfere, her and her stupid incessant desire for gossip. If she had just minded her own business, she knew better then to use terms like half-blood and muggel in front of non-magical people. Not that the woman had an ounce decorum, despite being raised in pure-blood society. She was an utter snob.

She had no choice but to tell Louis the truth.

He did not react the way she had hoped. At first he had thought it was a joke and laughed. When she pulled her wand out and showed him a levitation charm, for a moment he just stared at her. His face looked like a cross between shock and revulsion.

This was why the wizarding and muggel worlds were better left separate. They just don't understand.

"Narcissa."

She turned to see Andre standing in the door way. He was a good boy, bright, kind, soft spoken, but also funny and enjoyed life. He was so much like his father.

"Ca va?"

"No." She replied softly. "I'm not okay."

The twelve year old boy slowly made his way into the room, then sitting softly beside her on the couch.

"Ce qui s'est pass'e?"

"Your…your father and I had an argument."

Andre nodded his head slowly before speaking up in his broken English. "Over you a witch?"

Narcissa looked poignantly at the boy beside her. He knew. He knew she was a witch. How?

"How did you know that?"

"Marie. She like sister. Best friends. Tell everything."

"Oh. So you know Draco is a wizard as well then?"

He nodded and smiled. "Je pense que c'est merveilleus."

She smiled and patted the boy on his hand. "I wish your father thought it was wonderful. I think…I think I may have frightened him off."

Andre shook his head. "He loves you." He then kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room

***

A tear of pure joy slid down Petunia's cheek as she held her newborn daughter in her arms. At pounds 7 3 ounces, 19 inches long, Ashlyn Dursley Evans entered the world at 8:47 in the evening on June 15th 1993. She had her mother's brown hair and light green eyes, and overall she seemed much more an Evans then a Dursley.

"Oh Tunny, she absolutely beautiful." Lily said, smiling down at her niece.

"Yes, she is. I think she looks a bit like mum, don't you think?" Lily nodded, as she ran a gentle finger down the now sleeping infant's cheek.

"Yes, very much so."

"Lily, can you get Dudley. I'd like him to meet his sister."

"Sure."

The red-headed witch quietly made her way out of the hospital room and toward the waiting room, she had gotten half way down the corridor when she hear the boisterous and incredibly angry voice of her sisters husband.

"Get out of my way!" Vernon yelled at Severus, who although much taller than Dursley, he was quarter of his width.

"You are not wanted here." Severus stated plainly.

"Nonsense. My wife is having my child and that is my son." He said pointing at Dudley who was standing a few feet away and who looked just as scared as his cousins at the sight of the angry, red faced wife abuser.

"Petunia does not want to see you. She does not want to have anything to do with you. Now I will ask you one more time to take your leave before I force you to".

This only angered the stupid muggel further. "Don't you threaten me you abnormal hocus pocus freak!"

Now the Snape family, at least most of them, were rather sensible by nature, but when you insulted one, you had better be prepared to take on the wrath of all of them. In an instant Harry and Neville had pulled out their wands rushing to their father's side. The twins and Ginny did the same but obviously without wands. Lily too was now aside her husband.

Thankfully no other families were in the room to witness it.

Vernon Dursley stumbled back a few steps at the sight of four wands pointed at his triple chinned face. His beady eyes turned to his son.

"Dudley. Please. Talk to these people."

The blond boy slowly shook his head. "No, dad." He said rising from his chair. "Mum doesn't want to see you."

"Your mother doesn't know what she wants, son. She needs me, you both do."

Again Dudley shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's been doing just fine without you, we both have, and I don't want my baby sister anywhere near you. Now, please, just go."

"I'd take his advice if I were you." Lily spoke up. "Or I'll do what I promised Petunia I would months ago and hex your bits off." Her wand then lowered in the direction of said bodily parts.

Not willing to risk his manhood, Vernon gave in. "Fine, but tell her I came by."

Lily simply nodded and Vernon turned and left.

***

It was an hour later after all the family had gotten a look at the newest member of the family, did Severus take the kids home, Lily insisted on staying with her sister. Severus, couldn't talk her out of it she having insisted that if anything happened regarding the baby she was in a hospital after all. Severus snorted and then under his breath added, 'a muggel one'.

When they did arrive home Harry was happy to have received a letter from Hermione. She had wanted to make sure that his parents did in fact pick him up and that he arrived home safe and sound. Harry was all too happy to send a reply explaining not only did he make it home but also the birth of his new cousin Ashlyn Dursley Evans.

"Sending a letter to your girlfriend?" Neville teased as Harry placed the letter in his owl's beak.

"Hermione is not my girlfriend." Harry huffed as his owl flew out his bedroom window.

"Sure she's not. So did you kiss her good bye when you got off the train?" Harry's face instantly turned red.

"Oh, Merlin you did." Neville laughed. "Did she slap you?"

Harry let out a low growl before flopping down in his bed. "Come on brother, I want details."

"I did not kiss her."

"They why does your face resemble a cherry?"

"Just drop it, Neville."

"Come on Harry, you know I can't do that. You might as well just tell me."

Harry let out a slow sigh as he sat back up on the edge of the bed. "If you tell anyone I swear to God I will let the neighbors St. Bernard into you greenhouse."

"I swear _on my greenhouse_ that I will not tell a soul. Now, did she slap you?"

Harry shook his head. "She kissed me."

Neville's eyes doubled in size, his mouth practically dropping to his lap. "Wow."

"I know."

"Did…was it good."

Again, Harry blushed. "Yes. I…I wanted to kiss her back but her mum was standing there."

"She kissed you in from of her mum!"

Harry laughed as he nodded. "Yep!"

"So what did you do?"

"What else. I ran for it."

Neville shook his head in disbelief. "A pretty girl kissed you and you ran. That's truly pathetic, Harry."

"Shut up, plant boy. At least I've been kissed."

"Yeah, well when I do kiss a girl I'll be sure not to bolt like a frightened Puffskinn."

Harry rolled his eyes before picking up his pillow and throwing it at his brother. A brother whom he noticed had been growing in confidence since he had been rid of Voldemorts parasitic soul…or was it since he had officially become a Snape. Either way, he was happy to see it.

***

Lily had told Petunia of Vernon's surprise visit, the older woman then thanked her for stopping him. She didn't want to see him, at least not yet. She still hadn't decided if she was going to fight for full custody of her baby girl. She though he most likely wouldn't try to contest it if she did. She honestly didn't know what the future held for her. She knew at some point she would need to get a job and a place of her own, but she had a feeling that was a long way off.

Petunia looked up at her sister who had Ashlyn cradled in her arms, softly rocking her to sleep. Lily truly was a good mother. She had seen how she was with her children, which was actually quite like their own mother was with them, gentle but at the same time stern when necessary. Petunia sometimes felt that she hadn't done her best for her son. Dudley, although he was better than his father, was still rather selfish and basically saw that the world revolved around him. The week he had been at the Snapes he had been mostly quiet, but she figured that was more out of nerves. She feared that the more comfortable he got, that more his 'normal' personality would make itself known.

Perhaps, living with Lily and her children, Dudley could learn what it meant to be a good, kind, well-mannered, and respected young man.

**A/N: Hope you all like the chapter, next up Louis and Narcissa talk and Neville find out he gets to go to summer camp.**

**Please Review**


	43. Chapter 43 Augusta's Remorse

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape or form…pity.**

**So you all know I do not have BETA for this story, and with my dyslexic brain mistakes are bound to happen. I am currently going through each chapter and attempting to fix spelling and grammar mistakes I have made, that does not mean that I will see them all. Please feel free to point out any mistakes you might see, but do it kindly. When people call me an idiot because I misspell a word, all it does is make them look like a jack-ass, and waste my time having to read their rude review, which I will just end up deleting anyway. It's funny that most people who leave rude remarks do it anonymously. Chicken…perhaps.**

**Warning: Use of the S word...but only once.**

**Anyway, enough of my rant, on with chapter 43.**

Chapter Forty-Three

Louis stood silently over her as he watched her sleep. He had reacted poorly. It was a shock, yes, but this was Narcissa, the woman he loved. He could not hold such a thing against her. Before he had stormed out Narcissa had told him that the school her son and Marie attended was not just a school for the gifted, but one of magic. He had gone to Aimee, who was a close as a sister to him, for verification, she had of course confirmed her claim. The wizarding world and magic truly did exist.

The woman he loved was…a witch.

Narcissa had been exhausted from crying and worrying and had fallen asleep on the sofa. As she woke from her much needed rest, her blue eyes fluttered opened, she was quite surprised to see a smiling Louis standing over her.

"Louis." She said his name so quiet, she barely heard it herself. She was reluctant to believe it was really him, she thought herself dreaming.

"Oui, l'amour c'est moi."

Slowly she sat up. "Amour?" She questioned him. "You still…love me." She felt so weak asking such a question. That old part of her, that part that was taught to loath muggels and inferiors, still didn't completely understand how she could have feelings for his man, this man who had not a drop of magic in him. He was one hundred percent muggel, but a wonderful, handsome, sweet, kind, charming, perfect muggel at that.

"Of course I still love you." Sitting beside her he wasted no time in wrapping his arms round her. "I am sorry. I should not have…reacted in such a way. I was simply…surprised."

Narcissa took a long deep breath before speaking. "Your reaction is why we keep ourselves hidden. Muggels do not understand. They either fear us or…or they would desire what we have for themselves. In the past, when we did not hide our gift, some tied to take if from us, and when they could not…they killed us, tortured us."

"Oh, my sweet love,' he said placing a gentle kiss atop her head, 'I would never do something like that to you." He kissed her head gently before running his fingers through her hair. "Narcissa, I have never been happier then I am with you. I want to marry you, have children with you. That you are magical does not bother me."

"It seemed to bother you a few hours ago."

"As I said, I was surprised. But I talked to Aimee and she told me some things of the magical world, about how Marie was born with her gift. She is quite proud of her daughter and the way she talked about what she can do it…it made me realize how although magic is not something an average person can do, it is an extraordinary talent."

"It is. Louis…you are the first non-magical person that I have ever told of my magic, and Merlin help me, I hope you're the last."

Louis gave a small laugh, before again pressing her lips to hers. "I will keep your secret, my love. Forever."

Narcissa smiled as she snuggled her head into her boyfriend's chest.

"Can I ask you a question…about your world?"

"Sure."

"That woman we met while having lunch." Narcissa groaned at the thought of Parkinson.

"Yes, what about her?"

"At first she called me a half-blood. What exactly is that?"

Narcissa sighed. "Perhaps we should get some tea, I have a feeling this discussion is going to take a while."

***

Dudley held his baby sister while his mother prepared a bottle, apparently she didn't take well to breast feeding and needing to be supplemented with formula. Everyone in the Snape household had been really helpful with the baby, taking turns watching her so Petunia could get a decent amount of sleep. Taking her baby back from her son, she sat down in the rocking chair and fed her the bottle. Ashlyn was a fairly quiet baby, quite the opposite of her big brother. Petunia recalled Dudley always needing attention, always having to be held he was still like that, at least in a way. He always needed to know he was wanted…important.

Just as Dudley was about to head off to find Tobias, he wanted to borrow one of his games, the door bell rang. Answering it he was rather surprised to see an older looking woman wearing of all things a stuffed vulture for a hat. He couldn't stifle a laugh.

"How rude." The woman huffed. "Who are you, one of the children's friends." She asked the large boy not recognizing him.

"No, I live here."

"You most certainly do not!" She huffed.

"I do to! My mum, sister and I are staying with Aunt Lily for a while. Now who the bloody hell are you!"

Augusta may have been a refined pureblood witch, but she was not above punishing naughty boys who used foul language. With a flick of her wrist her wand was in her hand and another second later Dudley was choking on soap bubbles.

"What is going on in here?" Lily didn't quite know what to make of the scene in front of her. Knowing Augusts temper and lack of restraint of Dudley big mouth, he had said something offend her.

"Your…nephew used foul language. Now, is Neville home, I would like to see him."

"Oh course, Augusta, do come in. Dudley, go…rinse you mouth with water." The blond muggel flashed the old woman a dirty look before heading off to the bathroom.

Neville had been in his greenhouse with Harry planting herbs. Harry was the only one Neville let in_ his_ greenhouse, and that was only on occasion.

"Do we need that special fertilizer for these too?" Harry asked pointing to the yellow and green saplings they had just potted.

"Nope." The other boy said wiping his soil covered hands onto his apron. "It's too potent for them, just a bit of that muggel miracle grow will work just fine."

"Good, because that stuff stinks!" Harry laughed eyes the bag magically enhanced fertilizer in the far corner.

"Well it is, in essence, shit."

"Neville!"

Both boys whipped around to see their mother, her hand on her hips, shaking her head in disappointment. "Watch your mouth young man." She scolded.

"Sorry, mum,' his eyes drifting to his feet, 'I didn't hear you come in."

"Yes, well…your grandmothers here, she wishes to see you."

"Did she say what she wanted?" He said taking off his apron.

"No, but so you know she's not in a pleasant mood…Dudley said…something to her." Waiving her hands in the air she gave an exasperated sign, she left mumbling something about forcing manners into the boy.

"You want me to come with?" Harry offered.

Neville nodded. "I'll take all the support I can get."

Lily decided, giving the mouth washing incident, it was time to have a talk with her sister about her son's behavior. Dudley was a bit of an enigma to Lily. Sometimes the child seemed respectful and nice, but other times…he was his father incarnate.

"Tunny, you have a minuet?"

Petunia had just placed her daughter in her cradle when Lily walked in.

"Sure."

The two women then sat down on the edge of Petunia's bed. "Tunny, it…it's about Dudley."

Petunia sighed. "What did he do?"

"I'm not sure exactly but he said something to Augusta to cause her to magically wash his mouth out with soap."

"I'm sorry." The older woman sighed again as she ran he hair through her hair. "I know Dudley can be…difficult. He…the way Vernon and I raised him…well, it didn't do him any favors."

"I know that, and I know you probably felt you had little control over the decisions that were made about Dudley when you were with Vernon, but Vernon's not in the picture any more. Petunia, you need to put your foot down, if you don't…he could…

"End up just like his father." Petunia finished her sisters thought.

"Yes." Lily nodded.

"I know. I'll have a talk with him and…I'll figure something out.

Neville walked into the front room, his brother at his side. "You wanted to see me grandmother." His greeting was cool, Augusta expected no less.

Despite it she gave him a small smile as she rose from the chair she had been sitting in. "I received you letter, and… you're right."

Neville's brow rose, as did Harry's. Had she just said…he was right? "Come again."

"I have been a horrid grandmother to you Neville. I expected you to be…well I simply should be happy with who you are and…and your abilities. I wish to apologize."

He had to be dreaming, or delusional. Perhaps he breathed in too much fertilizer. "E-excuse me."

"I'm sorry, Neville. You are a wonderful young boy just the way you are and I love you." She then extended her arms hoping her grandson would give her a second chance.

Neville looked to Harry who gave a small smile and nod. Then, Neville hugged his grandmother.

"I have something for you." Augusta said finally releasing their embrace. She had a hard time holding back the tears, but she managed to, just barely. Then, from her large, red, dragon hide handbag pulled out a brochure and handed it to her grandson.

The plat-loving boy let out a loud gasp as he read, in bold black and flashing letters, the words, **CAMP De Candolle.**

"Neville, what is it?" Harry asked, because although he too was looking at the brochure, he had no idea was Camp De Candolle was.

"It…it's one of the premier camps for promising herbologists and potioneers. It's almost impossible to get a spot without knowing someone high up in the field." His dark eyes drifted back up to his grandmother. "Gran…how…"

"Oh, it was nothing." She said with a wave of her hand. "A friend owed me a favor."

"Th-thank you."

"Your more than welcome, with all that you've been through you deserve something like this. I was able to secure two spots for you, so you can invite a friend if you like."

"That's fantastic." He grinned widely. "I know just who to ask, too."

**A/N: So, who do you think Neville will ask? How will Petunia deal with Dudley and what does the future hold for Louis and Narcissa. Next up: Draco heads back to England for the summer and Neville and his friend head off to summer camp.**

**Note: Rudolph De Cabdolle was a French taxonomist whose principles of plant classification are still used today, He coined the word 'taxonomy' in 1813 for the study of plant classification, I thought it a fitting name for a Herbology Camp.**


	44. Chapter 44 Summer Camp

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter in any way.**

**Sorry for the delay but the story is now officially off Hiatus, so enjoy…**

Chapter Forty-Four

Summer Changes

"Military school!" Dudley yelled as he jumped to his feet from his couch. "No. No. I won't go." The chubby blond huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at his mother.

"You don't have a choice Dudley." Petunia maintained an even voice though inside she felt like screaming just as loud as her son. "You need discipline, not to mention your grades at Smeltings are bordering on failing."

"It's not my fault. It's the teachers, they-

"Just stop. Okay. Your excuses aren't going to work, at least not anymore, not with me. I have already talked to you father, and although he wasn't happy with my decision he has agreed to go along with it."

Vernon Dursley had indeed resigned to having his son change schools, though not at all willingly. Lily had made good on her earlier promise and sent a burning hex straight at his privates. She only released it when he agreed to allow Petunia make any future decisions regarding their son's education.

"This isn't fair. First you take me away from Dad and now away from my school and friends!"

"Dudley please try and under-

"I hate you. I hate you so much. Why didn't you just leave me at dad's. I'd be better off." He then ran from the room, and out the front door slamming it behind him.

Petunia couldn't hold back the tear that fell to her cheek. She knew he didn't mean it. That he was just angry, he always lashed out like that when he was upset. He was a lot like his dad in that way, he never cared to try and control his temper.

Draco smiled excitedly as he walked though the floo and into the Snape family's front room, his mother just behind him. He was going to spend the summer with his dad, aside from having to suffer though two months of Potter and Longbottom, he was really looking forward to it.

"Draco." Severus instantly pulled his son into a hug. "I've missed you, son."

"I've missed you too. Is Ginny here?"

"Lily and Petunia took the kids shopping, Neville's going off to summer camp and needed supplies".

"Well, I have to say I'm glad to hear the little demon won't be around Draco." Narcissa spoke for the first time, that snobbish, aristocratic look that she held for years as the wife of a Malfoy suddenly came rushing back, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Severus simply shook his head. He supposed he could understand her reluctance to have Neville around Draco, he did attack the boy, twice. But really it wasn't poor Neville's fault, a grown fully trained wizard would have had a difficult time resisting a possession by Voldemort let alone a twelve-year-old boys.

"Neville is a good boy, he had some…problems but he's working through them, and quite well I might add. "

The blond just shrugged before turning back to her son. "If you need anything just floo me, okay."

"Sure mum."

She kissed her son softly atop his head, gave a quickly good bye to Severus and headed back to Malfoy manor where Louis and Andre were waiting for her. She had plans to introduce them to wizarding Britain.

"So how was the term at Beaubxtons?" Severus began casual conversation as he and Draco sat at the kitchen table, sipping on tea while they waited for everyone to return from shopping.

"Good." The boy grinned. "I'm starting to get pretty good at conversational French. Marie and Andre have helped me out quite a bit.

"Andre?"

"Louis' son. He's my age."

"Ah I see, so he's a muggel then?"

Draco simply nodded as he took another sip of his tea.

Severus shifted in his chair slightly, his dark eyes tuning to his half empty cup in front of him. "So… your mum's truly happy with this Louis then."

"She seems to be. Whenever I see her with him she has a great big smile on her face, I can't ever remember her being like that before."

"That's good." He gave a small smile and looked back to his son. "After Lucius…she deserves some happiness in her life."

Neville, Harry and the twins burst though the front door, shopping bags of in their arms. "You'd think you were going away for the whole year, Nev." Tobias said as they headed towards Neville and Harry's room.

The bothers chuckled as Neville grabbed his wand from his pocket with two fingers that weren't holding onto a bag. "Alohamora."

The door clicked and Harry pushed it open with his foot. The boys then stumbled to the room tossing the bags on Neville's bed.

"Man, maybe I shouldn't have let mum talk me into all this, I don't think it'll all fit in my trunk."

"Really Neville." Harry rolled his eyes. "Shrinking charm."

"Oh, yeah, right." He blushed a bit, embarrassed at forgetting such a simple spell, he didn't have the best memory in the world, in fact it was rather lousy.

Petunia had gone straight to her bedroom, Ashlyn was in terrible need of a changing, while Dudley, Lily and Ginny headed into the kitchen.

"Draco!" Ginny all but flew over to her older half brother wasting no time in wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Ginny…can't…breath."

"Oh sorry." She giggled releasing him from her vice grip. "I'm just so happy to see you. You're staying for the whole summer, right?"

"Mostly." Draco eyes then diverted to Lily. "Hello Mrs. Snape, you look like your due soon." This was of course a nice way of saying your roughly the size of a elephant.

"I am, in just six weeks."

"Ah, well congratulations."

"Thanks." Lily, despite her husband's assurances that Draco's views of muggelbons had changed dramatically as of recent, she was still uneasy around the boy. The past was not easy to forget. "Draco, this is Dudley, my nephew, he and his mother and sister are staying with us for the time being."

Draco extended his hand to the pudgy boy, Dudley hesitantly and quickly shook it. The last thing he wanted was to be around yet another abnormal. Not wanting to linger he grabbed a snack and high-tailed in into the back garden.

"Don't mind Dudley." Ginny reassured Draco. "He's still getting used to being around magic".

The two siblings then headed out of the kitchen, Ginny offering to show Draco around the neighborhood. Although he had been to the Snape house several times he never desired to wondered out into the muggel neighborhood before.

Sighing, Lily sat down gripping the kitchen table to steady her as she did.

"You okay, love."

"Yes." She breathed, 'just on my feet for too long I think."

"Hum, well how about you soak in a warm bath, and I'll cook you up something to eat when you get out."

"That sounds wonderful, thanks." Slowly she rose from the chair, kissed her husband on the cheek and headed towards her bathroom.

Narcissa smiled as she walked hand in hand with Louis down Diagon Alley. They had given Andre some galleons and told him to have fun. They had planned to meet back in an hour at the Leaky Cauldron.

Louis was utterly fascinated, it was like walking straight out of a King Arthur Novel. Men and women wearing robes, chatting about spells, potions, and even Dragons. It was unbelievably fantastic.

"First, I want to stop by Madam Malkins and buy a set of robes for you and Andre. I'm not positive of his size, but if we're off we can have them adjusted."

Louis' eyes widened in surprise, though his lips were curled into an excited smile. "You mean…it's okay for us to wear such things even though we are not wizards."

Narcissa chuckled at his naivety. "It's just clothing, love." Placing a soft kiss on his lips, she took his hand and lead him down the street.

Andre had his eyes on a display of quidditch Jersey's. He had to admit he was quite fascinated by the game, Draco had quickly turned him into a fan. He found Magic to be completely amazing, though, even if he admitted it only to himself, he was a tad jealous. What he would give to have such a gift. Still, at least he was able to be part of this world, first through Marie and now Draco and Narcissa.

"Have a favorite team?" He turned from the display a gial. A very pretty girl, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

The muggel boy didn't speak that much English, but he did understand it much better then he used to. "Um…the Falcon's." It was Draco's favorite team, so for now it was his as well.

"Yes, there pretty good, second in the league at the moment. I'm a Cannon's fan myself. I know, why root for a lost cause huh?"

Andre gave a small giggle which he quickly realized sounded quite girly. "I'm Daphne by the way." She smiled sweetly and extended her hand.

"Andre."

Hannah had never beenso excited. She was going to one of the top Herbology camps in the world, and she was going with Neville. "Mummy, hurry up. We're going to be late."

"Calm down Hannah." Linda Abbott chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Just let me get my cloak and we will go."

Linda was happy that he daughter was being given such an amazing opportunity, it was in fact a very exclusive institution. She recalled her brother having applied, several times in fact, but he was always turned down. It was disappointing that such a respectful school would favor money, political connections, and even blood status, over pure talent. Not that Neville or Susan weren't talented in the field, but many others were as well; others that could only ever dream of such a possibility.

Lily had hugged and kissed her son goodbye only seconds the port-key that would take Neville and Hannah to camp activated. She knew this was a great opportunity for her son, an entire month devoted to his craft. A place where he would have no worries, no pressure and simply enjoying having fun, making friends, and learning all about Herbology and even a bit about Potions.

Felling a bit tired from all the morning excitement of her sons departing, Lily headed to her bedroom to take a nap. Lily sat on the edge of her bed and just as she bend down to remove her shoes there was a loud popping sound and then…WOOSH, a stream of water rushed down her legs.

**A/N: Okay, I'm back. Sorry about the delay, but work is…well I'm starting to have second thought about my job. Though I suppose in this economy I should simply be happy that I have one. Anyway, here is chapter 44, hope you enjoy it, and as always please Review.**


	45. Chapter 45 Baby Ben

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. This is a bit of a filler chapter. It covers several characters and what they are thinking and feeling at the moment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Baby Ben**

The baby was early, five weeks early in fact, but overall he was just fine; a perfect, pink, tiny little wizard boy with red hair and dark brown eyes. He was four pounds three ounces 17 and a half inches long; they name him Benjamin Severus after Lily's father and of course Severus himself. The proud papa couldn't stop smiling as he watched his beautiful wife softly sing a lullaby to their newborn. The same song she had sung to Harry, the twins, and Ginny when they were babies.

Severus thought back to his own childhood and how difficult it had been, how he had never felt loved or cared for by his own father. He had promised himself at a very young age, that if he ever had children he would be everything to his children that his own father wasn't. He wasn't perfect my any sense of the word. He was at times a bit to obsessed with potions, and when his patience wore thin he would sometimes say things he later regretted, but overall he thought himself a good man and a good father. He loved his children, all seven of them, adopted and his own, and he knew that they loved him to, and deep down that was all that truly mattered.

The children as well as Petunia and Dudley had all been very excited to see the newest addition to the family, they had even taken turns holding him, well except for Dudley.

"He's so cute." Ginny squealed. "He looks just like you dad, but with mum's hair."

"And nose." Adeus added.

"Thank, Merlin." Severus said with a laugh. "I wouldn't wish this honker on anyone."

"At least he doesn't have webbed feet like Harry did." Tobias jibed, snickers from the other siblings quickly filled the room.

Except for Harry, who scowled at his brother, he never did forgive his mother for telling people that. They had been removed with a spell when he was two days old for goodness sakes.

"At least I can grow eyebrows without hair tonic". Harry quickly shot back. The twins had somehow permanently lost their eyebrows a little over three years ago, though they refuse to tell anyone how it happened.

That shut them up pretty quick, though Dudley, Draco and Ginny got a good laugh out of it.

"Okay, I think that's enough with the insults." Lily said taking her infant son from husband. "I think Ben's about do for a feeding anyway."

That quickly cleared the room, at least of all the underage males. They certainly didn't want to see _that_. Petunia, quickly followed the group of boys, her daughter snuggled safely in her arms. Ginny however, stayed behind for just a moment.

"I just wanted to tell you," she began saying, looking down at her baby brother, 'that although I had hoped you would have been a girl and I very happy with who you are, and most importantly that I am no longer the youngest." She then gently kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry Benjamin; I look after you, always".

"Oh Harry, he sounds adorable." Hermione sighed as she talked to her best friend on the phone about his new baby bother. She had always wanted a sibling, but her parents had problems conceiving, her mum was in fact in her early forties when she had been born. "You have to bring over pictures. You're still coming over Saturday, right or…with the baby, you probably need to be at home."

"I don't think it should be a problem, I'm sure my parents would be happy to have one less kid hanging around. Neville's not even in the county at the moment, I told you he went off to Herbology Camp, didn't I."

"You did, you said he took Hannah Abbott with him."

"Yep. Oh, I got s letter from Millie yesterday."

"Really, how's she doing?"

"Fine, I think. It was petty short, just said hi and that she was board."

"Oh well, maybe the three of us should get together, though it would have to be soon, I leave for my grandmothers in two weeks."

"We should. I'll floo call her and see if we can set something up."

"Great, well I better go, mum's taking me to get my hair trimmed, not that it will do any good."

Harry gave a small laugh. He actually liked her wild hair. "Okay, see you Saturday."

"Yes, Saturday, bye."

"Bye." Harry had a rather large grin on his face when he hung up the phone, however it quickly faded when he saw that his brothers were standing in the door way.

"What?"

Adeus laughed before starting to sing, "Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree-

-K-I-S-S-I-N-G, Tobias continued,

-First comes love,

-Then comes marriage,

-Then comes a baby in the baby carriage." They sang the last line together.

"Urg!" Harry growled picking up his bed pillow he threw it as his bothers and missed."

"Great shot Mr. youngest quidditch player in a century." Tobias teased.

Picking up his wand he sent a mild stinging hex at his brothers who then quickly jumped back into the hall.

"Hey, we're telling mum." Adeus yelled.

"Be my guest!" Harry yelled then slamming his bedroom door in their faces. "Gits!"

It was well after midnight as Lily gently rocked her baby son back to sleep; she had fed him and burped him and now, little Bengie (as she liked to call him) was slowly fading back into a peaceful slumber. He was such a good baby, she had been worried because he was so premature that he would be fussy or have colic, like her daughter had, but so far he had been the easiest of all her kids. She did worry that he might develop problems later on. He had no respiratory troubles, which had been the healers biggest concern, but premature babies were often more prone to things like Jaundice and other such infections.

The Healers had been able to screen out developmental disorders such as Cerebral Palsy, or hearing and vision problems that can sometimes occur, but that didn't mean there couldn't be issues down the line. But, no matter what, Lily would do the best for her youngest and raise him with as much love and care as the rest of her children, though deep down she know he little Bengie would be just fine.

Millie had been having a rather rotten summer. Her step-father was not at all happy that she was friends with The-Boy-Who-Live, despite him being in Slytherin. He had kept his mouth closed on the subject hoping she would get over her fascination with that brat, but when she suggested visiting him, he felt he needed to intervene.

"The boy was the downfall of the Dark Lord, he is the enemy, how can you even stand to be around him let alone be his friend?"

Mille simply sighed but did not respond. She knew he wouldn't like what she had to say and he was not the type of man you wish to upset. So regretfully, later that day Millie had to write Harry and let him know they couldn't meet over the summer. She seriously disliked her step-father. He wasn't a bad man, really, but his ideals…well she disagreed with them completely, and she was pretty sure her mum did as well, though she never said anything.

Millie looked forward to the day she came of age and no longer had to live with the man.

Neville was disappointed that he wasn't there when his baby brother was born, but at the same time, he was having the time of his life at camp. He was learning so much, and had even come in contact with some plants so exotic they didn't even have them at Hogwarts. He would have to tell Professor Sprout all about it, perhaps even take some pictures.

There were two main sections to the camp, one that focused on Herbology and another on Potions. Part of the curriculum was to have two lessons a week in the opposite subject. Neville was adequate at Potions, but he knew he could stand to do better. He had improved a bit since moving in with the Snape and helping his dad with his Acropathy, but he knew he would never be as good as his adopted parents in the field, or even Harry for that matter.

Herbology on the other hand…he had received nothing but glowing reviews from his instructors.

They also had all sorts or extracurricular activities, including flying obstacle courses, water games, Herbology and Potions trivia games and exploding Snap tournaments. Hannah always walloped him good when it came to the wizarding card game, but he didn't mind. Overall Neville couldn't ever remember having so much fun!

He would have to do something special for his grandmother to thank her when he returned.

Narcissa had made a very difficult decision, she knew it would cost her a lot of, well annoyance in the future. The questions and accusations would most likely go on for months if not years, but she was tired of hiding and so, after discussing it with Louis she contacted a friend of hers who worked at the Daily Prophet. She would be going on record and announce that she was in fact engaged to a muggel and moving to France permanently.

Louis had officially asked for her hand in marriage the night previous, she of course excitedly accepted and proudly wore his grandmother ring on her left hand. It had been a quite romantic affair which took place in Hyde Park just as the sun was setting.

She knew publically addressing the situation was overall a much better rout then to allow whatever outlandish story Parkinson came up with to spread around the wizarding world like wildfire.

Adeus decided to do something he had been considering for over a year, write Millicent Bulstrode a letter. Harry had mentioned that he had hoped to hang out with her a bit over the summer, but that her step-father said she couldn't. So, hoping to cheer her up a bit he pulled out a piece of parchment and quill.

_Dear Millie,_

_I head your having a bit of a bummer of a summer. Sorry to hear that. I guess you probably know from Harry that our mum had he baby, a little boy named Ben. He's a bit small because he was born so early but the Healers say he should be fine. I'm sure your aware that I'm starting Hogwarts in the fall along with my brother, and sister (her birthdays only few days after the cut off, so they let her in early). I have admit part of me hopes I'm sorted into Slytherin so I can be with you more often. I know you probably think I'm some silly little boy with a crush, and maybe I am. But I'm a Potter and Potters never give up when it comes to the women they love._

_Yours truly,_

_Adeus Potter-Snape_

With a grin, Adeus folded the parchment and placed it in the envelope. He would win her one day, even if it took him half a life time.

**Please Review**


	46. Chapter 46 Remus

**Disclaimer I do not own HP**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers.**

**On with chapter 46…**

Chapter Forty-six

Remus

Millie couldn't help but smile at Adeus' letter. She had thought his crush rather silly, and in some ways she still did, but she had to admit the letter was really sweet. He had written that he wanted to be in Slytherin just so he could be with her, and although she seriously doubted that would happen, the thought was, well sort of romantic. But the boy was eleven for Merlin sake, what could he possibly know about romance. She decided to write back, letting him know she received his letter and that she looked forward to becoming _fiends, _and she thought that maybe, in a few years, when they were both a little older, a little more mature, she would see where things went from there. Deep down she still was hoping Harry would start to see her as more than a friend, however as time went on it became more and more plain to see that his eyes were only for Hermione.

Harry carefully cradled his baby brother in his arms, rocking him softly. Lily had fallen asleep a little over an hour previous and so when Harry heard baby Ben stat to fuss, he decided not to wake his clearly exhausted mother, and gently picked his brother from his bassinette and headed for the rocking chair. He figured if he couldn't rock him back to sleep he would try a bottle and if that didn't work he would get his dad.

123

"It's okay, Bennie. Shhh. That's a good boy. We need to let mum get some rest little man." It was at that very moment that the tiny infant gave a large yawn. "There you go, back to sleep."

Severus stood in the doorway, smiling proudly as he watched Harry rock the baby back to sleep. He had no doubt Harry would make a magnificent father one day, he was loving, and kind, and had a magnificent amount of patience, especially for a boy his age. He didn't linger to long however, he could see that Ben was in good hands, and he had in fact been on his way to his lab.

Once Harry was convinced Ben was completely asleep he then gently placed him back in this bassinette. Before leaving the room he placed a soft kiss atop his brother's brow. "Sweet dreams little man." He whispered then quietly exiting the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

123

Narcissa sat criss cross on the bedroom floor of her room at Malfoy Manor silently flipping through an old photo album. She had thrown out her wedding Album, as well as one she had made when she and Lucius had been dating. He hadn't always been a monster after all, and at one time, part of her did love him. She was currently looking through pictures of she and her sisters taken throughout their childhood. She missed them, or she missed what they used to be. A family. Over the years she had tried not to dwell on their absence from her life, but deep down she still thought of them often.

Her poor, mad sister Bellatrix. She had always been a bit high strung, but Azkaban had truly thrown her over the edge. Then there was Andromeda, who like their cousin Sirius was disowned, erased forever from the Black family line. She had once had a close relationship with Andy, much closer than it ever was with Bella, she always thought it was due to their closeness in age, or at least she did when she was younger and wanted to believe the pure-blood philosophies her parents continuously ground into them, but maybe, she was more like Andy then she realized, and that perhaps deep down her heart never truly believed in all of the pure-blood mania.

" Je Vous Derange?"

Narcissa's eyes moved up to her fiancée who was smiling sweetly down at her, two cups of tea in his hand.

"Non, juste…Reminissing."

Sitting carefully down beside her on the floor he handed her a cup, which she happily took. "Reminissing?" His eyes moved to the page of moving pictures. "Famille?"

Taking a sip from her tea she nodded. "My sisters."

"I did not know you had sisters."

Nodding again she gently ran her hand over a picture of the three of them playing in the snow in their back garden. "I was seven in this picture, Andy was eight, Bellatrix, thirteen. I miss them." She said softly.

"You do not see them, often?"

Shaking her head she placed the cup gently on the floor beside her. "Bellatrix is in Azkaban, she…well she did something similar to what Lucius did; and Andy…I don't think she would want to see me even if I extended the invitation."

"Why would you say that?"

"I shunned her…just like the rest of my family, because of her, well political beliefs. I was so naive, so…foolish."

Exhaling a deep breath the handsome Frenchman nodded in understanding. "We all make mistakes when we are young. Perhaps you should at least attempt reconciliation."

"I don't think-

"You would want her to come to the wedding, Non?"

After a brief pause she nodded. "Yes, I would."

"It's settled then. You should call her, or…owl her."

Narcissa chuckled before leaning in and kissing Louis on the tip of his nose. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

123

Remus was…well shocked to say the least. He couldn't remember the last time he had acquired full time work, at least in the wizarding world, and as a Professor at Hogwarts no less. He knew he would most likely only have the job for a year, but still it was a gift he wasn't about to refuse. He had already called and told Sirius, he hadn't seen much of his best friend since he had married, though he supposed that was only natural. That hadn't even been married a year yet, still newlyweds.

He had planned on visiting Lily and seeing the new baby sometime soon anyway, so he figured he would surprise his extended family binging a bit of happy news into the equation himself.

Dudley had been sitting on the couch, half watching the telly, half moping over how unfair his life was . He was still incredibly pissed off at his mum, and his dad for that matter. How could he let his mum do this to him, Military school! He'd never make it.

The door bell rang, he had been intent on ignoring it, but on the third ring, and realizing no one else was in the house, he pulled his large behind off the cushions and answered the door.

"Hello, there." A man Dudley didn't recognize at the door smiled kindly. "You must be Dudley."

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Remus, I'm a friend of the Snape's. Could you please tell them I'm here?"

"Ah, sure." Closing the door half way Dudley headed into the back garden where the rest of the family was hanging out. "Aunt Lily, there's some guy named Remus at your door."

"Remus, really. Well, what a nice surprise."

"I'll let him in." Harry offered quickly, dropping his broom which he had been about ready to fly, and zoomed back into the house.

Harry loved Remus, although he would never tell Sirius he was by far his mo favored of his two honorary uncles. Sirius was just too, well excitable at times. Like a five year old in a grown man's body, though in truth he was a lot of fun. Always the life of a party. His new wife, Amy was much the same way. They fit well together.

"Mooney." Harry all but ran into the older man's arms. Remus wasted no time in pulling the boy into a tight hug.

"Well, look at you." he said finally releasing him. "You get taller every time I see you."

"And stronger," Harry said, flexing his pre-teen biceps.

"Indeed you are. So where is everyone?"

"In the back garden. Dad's cooking steak."

"Sounds great."

Remus was almost instantly greeted by a hug from Lily, it had been a while since he had visited. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Yes, it's been a while." His eyes then shifted to Severus who gave a polite nod. Their relationship was civil, but they were far from friends. He couldn't say as he blamed him though, he did almost kill him, and although the situation was accidental (at least somewhat) he never did forgive himself for it; in truth there was part of him that still resented Sirius as well, though he would never verbally admit it.

"Remus you remember my sister Petunia." Lily said.

Remus looked over to the brunette woman who was sitting on a lawn chair, a baby dressed in a pink sun dress sat on her lap. "Yes, hello Petunia."

"Hello." She gave a soft smile, but quickly reverted her gaze back to her daughter.

"And these are her children Dudley and Ashlyn. They're staying with us for a while."

"Wow, looks like you have a full house."

"Yes, but the more the merrier." Lily smiled as she reached into the wicker bassinette and took out her baby boy. "Now, I think it's time you met the newest member of the family."

Remus smiled down at the infant, he was a perfect mix of both of his parents. "He's beautiful, Lily."

"Yes, he is, would you like to hold him?"

"I'd love to." Lily gently handed Ben off to Remus who then sat down in a chair next to Petunia.

"So what have you been up to, lately." Lily asked. "Last we heard you were working for a muggel bookstore in Kent."

"Yes, I was, I have however recently taken a position teaching."

"Really, where?" Harry asked curiously.

"Believe it or not Hogwarts. You are looking at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Really?" Harry grinned ear to ear.

Remus nodded as several more congratulatory words were exchanged. "That's awesome, Remus, you'll start the same time as Tobias, Ginny and I." Adeus added in.

"This year is going to be the most awesome, ever. I just know it!" Harry practically jumped up and down with excitement.

"I'm sure it will be." Lily smiled as she made her was beside her husband. "You'll have Severus and Remus at school to keep an eye on you all." There was a teasing tone in her voice. The twins grumbled, Harry and Ginny gave a small laugh.

Remus however cocked his head and gave Lily a questioning look. "Why will Severus be there?"

Severus smirked, turning his dark eyes to the werewolf. "I'm teaching potions while Lily is on Maternity leave."

After a brief pause, he gave a small, "oh". In response but nothing further. He couldn't help but wonder why Dumbledore didn't mention that

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, so sorry for that. Next up, the kids head off to Hogwarts for another turn, the twins and Ginny are sorted. Any guesses what house they'll be in. Also Dudley starts Military school and Narcissa and Louis engagement is officially announced in the Daily Prophet.**


	47. Chapter 47 Sibling Sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any part of its magnificent world.**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers. Now on with the show…**

**The Siblings Sorting**

The summer had finally ended and Harry was excited to go back to Hogwarts. His missed his friends, the quidditch pitch, and admittedly getting into a bit of mischief with his mates. Plus Neville was coming back and the twins and his sister were going to start that year. There was a running bet on what houses they would go in. The odds were in favor of the twins for Gryffindor and Ginny for Slytherin, though Lily for some reason was dead set that her daughter would be in Ravenclaw.

"Call it woman's intuition." She said with a smirk.

"Call it barmy." Harry joked.

Everyone laughed, Lily simply rolled her eyes. Harry was always so cheeky, just like James. As much as Harry had adapted himself to be quite like his step-father, there was no denying, Potter blood ran in his veins. He was impetuous, sometimes even bordering on reckless, he had a smart mouth as well, but he was also very brave and there was also no doubt he had the Potter charm, it was practically oozing from the boy.

As Harry and his friends and siblings eagerly anticipated the start of another school year, Dudley Dursley was utterly dreading it. He was being shipped off to Military school to give him a, in the words of his mother, 'much needed attitude adjustment'. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, his whole life he had gotten everything he wanted and in an instant he's forced to move in with his freak cousins, pulled out of his school, away from his friends and now he was being placed in a school for delinquents. He still couldn't believe his father had allowed this, then again he couldn't believe a lot of things his father had done lately.

Petunia had started to look into getting a job, she did have a degree after all, she might as well put it to use. Plus she had no intention of living with her sister forever, as much as she appreciated all she had done for her, she still felt somewhat uneasy around magic and would much rather have her 'normal' life back, minus Vernon of course. Lily had offered to watch her daughter while she was still on maternity leave, which would only be a couple more months, than she would have to see about getting a babysitter.

September first finally arrived and the Potter, Snape household was fluttered with excitement, and chaos.

"Has anyone seen my Cannons hat?"

"Where's my broom polishing kit?"

"I can't leave without my blue jumper."

"Why do we have to take the car? Can't we side-along apparate".

"Mum! Ben smells."

"I'm hungry."

"I'm thirsty."

"But I want to wear my robes now!"

Severus was already at Hogwarts because of his duties and Petunia was seeing Dudley off to Military school so she had to manage her brood alone. Not that she couldn't, being a mother of six she was highly organized, plus her children did not enjoy seeing Lily when she was pissed off, if was never a good this, and so they usually carefully not to cross the line between annoying and downright frustrating.

"Adeus, your hat is probably under your bed. Harry your broom polishing kit is already in your trunk. Ginny, that blue jumper doesn't fit any more, and I can't side-along apparate six of you Neville, I'd end up spliching. I will change Bennie in a second. If anyone is hungry or thirsty you best gab something now and you can eat it in the car."

"What about my robes." Tobias asked.

"No."

"But-

"No, you'll get them dirty before we even get to the Kings Cross."

By the time they all got in the magical expanded car Lily felt like her head was going to explode out of her skull. As much as she loved her children she was looking forward to a fairly empty house for a few months.

In an old mansion, decrepit with age and lack of care, lay a creature so mutated his true form was unrecognizable, a large snake lay curled protectively around it.

"I have bought it, my lord."

The creature looked up to his faithful servant and nodded. "Did you have any problems acquiring it?"

"No. I broke down the wards exactly as you explained". Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a brown pouch, pulling open the string he then turned it upside down allowing its contents to spill into her Masters lap.

"Excellent. Now all I need is a new vessel." The creature hissed, his almost nonexistent lips pulling into an evil smirk. "Bella, bring me a muggle."

Dumbledore had just informed the staff of the Azkaban break out, it would be in the morning edition of the Prophet, but he wanted to give them a heads up. He wasn't worried of Bellatix Lastrange entering Hogwarts, however as this was the first recorded break out in Azkaban history and no doubt there would be talk among the students. He simply advised the teachers to answer any questions the students may ask about the subject, within reason of course, and try to ease any worry they may have. He also reassured them that Hogwarts was completely safe and for extra protection he had even reinforced the wards.

Quickly saying good bye to their mum and baby brother Harry and Neville were quick to ditch their younger siblings in search for a good spot on the train and the friends.

"Oh, there's Hannah." Neville grinned looking in the windowed compartment door.

"Alight, I'm going to find Ron, Millie and Hermione."

Neville frowned. "You aren't going to sit with me?"

Harry sighed. "Nev, I-

"Please Harry, I need you."

Harry could see the apprehension written all over his brother face. It was his first day back, and he didn't want to face it alone.

"Okay, look, why don't you head in, save a few spot and I'll go find our friends."

The chubby boy nodded. "Sure. I'll just let Hannah know." He then quickly made his way into the compartment.

Harry found Hermione at the far end of the train, alone, reading. Typical Monie. "Hermione, come on grab your trunk, Neville saved us a spot a bit further up."

"Oh, well, Okay." Placing her book back in her bag she swung it over her shoulder. Then reaching to her left she picked up something large and furry.

"Hermione, is that…a Kneezel."

"Yep." She grinned. "Well, half. His name is Crookshanks, isn't he great?"

"Er…sure. Here I'll get your trunk." As Harry turned to pull Hermione trunk from under his seat he bit his bottom lip to stop from laughing. That was the ugliest cat he had ever seen. Really what was she thinking buying it?

By the time they made it back to the compartment, Ron was there as well, his toad, which he re-named Slimer, sitting on his lap.

"Now I just need to find Millie."

"I'm here." Harry turned and smiled at his housemate.

"Great, saved me a trip."

She gave a small giggle before entering the compartment and sitting down beside Hermione.

Adeus all but ran up to the sorting stool quickly jumping up onto it. The hat was then placed softly on his head. '_Slytherin'. _The boy mentally shouted. He knew it was a long short but he desperately wanted to be with _his _Millie.

In response the hat laughed. "Being in love is not a significant qualification to get you into the house of snakes."

"Please. My brothers in Slythein."

"That he is, and he belongs there, you on the other hand of much too much like your father not to go to **GRYFFINDOR! **The hat shouted the house name so that all could her. Adeus sighed sadly, but quickly recovered, he couldn't be too upset about it after all, his mum and dad had been in Gryffindor, besides what would Tobias do in Gyffindor without him?

The table of crimson and gold cheered happily for their newest member, Neville patted him on the back, Ron gave him a thumbs up.

"Next, Potter-Snape Tobias."

Tobias confidently strode up to the stool, the hat placed on his head and in a matter of seconds…**GRYFFINDOR.**

Again Gryffindor cheered for their new housemate.

A few more students passed before… "Snape, Virginia."

"So you really think your sister will come to Slytherin?" Millie asked Harry.

"Oh, no doubt. My mum thinks Ravenclaw but I don't-

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

A loud burst of laughter could be heard from the Gryffindor table, and as well as a gasp of shock from the Slytherin table."

"Well, I guess this means mum wins the bet." Neville said with a laugh.

"And we lose." Tobias groaned.

"Hey, guys." Ron said. "You have to meet Fred and George. Hey, Gred, Forge, over here."

The twin, Gryffindor fifth years looked down the table. "You rang little brother."

"Yeah, you've got to meet Adeus and Tobias, their serious pranksters."

"Really." The older twins said together.

"Oh, yes." The younger twins said grinning mischievously.

"Oh then we must set aside some time to converse." Fred said.

Severus wasn't at all surprised by the twins sorting, Virginia's on the other hand…it was quite literally a shock. She was the essence of Slytherin, she fit the bill more than Harry did, at least in his mind. He would have to see about having a chat with the hat…or have it tested for tampering.

_Looks like Lily won the bet. _He thought to himself. _She'll be gloating for weeks for sure._

Narcissa was having trouble sleeping. She wasn't sure why really, ever since she moved in with Louis she normally slept like a baby. That particular night however she just couldn't seem to get comfortable. So she left her fiancée to sleep and quietly headed downstairs. They had gotten back to France just two weeks previous, with enough time to get the boys ready for new school terms. Draco was quite excited to go back to Beauxtons, while Andre would be attending a local yet prestigious Private School in Paris.

Pouring herself a cup of tea she sat down on the sofa nearest the fire. She still couldn't completely wrap her mind around how much her life had changed in the past year, and all for the better. She had gotten over her infatuation with Severus, how could she not now that she knew what true love really was. Her Louis was the picture perfect of everything she could have ever wanted in a man, and the fact that he was a muggel was of no consequence, at least it wasn't anymore. She adored Andre, and Draco was happier then she had ever seen him.

In a few short months she and Louis would be married and then begin to work on having a baby.

"Cissy."

Narcissa smiled up at her fiancé who had just entered the room. "Hi."

"Couldn't sleep."

She shook her head before taking another sip of her tea.

"Was I hogging the covers again." He joked.

She gave a small laugh as she leaned in and snuggeled into his chest. "Yes, but that's not why. Just a bit of insomnia I suppose."

"Ah." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"The tea's helping I think." She said with a soft yawn.

"Yes, I think so. Je t' aime."

"I love you too, Andre." She replied with another yawn.

"Sleep well my beautiful sorceress."

The pureblood gave a small smile as she closed her eyes. She loved it when he called her that.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next up wedding plans, Remus teaches his first class, Lily visits James' grave and a surprise person comes for a visit.**

_**Please Review.**_


	48. Chapter 48 Professor Lupin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**_

_**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. **_

_**You may notice a few lines directly from the book, I normally don't do that and I did change it a bit, but absolutely loved that seen in the book and just had to put it in.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_Professor Lupin_

_Chapter 48_

Bellatrix had chosen an attractive muggle, he looked to be in his mid-thirties, dark hair, dark eyes, and in fact she thought he resembled her Lord quite a bit, or at least until that Potter brat reduced him to his present state. She didn't torture or maim the creature as she had so desperately wanted, her master needed the body in perfect condition in order for the ritual to be a success. Not that she knew much of horcruxes, but he had explained that the vessel he used had to be strong enough to endure the dark ritual, if it was not, not only would the muggel die, but the piece of The Dark Lords soul as well, and if that happened Bellatrix did not even want to imagine the punishment she would be forced to endure.

The ritual had to preformed at the stroke of midnight under a new moon, so they would have to wait two days before they could begin, in the meantime Bellatrix was keeping the muggel sedated, as well as restrained with thick robes, and locked inside one of the extra rooms.

XXX

It was the first bit of full time work in the wizarding world that he had _ever_ had and Professor Remus Lupin was more then ecstatic to begin his new position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. In truth he didn't feel like he completely deserved the position. Aside from Quirrel and Lockheart most Defense Professors had been ex Aruro's or Hit Wizards, or at minimum had detailed experience in the field. Yes he had received an O in his NEWT's in the subject and he had experience as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, still he didn't feel it properly qualified him for the job. His insecurities however were not enough to persuade him to turn down a full time, and well paid position.

XXX

Narcissa sat at the desk in Louis' study, carefully addressing each and every one of the over two hundred wedding invitations they had planned to send out. She could have easily used a copy spell or even had them done professionally but she decided she wanted to be as personally involved in every little detail of her wedding as possible. When she had married Lucius she hadn't even been able to see what her wedding robes looked like until the day of the bonding ceremony, this time things were going to be completely different.

She had already finished the list of muggel guests, they were of course all from his side of the family and a few of his friends. Narcissa knew she had to be careful about who she invited from the wizarding world, she had already received some not so very friendly letters from some of her past acquaintances, berating her for turning her back on her heritage, most simply called her a blood-traitor, some however were more colorful in their use of adjectives, but in the end it really didn't matter. They were never her friends anyway, at least not really. They kept her company because of her blood, her money and her name, nothing more.

She had addressed an invitation to her sister, Andromeda. She found it unlikely that she would attend, but she would send it regardless, hoping her sister would see it as a sort of olive branch. Louis had suggested she visit her and invite her personally, Narcissa however simply couldn't bring herself to do it. The rejection would hurt less this way.

XXX

Remus pushed down the nervousness, and gave a welcoming smile as the group of third year Slytherin and Gryffindors entered his classroom.

"Good afternoon all," he said. "Would you please put your books back in your bags, today will be a practical lesson."

A few curious looks were exchanged, but everyone then quickly did as instructed. "Now, if you could all follow me." Lupin led them out of the classroom and down the corridor, he did however have the unfortunate incident of running into peeves, who had been stuffing chewing gum in a key hole.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you." he warned the poltergeist, Peeves laughed ignoring him completely. "Loony, loopy, Lupin,' he started to sing over and over again.

With an annoyed sight Professor Lupin pulled out his wand. "This is a usefull little spell,' he told the class over his shoulder. He raised his wand and said, _Waddiwasi, _and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the was of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away cursing.

Half the class broke out in a fit of laughter, Ron being the loudest.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you Dean, said the professor, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

The class continued to follow their new professor until they were outside a large wooden door, the words _Staff Room_, painted above it in gold lettering. Needless to say the students were now more confused then ever.

"In you go." Lupin said opening the door motioning for them to enter.

Severus just happened to be in the room at the time. Closing his book and rising from the arm chair he was sitting in he slowly began to leave the room.

"You don't have to leave, professor Snape," Lupin said. "We were just going to have a little fun with the Boggert in the wordrobe."

Severus gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "That's alright, I was leaving anyway." With a polite smile he left the room.

"Okay, so does anyone know what a Boggert is?" He asked clasping his hands together.

Several hands went up, including Harry's, Pansy Parkinson's and Dean Thomas. "Yes, Mr. Thomas."

"It's a creature, of sorts. A shape-shifter. No one knows what it looks like exactly, because it changes form to whatever fear the person who is looking at it fears the most."

"Very good, Mr. Thomas. Two points for Gryffindor. Now there is a very simple spell to repel a Bogart. We'll practice the charm without wands first. After me, please…_riddikulus!_"

The class repeated the incantation.

"Very good, Ron, could you come forward please."

Ron nodded, though Harry noticed he look a little nervous. He still wasn't talking to him, despite Ron's dormates assurance that the youngest Weasley boy truly was really sorry for what he said about Slytherins. He needed to hear the ginger haired boy say it himself, he wanted an apology directly from the horse's mouth, so to speak.

"Now Ron, what is it that you fear the most."

Ron swallowed hard before whispering, 'spiders'.

"Say that again."

"Spiders," He said, just a tiny bit louder.

"Alright, now when the Boggert comes out I want you to think of something that would make any spider funny."

Ron snorted. "I don't think that's possible."

"Of course it is, now, pull out your wand and one the count of three shout _riddikulus."_

Ron gave a silent nod and pulled his wand from the inside of his robe.

"One…two..three…

With a click the wardrobe popped open and out crawled a gigantic black spider with large, pointy pinches, venom dripping from the ends."

Ron gulped before shouting, "_riddikulus". _In an instant the gigantic, terrifying spider's legs vanished as it rolled over and over again.

"Excellent, Ron. Okay, whose next."

One by one the class faced their fears, turning an otherwise fearful situation into a laugh. When it was Harry's turn, Professor Lupin became somewhat concerned, he thought the Bogart may turn into Voldemort, needless to say he was quite surprised when the form a girl appeared. She had bushy brown hair and wore Ravenclaw robes. She was smiling at first but then suddenly her face twisted into a grimace of pure disgust. "I hate you Harry Potter. I never liked you. I was only your friend because you are The-Boy-Who-Lived", and then she turned her back on him.

Harry just stood there, shock written all over his face. It took him a moment but he eventually got his bearings, tuning the girl into a ratty, orange fluffy cat with a smushed face. Lupin didn't see how that was funny, but it caused Harry to give the tiniest smile.

XXX

Andromeda stared blankly at the letter. The words on the parchment still attempting to register in her brain. Her sister was getting married. Her sister was getting married to a muggle. How in the name of all that is holy did this happen. Had she suffered brain damage, because there was no way her prim, proper pureblood society socialite sister would ever, ever marry a muggel. She would become a pariah in the wizarding world, at l east in some circles. She had to go see her. She needed to hear this from Narcissa herself, until then she simply could believe it.

XXX

Severus had of course heard what Harry's Bogart was, the news made it's way around the school faster than a new Zonko's product. His worse fear was that Hermione hated him. Poor Kid. He had told his wife of course, she however didn't seemed to be worried.

"It's fine Sev. All boys are afraid of rejection from the girl they like at that age."

"Yes, but to be his biggest fear?"

"Okay then, what was your biggest fear at thirteen."

Severus sighed, sitting beside his wife on the couch as he thought about the answer. It probably would have been one of two things, either his father hurting his mother while he was away at school, or…that he would lose the only true friend he had.

"Hum, I suppose I see your point. Still I think I should talk to him about it."

"Don't Sev. If he needs to he'll come to one of us, otherwise, let it go. He's probably embarrassed enough as it is."

"I suppose that's true. So, Ben's asleep."

Lily grinned, moving to wrap her arms around her husband's neck. "He sleeps through the night now."

"Good things, too." He said simply before leaning in and kissing his wife.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Up next Andromeda visits her sister. Draco received a letter, and Harry has a talk with Hermione.**

**Please Review**

**They make me a happy girl.**


	49. Chapter 49 Building Broken Bridges

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed. Also I want you to know that the first paragraph is sort of a recap of Andromeda's thought on last chapter, I just expanded it a little.**

_Chapter Forty-Nine_

_Mending Broken Bridges_

Andromeda honestly didn't know what to think. She had read in the Prophet the interview her sister had given about her upcoming wedding but in all honesty she thought it was some sort of publicity stunt, some vain attempt to rebuild the family honor, but then, the invitation arrived. She truly was getting married. She was getting married to a muggle. A French muggle. She had briefly wondered if Narcissa had suffered an accident and was having some sort of mental problems, or at the very least lost her memory. Not that she had a problem with her marring a muggle, even if he was French, her husband was in fact a muggleborn, but it just didn't add up. Her, prim, proper high pure-blood society witch of a sister falling in love with a common every day muggle, she had to see this for herself.

**XXX**

Harry had been ignoring Hermione completely, not because he didn't want to be around her, quite the opposite in fact, but he was just worried what she would say to him about his Boggart. There was no doubt she had heard of it, it was pretty much all the entire school talked about for a few days. _Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, was scared of a girl._ Of course it wasn't Hermione he was afraid of, but losing her.

Hermione had been just as nervous to talk to Harry, she wasn't there when it happened and all she had to go off of was rumors, and she knew first hand those weren't always completely accurate. Why was she Harry's Bogart? She was one of the least intimidating people she knew, well, if you messed with her books she could get a little riled up, but other than that she was an overall nice person, or so she thought. She heard from Ron the Bogart Hermione said something about her only liking him because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, and she knew Harry knew that wasn't true…didn't he?

**XXX**

Draco plopped himself on the couch closest to the fire in their common room, pulling a letter he had received earlier that day from his robe pocket, he carefully opened up the envelope. He hadn't written his Hogwarts friends in quite a while, at first he lived for news from England, but since he got to know Marie, things had been different, so he was quite surprised to receive a letter from Pansy Parkinson.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know it has been a while since we have talked but I was thinking about you the other day and decided to write you. I heard you weren't coming back to Hogwarts at all? Is this true? I hope not. Does it have anything to do with your mother marrying that muggle? Please don't think I would judge you based on her mistakes. My mother said she's probably just lonely and that this man most likely is using her for her wealth. I don't know if that's true, but I suppose it would make since, can't trust a muggle after all. Anyway, I'd like to hear back from you.. I look forward to your reply._

_Yours,_

_Pansy J. Parkinson_

Draco sighed and placed the letter back in its envelope. He was half tempted to toss it in the fire, instead he placed it back in the robe of his pocket. Pansy had been his friend, they grew up together, but things were different now. He wasn't a Malfoy anymore, he wasn't even a pureblood. He liked Beaubxtons, and had no plans to return to Hogwarts, ever. That part of his life was…well, dead to him. He didn't want to be that snotty, rich, stuck-up brat he once was. He was happy with his life just the way it was. With his mum, and Louis marrying, he would be gaining a brother, a muggle brother, and it didn't bother him in the least. In fact Draco really liked Andre. He had Severus and his half-sister Ginny and half- brother Ben, and he had his best-friend Marie. Life was just perfect the way it was. He would write Pansy back, let her know he was happy where he was and hopefully he would leave him be after that.

**XXX**

Narcissa had been in the kitchen sipping on tea when the doorbell rang, she had been expecting the caterer.

"Hello, Cissy."

Narcissa just stared, for that was all she was capable of as she laid eyes on her sister for the first time in over twenty years.

"Andy." She managed to whisper.

"I received your invitation." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Narcissa cleared her throat, recovering from the shock of her presence, she nodded, "Oh, good."

"So, I have one question for you?"

Pulling herself up straight, her shoulders back, she folder her hands and placed them in front of her as she braced herself for whatever her sister might say.

"And what is that?"

"Do you love him?"

A smiled pulled her lips, a sparkle filled her blue eyes. "More than anything."

A grin of her own quickly lit up Andromeda's face. She had always known when her little sister was lying, and it was quite obvious that at that moment she was being one hundred percent honest.

"That's wonderful, Cissy." And then she reached out her arms and embraced her sister for the first time in two decades, Narcissa happily returned the hug. "I'm so happy you asked me to be a part of this."

"You're family. Aside from Draco, you' e all I have left." Narcissa said, slowly releasing her sister.

"There's Bella, then again…"

"Yes, I know." Narcissa sighed sadly. "You heard she broke out of Azkaban."

Andromeda nodded. "I did. I am curious as to how she managed."

"I have no idea, though I wonder if she even made it across the sea?"

"Who knows? Well, then, on to happier topics, I would like to meet your fiancée."

Narcissa's smiled once again as he lead her sister through the main room. "He's in the back garden with Andre playing muggle football."

"Andre?"

"His son."

**XXX**

Hermione found Harry on the Quidditch pitch. He wasn't flying, just sitting on the grass, his eyes focused on the three gold goal hoops.

"Harry."

His head snapped around, a tiny smile pulled to his lips but then quickly faded. "Hi, Hermione." He said softly, his eyes moving back to the posts.

Without a word the bushy-haired Ravenclaw gently sat down in the grass beside him. "You've been ignoring me."

"Sorry," He said softly, "didn't know what to say."

There was a brief pause of silence as both of their eyes scanned the sky. The sky above was lit with hughs of red and blue as the sun began its decent.

"You know I don't care about you being The-Boy-Who lived, right?"

Harry sighed, reaching down he ran his fingers over the cool grass, letting the green blades slip across his fingers. "I do, but…it's hard. Sometimes I don't know who to trust."

"But I'm your friend Harry, your best friend, how could you ever doubt that?"

His emerald eyes turned back to his friend, his heart dropped looking at her sad, hurt expression. He would never willing hurt Hermione. Never.

"I know, Monie, but when I saw you…when I saw that Boggart I…it would really hurt if I lost you."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him. "You'll never lose me, I swear, I would never give up on you. I…I like you very much." A slight pink tinge rose to her cheek as she thought about just how much she really did like him; thankfully she was still wrapped tightly in Harry's arms, and he didn't see. She didn't know if she was ready to let him know that she saw him as much more than a friend.

"I like you too, Hermione." Slowly releasing himself from Hermione's arms, he leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from gasping. His lips felt so wonderful against her skin.

"I do have one question about your Boggart?" She said, standing.

"Oh, okay. What?" Harry asked as he too rose from the ground.

"Ron said you turned the Bogart into a cat. Why is that funny?"

Harry let out a loud burst of laughter. "It wasn't just any cat. I pictured you as Crookshanks."

Hermione gave a snorted laugh and shook her head, "You really don't like my familiar do you?"

Harry shrugged "He's okay, I guess." It wasn't that Harry did like the half- half Kneazle, he just though he was ugly, and smelly, and in serious need of a brushing, not to mention his face looked like someone hit it with a flattening hex. But he would never tell Hermione that.

**XXX**

An ear piercing scream rang through Riddle Manor as the life was slowly and painfully squeezed out of the unfortunate muggle by the spirit of the Horcrux. Bellatrix laughed manically, enjoying watching him suffer.

"Bella, now." Voldemort hissed.

The deranged witch carefully picked up the deformed body of her Lord and lay him aside the muggle. Reaching out his withered hand Voldemort grabbed his Horcrux which lay upon the dying mans chest,

"_Saheth senteth hisstess saheth."_

Bellatrix watched in fascination as her Master spoke the incantation in Parsteltounge.

Suddenly the muggle stopped screaming.

He stopped breathing.

His heart began to slow, and then…

Bellatrix eyes widened, startled she took several steps back as she watched the deformed body of Voldemort slowly begin to rise from the ground. The Dark Lord laughed manically as his parasitic form lowered itself onto the now dead man's chest, and began to melt into his very skin.

**XXX **

Petunia sighed as she folded the letter she had received from Dudley's boarding school. Less than a month into school and he was already causing problems. To make matters worse she had received word from Vernon's attorney, he was demanding 50/50 custody rights with the children as part of the divorce settlement. Dudley she understood, but her baby, her little angel that he didn't even want, that he had almost killed before she was even born.

She would fight it of course, and she knew she would most likely win. Lily's friend who was a barrister in both muggle and magical worlds was working with her on the proceedings and was very optimistic about the outcome, still it was yet another obstacle to overcome. She just wanted this all to be over with so she could move on with her life.

**XXX**

**A/N: As part of my ongoing attempt to improve my spelling and grammar please let me know if made any mistakes and I will gladly correct then. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I got it out a little quicker than expected, so that's good. Up next Narcissa's wedding.**


	50. Chapter 50 Narcissa Laroque

Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant universe of HP.

Thank you to all of you who red and reviewed the last chapter and special thanks to my new BETA Rosa Mundi.

Chapter Fifty

Narcissa Laroque

Lily groaned in annoyance as she placed her baby son in his bassinet, then quietly left the room with her husband. "I really don't see the need for her to go."

"Draco invited her," Severus said, opening their bedroom door and walking in.

"I know, but you know how I feel about that woman."

"Lily," Severus took his wife's hand as they sat down on the edge of their bed together, "she is getting married, to a muggle I might add, there's no longer much of a threat."

Lily narrowed her eyes slightly, pulling her hand from his, "Don't give me that patronizing tone, Severus, she was married when she started having an affair with you!"

"Lily, that was a long time ago," he sighed, "and we were not together at the time."

"That doesn't change anything," she said stubbornly.

"It changes a great deal, as a matter of fact." Severus rose from the bed and went about undressing. "She's finally realized that there are more things to life than money, prestige and pure blood. Draco says she truly happy, and so I am happy for her as well."

"Well, whoopee!" Lily huffed, throwing her hands in the air and scooting herself further onto the bed. "Let's all rejoice because Narcissa Malfoy is happy."

Severus just laughed and shook his head at her dramatics. Lily was quite funny when she was flustered. "Oh, my sweet Lily flower." Now in only his boxers he tossed himself on the bed next to his wife. "I love you, even when you get frustrated for no reason." He smiled and quickly kissed her lips, and as annoyed as Lily still was, she couldn't help but smile back.

"I still don't want Ginny going to that wedding."

"Yes, I know, but you allow Virginia to attend if for any other reason that it will make your only daughter happy."

Lily rolled her eyes, but eventually shrugged her shoulders and gave in. "Yes, very well, she can go, however I must insist on payment for my permission."

Severus leaned closer, running his long finger slowly across her bottom lip, "And what kind of payment are we talking about here?"

"Oh, I think you're on the right track," she then quickly captured his lips with her own.

**XXX**

Andromeda hummed softly as she pinned up her sister's curls, Narcissa's smile bright in the mirror's reflection. They used to do each other hair as girls quite often, it was a moment she never thought she would see again, but she was, and at her sister's wedding. She had met Louis and Andre, and although her French was not as sharp as her sister's, she knew enough to participate in a brief conversation and found them both to be wonderful people, and most importantly they made Narcissa happy.

She had learned a few more secrets since reconnecting with her long lost sister; her nephew for example wasn't a Malfoy at all but a Snape. That was certainly a shock. She had remembered Narcissa once saying that she had a crush on a younger house mate who was a half-blood, and they had quite the gossip session about it, but that was years ago, before she had left her family home and eloped with Ted. She wondered now if that half blood was Severus. Most likely it was, though she would never ask.

"Well, that's the last one, and I have to say you look perfect." Andromeda said, standing back and admiring her work.

"Yes, I believe you're right, it does look perfect," Narcissa turned from the mirror to her sister, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Besides, I'm your sister, it's my job to make sure you look beautiful on your wedding day."

Tears suddenly sprang to Narcissa's eyes, tears of joy and happiness. "I'm so glad you're here Andy, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"I'm sure as much as it does for me to be here. There now, no crying, you'll smear your make-up." She then took a tissue and delicately wiped away the tears.

"Sorry, I've been an emotional wreck these past few days, must be the stress from all of the last minute preparations."

XXX

"My, my, Mr. Snape you look quite dashing in that muggle tux." Draco turned from the mirror to see his sister standing in the doorway. "And I'm quite sure Marie will agree with me." Draco gave a nervous chuckle as a slight blush rushed to his cheeks.

"Yes, well, you look nice, too."

"Thanks. So, you're ready for this."

"Definitely."

Ginny took her half-brother into her arms hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy for you Draco."

Draco laughed as his sister pulled away. "I'm not the one getting married, you know."

Ginny snorted in laughter. "That's not what I meant, well it is, but… do you have any idea how much you've changed in the past year. You've… grown, matured… you've evolved into a completely different person."

Draco laughed, nodding in agreement. "I'm not the same person. I'm not a Malfoy, or even a pureblood, I'm… I'm just Draco Snape, a somewhat above average transfer student living in France and… I love it. No name or reputation to live up to, no standards, I can just… be me and I love it."

"And that's what's so wonderful. You were able to look beyond your indoctrinated ideals of blood purity and found friends and happiness in simply seeing the person as just that, a person, not a wizard or muggle or a pure or half-blood but just a person."

All Draco could do was nod before reaching in and giving his sister another hug.

XXX

Ginny was beyond happy for her half-brother, he had changed so much in the past year, and all for the better. She knew her mum was still somewhat leery about Draco and considering what he had called her in the past she couldn't say she blamed him, plus there was the issue with Harry who was way too stubborn for his own good and would probably loathe him for the rest of his life, but overall the family had accepted him and loved him and she hoped the bit of tension that still stood like an elephant in the room when they were all together would one day fade completely.

She stood and cheered as Narcissa and Louis were officially declared man and wife. She hugged Draco and even Andre to whom she was now indirectly related, at least through marriage. The reception was lovely, though quite different than what she was used to. Ginny had only been to a few weddings, all of which had been traditional wizarding bonding ceremonies.

Ginny decided she much preferred the muggle custom of eating, drinking, and dancing to loud muggle music.

**XXX**

Genevra was sitting at a small table by the fireplace in the common room working on her Herbology homework. It was unfortunately a tricky subject for her; she had a serious brown thumb.

"Need some help?" The youngest Weasley looked up to see Neville Longbottom, a small smile pulled to his lips. She was still somewhat leery of him, he seemed to have worked through whatever it was that cause him to just explode and attack Malfoy the way he did, but in truth she didn't know him all that well. When Ron had gone to Harry's a couple days over the summer, Neville had been there too, and he said they all got along great. She had been invited, but decided not to go.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll take all the help I can get."

The brown-eyed Gryffindor gave a small laugh before sitting down in the chair beside her. "So, let's see what you've got so far".

**XXX**

Dudley sighed sadly as he placed the letter and picture of his baby sister in his top dresser drawer. He missed his family. His mum and sister especially, but his dad too. He just didn't understand why his dad had to be so mad all the time, if he had just left mum alone none of this would have happened and they would still be a family. But if he really thought about it he got angry like his dad did. He used to just yell and scream and maybe break one of his toys when he really got pissed off, but now… he had gotten in a fight. This boy, who was a couple years older than him, kept making fun of his weight. He thought he could take him, he may have been older, but he was only a couple inches taller and as thin as a pole. Dudley had been sadly mistaken and had totally gotten his ass kicked. He ended up with several broken ribs, a black eye and a bloodied nose.

Getting into his bed, he pulled the covers to his chin and closed his eyes, and thought the same thought he had every day since arriving at Military School. When I wake up, I'll be at home, and all of this will have turned out to be a really bad dream.

**XXX**

Lily had gone into the Acropathy, as she routinely did every Saturday. As usually Petunia had offered to watch Bennie for her.

"Hello, Mrs. Snape." Thomas the shop assistant greeted her with a smile,

"Hello, Thomas, how is everything?"

"Not bad." Thomas looked down at the counter briefly as Lily headed toward the back to check on the book. "Mrs. Snape."

Lily turned around just before she reached the door leading into the back room. "Yes."

"Um, I…I hate to tell you this," he was beyond nervous, his palms were sweaty and he was chewing on his bottom lip, "but I received a job off at St. Mungo's."

Lily's brow rose, "Really?" she grinned, "Thomas, that's wonderful."

The young man took a long sigh of relief. The Snapes had taken a chance on hiring him. His NEWT score hadn't been what he had hoped. He had always gotten top marks in Potions and he loved the subjected completely, but he had gotten nervous during his practical and ruined his potion. At the Snapes' encouragement he re-took his practical exam and scored an O a little over two years ago.

"Um, the position is in the Pharmacy as a lab tech trainee. It doesn't start for a month, so that should give you plenty of time to find a replacement."

"A month's notice is more than enough time, and congratulations."

"Thank you."

Lily truly was happy for the boy, he was a truly brilliant potioneer, a natural, really. When he had applied for the job, he had left his potions NEWT score blank and when they had asked why, he was honest in his explanation and simply asked that he show them that he could brew a good potion, and they did.

She was sure she would be able to find an adequate replacement in a month's time, the problem was Severus, who was often too picky for his own good.

**XXX**

Hermione had fallen asleep in the common room, reading; she did that a lot. Harry had tried to wake her, but her response was simply to wrap her arm around his chest and cuddle into his arms. He quickly found he quite liked the feeling of her holding him, and so instead of once again attempting to wake her, he too closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep slumber.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter if so please feel free to let me know with a review. Thanks.


	51. Chapter 51 Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't have to borrow money to pay my electricity bill.**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed, this chapter has not been edited as of this point. I can't seem to locate my BETA. Anyway, enjoy. **

_Chapter Fifty-One_

_Sirius Black_

Sirius hadn't spent quality time with his Godson in quite some time, not since before the boy started Hogwarts. He had been busy, well, he was a newlywed and he and the Mrs. were trying for a junior Marauder. Amanda Black, however, was currently visiting her grandmother in the south of France, so Sirius decided to surprise Harry at Hogwarts. It had been over a decade since he set foot through the front gates, and the nostalgia quickly caught up with him. A wide grin pulled to his face as a sea of memories flooded his mind; memories of friends, pranks, and the journey of growing from boys into young men.

Some of the best times of his life had taken place at Hogwarts. It was where he found his true family. Although James was gone, and Peter…well, he tried not to think too much of Wormtail, he still had Remus and Harry who looked so incredibly much like his dad, though it was Tobias and Adeus who took after James in the pranking department, though Harry did join in once in a while, and despite the influence of the greasy git all three lads were turning out to be terrific kids. He had been a bit disappointed when he found out Harry had been placed in Slytherin, but he didn't say anything about it, but that was only because Amanda had threatened him with sleeping n the couch for the next decade if he did.

Reaching the castle he headed straight for the Headmasters office. He would have a chat with Professor Dumbledore first, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix had asked him to stop by his office when Sirius had written about his impending visit. Next he would go to Gryffindor tower and chat with the twins, and then he would find Harry.

XXX

Narcissa ran a wet cloth over her face as she reached for her toothbrush in its holder. It was the third time she had thrown up that week and she did not like it in the least. Squeezing the past onto the bristles she quickly began to work on getting the vomit taste out of her mouth. She and Louis were still on their honeymoon, and she had been feeling ill for most of it. She felt horrible about it, but she was simply in no state to go sightseeing or participate in any other physical activities, no matter how gratifying they were. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Her husband had felt bad for his new bride and had made sure she rested well and had plenty of hot soup and orange juice, just like he had always done for his son when he was sick and how his own mother had cared for him as a child.

"Don't worry, my love." He had said, kissing her forehead gently, "I am sure it will pass soon."

The thing was, Narcissa didn't think it would. They had planned to start working on becoming pregnant immediately, the thing was, she was pretty sure she already was. She had been so busy with the wedding she really hadn't had time to think about how her body had been acting, but looking back, she realized she hadn't have a period in a little over two months.

After thoroughly scrubbing her teeth she slipped on a pair of muggle sweat pants and one of her husband's T-shirts and climbed into bed. She didn't want to tell Louis of her suspicions just yet. First she would confirm it with a healer and then if she truly was with child she would surprise him with the news.

XXX

Sirius rubbed the stubble on his chin as he listened to Albus' concerns. Yes, he had heard of the fiasco with the Philosophers stone, as well as the Chamber of Secrets and the enchanted Diary, Lily had gone off on a tyrant about it over the floo to his wife. And as much as he hated to admit it, it did sound like You-Know-Who was indeed attempting to return.

"Well, I can be on the lookout of course. If we arrest any suspected death eaters we can question them, but other than that I really don't know what I can do to help."

Albus Dumbledore was a cunning man, he was brave and loyal yes, but sometimes things had to be done for the greater good. Reclining back in his chair he sighed as he folded his hands in his lap. "I fear…that if and when he does return that he will come after Harry and…attempt to finish what he started."

Sirius nodded, his grey eyes pained. Yes, he thought that as well. "That's probably true, but I really don't think there is much we can do, at least not at this point."

"I have mentioned to both Lily and Severus the possibility of training Harry, he is after all a bright boy, and much like his father. If Riddle did return, this way Harry's may have a fighting chance. They are…reluctant to allow it. They believe he should simply be able to be a child, and as much as I agree…he is the child of the Prophecy."

Dumbledore had on many occasions attempted to have Harry take an active role in the two incidents in which Riddle had resurfaced, and although he did, it was not at the level he had hoped for. He needed Harry to be willing to risk everything, even his very life, because in the end he knew he would most likely have to do just that.

Again Sirius nodded. He knew he was right, the Prophecy had been proved when Voldemort killed James and attempted to do the same to Lily and James, but Harry was only thirteen, he was just a boy, if he was to fight You-Know-Who it should be when he is grown, and prepared. Even if he taught all the defensive spells he knew, he didn't believe Harry's magical core was developed enough to produce any significant results.

"Please Sirius," Albus pleaded, his blue eyes void of any twinkle, "I just want him to be as prepared as possible."

"What would you have me do, Albus? I can't go against Lily's wishes."

"I know, but, I was thinking…as you know Remus is teaching Defense this year." Sirius ginned, it was about time the bloke had a decent job. "During the full moon he will need a sub, I could hire you as his assistant and you could teach on days when he is not well."

Sirius frowned in confusion, "I don't see how that will help Harry, not to mention the fact that I already have a full time job. A job I very much enjoy."

"You don't have to worry about your position with the Aruro's Sirius, I can easily convince them to give you a leave of absence, and as for being Remus assistant, this would allow you to help tutor already more gifted students in his classes, Harry being one of them of course."

Sirius's lips turned into a rather mischievous smirk. It was a good plan, quite sneaking, and fitting of any Marauder. Plus it would be for Harry's own good. "Alright, just let me run it by Amanda first."

"Of course."

XXX

Lily had been surprised by Sirius' letter. He had written wanting to visit and meet Bennie, which she really didn't mind, she was just curious as to why. He hadn't taken much interest when Ginny was born, was it because Ben was a boy? No, she couldn't see that, more than likely it was at Amanda's insistence. The woman was a saint, and you would have to be to agree to marry Sirius Black. He was a nice guy, and she had considered him a friend since she had started dating James but he was also the biggest child she knew. The man honestly never grew up. He grudgingly accepted her relationship with Severus, but that didn't mean he liked it, nor was he shy about pointing it out.

He hadn't been over much since he had married, and even before that it was only once a month or so, and he only ever doted on the boys, mostly Harry, she was guessing because he looked the most like James. Never the less, she would set an extra place for dinner, as well as warn her sister of his visit.

XXX

Lord Voldemort stood at the window, a sadistic smirk pulled to his lips, as he scanned he overgrown grass and shrubs of the surrounding properties that had once belonged to his filthy muggle father. It would not always be as such, this would be his Manor, his estate, and there would not be a drop of muggle in it. He would fashion it after the style of the Great Salazar Slytherin himself, and all who enter will tremble in fear at his feat. He would live like the king he always knew he was meant to be.

"My Lord." He turned to his most faithful servant; his smirk slowly crept into a small smile. He could always count on Bellatrix. "Your dinner," she placed a silver platter on a nearby table.

"Thank you, Bella."

She was an enchanting witch, and completely sadistic, he loved that about her. She didn't deserve him of course, but she knew that so he knew their relationship would work out well. He sat first then motioning for servant to follow, they both then began to eat a meal prepared by the Black family's house elf Kreature.

Sirius refused to claim the old, half-crazed elf so when Bellatrix found him in her uncle's old home, Kreature was all too happy to serve.

"Do you know when you will be strong enough to put your plan into action, my Lord?"

"It depends on how quickly my magic attaches to this body, it could take up to a year, but we will see. In the mean time, I believe it is time to start gathering some of our old associates."

A sinister grin pulled to the dark witch's lips. "Oh course, master."

XXX

"Sirius!" Harry jumped off his broom the moment his feet hit the ground, and sprinted over to his godfather, instantly wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey there Harry, that's some great flying there buddy. You look just like your dad up there."

Sirius was always comparing Harry to his late father, and in all honestly Harry didn't know if he liked that all that much. But for his godfather sake, he wouldn't say otherwise.

"Thanks. So what are you doing here?"

Sirius let out a deep breath as his eyes scanned the Quidditch pitch. Some of his favorite memories were made on that pitch. Pulling himself from his moment of reminiscence his eyes drifted back to Harry. "Just wanted to come by for a visit, already saw the twins, gave them a few pranking idea's." Harry laughed. Sirius was one of the greatest pranksters of all time, something Lily said he should have out gown years ago, but Harry was glad he never did. He was great fun! ",So you're on the quidditch team, that's great."

"Yeah, we win most of our games."

"Well of course you do." He said ruffling his hair, "no one could possibly beat the youngest seeker in a century."

Harry blushed slightly at the title, the last thing he needed was another label, being the Boy-Who-Live was enough as it was.

"Hey, Sirius, you want to meet my friends?"

"I'd love to."

"Great." Harry headed over to the stands where a few of his friends were watching him practice. Waving them over they quickly descended the stands.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius, there are my friends, Hermione, Millie and Ron," Harry motioned to each of his friends as he said their name.

"Hello, kids." Sirius grinned at the trio, he would admit he was a little surprised, there were all from different houses, though that kind of relieved him, less influence from the group of ruddy no go snakes.

XXX

Petunia's frown, which she had been wearing since Lily told her Sirius black would be joining them that evening, had turned to a downright scowl. She really loathed that man. She had been attempting to distract her thoughts by doing the dishes, it wasn't helping. She had met him a few times when Lily and James were dating, she thought he seemed the most juvenile out of the bunch, not that they all weren't to begin with, at least back then. It was at Lily's wedding that her true loathing for the man grew. He had thought it would be a lark to place—what had Lily called it—oh, yes a sticking charm to her and Vernon's seats as well as their silverware, it had been utterly humiliating; and Vernon, she had never seen him so angry…well, at least at that point. By the time they had returned home he was yelling at the top of his lungs, his face purple with rage, he had even thrown and broken an antique music box she had inherited from her grandmother.

Petunia detested Sirius Black, and nothing would ever change that! Ever!

Lily had been in the sitting room entertaining the babies when a loud _CRASH _resounded from the kitchen. Placing a protective charm on her son and niece so they wouldn't roll off the carpet, she dashed into the kitchen. "Tunny!" Petunia was running her now bleeding hand under the cool faucet water, a shattered plate on the floor beside her feet.

"I'm okay, I just…I'll replace the plate."

Lily waved her wand and the plate instantly mended itself, with another flick of her wrist it's was sitting back on the counter. "See, as good as new, now, let's have a look at your hand."

Lily tenderly took her sister's hand, examining it carefully, "It doesn't look too bad. Sev's better at mending cuts then I am, but I think I can manage". Wrapping her damaged hand in a kitchen towel she led her sister to the hall bathroom.

Petunia sat down on the toilet as Lily pulled the first aid kit from the cabinet. "Lily," she said softly.

"Hum?"

"I don't think I won't to join you for dinner this evening, in fact…perhaps it would be better if I left the house all together."

Lily gave a small sigh as she dipped a q-tip into a bottle of Wound Cleaner, "I can understand your…reluctance, but he won't try anything."

"Are you sure of that?"

She nodded as she gently ran the tip of the q-tip over the cut. "When James and I found out what Sirius had done…well, let's just say I can assure you he fully regretted it."

Petunia raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Come on, Tunny, you've seen me angry, I not a pleasant person to be around when my buttons are pushed, especially when I have a wand, and a whole dictionary of not so pleasant hexes.

A small smile pulled to the muggles lips, a curious glint in her blue eyes, "Lily, what did you do to him."

"Well, let's just say he didn't sit very well for a few weeks and leave it at that."

Petunia gave a snickered laugh, "Thank you…for defending me."

Lily smiled as she gently massaged an anti-scaring salve on Petunia's palm. "You're my sister; I would defend you to the death."

XXX

Severus held his son securely in his arms, which aside from the fact that he loved holding his baby boy, he also knew that if he was holding Benjamin, he wouldn't be as tempted to curse Black. "I really wish you would have consulted me before inviting him over." He grumbled to his wife.

"And give you the chance to make up some excuse to get out of it, I think not."

Severus sighed, his eyes moving down to his son, who was now happily blowing spit bubbles. The Potions Master smiled as he took a tissue and gently wiped away the slobber. "You like bubbles, well then, I shall show you bubbles." Severus picked up his wand and with a flick of his wrist different shapes, sizes and colors of bubbles floated out from the tip. Ben's eyes widened at the sight, before letting out a delighted squeal. "I know, thrilling, isn't it."

Lily laughed at her husband's words. He really was great with kids, he may not have been very animated with them but he certainly knew how to keep them entertained.

It was a moment later that the bell rang.

"Well, I guess that's him." Lily then rose from the chair she had been sitting in and went to answer the door.

**A/N: Hello all, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next up, Sirius' visit, and he brings a guest-not his wife, also a little more with Harry and Hermione, I was going to put them in this chapter but I didn't get the chance. Also Narcissa tells her hubby the big news, and the Dark Lord gathers his followers.**


	52. Chapter 52 Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP….though I really, really wish I did.**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed. I'm still having problems getting a hold of my BETA so this chapter is unedited, sorry. Nnow on with chapter 52…**

_Chapter fifty-two_

_Surprise_

Opening the front door Lily was surprised to find not only Sirius standing there, but Remus as well. "Oh, hello, Remus."

"Hello, Lily." He smiled kindly, his hands dug into his jacket pockets. He felt guilty coming over uninvited, but Sirius had all bit insisted.

"Hope you don't mind I brought old Moony with me." Sirius said, slapping his werewolf friend on the back. "He looked a little down, and thought some friendly faces would cheer him up."

"No, that's fine, there's always room for one more. But Sirius, a warning," her eyes narrowed, slightly, "Petunia's here and I swear to God, it you even look at her funny I will make what I did to you after James and my wedding look like a paper cut, got it."

Sirius raised his hands in defense, "Merlin, Lil's calm down. I've mature since then."

Lily snorted, "not much."

"Don't worry, I won't bother your muggle sister. That fat oaf she calls a husband isn't here is he? I don't know if I couldn't deal with the smell."

Remus just shook he head at his friend's untactful approach, he would have scolded him, but that was just the way Sirius was, and no amount of reprimanding ever did him any good anyway. The only ones who could ever keep him in his place was Lily and now Amanda.

Lily sighed and shook her head, "Petunia and Vernon are no longer together, but her daughter is here with her."

"I thought you said they had a son," he asked walking through the front door and into the entryway.

"She does, he's off at school, but she has a baby daughter as well, Ashlyn.

"Oh, well, don't worry I won't bother either of them. Now," he said clapping his hands together, "where is baby Ben."

"With Severus in the sitting room."

The two Marauders followed Lily down the entry hall and into the sitting room, where everyone else was gathered. Severus groaned when he saw not only Black enter but Lupin as well. He had been greatly tempted to sprout a comment about not allowing dogs at the dinner table, but knowing he would only get 'the look' from Lily if he did, he refrained.

"It appears we have another guest." He said evenly eyeing Lupin.

Remus gave a small smile in response, "I hope it's not a bother. I ran into Sirius at Hogwarts and he asked me if I cared to join him."

Severus opened up his mouth planning on saying something regarding Blacks lack of manners, but with one quick glare from his wife he snapped it shut.

"Remus, Sirius, you remember my sister Petunia."

Black just nodded, where Remus once again smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Petunia."

"Yes," She said softly, "you as well," then taking Ashlyn up from her playpen and into her arms protectively. She supposed Remus seemed okay, he was polite enough when he visited the other day, but she still didn't trust Sirius, despite her sister's reassurances.

"So, do I get to hold him?" Sirius ginned holding out his arms for baby Ben. Severus raised an eyebrow then giving his wife a 'you're not serious' look.

"Relax Severus, he's not going to hurt him, besides he needs the practice."

"Practice? Your wife is with child?" Severus asked.

"No yet, but soon. Come on Snape, you know I'm good with the kids."

"Humph! Only because you practically are one yourself."

Sirius' grin broadened. "Come on, let me see the tyke."

Reluctantly, and only because he knew he would never hear the end of it from Lily if he didn't, he slowly passed over his son.

"Well, well little Bennie, you diffently look like your daddy, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll grow out of it."

Severus growled.

Petunia huffed.

Lily sighed, already getting frustrated. She had a feeling this was going to be a very long evening.

XXX

As they sat at the dinner table, they chatted idly about the goings on in their lives. Lily mentioned Ben had gotten his first tooth, and a bit out Neville's experiences at Herbology camp. "The boy is a wiz with plants," Lily gloated of her adopted son, "you should see the greenhouse he's set up, it's magnificent".

Sirius simply nodded and he took a bite of baked chicken.

"I remember Alice loved Herbology when we all were in school," Remus added in.

"That she did. I remember her saying she had hoped to take over for Professor Sprout when she retired on day."

And suddenly the room grew quiet, as they were all suddenly reminded of Frank and Alices fate, how neither of their dreams would ever be fulfilled.

"I'm sure Alice would be very proud of her son, then." To everyone surprise it was Petunia who said this, the only non-magical adult in the room.

"I'm sure you're right." Lily said, proud of her sister. She knew how difficult it was for her to be around magical people, especially ones she wasn't accustomed to.

Lily then turned her gaze to Sirius. "I wanted to ask you, our shop's apprentice received a job at the ministry and will be leaving at the end of the month, do you think Amanda would be willing to take his place until we can find a capable clerk."

Severus snorted which caused Sirius to instantly react. "You have a problem with my wife's ability as a Potions Mistress, Snape." He growled.

Lily groaned, of course Sirius would have reacted like that. It was like he searched for ways to get under Severus' skin. You think he would have learned by now, Sirius was a capable wizard, but Severus was far more powerful, his hexes were _painful_! The last time they pulled wands on each other Sirius ended up having to be taken to St. Mungo's.

Severus simply rolled his eyes, the mutt was the essence of Gryffindor bravado, he would challenge a waiter who had brought him the wrong dish to a duel. "I have absolutely no problems with your wife's skills I think she is a fine brewer, in fact I was the one who suggested her to Lily."

"Then what was that snort for?"

"When Lily mentioned being able to find a capable clerk, they are few and far between I can assure you."

"Oh."

"If you'll excuse me, I believe Ashlyn and I are done." Lily turned her eyes to Petunia who looked slightly anxious, most likely from Sirius' outburst.

"Okay Petunia, that's fine."

The muggle then picked her daughter from her highchair and headed to her room.

XXX

Narcissa and Louis have finally returned home from their honeymoon, she had decided to wait until they were back in France to tell her husband about the baby. She had prepared him a nice meal, well she had ordered out, she never learned to cook, why would she when they had house elf's. Louis had made most of the meals up to that point, he had been attempting to give her cooking lessons, they hadn't been going very well. Louis thought her incompetence in kitchen adoring, she found it beyond frustrating. Her magic helped, and she had purchased a cook book, 'A witches guide to home cooking', and she supposed it was helping a little, at least she wasn't burning the food anymore, at least not as often. Narcissa wasn't used to living so…domestic.

Louis had just come back from a rather tedious meeting, it would seem that every time he took a holiday things at work fell apart and he was the one who had to set them in order again. He could smell the heavenly sent of _Coq au Vin,_ one of his absolute favorite dishes, wafting from the kitchen.

"Narcissa Je suis a la maison." Louis called out to his wife, as he placed his briefcase and keys on a nearby end table.

"I'm in the kitchen, love."

The handsome muggle loosened the tie from around his neck then taking off his jacket he dropped it over the arm of the couch as he made his way through the front room and into the kitchen. His smile broadened as his eyes met his amazing wife, who adorned a beautiful blue sheer dress that clung to her perfect curves.

"Mon amour." Closing the distance between them, he wasted no time in wrapping his arms his bride and nuzzling his nose in the crook neck. "I love you." He said as he began to pepper her face and neck with delicate kisses.

"I love you too."

"You made dinner?" He asked eyeing the already prepared table with curiosity.

Laughing she shook her head, 'no, I ordered out, your favorite."

"I see that, thank you. So, where is notre fils?"

"Andre is spending the night and the rest of the weekend at a friend's house."

Louis grinned, "That is good, more alone time for you and I to work on bebe."

Narcissa gave a nervous laugh then biting on her bottom lip. "Actually," taking his hand, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles, her blue eyes gazed lovingly into his own. "You recall how sick I was the last few weeks."

"Oui. Are you still ill, I thought you said you were feeling better?"

"I am, love. I am. It's just…I didn't have the stomach flu, Louis…it was morning sickness. I'm going to have a baby."

Louis' response had been to drop to his knees, and place a soft hand on his wife's still flat stomach. "Bonjour petit. Je suis ton papa."

Narcissa smiled placing her hand atop her husband's. "And he will have the best papa any child could ever ask for."

XXX

Shortly after dinner ended Sirius took his leave, Remus however decided to stay. He played a little with baby Ben, and even little Ashlyn. He chatted with Lilly and Severus and occasionally tried to enter Petunia into the conversation, though she stayed oddly quiet. It was after the babies had been put to bed and Lily and Severus settled down in front of the fire with a cup of tea, did Remus decide to take his leave. Before he did, however he wanted to say good-bye to Petunia. He found her in the back garden sitting on a stone bench, her eyes turned upward to the star filled sky.

"Beautiful night."

Nodding, she turned her gaze to the werewolf, "yes, it is."

"May I?" He asked motioning to the empty space beside her.

"If you'd like."

"Thank you," he said, sitting beside her, "so, Lily mentioned you've been looking for a job."

"Yes," Petunia nodded moving a stray piece of her hair from her eyes, "as much as I've appreciated Lily's hospitality. I think it's time I got out own my own." She said, her eyes moving back to the starry sky

"I can understand that."

Remus crossed one leg over the other, his eyes moving to the woman besides him. He could see the similarity to Lily in her, the shape on the eye's, her nose, and chin, but there were also extraordinarily different. Petunia was taller than her younger sister, and had a thinner frame. He also noticed she had long, firm legs. He had always been a leg man. His eyes had drifted there only briefly before turning to her face. She had sky blue eyes and brown hair, though he could see hints of natural auburn highlights, her face was heart shapes and she had a long elegant neck.

James and Sirius used to make fun of Lily's sister more than Remus cared to hear. Their words were always extremely unkind and even cruel. They never did this in front of Lily of course; she would have seen they regretted their words before they had finished leaving their mouths. Looking back he was ashamed that he just stood by, saying nothing as his friends ridiculed people like Petunia and Severus who they found unworthy.

In truth, Remus had never found Petunia unpleasant in her appearance, in fact he had always thought her rather attractive. No, it wasn't very appealing when she scowled and hissed insults at them when they had come around, which added to their overall dislike of the magic hating muggle, but had they never even considered taking her feelings into consideration, or ask her why she disliked magic as she did. No. They simply hated her on principle.

Remus had been disgusted at Sirius for what he had done to her and her husband at James and Lily's wedding. He eventually admitted he had gone overboard, but he did so reluctantly and under threat of Lily's wand.

"So, your son, Dudley, he's away at Military school."

Petunia nodded, as she turned her focus from the sky and to the sandy haired man besides her. "Yes, I miss him, but…I think he needs structure and discipline, two things I have a difficult time giving him."

"Hum, well I'm sure it's a difficult transition for him, his parents separating, a new sibling and having to come live with magical family."

Again, she nodded. "I wish I knew what to do or say to help him but…I can barely help myself these days."

There was a brief pause of silence, Petunia shifted slightly, Remus uncross his legs.

"Petunia, I wanted to ask you, well, Lily mentioned you were looking for work, I'm currently employed at a bookstore part time in London, they're looking for another clerk. It's just a few hours a day a few days a week, but I could put in a good word for you if you'd like."

And then, for the first time all evening, Remus saw Petunia smile, "I would very much appreciate that, thank you."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I will try and get the next one of in the next couple of weeks. Next up, Sirius talks with his wife, and a little HG/HP interaction. Also I wanted to let you all know that year 3 at Hogwarts will be mostly the building of relationships and Sirius helping train Harry and a few of his friends, Year 4 Voldemort returns.**


	53. Chapter 53 Feelings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…though I seriously wish I did. I'm broke!**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. Still don't know what happened to my BETA so again this chapter is unedited, well except by me and my spell/grammar check on my computer.**_

_Chapter Fifty-Three_

_Feelings_

His wife was giving him that look. That, 'there's more to this then you're telling me and I damn well know it', look. He had promised Dumbledore that he would keep his true reasons for helping out at Hogwarts a secret, and that included his wife. Sirius didn't like keeping things from Amanda, mostly because she always found out eventually and there would be hell to pay afterwards, but also because he loved her. She was everything a man could ever want in a woman, she was kind and loving but also headstrong and fierce when she needed to be, plus she was one of the few women who could put him in his place if need be.

Lily had been the same way with James.

Sirius still missed his best mate, his brother. If they had a boy, he wanted to name him James, then again if it was a girl, he could call her Jamie. He was still trying to convince his wife on the matter.

"What is this about Siri, and I want the truth?"

"I'm telling you the truth, baby." He smiled lovingly at his bride gently taking her in his arms. "Dumbledore asked me to help out at the school. I would be assisting Mooney in some capacity and heading up the new defense club, as well as seeing to the overall security of the school."

"So you're just going to leave your job to be a…a security guard."

Sirius just laughed before moving his lips to his wife's, then sending peppered kisses across her face and down her neck. "No, of course not," he explained between kisses. "It's just temporary, Albus even said he could get me a leave of absence, though he would try and make it more of a transfer of duty, so I would still get my Auror pay."

Amanda still wasn't convinced, she knew her husband better then he knew himself, he was hiding something, but no worries, she would get to the bottom of it, she always did. As for now, she was rather enjoying the physical attention he was bestowing upon her. They had been trying since shortly after they married for a baby, the trip to her grandmothers was to gather some specialty herbs that she grew in her greenhouse that helped with fertility.

"I want you," he whispered as he nibbled on her ear, his hands moving to the buttons on her robes.

"Then take me, and put a bun in my oven while you're at it."

Sirius laughed as he swept his wife into his arms and whisked her off to their bedroom.

XXX

Harry just sat there, a smile pulled to his lips, as he gazed upon his studious friend who sat just across from him, her nose in a large book that concentrated mostly on OWL level charms. She had wanted to cross reference something, Harry vaguely remembered her mentioning something about levitation spells. Her hair seemed extra frizzy that day, he noticed it usually was when she was focused on something extra difficult. It was like the energy in her brain when straight through to her hair. Although Hermione had often complained about her wild, bushy hair, he liked it. His hair was the same, it was difficult to manage and no matter how you styled it, or what products you used in it, at the end of the day it pretty much did whatever it wanted. As he found himself staring at her brown, untamed, curls, he had to forcefully restrain himself from reaching over and running his fingers through them. They looked so soft.

Harry had finally admitted to himself that he had a serious crush on his best friend that however didn't mean he was anywhere close to telling her his feelings. He thought she might like him back, she had kissed him that one time at Kings Cross, and he had kissed her on New Years, but those could easily be chopped up as friendly gestures. Couldn't they?

"Harry, did you hear what I said?"

The young third year Slytherin was shook from his thoughts at the sound of the very girl that was on his mind.

"Oh, no, sorry, sort of zoned out there for a second."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Typical, your mind is always wondering."

"Sorry," he said with a cooked grin, "What was it you said, again?"

"Oh, I was just mentioning that I thought it interesting that there were over fifty types of Levitation spells in recorded history, and that's just the ones used with English and Latin roots. It's even more interesting that for the most part we only use three of them, dependent on what exactly it is we are trying to levitate. A feather verses a human being, for example, isn't that fascinating?"

Harry's grin broadened, _she's completely brilliant, _he thought. He then reached his arm across the table and took her delicate hand into his own. "You are the smartest person I know, Mione."

Hermione blushed, her cheeks turning to an almost crimson red. "Thank you."

"It's the truth." Giving her hand a final squeeze he then released it. "Hey, it's a beautiful day today, how about he take a study break and go for a walk around the lake."

Hermione wasn't normally one to simply stop in the middle of revisions, especially when she had come across something that intrigued her, but Harry had asked and for some reason she always had a difficult time saying no to him. "I'd like that."

So after quickly packing up their things the two best friends headed out of the castle and out towards the lake to enjoy each other company on a beautiful sunny day.

XXX

Severus sat in his office grading papers, mentally complaining the entire time. Lily had planned to come back to work after winter break, hoping to wean Benjamin from breast feeding by that point, and frankly he couldn't have been happier about the fact. Lily wanting to go back to work wasn't the only reason Severus had originally left the teaching profession, he just didn't have the patience to work with teenagers. His own kids were one thing, but when you were trying to educated Dunderheads like Crabb and Gole about the delicate art that is Potions making, the frustration of their idiocy makes you want to pull your hair out.

His attention was pulled from the pile of parchment on his desk, at the sound of a knock on his door. "Enter." The ex-spy smiled as Harry walked into the room. "Hello, son."

"Hey dad, you have a minuet?"

"Sure."

"Great." Harry made his way further into the office, sitting down in one of the small chairs in front of his desk. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Oh course, Harry. You know you can ask me anything."

"Yes, I know." Harry took a long deep breath, his emerald eyes moving momentarily to his lap, and then with another intake of breath back to his step-father. "I like a girl."

Severus gave small smirk, leaning back in his chair, his folded his hand in his lap, giving Harry his full attention. It was of course quite obvious who he liked, but he would allow his son to divulge that. "Go on."

"I think she likes me too, I mean, we're already great friends but…I'm not completely sure and I'm afraid if I tell her how I feel and she doesn't feel that way in return that it might…

"Affected your friendship?"

Harry simply nodded, his eyes moving back to his lap. "She's all I think about." He admitted with a sigh.

"So you want my opinion on if you should tell her or not?"

Nodding he looked back up at his father. "I really want to tell her dad but Mione…well she's a really complex person and I don't know how she'll react and that's what worries me."

"So the girl you like is Hermione, then."

Harry eyes widened at the realization that he had just said her name. "Oh, shit."

Severus let out a small laugh and shook his head, considering the situation he chose not to correct Harry's language. "Well, I'll tell you this, when I see you two together there is no doubt, by the way her eyes warm when she looks at you, that your feelings are returned, however I cannot tell you what to do on the matter one way or another, that is up to you."

Harry grinned, his emerald eyes sparkling, "You really think she likes me too?"

"Oh, I have no doubt."

"Excellent!"

Again Severus laughed. "Indeed it is, now, if there's nothing else I really do need to get back to grading these abysmal essays."

"Alright, dad." Harry grinned as he stood, "and thanks, for the advice."

"You are more than welcome, but Harry."

"Yes."

"If you and Miss. Granger do become an item, you may want to shelter the news from your mother for a while. I believe she may think you too young for such a personal relationship."

Harry's smile faded slightly. "Do you?"

"As long as you keep the physical interactions within appropriate perimeters, then no, not at all."

Harry laughed, his dad was always so formal with his speech, you'd think he was an old man from the turn of the century the way he talked. "Okay. Thanks again."

"I'll always be there for you when you need me Harry, always."

XXX

Ron sat on a large bolder by the edge of the lake, skipping stones across the surface of the dark water. He was depressed; Harry still wasn't talking to him. When he made that comment about Slytherins in class, he didn't mean that Harry was like that too. Harry was different, he wasn't like most of them, all from dark families and followers of You-Know-Who. Then again, neither are Millie, or Professor Snape but…most of them are or at least that's what he had been taught. It's what his parents raised him to believe and what his brothers had reinforced. With a frustrated growl Ron picked up another stone, this one wasn't smooth or flat, but ruff and bumpy; pulling back his arm and threw it as hard as he could into the lake. It landed with a loud _kaplunk_ several yards away.

"Did the water to something to piss you off…or was it the rock?"

Ron snorted as he turned to his friend Neville. At least Neville was talking to him. "I'm just frustrated, I guess."

"Hum, 'bout what?" He said sitting down beside his house-mate.

Ron shrugged, "nothing."

"You know it's not good to keep your feeling all bottled up inside, and trust me I knew exactly what I'm talking about. I spent months trying to ignore what was going on with me, just hoping it would go away, that whatever was wrong would just sort of work itself out. Obviously that never happened."

Ron turned his eyes to Neville, the guy had gone through so much, he could only imagine what it what it would have been like to have You-Know-Who possessing him. Though, he supposed his sister would, wouldn't she. Their parents had tried to get her to talk about it, but she refused, she said it only made the nightmares worse.

"Neville, you went to therapy, right."

Neville nodded, as he picked up a small stone and tossed it into the lake. "Still am. Julie's great. I floo to her office for an hour every Saturday and we talk. Sometimes about what happened, sometimes about family, sometimes about really nothing at all, but it helps. She always listens never judges me. She's really good at what she does."

"Hum, well I don't think I need a therapist for my problem, it's not that huge, just…frustrating I guess."

"Well, if it's not personal you can talk to me if you like. After all the crap I've been through I'm certainly not going to judge you."

Ron wasn't sure, he liked Neville, but…he really wasn't one to open up about his problems. No one ever listened to him anyway, at least no one in his much too large family did. But, Neville wasn't his parents, and he certainly wasn't too busy to take the time to listen, in fact he just offered. Oh, what the hell.

"Harry still won't talk to me."

"Ah. Yes, well as wonderful of a guy as Harry is he can be really stubborn, he's like mum in that way. It's actually really annoying at times." Ron gave a snorted laugh. "I can talk to him, if you'd like, see if I can at least get him to hear you out, if you'd like."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Alright then. I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"That's more than enough. Hey, Neville, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever talk to my sister?"

"Sometimes I help her with Herbology, so yeah. Why?"

"It's just you two have something rather serious in common, you know the whole being taken over by You-Know-Who thing and Generva, well, she has nightmares, there really bad, and she won't talk to anyone about them, maybe…maybe you can get through to her."

Neville's expression suddenly turned very serious. "I will absolutely talk to her."

"Thanks mate. You're a great friend."

XXX

It was late afternoon, just after three, and Petunia had only just gotten Ashlyn down for her nap. Normally her daughter went down just after lunch, but the poor thing was teething and so she was abnormally fussy and rufused to allow her mummy to put her down. So for the past several house Petunia had simply sat on the couch, her daughter on her lap and watched the telly, she finally nodded off in her arms. After putting her down in her cot, she had headed back into sitting room to turn of the telly when there was a knock at the door. Knowing Lily was in the back yard gardening, little Ben in his pram besides her, she answered the door.

"Remus." The muggle woman smiled at the sight of him. He had come over twice that week and they had simply sat, sipped on tea and talked, it was wonderful.

"Hello, Petunia. Sorry to drop by uninvited but I wanted to let you know that I talked to the manager of the book shop I've been working at and he said he'd be happy to meet for an interview.

Although Remus was working at Hogwarts he didn't want to give up his job at the bookstore, knowing his teaching post was only temporary, so as of now he was only working weekends.

"Oh Remus, that's wonderful, thank you so much," and before she realized what she was doing she had pulled the werewolf into a tight hug, which he happily returned.

"You are more than welcome," he breathed into her ear, sending a delightful shiver down her spine. "If you're not too busy, I was just about to get some lunch, care to join me?" He asked slowly releasing from the embrace.

"Oh yes, of course. Ashlyn just went down for a nap, so it's perfect timing. Just let me go tell Lily to keep an ear out for her and we'll go."

"Great."

Remus watched as the attractive muggle turned and walked back through the house and towards the back garden. He knew he needed to take things slow with her, there were still so much of his feelings he was uncertain about, plus she was still finalizing her divorce. A moment later she came back out, a huge smile on her face, her purse over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm all set."

"Wonderful." He held out his arm, which she gladly took, and together they strolled down the street towards a local restaurant.

_**A/N: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Up next the defense club begins and Harry tells Hermione of his feeling. Also a snippet of Draco.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**I do so love them!**_


	54. Chapter 54 Defense Club

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…well, maybe in my dreams I do but that doesn't really count now does it?**_

_**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed. I need a new BETA if anyone is interested, I just got one a few chapters ago but she has seemed to have disappeared.**_

_Chapter Fifty-Four_

_Defense Club_

Sirius Black strode confidently into the Great Hall aside Remus, he smirked at the whispers that floated by as he past the rows of students. Everything had worked out perfectly, Dumbledore had gotten him a temporary assignment to Hogwarts, and Mooney was more than happy to have an assistant to take over when he was recovering from the full moon. As for the new Defense Club, it would be announced momentarily by the Headmaster.

Harry gave a small wave at his Godfather as he passed, which he returned with a grin and a nod.

"That's you Godfather, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, he's going to be helping out at the school this year with security and all."

"Security? Why? I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be extremely safe, safer than Gringotts."

Harry just shrugged. "I suppose Dumbledore has his reasons".

It was just then that the Headmaster rose from his seat, the Great Hall grew quiet. "Good Morning everyone. I won't keep you all too long from your breakfast, however I do have an announcement I would like to make. We have a new staff member joining our staff for the remainder of the year. Aruro Sirius Black." He motioned to Sirius who stood and grinned, "He will be helping out Professor Lupin from time to time, as well as heading up a new Defense Club that will be forming this year." Murmurs quickly broke out.

"Yes, yes, it's quite exciting. The Defense Club does require a minimum of skill, and try-outs will be required to join. The time and place of said try-outs will be posted in your common room later this evening. Also Mr. Black and I will be working on developing an overall security plan for the school, while Hogwarts remains one of the safest places in Great Britain, I am afraid we have been having some difficulties with theft and vandalism. Precautions will be set in place to prevent such things, and do believe me that any students caught in such activities will be punished accordingly."

Harry hadn't heard of any thefts though he had seen a few obscene pictures scribbled on the doors in the boy's lavatory, and then there was that time that someone used muggle spray to color the goal Posts on the Quidditch Pitch Gryffindor colors, he suspected Fred and George. He had also heard a rumor that someone carved the word _DUMBLEDORK_ on the Gargoyle statues that guarded the entrance to his office; he supposed he was most likely referring to that. Though how anyone would be as stupid as even attempt to pull off such a stunt was unbelievable. Though he would have to admit, it was a bit funny.

"Now, enough of my ramblings; tuck in".

XXX

Harry plopped himself down on the chair next to Hermione, her eyes glance up from his book, smiling when she saw it was Harry who sat next to her.

"Gonna try out for the Defense Club?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Don't know. You?"

"Yep, I think Padfoot would be pretty upset if I didn't. Plus, it should be fun. You should really try out."

"I'm not that good at Defense Harry, it's one of my weakest subjects".

Harry, playfully rolled his eyes, "You have no weakest subject, Mione," he laughed.

Sighing she shook her head, "Yes I do, everyone does. Besides it would take away study time from my other subjects."

"Your other subjects?"

"Sure. One I have a chance of getting top marks in."

Harry's eyes suddenly lit up in understanding. "Ooooh, I get it, you don't want to try out because you're afraid you'll fail."

Hermione blushed, her eyes quickly dating back to her book.

"Mione." Harry said sliding the book, which happen to be on Ruins, from her lap, "You are a brilliant witch, one of the smartest people I know by far, and that includes adults." She gave a small giggle, but then shook her head once again.

"Our education in Defense has been shaky at beast, I'm just not up to par in the subject."

"You've had the same teachers I have, and I think I'll do just fine, in fact I know I will."

"That's different, you were raised in the magical world, and your parents are war hero's. You really can't compare us."

Harry exhaled a long deep breath, taking his friends hand in his he stood from the chair, pulling her along with him. "Can I have everyone attention please!" Harry called out across the crowed library. Most pairs of eyes in the room quickly turned toward him, though some looked rather annoyed at the interruption. "Thank you. Now, Hermione is having a little self confidence problem, and I think we need to help her out a bit."

"Oh, God, Harry. No!"

Harry just grined and in fact his lips seemed to turn into a slight smirk. "Now we all know how smart our girl is, but for some reason she thinks because she wasn't raised in a magical home that she doesn't know enough about defensive spells to make the Defense Club. Now, what I need from everyone is to list as many influential and famous people you can think of that were muggle-born or raised.

"I'll go first. Master Belby, he invented the Wolfsbane potion, although he is a half blood, he was raised by his maternal grandmother, a muggle. Okay, whose next."

"Dexter Figbacker," a boy in Ravenclaw robes said, he was a muggle-born, he invented burn paste."

"Great example," Harry said draping his over her shoulder. "Let's hear another."

"Brian Fletcher, play's Chaser for the Falcon's, he's muggle-born." An older Gryffindor girl announced.

"Gertrude Pennington, Muggle-born, she became the first pediatric healer in 1915, and she invented the x-ray spell in 1921, based off of muggles x-ray machines."

"Great example, Penelope," Harry complemented the Ravenclaw. "Okay, who's next?"

"Zachariah Grison", Percy Weasley, who was sitting next to his girlfriend Peneople spoke up, "He was Great Britain's 25th Minister of Magic, his true parentage was never identified, but was adopted and raised by a muggle couple in Wales.

Ten more people gave examples of important muggle-born and raised witches and wizards through history, they probably could have gone on much longer but Madam Pince wasn't exactly happy about the disruption in her domain and demanded they break up their little gathering.

"So…," Harry said, still grinning. "You believe me now?"

"Oh Harry, I can't believe you did that." Hermione laughed sitting herself back down in her chair. She wasn't mad, it was a little embarrassing, yes, but he knew his intentions were pure.

"I just don't understand how you could ever doubt how truly brilliant you are, not only your mind, but your magic as well. You are a very powerful witch, Mione."

Hermione shook her head. "No I'm not."

Harry sighed as he sat back down beside her. "Yes," he said taking her hand in his, "you are," He then brought it slowly to his lips. "I can feel your power Hermione, my mum says he can with me too. She and my dad both say only the most power of magicians have auras so intense that one can feel their pull without the aid of a spell or potion."

She wanted to believe him, but…that was simply impossible. She was a muggle-born, no one in her family was magical, at least not anyone she was aware of. She was smart yes, but that was why she was at the head of her year, not her actual magic…wasn't it?

"That's can't be right, Harry. I…yes, I can feel your magic but me…no it has to be something else."

Harry shook his head as he placed another kiss to her hand, this time on the tips of her fingers. "It's all you, Hermione." Smoothly he released her hand, moving his own to cup her face. "Merlin you're so pretty."

Hermione blushed at his words, though he really liked hearing him say that. _Really_ liked.

"Thank you." She replied in a whisper.

"So pretty," he said again, his emerald eyes gazing deeply into her chocolate brown, and then, ever so slowly, their bodies leaned closer and their lips touched in a simple yet perfect kiss.

Neither one noticed the Slytherin girl sitting two tables away, tears filling her eyes. She knew he liked her, she could see it every time he looked at her…but to see him being so intimate with her, touching her face, calling her pretty…kissing her, it was just too much. Quickly gathering her things she all but sprinted out of the library and away from the boy she liked in the arms of another girl.

XXX

Petunia had finally gotten word from Vernon's attorney, he had decided not to attempt for sole custody of the children, but he did want fifty percent with Dudley and visitation with Ashlyn. In truth she didn't want either of her kids anywhere near him. His influence on Dudley was sure to be nothing but disastrous, he was already going through so much and getting mixed messages from his parents on what was appropriate behavior and that was not certainly wasn't going to help matters. And then there was her baby girl. Vernon swore he wasn't trying to hurt the baby when he attacked her and had simply 'lost his temper' no one was buying that load, not even his own lawyer.

Lily Barrister friend, who had been helping her our completely pro-bono said they should counter with visitation with Dudley, a few weeks in the summer and every other holiday but only supervised visitation with Ashlyn. It sounded like a fairly decent compromise to Petunia, now they would just have to wait and see if he would agree.

Aside from her divorce her life had been going well, she was working a few days a week at the bookstore, she had been getting more and more letters and phone calls from her son and he seemed to adjusting to Military school, he had even reported to have lost some weight, and by the photo he included in the last letter he sent she could defiantly see the difference.

Petunia had also been seeing quite a lot of Remus lately. They would go out to dinner on occasion, take walked in the park or even just have tea and talk. She enjoyed his company greatly, and the fact that he transformed into a monster every moth played on her mind less and less. She had asked Lily a few things about him she had had the nerve to ask herself such as, had he ever been married, did he have any children, and also a bit about the wizarding laws and why it was so hard for him to get a job.

"People are ignorant," Lily explained, "most people don't truly understand the facets behind lycropathy. They just assume because it is possible for him to be dangerous during the full moon, then he will always have a natural animalistic propensity to attack."

"But you said as long as he takes Wolfsbane he keeps his human mind, right."

"Yes, but not everyone can afford it, it's quite expensive to brew, and even though we sell it at a reduce price, the ingredients alone require us to charge what most people make in half a month's pay."

Petunia frowned shaking her head in disbelief. It just seemed so unfair, it wasn't his fault this happened to him, he wasn't even born with the curse, it was forced upon him. The werewolf responsible was still at large, not that the Ministry was doing much to find him. This was part of the reason Petunia never cared for the wizarding world, they are so back-dated and old fashion in their thinking, it's a wonder they manage to move forward as a society at all.

XXX

**A/N: Hello all, I know it's a bit short, and I'm sorry about that but I did get it posted quicker then I have been lately, only 2 and a half weeks in fact. Anyway, hope you like and please review. Also I'm still looking for a new BETA if anyone is interested.**


	55. Chapter 55Just call me Sirius or Padfoot

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed, I am still looking for a new Beta as I still have not heard from the one I had who edited one chapter for me and then seemed to disappear. Anyway, if anyone is interested in editing past or future chapters please PM me. Thanks. Now on with chapter 53.**_

_Chapter Fifty-Five_

_Just Call me Sirius…Or Padfoot_

Remus enjoyed having his old friend around, he hadn't seen much of Sirius lately, but that's to be expected with newlyweds. It had been a week since he had started working at Hogwarts and he truly had been a lot of help, Merlin knew most of these kids were years behind where they should be on the subject. The Defense Club try-out were being held that Saturday and most students were quite anxious to join. Remus however didn't understand why the Club was not opened to all students, especially if it is as Albus suspected and Voldemort was going to return in the near future, the children needed to be as prepared as possible to defend themselves.

Unfortunately he would be missing the try outs as he was scheduled to work at the book store that weekend, he also planned to take Petunia out for dinner Saturday evening after his shift ended. He was quite enjoying spending time with her and once her divorce from Vernon was complete he would suggest their friendship be taken to the next level. He had concerns of course, his disability was the biggest, she knew what he was and perhaps she was okay with having a friend with _lycropathy_**,** but would she be so inclined to have one as a boyfriend? He supposed he would just have to wait and see.

_**XXX**_

Amanda Black had always had a knack for Potions, she wouldn't say she was at Severus' level, but she would call herself equal with Lily, and so when her friends asked her to help run their store part time, she was more than happy to agree. That was of course before she found out she was pregnant, not that she still couldn't help, just not at the level she had planned to. There were certain potions that she couldn't brew, ones with ingredients that could be harmful to the baby.

She could still ring up customers, stock the shelves and make some of the more mild potions such as pain relievers and pepper up potions. She hadn't told anyone the good news yet, she had only found out the day before, Sirius had gotten home late and headed off to Hogwarts early the next morning, so she hadn't seen him, but he promised to be home by six and so she would make his favorite dinner before surprising him with the news that they were finally pregnant!

_**XXX**_

Millie walked silently besides Harry as they made their way to the Great Hall. The try-outs for the Defense Club were to be held there in that it was the largest open space at Hogwarts, at least inside.

"Millie, you okay."

The young Slytherin's eyes slowly moved to meet that of the Boy-Who-Lived. She wanted to tell him no, that he had broken her heart into a million tiny pieces, but she couldn't. She didn't want his pity. All she wanted was his heart, but that belonged to Hermione Granger.

"I'm fine, just…tired, I guess."

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "You sure?" She just nodded. "Alright, but if you want to talk you know I'm here, right." She gave another small nod.

Once they entered the Great Hall Harry went straight toward Hermione, Millie had no choice but to follow.

Hermione smiled as Harry slipped his hand into hers before kissing her on the cheek. "Have we missed anything, yet?" Harry asked.

"No, I only got here a few minutes ago myself."

The Ravenclaw's gaze turned to her Slytherin friend; she could see the sadness in her eyes, eyes which were focused on Harry and Hermione's joined hands. She had known Millie had a crush on Harry, they had confided in each other from the beginning of their feeling for the green-eyed Slytherin.

"Millie, I…do you want to talk…later." She understood her pain, had Harry chosen Millie over her, she was sure she would have felt the same.

Millie just shook her head.

"Hey there beautiful." Despite her downtrodden spirit Millie couldn't help but laugh at the endearing voice of Adeus Potter.

"Hey, Adeus."

"You look beautiful this morning, as you do every morning, of course." He reached down, took her hand in his and kissed it.

A snorted laugh came from his twin brother who had joined the group of friends along with Generva, Fred and George.

Millie smiled at the compliment. "Thanks."

"So, are you all as excited as I am. Dad said were actually going to get to duel each other," Adeus said rubbing his hands together, a mischievous glint filled his hazel eyes.

"Should be wicked fun." Fred said, George nodding in agreement.

"Too bad, Draco's not here, I'd love to hex his butt." Harry joked.

Adeus and Tobias laughed, while Ginny just shook her head. The boy held grudges to no end. It was more than obvious that Draco was a very different boy then he once was.

"Hey, Neville." Harry saw his adopted brother enter the hall and waved him over, unfortunately it wasn't until after that he noticed Ron enter with him.

"Hi Harry". Neville smiled, Hey, look, mum and dad are here."

All eyes turned to the left where the professor's entrance was. Not only had Sirius walked into the room, but Severus, Lily, Professor McGonagall, and the Headmaster himself. Sirius quickly called the gathering to order, by jumping up on the Professors table and magically projecting his voice.

"Hello all and welcome to try-outs for the Defense Club. Now while in DADA class you all know me as Professor Black, while were here please just call me Sirius.

"Or Padfoot!" Harry hollered.

Sirius threw his head back laugher. That boy was so like his dad, always too happy to interrupt a teacher. "Now the way we will be doing this to start is by year and then by skill level. Professor McGonagall with work with 1st and 2nd years, I will work with 3rd and 4th years, Lily with 5th and 6th and Professor Snape with 7th years, the Headmaster is here simply to enjoy the show; so if the instructors could take their places and then the students go to the teacher who is assigned to your year."

Harry made his way over to Sirius with the rest of the 3rd and 4th year hopefuls.

"Okay kids," Sirius grinned rubbing his hands together, "First I'm going to pair you off, so…let's see. Harry, let's put you against Miss. Cho. Neville, you can pair up with Hermione. Miss. Bulstrode…I think you and Miss. Bones…

Sirius went on until he had everyone it pairs; thankfully it ended in an even numbers. "Okay, I'm going to name a minor jinx or hex, which one of you will cast and the other block. You can decide who will do which.

Sirius waved his wand and a ten foot solid red line appeared on the floor. "Everyone who will be casting on the right side, those blocking on the left, and then take ten spaces back."

The students quickly got into formation, lining up directly across from their opponent. Next, he summoned parchment and quill Sirius made a list of the students by name and year.

"Okay, wands at the ready. On the count of three I want you to cast_ Anteoculatia." _A couple of the fourth years snickered, though most of the students weren't sure why. "Alright, ready 1…2..3…"

20 light blue spells exited from wands, only five were reflected by a Protego shield.

While the children laughed at the sight of fifteen of their classmates with large sets of antlers growing out of their heads, Sirius groaned in frustration. Most had actually successfully cast the shield they just hadn't done it fast enough, still, it counted for something.

"Okay, yes as funny as this is, I believe we should do it again." Sirius quickly vanished the antlers before repeating the exercise. The second time, three more people were successful in blocking the spell in time, and by the third time nearly half the group had blocked it successfully.

Marking an X next to the names of the students who managed to block the spell by the third attempt he then had the students switch places.

He continued on for another hour, switching the pairs, increasing the difficulties of the spells, and by the time the final exercise was complete he found that it was by far easier for the student to cast a spell then to block it, at least for most. Of course the strength of the spells and shields varied with the power of the witch or wizard.

Harry and Hermione had by far the most powerful spells, and what really surprised him was that even when their opponents were able to get their shields up in time Hermione often managed to weaken her opponents shield, and on a couple of occasions Harry had managed to break through it completely, which was unheard of for children their age.

"Okay, boys and girls. A great show you put on today, truly great. The Professors and I will converge and make a final decision; results should be posted on your common room bulletin boards by morning."

The students cleared off, most heading back to their common rooms or outside to enjoy the nice weather. The adults headed to the headmaster office where they went over the results.

"So, what do you think?" Albus asked, sitting himself behind his desk.

"Well," Sirius began, "they aren't where I'd like them to be, but I would say nearly half my group had potential, especially Harry and Hermione, those two have some power behind their spells. Now Harry I can understand but Hermione…

"Why would Hermione surprise you?" Lily asked, her arms crossed front in front of her, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Because she's a muggleborn?"

Sirius looked completely aghast that she would even suggest such a thing. "Merlin Lily, you know I'm not like that. I just meant because she hasn't had any outside training, and aside from Mooney her instruction in the subject has been crap. Harry has you and Snape and we've always known him to be powerful for his age, it just surprised me, thats all."

"Oh, well, I suppose I can understand that."

Severus placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder, she was of course naturally defensive when it came to muggleborns rights.

"Perhaps we should move on." Severus suggested lightly.

"Yes, I think that's a very good idea." Albus said. "Sirius, how many students of the twenty you tested would you say are worthy of the club.

"Out of the 20—11."

"Okay, Severus, what about your group?" Albus continued.

"Out of 30—19."

"Minerva?"

"11 out of 17."

"Lily?"

"9 out of 14. Though honestly Albus, why are we limiting this, don't you think something like this should be open to all students?"

"I agree with Lily." Severus said.

"As so I." Minerva added.

"Perhaps, in time, but for now, I think we need to take in our most skilled, besides it gives those who did not make it the incentive to try harder. Plus they will of course be allowed to try out again next year."

_**XXX**_

Petunia closed her eyes, melting into his arms as he sent kisses across her neck. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. She had never felt so wanted, so…desirable then she did at that moment. She couldn't ever remember Vernon making her feel like this.

They had been spending a lot of time together, but they had never crossed that friendship line…at least not until that evening. He had picked her up at six, Petunia kissed her daughter good bye leaving her in the capable hands of her sister. He had taken her to dinner, and then then went for a walk at twilight at a nearby park. She had told him the good news. That Vernon had agreed to every-other weekend visitation during the summer and holidays with Dudley, and occasional supervised visitation with Ashlyn which would mostly center around special occasions such as birthdays and holidays.

Remus had lit up at the news; he had pulled her into a hug and at the feel of her soft, warm body so close to his own he simply couldn't control himself and…he kissed her, he kissed her full on the lips, and then, like a fountain, his true feeling came flowing from him; and although she knew it was all happening a little too quickly, she wasted no time letting him know she felt exactly the same way.

And since then they had been snogging like teenagers in celebration for the past half an hour. She knew what he was and that precautions would have to be made if things became more serious, but it was a sacrifice she was all too willing to make.

Now she just had to figure out how to tell Dudley…or maybe it could wait…at least until the divorce was officially finalized.

_**A/N: Hello all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Up next a little on what's going on with Narcissa and Draco and Amanda tell Sirius he's going to be a daddy. Also Ron and harry have a heart to heart. Please reviews, it will make me smile.**_


	56. Chapter 56 Making the Cut

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…damn it!**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed, I am still looking for a BETA if anyone is interested.**

_Chapter fifty-six_

_Making the cut._

Hermione stared at the list in disbelief, hardly believing her eyes. She had made it. Harry had been right, she had been good enough. Though she didn't know if that said much for the quality of the other students, if she was able to get in, she didn't assume it was all that difficult for other to as well. She noted that Harry had made the team, of course that was to be expected, all of his siblings had gotten in too.

She recognized other names as well including Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, who were in Gryffindor. Then there was Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood who were in her house, as well as a few older Ravenclaws who she basically only knew in passing. She spotted two Huffelpuff names that were familiar, Cedric Diggory, she knew he played Seeker on his house Quidditch team, and Susan Bones, they had done a Herbology project together the previous year. She noted the list for Slytherin was short compared to the rest and she wondered why; there were only two peoples names listed that she knew, Millie of course as well as Balize Zabini.

"Did you get in?" Hermione turned to see a dreamy expression on the always dazed looking face of Luna 'loony' Lovegood.

"I did, as did you."

"Oh." She glanced up at the list, a smiled softly. "That's wonderful. I should write Daddy and let him know." And with that she turned around and skipped up the stairs towards her dorm room.

XXX

The moment Hermione reached the main does of the Great Hall where Harry was waiting for her, he wasted no time in pulling his girlfriend into his arms, kissing her softly on the cheek, "I told you, you would get in, "he whispered into her ear sending a delightful shiver up her spine.

"Yes, you did."

"You are a brilliantly powerful which Mione, and it's about time you realized it."

Hermione blushed and ducked her head, Harry just laughed, she was much too shy for her own good. "Come on, sweetie, I'll eat breakfast with you at the Ravenclaw table today."

She simply nodded and the couple headed over to Hermione house table.

XXX

Sirius had been whistling all day, whistling and smiling, whistling and smiling and gently rubbing his large hand over his wife's still-flat tummy. She had told him Saturday evening, after he had gotten back from the Defense Club try outs. She had made him an amazing dinner, a grand feast all of his favorite foods and when he asked what the special occasion was, she laughed, before plopping herself on his lap and kissing him passionately, when she finally pulled her lips from his she said, "well you old dog, looks like you finally managed to put a bun in my oven".

The moment those words hit his ears he had been grinning, how could he not be? He had a good career, a beautiful wife and soon they would have a little one of their own, a son or daughter that would carry on his name and both of their family lines.

Life was absolutely perfect for Sirius Black.

XXX

Lily smiled as she watched Remus and her sister sit cuddled on the couch watching an old black and white version of Romeo and Juliet on the telly. They really were an adorable couple. She had been more than a little surprised when her sister had told her she was seeing Remus, not that she disapproved, Remus was a wonderful man, despite it Lycropathy. He was an honestly wonderful person; kind, intelligent, plus he was great with Ashlyn, and that little baby absolutely adored him. She wondered how Dudley would react, though Petunia had no plans to tell him until after the divorce was final. Dudley had reportedly been doing better in school, at least he hadn't gotten into any more fights, he had also started seeing the school counselor, at several of his teacher's suggestion.

The sound of a baby's cry interrupted Lily's thoughts; it was Ashlyn's cry, not Ben's. Petunia instantly pulled herself away from Remus to attend to her daughter.

"I'll get her." Lily offered.

"You don't have to. I'll just-

"Petunia, enjoy your time with Remus, I'll go see to the babies." She gave her sister a pointed look, who simply nodded before returning to her boyfriend's arms.

By the time Lily had gotten the nursery Ashlyn was once again fast asleep, her cousin's arm draped over her stomach. They were quite close, even at such a young age and Lily had no doubt they would grow to be the best of friends.

XXX

Draco was beyond thrilled when he found out he was going to be a big brother. He had already gained Andre as a sibling, and of course there was Ginny, and he supposed he could count the twins and baby Ben as step-siblings, though he flat out refused to acknowledge Potter or Neville for that matter. Potter was an ass and Neville had beaten the snot out of him-twice. He didn't care if he was possessed the second time. It bloody well hurt! His mother had written in her letter that she would know what she was having by next month, but planned to wait to tell everyone when they were together during the holidays.

He had also gotten another letter a letter from Pansy the same day, she had been writing him off and on for some time. They were friendly enough, she would simply rattle on about what's been going on in her life and at Hogwarts, say that she missed him and ask him to come back to Hogwarts. He would politely reply stating he was happy where he was but that perhaps they could get together sometime for a visit. Although he was no longer keeping the fact that he was not actually a Malfoy secret, he wasn't exactly publicizing it and he doubted any of his friends back in England knew.

XXX

A wicked grin pulled to The Dark Lord's lips as he stood above the bed, his eyes raking over the nude, sleeping form of his most faithful follower. He had plans to do things slightly differently this time. He still planned to conquer the Wizarding World and to rule over all mankind, but what good is a King without his Queen. Bellatrix truly was perfect for the part, he trusted her loyalty above all others and he knew she was utterly infatuated with him, and so he seduced her and took her to bed. She was married, yes, but that was easily taken care of, he never cared much for Rodolphus anyway, besides there was still Rabastian to carry on the LaStrange family line.

With a long deep breath Voldemort moved to look out the bedroom window, his dark eyes scanning the dying landscape. His magic was starting to attach itself to the muggle body, it was a slow process, but he expected to be to be in full possession of his magic by mid-summer at the latest.

"Ah, Nagini." He hissed in Parsteltounge at his deadly familiar whose cold smooth body had rubbed against his bear leg. "I am so glad you found me, I have been missing you companionship." Kneeling down he ran his hand down the head of his snake.

"I have missed you too," The snake hissed.

"Master."

The Dark wizard turned his attention to the women in his bed, she was smiling, which was only natural considering she had just recently had the gratification of having the greatest wizard in the world pleasure her body—twice.

"Bella," He moved to sit down at the edge of the bed, she closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her mess of tangled curls. "Your hair is a crazy as your mind."

She smiled at his words, knowing it was not meant as an insult.

"Thank you, My Lord."

He then slowly moved in to capture her lips with his own.

XXX

Severus smiled as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watch his wife give their son and niece a bath. The baby's giggled as Lily magically charmed the bubbles into patterns and colors which then floated above their heads.

"Oh, let's try this, shall we?" With another flick of her wrist the bubbles shaped themselves into several aquatic animals including ducks, whales and dolphins.

"You were always so amazing with charms." Lily head swished toward the door, her lips pulled to a smile as her husband made his way further into the bathroom. "I often wondered why you didn't go for your Masteries in the subject."

Lily just laughed then kissing her husband who had kneeled besides her. "To tell you the truth I've thought about it, but right know just isn't the time, besides what would I do with it anyway? I'll be going back to teaching potions after the holidays."

"You don't have to."

Lily shrugged, "I do, we have too many responsibilities for me to just up and quit my job, besides, I enjoy working with the kids."

"Yes, well that's one thing I can honestly say you have over me. Our children are one thing, but some of the dunderheads that come through Hogwarts…I just don't have the patience for idiots."

Lily shook her head, as she summoned two towels from the linin cupboard in the hall. "They're not idiots, some kids just learn differently than others and need a different approach, that's all."

"Really, would you include Crabb and Goyle in that hypothesis?"

He had meant it as a joke, but Lily did not laugh, and looking quite serious, she nodded. "I can't say for sure but I think Crabbe may have learning disabilities but that's not something they test for in the wizarding world and Goyle…since he started school…a few weeks after coming back from holidays he…twitches."

Severus sighed, know full well what she was implying. "Crucatious."

Lily nodded, sadly. They both knew all too well the side effects of that horrible curse, Severus more so.

"It's a problem I saw a lot as a student and then as head of Slytherin house. Many darker families use harsh curses as a form of punishment. It is however difficult to prove." Severus explained.

Lily scoffed, "just shove some Veritaserum down their throats, that's will prove it well enough."

"Yes, but you know without a court order from the Wizengamot the use of any truth serum would be inadmissible."

"Yes, I know." She sighed picking up a small plastic cup and filling it with water, then carefully pouring over her sons head.

The mood having darkened Severus decided to change the subject. "The actual reason I came looking for you is that I wanted to know if you had any ideas for what you wanted to do for out anniversary, its coming up."

"Yes it is. Oh, I don't know." She said as she began to gently rub baby shampoo into her son's hair "perhaps we could go out to dinner in London."

"Hum, yes, maybe but I was thinking of something a little more special and…romantic?"

Lily looked back up at her husband; he had that mischievous look circling in his eyes that he gets when he's calculating. "Sev?"

"Don't worry, just leave the details to me." He then kissed her atop her head and swept out of the bathroom.

XXX

Hermione found her friend sitting under a shade tree outside Greenhouse number three. She had been searching for her for hours; she really wanted to talk to her…though what she was going to say she had no idea.

"Millie."

The Slytherin's eyes moved to meet those of her Ravenclaw friend, the girl that had won the heart of the boy she thought she loved. She wanted to be mad at her, to hate her for stealing away her Harry, but how could she? Had the situation been reversed, and Harry had chosen her, she wouldn't have wanted to lose Hermione's friendship over it.

"Hey."

Slowly Hermione sat on the ground beside her friend. Moments passed in silence before she finally worked up the courage to say something.

"I'm sorry."

Millie sighed shaking her head, "You don't have anything to be sorry for, Harry choose you."

"Yes but…I know how much you like him as well and…I just don't know what to do to make this better."

Millie's gaze shifted to her muggle born friend, Hermione could see the pain in her dark eyes. "I don't think anyone can. I think…I just need time, to get over him…yeah, time." Her gaze quickly diverted back to her lap.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her into a hug, "you know, I'm sure Adeus would be more than happy to help you get over Harry."

Millie gave a snorted laugh, "No kidding. Hey who knows maybe in a few years he'll be worth considering." She had meant it as a joke, but in the back of her mind she was slightly hopeful. Adues was a nice boy and he honestly seemed to like her. Right now however he was just an amorous eleven year old boy who followed her around like a lost puppy.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's a bit of a filler chapter, but still I updated so good for me. Next up dueling Club practice as well as a miraculous surprise.**


	57. Chapter 57 Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter….too bad, so sad.**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed, now on with chapter 57.**

_**Chapter Fifty-Seven**_

_**Plans**_

Sirius watched as his students dueled. He had set them off in pairs according to their ability, gave them a set of three spells and three shields they could use to defend themselves, they were _not_ allowed to vary from the list and for the most part they hadn't. His eyes turned to his Godson who he had matched up against a seventh year, he had wanted to give the boy a challenge, and in some ways he had. The other boy was faster, and had more knowledge in defensive techniques, but the power in Harry's spells were unbelievable, and after a while it looked as though Harry was starting to get the upper hand.

"Okay, everyone, that's enough for now." Sirius called out, ending the secession. "Now, I'm going to go ahead and jump ahead to something a little more advance, its normally fifth year curriculum, but honestly I believe most everyone here can handle it. Now I will demonstrate it first, please make note of not only the incantation but the movement of my wrist as well.

Sirius accioed a bed pillow from a pile he had stacked in the corner, then, placing it on the floor a few feet in front of him, he pointed his wand and called out _Diffindo, _which slashes a large rip down the center, the stuffing inside quickly went flying about. A few people laughed, though mostly the younger years.

Sirius gave a small chuckle himself before adding, "Yes, flying feathers are always fun, but imagine that spell slashing through human skin…your skin."

The laughing quickly ended, several young faces paled at the thought.

"I want you all to practice the spell on a pillow, and I mean_ just_ the pillow, this is not a spell to be taken lightly, and is most certainly not a normal hex or jinx you would use for a prank. Now everyone, go get a pillow and then form a straight line across the room."

The students quickly did as they were instructed, levitating their pillows several feet in front of them and then attempting the spell. On first attempt only a quarter of the students succeeded but by the end of the secession, they had all managed at least a slight tear in the pillow.

"Wonderful, great job everyone, you all are coming along magnificently. That's enough for today I think, please remember to practice when you can, and I will see you all tomorrow in Defense Class."

As the class trickled out of the meeting room, The Headmaster walked in. His old, blue eyes immediately went to the row of shredded pillows.

"I believe the house elf's may be a bit put out with you once they find out what you did to these pillows, Sirius."

The former Marauder just laughed, and with a wave of his wand the pillows vanished, "there, now no one will be the wiser."

Dumbledore gave a small smile as he conjured a chair to sit in. "So, how was the first official lesson?"

Sirius nodded and he conjured a chair of his own, "Not bad, there's defiantly a lot of potential in this group."

"Good, good, and Harry."

Sirius grinned, nodding enthusiastically, "Harry's doing fantastic, seeing him duel…he just reminds me so much of James."

"I'm sure he does."

"I know Prongs would be so proud of his son…despite having to be raised by Snivillus."

The Headmaster sighed, shaking his head slightly, "You never did give Severus enough credit."

Sirius shrugged, "Everyone says that, Lily, Remus, even my wife, but he was a ruddy Death Eater, even if he switched sides, it's simply not something I can forget."

Albus could easily argue the point, but he knew it would be fruitless; Sirius wore blinders when it came to seeing Severus true character. So instead he changed the subject. "I hear congratulations are in order," Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling, "I'm sure you will be a magnificent father, Sirius."

Sirius grinned in pride, "I hope so. We've wanted this for a long time, I…

Sirius took a long deep breath as he ran his hand through his wavy black hair, "As happy as I am that Amanda is expecting I'm also nervous. I didn't exactly have the best example for a father, my whole family, at least most of them, are as dark as coal even my own brother was…I just…I know I'm not perfect, my wife points that's out to me on a regular basis," He said giving a small laugh, "I just want my kid to grow up knowing that I love him for who he is and not…not who I want or expect him to be."

Albus smiled as he rose from his seat, "Sirius," He said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "that alone makes you a thousand times more capable of fatherhood then your own father ever was. We all have our faults, son, but it's our hearts and out actions that truly define us."

**XXX**

Severus wrapped his arms around his wife's waist pulling her tightly to his chest, then wasting no time, he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, Lily happily reciprocated. She hadn't known what had gotten into her husband, not that she minded, but she was more than a little surprise when he apparated into the middle of the living room , and in front of her sister and the babies began to snog her senseless.

"Wow." Was all she could say when they had finally pulled apart to breathe.

"I have news." He smiled, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Oh."

"I have been planning a surprise for our anniversary, as you know."

"Yes, and you have been rather secretive about it all."

"Yes, well I had been hoping to get reservation to a very exclusive wizarding resort in Spain, normally they are booked several years in advance but I called in a favor and I just found out this morning that a spot was made available for us." He was now sending peppered kisses up and down her neck and the scene was becoming less and less G rated.

"I think I'll just take the kids for a walk, shall I?"

Lily simply nodded at her sister's words as she continued to let her husband worship her face with his mouth.

"Lily, I want you." He moaned, as he hands slid down her waist and under her thin T-Shirt.

"Me too." Was her only response as she began to open the buttons on her husband's robes, "bedroom."

Severus nodded and with a loud _crack_, they instantly disappeared from the sitting room and landed directly on their bed.

**XXX**

Rabastian stood before his Master, so in shock he was unable to speak or even move. The Dark Lord had broken his brother and him as well as several other of his followers out of Azkaban, and the very first thing he does after welcoming them back is have Rodolphus killed. He called him a coward, a traitor and accused him of being a spy. Bellatrix had even confirmed his accusations stating that he had told her of his treachery shortly after The Dark Lord had disappeared.

Rodolphus looked shocked by the accusation and denied them fully, calling his wife a liar and a harlot. Those were the last words he ever spoke as he was brought down by the killing curse from the woman he had once loved, the woman he had been bonded to in marriage and magic. His brothers body was then given to their master's pet snake as a meal, he wouldn't even be allowed a proper burial.

He could not believe the words that had been spoken of his brother, his best-friend. He had never liked his sister-in-law, much less trust her, and everyone knew she was all but obsessed with the Dark Lord, not the cause of pureblood rights, but with the man himself, a man that looked much different then he once did. He could see some resemblance, the dark hair and eyes but his body was much, much younger then when he had been supposedly vanquished. He had explained briefly that he was required to go through a ritual in order to receive a new body, though he hadn't gone into details as to how it was done, and no one dare to ask.

Rabastian watched, as Bellatrix stared up at their Lord in adoration, his gaze drifted down to her briefly, as his lust ridden eyes raked in her form. He then quickly turned back to his followers.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, I do not tolerate treachery in my ranks. Now…onto pressing matters, we will make our move over the summer, I have picked an adequate target, which will be revealed in due time. In the mean time, you all will stay in my home and recover from your stay in prison, I have no doubt the Dementors have taken a toll on you all."

That had of course been a vast understatement; most of those who go into Azkaban do not come out completely sane, if they come out at all.

"Bellatrix has secured the old Black family house elf Kreacher, he has been quite accommodating, he will see to anything you may require. He has also managed to bring many items such as clothing, books and so forth from his old family's home. He has also prepared each of you a room." He then turned to Bellatrix who then summoned the aged elf.

Kreature was happy to serve Bellatrix, she had always been one of the Mistresses favorite nieces, but he was not sure of the Dark Lord. He did not know all of the details, but he was sure that in a way he was responsible for Regulus' death, even if indirectly; but having no choice but to obey he did as he was told and did as the evil wizard commanded.

"Kreature, show everyone to their room and prepare a meal to their liking." Bellatrix ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," The ancient elf bowed before exiting the room, a group of seven a haggard looking men and women following behind.

**XXX**

Harry sat near the edge of the lake simply enjoying the rays of the sun, knowing the good weather wouldn't last more than a few more weeks at best before the cold winter air made an appearance. He had invited Hermione to join him, but she was really into a book on ruins she was reading and without even looking up from her text, told Harry to go without her.

"Hey there big brother."

Harry looked up and smiled at his younger brother Tobias, "Hey Toby, what's up?"

Shrugging he sat down besides Harry, "Not much, got tired of hearing Adeus go on about how he's going to win over Millie, so I decided to get some air."

Harry laughed, shaking his head, the boy had it bad; he was constantly following her around, flirting with her at every turn. He was pretty sure Millie though it rather amusing. "So what's his latest scheme to win her over this time?"

"When I left he was talking with Fred and George about fireworks that would spell out her name surrounded by a giant green heart."

The brothers quickly broke out in laugher.

"What are you too goof balls laughing at?"

The boys looked up to see Neville, grinning down at his adoptive brothers, but he wasn't alone. Harry's mouth quickly turned to a frown at the sight of Ron. He still hadn't forgiven the red head for his comment about Slytherins and had no plans to do so in the near future.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I…I just…come on Harry, when the bloody hell are you going to get over this. I didn't mean it, I said I was sorry. Can't we just forget it and be friends again?"

Harry rose from the ground, crossing his arms over his chest. "So you really want to be friends with a Slytherin, now do you? Were all evil you know, our brains are addled with dark magic."

Ron sighed, shaking his head, "I didn't mean that. Come on Harry can you honestly say you have never said something you really didn't mean, that you regretted the instant it left your mouth."

"Nope." He said defiantly.

"God Harry, you're as stubborn as mum?" Tobias said, as he too stood from the ground.

"I'll take that as a complement."

Neville just shook his head, as Tobias groaned in annoyance, he loved his brother unconditionally, but honestly he had the stubborn streak of a Hyppogriff.

"You know mum lost her friendship with dad for years because she refused to forgive him. I'm sure you recalled the story."

Harry paled slightly, his arms dropped to his side. Severus had called his mum a mudblood during a moment of frustration and embarrassment, he had found himself hanging upside down, a victim of his own spell and it had been Harry's own dad, James, who had cast it. Lily had refused to talk about it, but one evening, when the kids had pressed the subject Severus admitted to what he had done and that it wasn't until after James death that she finally began to forgive him.

"Harry, please…"

The Slytherin's gaze turned to Ron who, although he had no idea the story he and his brothers were talking about, he hoped that the message got through to Harry. Ron missed his best mate.

After taking a long deep breath Harry gave a small nod. "Okay."

Ron ginned, "So we can be friends again?"

"Sure but…do please try not to stick your foot in your mouth so much, huh?"

"Sure mate. Genevra's always saying I need a filter for my gob anyway."

All the boys laughed, before they headed back to the castle for dinner.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed chapter 50. I still do not have a BETA, so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Up next Lily and Sev go on holiday and that surprised I promised last chapter, sorry I couldn't fit it in, it would have ran the chapter way to long.**


	58. Chapter 58 Baby thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed, at this point I still do not have a BETA, so if anyone is interested please let me know. **

_**Chapter Fifty-Eight**_

_**Baby Thoughts**_

It was rare that they had a day away from the children, or their daily responsibilities. It had in fact been years since they had been on a vacation alone together, but finally, Severus had manage to secure an entire weekend at an amazing wizarding resort for he and Lily to spend their 11th wedding anniversary. As much as Lily and Severus loved their children and enjoyed working in their Apothecary, they very much looking forward to a stress free few days and chance to just unwind and think only of themselves.

Lily hummed as she levitated her things into her suitcase which lay on her bed, she had already packed her husband's bag, she learned long ago never to let Severus pack his own bags for trips. Firstly because everything would be black and long sleeve and second because he would just toss them in there not even caring if they were wrinkled or even dirty. "I can Scourgify them when we get there," was his reasoning but it never worked with Lily and so after he packed, and she used the term loosely, she would repack. Eventually Severus gave up arguing with his wife and just let her do it her way.

"Lily, have you seen my black shirt," She heard Severus call out from their adjoined bathroom.

She just laughed, "You're going to have to be a little more specific, dear. Black classifies nearly 95% of your wardrobe."

She heard her husband snort alongside the sound of his electric shaver, "The one with the insulated lining, so I don't get over heated when I'm brewing."

"It's in hamper."

"Can you fetch it for me, I need it."

"No, Sev. We are going on holiday, no brewing."

Severus groaned as he clicked off his razor. Harry had given him the muggle razor for Christmas the previous year, before he would just use a charm, which was simple, but his son had given it to him, so unless he was in a hurry, he routinely used it. She never let him brew on holidays, which aggravated him to no end, then again this was their anniversary, and he had gone to a lot of trouble to arrange it, so perhaps she had a point, even if he'd never admit it.

"Fine," he huffed, placing his razor in its bag them heading into the bedroom where his wife was still packing.

Lily just laughed as she watched her husband too his razor bag into his still open suitcase. "I would think you would have other things on your mind for the weekend, considering it is our anniversary," she said, winking.

Severus' lips turned into a small grin, a mischievous sparkle tinted his dark eyes. "Oh I have plenty of things planned," he said pulling her into his arms, "things I haven't been able to do to you in months." He added pressing is lips hard to her own. Their passions quickly grew as lips smacked and hands roamed.

Things were getting so heated Lily was about to suggest they close the door, unfortunately for her she never got the chance.

"Sorry to interrupt," at the sound of Petunia's voice they instantly pulled apart, "but some ones at the door for you Severus."

Clearing his throat, he slowly pulled himself from his wife, "Very well." Giving Lily a final peck on the cheek, Severus left the room.

Making his way through the front room he smiled as he passed his son and niece who were looking at books on the floor. Those two were always together and he had no doubt they would grow not only to be close cousins but best friends. There was a the concern that their relationship may change once Ben came into his magic, as it did with Lily and Petunia, but hopefully their friendship will continue to stay strong and grow, despite their differences. Reaching the doo, he saw that Petunia had left it open a small crack, reaching for the door knob he slowly pulled the door all the way open.

The woman on the other side of the door smiled as Severus came into view. "Oh, my sweet Sev, I've missed you so much," and without warning she wrapped her arms around the tall man pulling him into a tight hug.

Severus was stunned, beyond stunned, he was currently being held by a woman he hadn't seen since he was seventeen years old, a woman he thought by all accounts was probably dead. But there she was standing in his door way hugging him.

"Severus, whose at the door." At the sound of Lily's voice the woman slowly released Severus, taking a step forward into the house. "Well hello Lily, don't you look as lovely as ever."

Lily's mouth dropped open as her gaze moved to the dark eyes of the woman before her, the same exact eyes as her husband.

"Eileen?" She knew it was her, she looked quite like the last time she had seen her, in fact she looked younger, but it was simply a shock to see her…alive…standing the entryway of her home.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Severus finally managed to form the words.

"It's a long story. Can I come in?"

Severus simply nodded as he showed his long lost mother into the sitting room.

**XXX**

Narcissa had been incredibly reluctant to see a muggle doctor, as much as she had accepted her husband's way of life, it was still all very new to her, and when it came to the welfare if her unborn baby she didn't know if she felt comfortable with seeing this OBGYN, even if she was Louis' sister-in-law.

"S'il vous plait mon amour." Louis had cupped his wife's beautiful face, as his eyes pleased with her own. Up to this point his wife had been a doctor from her own world, a healer that specialized in pregnancy as well as babies and children, and while that was all well and good it frustrated him to know end that he could not attend healer appointments with her, which was something he desperately wanted to do.

"Brigitte, is a wonderful doctor, she will take excellent care of you and the baby," He placed his large hand on his wife's baby bump, as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Narcissa exhaled a long, deep breath, "Louis it's not that I don't trust your judgment or your sister-in-law, but you have to understand I have never been to a muggle doctor."

"So you are nervous?"

"Very. I have no idea what to expect."

"How about this, we make an appointment, you meet Brigitte, and we see how it goes. If you the visit makes you uncomfortable then we simply won't go back."

She still wanted to disagree to say no and have that be the end of it, but she could see how much Louis wanted this, and she supposed one appointment couldn't hurt.

"Okay, one appointment."

Grinning he leaned in and kissed this wife, "Thank you."

"Yes, yes, now, if you wouldn't mind to terribly much I have been craving a bowl of peppermint ice cream all day."

"It would be my pleasure, madam." And with a final kiss Louis hopped of his bed and began to make his way downstairs to the kitchen.

XXX

She had known, with the fertility drugs, there was a slight chance that she could end up pregnant with multiples, and she was more than happy to accept that, but hearing the news from the healer, it was a bit of a shock. She was having twins, two little ones that were so desperately wanted by both herself and her husband. They would know for another couple of months what she was having exactly, but in truth it didn't matter, at least not to her, deep down she knew her husband had his heart set on a boy, a son to carry on the Black family name.

Amanda had been four of five siblings, all of her brothers somehow dying tragically at very young ages. There was speculation that an enemy had but a curse on their family, but of course it was never proven. Needless to say her parents had been thrilled when she had announced she was pregnant, no longer having to fear their family line doomed to die out. She knew Sirius was the last of his family as well, his only brother having been killed by Voldemort after running in fear of him. Sirius didn't talk about Regulus much, but when he did it was never positive, he would call him a bigot and a coward, and she supposed he was right, still he was his brother and he was dead. She had been raised to believe it was unlucky to speak ill of the dead, no matter their past misdeeds.

Sirius had been of course elated when she told him the news, and was continuing to insist that they name at least one of their children James or Jamie. In Sirius' mind James Potter was more of a brother to him then Regulus ever was.

XXX

It had turned out that muggle doctors where not unlike their own healers, of course they used machines instead of spell, but the exam itself was quite similar, what really fascinated what something called a sonogram machine which was actually able to take pictures of the baby while still inside her womb. There was no spell that could mimic it. It was through this technology that Narcissa and Louis found out they were going to have a baby girl. A daughter. It was what she had been hoping for, of course what expecting mother doesn't dream of having a little angel she can play dress up and tea party with. Louis was happy as well, he already had a son of his own, as well as a step-son, so a little girl seemed a perfect fit for their growing family. She would be papa's little girl and he would give her everything her heart desired, just as he did with his beautiful wife.

After meeting Brigitte and having gone though exam, Narcissa agreed to become her patoent, however as a stipulation she would still continue to see her healer as there were things a magical doctor could scan for that a muggle one could not, and Louis was more than happy to agree to this, as long as he was able to attend appointments with his wife, he was happy.

"It's tradition in our family to name our children after the stars and constellations." Narcissa said as she lay in bed next to her husband one evening."

Louis rolled onto his side, placing his hand on his wife's protruding belly. "In that your name is Narcissa and your sisters are Andromeda and Bellatrix, I had figured that out a while ago."

"Don't be cheeky," she said playfully slapping him on the chest. Louis just laughed as he leaned down placing a kiss on her stomach and then her lips before rolling back onto his back.

"Did you have a specific name in mind?" He asked.

"Yes, actually. I'm rather fond of Cassiopeia, we could call her Cassi for short if you like."

Louis smiled, nodding, "That is indeed a beautiful name, I would however like to give my mother's name for her middle."

"Cassiopeia Claire, I think that's sounds absolutely perfect."

XXX

**A/N: Hello all, hope you liked the chapter, up Severus talks with his long lost mother, Petunia and Remus interaction and Harry has a talk with Sirius, and Dumbledore decided to stick his nose in (for the greater good of course) Please review and let me know what you think.**


	59. Chapter 59 The Prodical Mother Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…it a damn shame too because I could really use the money.**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed, at this point I still do not have a BETA, so if anyone is interested please let me know**

**XXX**

_Chapter-Fifty Nine_

_The Prodigal Mother Returns_

**XXX**

Severus just sat there, truly at a loss for words, his mother, who he thought dead long ago was sitting in front of him, holding his youngest son, and chatting happily with his wife and sister-in-law. She had gave a story of finding out she was pregnant; she had had several miscarriages before and after Severus was born and so naturally she was afraid she would lose that baby as well. She had told Tobias she was pregnant, he had just laughed, told her she might as well get rid of it anyway in that she was no good at bearing babies.

"I knew that if I stayed in that house any longer the stress would cause me to lose the baby regardless, so I left." She had sighed, shaking her head her face pained at the memories of the years wasted away with her ex-husband. "You were of age and I knew you very capable of taking care of yourself and so…I left." She told her son, her heart heavy with guilt, she hadn't wanted to leave him, but she had honestly felt she had no choice. She had known the path her son chose and there was nothing she could have done to stop it at that point anyway.

"And so I left you a note, a key to my vault and I took a port-key to the United States where my squib cousin, Anna had relocated. She helped me get a muggle job at the secondary school she taught at, and I've been working there, teaching Math ever since." She took a long deep breath as she reached into her purse and pulled out a picture, "Your sister, Sarah."

The girl was not a child at this point, but a young woman, she looked quite like her mother but had inherited Tobias' blue eyes. "She was born a little early but she survived, and thrived. She's an amazing girl, she's currently attending Medical School?"

"Muggle medical school?" Lily asked, assuming Sarah, like her mother was a witch.

"Yes, I had her attend muggle school, and tutored her in magic, and told her that it was up to her which world she decided to live in."

"And she chose muggle." Severus hissed. Why would any witch voluntarily choose to live without her magic, then again, why had his mother, she had all but given it up completely when she married Tobias.

"Yes, though she did take her NEWTS and is certified as a medi-witch, she however prefers muggle medicine."

"So why now mother," he asked, "why are you telling me this now and not twenty-one years ago?"

She sighed, and shook her head, "I thought I had lost you Severus, I thought I lost you to that group of sadistic bigots and…and I didn't want to get your sister caught up in it. I stayed out of the wizarding world completely Severus, and had no intention of returning, I had heard of the downfall of Voldemort, from my Anna who still has ties to our world, but in all honesty I thought you had either been kill or were in Azkaban."

Severus huffed crossing his arms firmly over his chest, "Well obviously something changed, so what?"

Reaching into her purse once again she pulled out a news paper clipping and handed it to her son, it was of him and his family in Diagon Alley when they were shopping for school supplies the summer before Harry's first year. The caption below said: _**The Boy-Who-Lived and his family shopping in Diagon Alley, Pictured is his mother Lily Potter-Snape, Step-father Severus Snape, brothers Tobias and Adeus and half-sister Virginia**__._ He remembered that article of course, for a while Harry had it hung up on his bedroom wall, currently it was in a scrap book.

"Sarah had gone to a Quidditch game with a wizarding friend of hers. When she saw the paper she recognized your name and bought it. It took me three years to build up the courage to make this trip. I am sorry Severus, if I had known…well, I would have come back a lot sooner."

Her story seemed to be enough for Lily, even Petunia was a little teary-eyed over the whole thing, but Severus honestly didn't know if he could forgive his mother so simply. She had left him to face Tobias alone, and despite being away for most of the year, the summer that he did return home had not been a pleasant one. The muggle had blamed Severus for causing Eileen to leave and had the young wizard not been of age and able to use his wand, he knew his father would have gotten physically violent with him. As it was Tobias threw him out of the house half way into the holiday, Severus was forced to find refuge with a friend, a fellow Slytherin, a boy who had got caught up in more than he could handle and ultimately lost his life to their former Master. Severus would always remember Regulus Black fondly.

**XXX**

Harry sat staring at the flames in the fireplace of the Slytherin common room. He had just come back from Defense Club, once the practical lesson was over Sirius had pulled him aside to talk. Harry had smiled taking a seat beside his Godfather. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned at the use of his nick name. Harry reminded him so much of James when he called him that.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed but you've got some pretty serious power behind you spells."

Harry shrugged, "guess so."

"Yes, well, although these lessons along with what Moony's teaching you will help your technique, I was thinking that perhaps some more personal lessons were in order."

Harry's brow rose, "you mean like one and one."

"Yes," Sirius ginned, "exactly like that."

"That sounds awesome, but…

"but what?"

"Well, I don't know when I'd fit them in, my schedules pretty tight with classes, Quidditch and now Defense Club."

"Oh don't worry about that, we'll make time, the important thing is we get trained, so you'll be ready when the time comes."

"Time comes?" Harry asked, clearly confused, "Time for what, exactly?"

"Well, Harry, I'm sure you've heard that Dumbledore believes that You-Know-Who can and will return and in fact recent signs how showed that the time may come sooner than later."

Harry frowned, he knew what Sirius was right, with what happened with the Philosophers stone, the diary and poor Neville he was pretty sure Voldemort was on his way to finding a way to regain a body and ultimately once again attempt to take over the wizarding world.

"I understand that, Sirius, but…why would I need lessons any more than anyone else. If he returns we all need to be ready."

Sirius took a long deep breath, leaning in closer to his Godson, "Harry, You know of the prophecy, right?" Harry nodded. He knew it word for word and he knew Voldemort had marked him as the child contained within it, subconsciously his hand went to his scar. "He targeted you once, when he comes back, he will most likely target you again."

Harry knew the possibility was out there, though in the past when he had brought it up to his parents, which wasn't often, they would try to brush it under the rug by saying it wasn't worth worrying about at the moment, but…maybe Sirius was right, maybe he should get some extra training, but…world his mum and dad even let him. He knew Dumbledore had offered to train him personally when he was younger, but they had refused, wanting Harry to have as normal childhood as possible.

As suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Sirius, do my parents know you're offering me these lessons?"

The Auror sighed, as he sat back in his chair, "No Harry, they don't, I didn't ask."

"Why?"

"Because they don't want to face the fact that their son is turning into a young man; a young man who may have to once again battle an extremely dangerous dark wizard at some point in the near future. I know your mum and Snape love you Harry, but it's that love that's blinding them from seeing what's best for you at this moment." Sirius reached over placing his hand on the boy's small shoulder, looking intently into his emerald eyes, "I already lost your dad, I wouldn't be able to bare it if I lost you too, Harry. Please, please let me tutor you Harry."

Harry could see that he had no choice, he didn't want to die, and he knew it would destroy his family if something happened to him and so with a nod, he agreed.

"That's my boy." Sirius then pulled his Godson into a hug, "Your father would be so proud of you Harry."

Harry had been replaying the conversation over in his head for hours, he knew agreeing to the lesson was the right thing to do, but he also knew he would have to keep them secret, which was the most difficult part for him. Harry didn't like lying to his family.

"Harry, you okay?"

He looked up to see Mille, who was dressed in her night clothes. He supposed that shouldn't surprise him, it was near midnight after all.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Yes," he sighed, "but I can't."

"Oh, okay, well if you change your mind, I'm here for you."

"You always are, your really are a great friend."

"So are you."

"Thanks, well I should probably get some sleep," he said, standing, "I'm about as friendly as a Blast Ended Skrewt when I don't get enough sleep."

Millie laughed, nodding in agreement, "That you are but when you get like that we just have Hermione hit you with a cheering charm."

Harry gasped, "You do not."

"Well, not always but a few times, hey desperate times call for desperate measures."

Harry just laughed, draping his arms over his friends shoulder, "You always know just what to say to get me to smile, Millie. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

Millie just nodded knowing full well that was all she would ever be to Harry, a friend.

**XXX**

Dumbledore was very pleased with himself at the moment. He had convinced Sirius to give Harry private lessons on top of what he was learning in the Defense club, and Sirius had convinced Harry to agree and to keep the lessons secret from his friends and family. It wasn't that the old wizard enjoyed going against Lily and Severus' wishes, but they simply couldn't see what was best for not only Harry but the entire wizarding world.

Harry would have to be the one to destroy Riddle and in so it would only be fair to the boy to see he is properly prepared when the time comes. He didn't like offering the boy up to Riddle, he knew that in the end Harry could lose his own life, and the very thought pained him tremendously, but there was simply no other way. The prophecy was very clear on the point.

…_either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_

_XXX_

_**A/N: Hello all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, again I have no BETA so if there are mistakes, which there most likely are, I apologize. I didn't add the bit I promised and Petunia and Remus, but for some reason I just couldn't get my thoughts onto paper they way I wanted, so I'll work on it a bit and hopefully it will be in the next chapter**_

_**Please let me know what you thought, suggestions, concerns, and so forth..**_


	60. Chapter 60Greatest Sorcerer in the world

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and only JKR can say that she does!**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed, still need a BETA if anyone is interested.**

_**Chapter Sixty**_

_**Greatest Sorcerer in the world**_

Severus stood over his son's crib, watching his baby boy sleep. He loved all of his children, adopted and biological, but he had to admit, he had a soft spot for Benjamin. He thought perhaps it was because he looked so much like him. Ginny looked more like Lily and Draco like Narcissa, but Ben, aside from his nose he looked quite like Severus had in his own baby pictures. His mother had pointed this out soon after seeing her youngest grandson for the first time.

His mother. Eileen Snape…or Prince as she now went by.

She had left…abandoned him. Like Lily she knew what he was becoming and felt she could not follow him down such a dark path. So she left, moved overseas, never telling him that he was a big brother, that he had a sister. A sister named Sarah who was going to school to become a muggle doctor.

Eileen had mentioned coming for a second visit during the summer holidays and bringing Sarah along. Severus sighed at the thought, he had a sibling, he had never thought of wanting one when he was younger, why would he? Lily had a sister and although Petunia had changed, somewhat, in recent years, as a child she had been a snotty little brat, and had caused his Lily nothing but grief.

What if Sarah, being primarily raised in the muggle world, turned out the same: uncaring and disconnected from the magical world.

"Sev," He turned at the sound of his wife's voice, she stood in the doorway, her long red hair falling over her shoulders, laying against the thin fabric of her Slytherin green nightie, "why are you up?" she asked slowly making her way into the nursery.

"Couldn't sleep," his eyes moved back down to his son, the baby smiled in his sleep, which caused his parents to do the same, "he's such an amazing child."

Lily leaned in and kissed her husband on the cheek, "just like his daddy."

His dark eyes moved to his wife's emerald, he could get lost in her eyes for hours. "I love you," he whispered moving a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, Sev." Their lips met and what started off as a simple kiss but quickly grew more passionate.

"I think we should go to our room," Lily suggested breathlessly.

"Yes, I agree," and the tall, dark potions master picked up his beautiful wife and carry her to their bed.

**XXX**

Petunia smiled as she ran her fingers through her boyfriends sandy blond hair while he slept. She knew her relationship with Remus was happing much too quickly and that she shouldn't be falling in love with another man so soon after her divorce from Vernon but…she simply couldn't help it. They had slept together for the first time and it was beyond anything that she had ever expected. It had always been difficult and usually uncomfortable to be intimate with Vernon because of his weight, but with Remus that obviously wasn't a problem. In fact the man had more stamina then she knew what to do with.

Earlier that evening Remus had suggested that once his teaching contract was up for the year they could look into getting a place together if she felt comfortable doing so and yes the idea was appealing, she really needed to move out of her sister's place, start her own home for her own family. She still hadn't told Dudley about Remus, she had written him and said she had a friend she wanted him to meet, but nothing more. They had decided to tell him over the summer holiday's so in person.

Ashlyn had taken marvelously to Remus. When they would go out together, people would comment on how much her baby girl looked like her daddy. Petunia didn't know how they saw the resemblance to him, but she certainly didn't mind hearing it. The topic of children had come up, once, briefly, she had asked him if he ever considered having children of his own. He had sighed and shook his head, saying something about his kind not breeding. Petunia thought it ridiculous, Remus wasn't a different species, he was a human, yes he had been cursed with lycropanthy but it wasn't who he was. He was Remus John Lupin, a wonderful, brilliant, caring man who she had fallen head over heels for.

Petunia would love to have a baby with Remus one day, but if it wasn't possible, or if he didn't feel comfortable with the idea, then she wouldn't argue with him. She had Dudley and Ashlyn after all, and although they would be a blended family (much like the Snape's) they would be a happy one.

**XXX**

Draco ran as fast as his young legs could carry him; out of the common room, down the hall, out of the building, across the court yard and into the Main building, down another hall and into the medical clinic.

"Qu est-elle?" He demanded of the first person he noticed in medi-witch robes, an middle aged woman with graying brown hair.

"Je crains que vous devred entre plus précis jeune home."

"Marie, where is she. I mean, Qu est-elle?"

The medi-witch frowned before pointing to an area towards the back of the room which was screened in by a blue curtain. "

"Etes-vous, Draco?" The medi-witch asked.

"Oui, I'm Draco."

"She has been asking for you," she said in English but in a very thick French accent. "You can see her, but she is groggy from the pain potions."

"Thank you."

Draco quickly strode toward the screened in area, with a long deep breath he slowly pushed back the curtain. "Oh Merlin, Marie," He had never felt more like crying in his life then he did at that moment, his best-friend looked like she had been run over by a Dragon, it was awful. Her left leg was bandaged and elevated in a sling, her left arm covered in a dark purple bruise and her face, her beautiful, perfect, angelic face it was almost unrecognizable. The entire right side was swollen and bruised, a thick gash traveled across her cheek and lips, curving under her chin and running down her neck. There was a bandage wrapped around her head, covering her left ear, and he could see the blood that soaked through the gauze.

"D-Draco, is that you?"

"Y-yes, Marie it's me," Marie gave a small smile as he came closer to her.

"Sit by me?" She asked.

Draco simply nodded, moving to sit in the chair besides her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, the pain potions they gave me helps a lot, thought…it leaves me…unfocused."

"Yes, I imagined it would."

"Draco, do you…do you know what happened to me?"

Draco sighed, shaking his head. All he knew was that one of the guys from his dorm rush into the common room to find him, he knew Draco and Marie were close and thought he should know his best friend was hurt. All he had said was there was an accident at the Quidditch Pitch.

"Something about Quidditch?" He asked, shrugging.

"Oh, I thought maybe you would know, they wouldn't tell me."

"You don't know? How could you not?"

Marie sighed weakly, "I remember sitting in the Quidditch stands with Danielle and then…I woke up in here in more pain than I ever thought possible. I'm guessing I fell off the bleachers but I'm not sure how or even if that's what really happened."

"Oh, Marie, I'm so sorry," Draco then gently reached over taking her hand gently in his, "I'll help you through this, I promise."

The French Muggle born smiled, as she closed her eyes, "I know Draco. Love you." She whispered with a yawn.

"I…I love you too."

He knew she meant those words in a platonic way, who didn't love their best friend, but deep down, he wished they had meant more.

**XXX**

Harry easily blocked the spell, and the next one, and the next, though after nearly forty-five minutes of his godfather throwing hexes and jinxes at him, he was starting to get tired, his reflexes gradually becoming slower until eventually he missed a stinging hex which hit him square in the face.

"Bloody hell," he hissed running his hand over his swelling face. "Damn it Sirius, this stings!"

Sirius just laughed, "That's why it called a _stinging _hex, Harry."

Harry grumbled several curse words under his breath as he made his way to a nearby sink, "This sucks," he huffed, turning on the faucet, the cupping his hands under the cold water then bringing it to his face, allowing some relief to the pain which was already starting to fade away.

"Alright, I think we can be done for the night. You did pretty good, but you really need to work on your stamina, duels can last hours sometimes."

"Yah right," The teenage said, gently patting his face with a cloth, "see you tomorrow," And without a glance back at his godfather, Harry left the room.

Sirius sighed as he went about straightening up the room, he hated to be so hard on the boy, but really it was for his own good. He had to be strong, despite his age and innocence Harry had to become a fighter, a warrior…he had to be ready to face evil when it called, and Sirius will do everything in his power to make sure he was fully prepared when that time came. Harry life, and many others, depended on it.

**XXX**

Voldemort smirked as he slowly circled the small group of his most faithful followers, he had freed all of his Death Eaters from Azkaban and although most of them were still residing in his family home, he used _The Mark_ to call a secret meeting of his most faithful and that included several who had been lucky enough to weasel their way out of prison. He had been disappointed to hear that Lucius had died, apparently of something he caught while incinerated, but he had an heir, he was young now, but when the time came he would gather him into his fold and he like his father would do his bidding. He did have several others he found worthy to call into his inner circle including: Nott, McNair, Crabb and Goyle, even if they weren't the brightest, they believed in the cause of Blood Purity with a unbridled passion and out of fear and loyalty would do exactly as ordered.

He had brought Rodolphus into his inner circle as well, he hadn't been before, but with the death of his brother he needed the LaStrange name and financial assistance close at hand. There were seven in total, seven whom he would confide some of his plans with, some but not all. He could not risk some of his most valuable secrets becoming known, after all.

"I am happy to see you all together once again," He said, slowing his pace just slightly, his twenty-foot snake slithering close to his heals. "We have much to discuss. I have called you seven because out of all my followers I trust you all the most. As you are aware, thanks to that little insect Potter, I was forced to gain the use of a new body, and as such my magic is still…adjusting to it. As I am unable to full use my powers I will need you to help me give a proper demonstration of my return."

"What will you have us do, My Lord?"

Voldemort looked at the half vacant expression of Crabb and laughed, "Nothing to grandiose, but certainly…noticeable. You all are aware that the Quidditch World Cup will take place this summer." All seven heads nodded in response. "It is a perfect opportunity, witches and wizards from all over the world will be attending, and through this we can show not just Great Britain but all magical Nations that I am the _Greatest Sorcerer in the world_! And that no one, NO ONE, will ever defeat me and that I Lord Voldemort will rule the earth FOREVER!"

**XXX**

**A/N: So Marie got hurt, but the question is how? And what will Draco's reaction be when he finds out? You'll find out next chapter. Also looks like Voldemort is on the move…which is never a good thing. As always, please review, and Happy Friday everyone!**


	61. Chapter 61 The Curse of the Chicken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…wish I did, but hell of a lot of good that does.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review and now on with chapter 61...**

_Chapter sixty-one_

_The Curse of the Chicken_

**XXX**

Draco had stayed faithfully by Marie's bedside until he was ushered away by the medi-witch at curfew. They still didn't know exactly what had caused Maria to fall off the Quidditch stands, the incident was currently under investigation. Most peoples first suspicion was that a stray Bludger or Quaffel had strayed off course and accidentally hit and knocked her off the bleachers, unfortunately the situation wasn't that simple. Danielle, the girl who Marie had been with at the time of the accident and had witnessed the entire thing, had said that absolutely nothing hit her, but that it had almost looked like someone had pushed her suddenly, but there was no one in sight. It was all very peculiar.

Maries parents had been contacted, but because they were muggles it took a bit of time to get permission form the French Ministry to allow them entrance into the magical school, though they would most certainly be allowed, it was just a matter of waiting through the red tape. In the mean time Draco would be sure to visit every chance he had, doing everything he could to help his best friend through a speedy recovery.

**XXX**

Narcissa browsed casually through the rack of children's clothing at Magical Tots Emporium alongside Andromeda. The two sisters had grown quite close in the past several months taking every opportunity to make up for lost time. Narcissa had met her niece for the first time a month previous and found her quite…entertaining, aside from her very boisterous personality she was a Metamorphmagus, an ability that ran in the Black family line and was in fact extremely rare and in so looked upon as a true and amazing gift.

"Oh, Cissy, what about this one," Andromeda held up a tiny pink dress with silver writing that said: 'They think I'm a princess, but really I'm the queen'.

Narcissa laughed, "And I have no doubt she will be," she smiled rubbing her swollen belly, "I'm sure her papa will see she has everything her little heart desires."

"I doubt your filthy muggle husband could offer him half of what Lucius could."

Narcissa let out a deep, calming breath as she turned her eyes to the ever-frustrating sight of Miranda Parkinson. "It was bad enough when I thought you were having a tawdry affair with a half blood but to marry and procreate with a muggle," she said with a sneer, "but really Narcissa, what were you think, your parents are surly rolling in their graves at such treachery."

"Why you nasty little bi-

Andromeda had already pulled out her wand and took a ste in Parkinson's direction.

"Don't, Andy," Narcissa said softly, placing a hand on Andromeda's shoulder, "she's not worth it".

With another deep breath, the blond witch turned to her former acquaintance, "I could honestly care less what you or any other member of pure blood society think about my marriage. I am happy, happier then I ever was with Lucius."

"Humph!" the other witch huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "And what of Draco, what would Lucius say if he found out his son, his only heir was being raised by a filthy muggle? The poor, child, he must be suffering horribly. Forced away from his friends, my Pansy says his letters are so lifeless, not to mention full of lies. The boy clams to be happy, but that simply cannot be! Do you have your own son under the Imperious Curse, Narcisaa!" She was all but yelling at this point, and had the attention of pretty much the entire store.

The accusation was quite audacious of her, you simply don't go around accusing people of using an unforgivable especially on family members. The again Miranda never did have much sense.

"That's it," Andromeda pulled out her wand, and with a flick of her wrist sent a yellow spell directly at the pretentious, pureblood, bigoted, society witch.

"Andy, no!" Narcissa yelled thinking she was attempting to curse her, but it was too late at the spell hit Miranda Parkinson directly in the center of her chest.

"Bock…bock, bock, bock."

Andy stood proudly, a very Slytherin like smirk pulled across her lips, "insult my family, _bitch_ and you pay the price."

Narcissa's jaw draped in unbelief as she, along with everyone else in the store, watched Miranda Parkinson clucking and walking around the store like a farm chicken.

"Booock! She screeched, hiking up her ropes and hopping onto check-out counter, "Booock," she continued, flapping her arms and scratching the counter with her heals.

While many people in the store were in hysterics, other were simply staring at the woman in shock.

]"We should go," Andy suggested as she laughed, "no doubt someone will contract the Ministry soon."

Pressing her lips tightly together to stop herself from laughing like many other, Narcissa simply nodded and together they quickly left the store.

**XXX**

Hermione knew something was going on with Harry. He kept sneaking out when he thought no one was looking and didn't come back for hours. Then he would make up some weak excuse, none of which she believed for a single second, though she allowed him to think she did. She waited, patiently, hoping Harry would eventually confide what he was up to, but after nearly three months she began to grow frustrated. One night, when he came back with a black eye, she decided that was the last straw and if he wasn't going to tell her what the heck he was up to, she would find out on her own. She knew, however she couldn't solve this Mystery for herself, so she recruited the help of one of her friends.

Millie couldn't help but laugh, "You what me to spy on your boyfriend for you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "it's not about my relationship with him, I don't think he's running off to snog some fan-girl or anything like that."

Millie cocked an eyebrow, "you sure about that?"

Hermione huffed crossing her arms firmly over her chest, "Yes! Besides, he always comes back looking frustrated or…sad even. Anyway, I thought since your in his house you could keep a eye on him when he's in the common room, or even during the classes I don't have with him."

Millie sighed leaning back further into her chair, "I suppose I could help, but really if Harry's doing something he doesn't want to tell you about why push it. Maybe it's personal."

Hermione sighed nodding in agreement, "I know, but love him Millie, I…I just want to make sure he's okay. Please…help me."

Millie closed her eyes breathing deeply, "You love him?"

Hermione suddenly realized what she had said, it was something although she had admitted it to herself she had never, until that moment, said it aloud, and to Millie of all people. "Oh Millie, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about…

"It's alright, Hermione. Look, I'll keep an extra eye on him, but really, I think you should just give him his privacy."

Most Slytherins wouldn't attempt to push themselves into other peoples business, unless of course there was some benefit for them. But Hermione wasn't a Slytherin and while she was logical by nature she was also incredibly curious, plus this was her boyfriend they were talking about, and if someone was hurting him, she sure as hell wasn't going to stand by and let it continue!

**XXX**

Sarah Prince sat at her desk, quill in hand as it hovered over the blank parchment. She didn't know what to write, there was so much she wanted to say, but how to put it in written word was turning out to be more difficult then she originally thought. Her mother had planned another visit for summer and asked her to come along, and of course she would. She had a brother, sister-in-law and a niece and five nephews, she had always longed for familiar connections and now she had them.

But still, she wanted to communicate with her brother before that time. For so long she thought him dead, or at least that was what her mother had led her to believe. But he survived and lived and married and had a family. He had escape his demons and thrived within the wizarding world. In a way she envied that about him. She was happy to be a witch and although she has not given up her magical life completely as her mother had she had always felt more comfortable in the muggle world. Perhaps it was because she was raised that way or perhaps it was something else.

All of this made her wonder if she would really be able to relate to her brother. Yes, he had been raised in a muggle neighborhood as well and their father had been a muggle, albeit a really shitty one, but he had attended Hogwarts and for the age eleven on he had all but immersed himself completely in the wizarding community since that point on. They were so different in that respect. Which concerned her greatly, what if they had absolutely nothing in common, what if they didn't get along what if he hated her, what if she hated him?.

Pushing her fears aside and taking a long deep breath she placed quill to parchment.

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm writing you hoping to get to know you better before we meet this summer. Mum has told me about you over the years, mostly about when you were younger, though she was usually pretty vague with the details, which left me wondering. I have a strong sense of curiosity I'm afraid, which unfortunately has a tendency to get me into trouble. Apparently, she believed had I gone to Hogwarts I would have been placed in Gryffindor, though I never understood why, I don't find myself particularly courageous, though I suppose I am loyal._

_Anyway, perhaps I should begin about telling you a little bit about myself. As I'm sure mum told you I'm currently attending muggle medical school, specializing in pediatrics, though I do hold a valid medi-which license. I play the piano and enjoy chess and Gobstones, and while I like watching Quidditch, I can't play to save my life. I have a pet snake named slither, yes I know not very creative, but I was seven when I found him in our back yard, so what can I say. I'm honestly surprised he's still alive._

_I have a boyfriend, his name Deigo and yes he is a wizard. We went to wizarding medical school together he currently works as an emergency transport medi-wizard. We've been together for five years now, he's a great guy and I'd love for you to meet him one day._

_Well, I should probably wrap this up, before I start rambling. I look forward to hearing more about you and your family. _

_Your sister,_

_Sarah Prince._

Sarah pulled an envelope from her desk drawer, addressed it and placed the letter inside. She didn't have a post owl of her own, so she would have to wait until she went to Deigo's later that night to send it.

**A/N: Okay, so there you go, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I little bit more about the long-lost sister, the question is how will Severus react when he reads her letter? Hermione's catching onto Harry's secret lessons with Sirius and we all know its only a matter of time before she finds out what he's up to. We also saw a little sisterly bonding with Narcissa and Andromeda, which I had a lot of fun writing.**

**Up next, a little Lily/ Sev and well as Lily receives a letter from her son that concerns her. Voldemort will make a small appearance as well, and an even bigger one in the following chapter.**

**If you review Harry will dedicate his next Quidditch match to you.**


	62. Chapter 62 Under Constructionnot a chap

Hello everyone, sorry this is not a chapter but I have decided that I'm going to do a bit of construction on this story before I post anymore chapters. I found a couple of great BETA's who are going to look it over for me and I plan to make a few changes as well, including changing a few names and facts, but nothing too dramatic I promise.

I don't know how long this will take but hopefully not to long. But so you know I will not be posting another chapter until it's complete. I love this story but my mistakes are frustrating me.

I am sorry for the interruption, but this is something I feel I need to do before continuing.

Thank you for your understanding

8thweasleykid


End file.
